Destiny of Souls
by Ezzie
Summary: {COMPLETED} [Pre-OoTP] Snape and his fiance realize their entire lives have been destined and controlled. Ever wonder why Snape is Snape? Read this and you will be enlightened. No slash, romance w/o fluff. I promise you will like this!!!
1. Acceptance

Chapter 1: Acceptance  
  
Hair falling out of her bun and into her face, Kara Lynch dropped the last ingredient into the cauldron of sleeping potion she was preparing. She slid her dragon-hide gloves off and flipped the magical hourglass over. "30 minutes" she muttered to herself. She took the binding out of her hair and walked into the anti-room of her laboratory. It was mid-summer, and even though the basement that housed her workplace was completely underground, the room was unbearably hot and stunk of mold and herbs. She washed her hands and cleaned her face off with a wet towel. She rebound her hair tightly and secured several stray locks of hair to her head with bobby pins.   
  
Kara Lynch's laboratory was housed in the basement of the Pritchard Apothecary in Paris France. The store, owned by one of her many aunts and uncles was one of the oldest in France and highly regarded for its purity of ingredients and ready-made potions. It was here that Kara made a living providing her expertise to her aunt and uncle by mixing up dull and monotonous sleeping potions and acne cures. Once in a while a nice challenge came along, but after sixteen years of the same weekly routine, she found little entertainment in her work.  
  
She sighed heavily looking around the room. No less than ten cauldrons sat simmering on top of red-hot flames. She lifted her arm and wiped more sweat from her brow with the sleeve of her work robes. It was enjoyable work, however monotonous it may be, even in the warmest of laboratories. The last few months however, she had been pondering change. And it was change she was in the mood for today.  
  
Sitting down at her desk she peered at the nearly completed application form for the British Ministry of Magic. She sat down and began to look over the application.  
  
Name: Kharisca "Kara" Lynch  
  
Position Desired: Auror  
Explain your qualifications for this position:  
  
She had left this intentionally blank on her first pass, knowing she would have to come back to it. It was the part of the application she dreaded the most. She had plenty of experience after all. She had attended Durmstrang, one of the most renowned schools for the Dark Arts. Her Aunt and Uncle that lived in Bulgaria had raised her to practice various forms of 'black magic'. She was comfortable with the subject and knowledgeable about the people and culture that surrounded it. On top of that, she possessed a very special gift. How could they refuse her? But there would be so many questions and so many tests to prove her loyalty. She was unsure that this is what she wanted.   
  
She picked up a quill, dipped it into her black ink well and wrote:  
  
For the past sixteen years I have been the primary Potions producer for all of France. I am intimately familiar with all Class A, B and C poisons as well as their antidotes. Additionally, I studied the production and uses of the 120 illegal potions under Professor Kris Polishnikov at the Durmstrang Institute. Some of my unique qualifications include those associated with a special gift of mine. I am registered with the British Ministry of Magic as an...   
  
Her quill stopped. She always had a difficult time explaining this to people or admitting it to those she knew would look down upon her for it, which explained why so few people knew. It was a gift frowned upon by the mainstream wizarding world because it was unusual and associated with the Dark Arts. She continued, finally mustering up the courage while reminding herself she could just throw the application away at any time.  
  
...Oracle. I possess Inner Focus and have full capabilities using it. I have the powers of a true seer and mind reading although I have not been trained as such and have little desire to use them. I believe this combination of talents to be well suited for the position of Auror and I have a great desire to provide assistance to the Ministry.  
  
The hourglass marking the life of her newest batch of sleeping potion broke into a cheerful tune. It broke the usual din in the laboratory. She, in fact, had a collection of thirty singing hourglasses. Polishnikov had always mocked her for them, stating they were "girlish amusements", but it was just one of the many unique quirks she brought to the art. One she would not give up.  
  
She rose from the desk, glided over to the cauldron and flipped the hourglass. The room became filled with the sounds of bubbling potions again. The flame under the cauldron in front of her went out. There was no wand waving, no incantations said, just a single thought from her mind put it to rest. Bottles lined up one by one in the air and labeled themselves then stood at attention waiting for her to drip the purple potion into each of them. They then settled themselves orderly into a box to be moved upstairs to the storeroom.  
  
Her task finished, she settled at her desk again. With a heavy sigh she finished the application. Without giving herself time to doubt the motivation or contents of the document she signed it, folded it and sealed it with wax that she melted over a nearby candle. She left the laboratory, having finished with her work for the day. The candles extinguished themselves. There was no wand waving. It was as if a gentle breeze had drifted through the room.  
  
Her bedroom was dark with only one window. A window was a necessity for witches that owned owls as pets but she detested it and covered it with thick purple velvet curtains. Sleeping beside the window on a perch of mahogany wood was a snowy white owl.  
  
"Juliet" she said gliding over to the resting creature that suddenly ruffled its feathers and hooted in response to her name "I need you to take this to London promptly."  
  
Kara tied the application to the foot Juliet offered her and stroked the bird gently on her back. "Thank you." She moved the curtains aside, squinting at the bright sunlight as it penetrated the room. Juliet flew out the window with Kara's fate at her feet.  
  
She paused in front of her full-length mirror. A thin woman of thirty-six with pale skin and dark hair stared back through aqua blue eyes framed by dark circles. Kara was an attractive woman, no doubt, but she carried a Dark Arts aura that rivaled some of the greatest wizards of all time. She reeked of her obsessive work and the stench served as a reminder to her that she found little time for frivolous fun such as Quidditch. Her black flowing work robes were stained. Blotches of red and light blue from Bubotuber accidents stood out drastically against the black material. The edges of her garments were frayed. She opened her closet and pulled out a lovely violet robe. She changed and fixed her hair again. A small voice called her to dinner.  
  
* * *  
  
Two weeks passed. Juliet had been back for nearly seven days, but had come home without a response from the Ministry. Struggling over a new potion in her blisteringly hot laboratory, Kara nearly missed a tawny owl as it flittered from the store above. The owl, clearly exhausted from its journey and suffering in the heat hooted at her.  
  
Looking up at it she snapped "In a moment".  
  
"This Wolfsbane recipe cannot be right" she muttered to herself as she read out of a new leather-bound book entitled "Taming the Wolf" by Lineus Malkin. "It turns orange, not blue after the addition of Cactus Milk. I guess we'll see where this goes." It was common for her to talk to herself. She spent long hours alone in her laboratory. Sometimes it was the only thing she heard above her singing hourglasses and the simmering of cauldrons.  
  
In her mind she recalled her days at Durmstrang and Professor Polishnikov's approving or disapproving looks. It was in times like this, when she was trying new potions, that she missed his company. She had spent a lot less time experimenting when someone with the right answers was always around.  
  
She stepped over to the owl, releasing it of its burden and sending it on its way. Breaking the seal, she read  
  
Dear Ms. Lynch,  
  
We have read your application and wish to meet in person to discuss employment opportunities. Please arrive on July 16th at 10AM to the Apparation point noted below.  
  
Sincerely,  
Brandon Gillson,  
Ministry of Magic, Defense Department  
  
"Excellent" she said out loud. "Two days away!" A feeling of excitement overwhelmed her and she was startled as the Wolfsbane potion began snapping and spilling over the sides of the cauldron. This was expected though. After all, the book said so and the books are always right.  
  
She awoke early on the morning of the 16th, a sense of dread filled her mind and she had difficulties concentrating. She picked out a conservative blue robe that she wore only on formal occasions such as this. Her hair was fixed as usual, a bun on the back of her head with several loose strands dangling. It was impossible to control them; they had a mind of their own.  
  
At 9:55 AM she Apparated to the destination indicated on the letter. A nice woman in yellow robes greeted her with a smile and beckoned her into a white room with only a table, three chairs and two old men. Both stood and introduced themselves.  
  
"Hello Ms Lynch. I am Brandon Gillson, head of the Department of Defense." She shook his hand. He had warm eyes, she thought. It would be excellent to work for him.  
  
"And I am Albus Dumbledore, from the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry". Kara was in shock. Why was Albus Dumbledore here? Certainly she knew he was involved in the defeat of Voldemort, and prior to him Grindelwald, but why would he need to interview her?   
  
"The Albus Dumbledore?" she asked in amazement. "It is a pleasure." They shook hands. The rest of her body shook too.  
  
"It is I am who am honored Ms Lynch" he replied. He beckoned her to sit down.  
  
"Now Ms. Lynch" Mr. Gillson began "We have looked over your application and you are certainly qualified for the position of Auror. However, we have a different position in mind for you."  
  
Kara's face fell. Her worst fears entered her mind. They want me in a lab somewhere, making antidotes, experimenting. I don't want to be a lab rat all my life. Keeping calm and relaxed she replied  
  
"What sort of position, Mr. Gillson?"  
  
"A teaching position at Hogwarts" Dumbledore replied. His eyes smiled at her and she could see the deep sincerity in them. He was not kidding or testing her. Her first thoughts went to a position teaching Potions, becoming like Polishnikov. What was said next surprised her.  
  
"We have lost our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor for the fourth straight year in a row and we are having difficulty finding a suitable replacement."  
  
If she had been staring into a mirror, Kara would have no doubt realized the look on her face was extremely unbecoming. Shock and disbelief could be easily read as her mouth stood agape and her brow furrowed. Dumbledore simply smiled at her, he had no doubt been expecting this. But internally she was a bundle of confusion and fear. The job of teaching future Aurors was certainly better than being one, but there were doubts there as well.  
  
"Are.... I mean are you sure Professor Dumbledore? I didn't attend Hogwarts and I've no direct teaching experience".  
  
"It says here, Ms. Lynch, that you have studied under Professor Polishnikov, including a two year apprenticeship - which..." and his eyes twinkled. He caught the inside joke easily. "I hear is something Kris has never done before or since. And Professor Nabokov; I assume he instructed you in developing your Inner Focus?"  
  
She was dreading this topic. And now, to have to discuss it with Albus Dumbledore, who was arguably the greatest wizard of his generation and an opponent to the Dark Arts, was humiliating. How did he know that Nabokov specialized in training people with her gift? She looked down at her hands, pondering her response.  
  
"Professor Nabokov tutored me in my Oracle training, yes. Professor Dumbledore, hiring an Oracle.... " She didn't want to offend him. "Well it is a controversial appointment is it not?"  
  
"As you know Ms Lynch" Mr. Gillson interrupted "those who are registered as Oracles are protected. No one need know of your special gift. The Ministry does not reveal such information to the public or to anyone who works here."  
  
The look of doubt was obvious on her face. "We have discussed the appointment Ms Lynch, it is clear that you are more than qualified for the position and I simply will not take no as an answer." Dumbledore said to her with a loving, but resolute smile on his face.   
  
"We will need to inform two other staff members, both are very trustworthy, but otherwise no one else need know. And naturally, you will want to buy a wand before you start". He winked at her.  
  
How did he know she didn't have a wand? Surely he knew that because of her Inner Focus, she didn't need one. But what had convinced him that she didn't own one? Logically, she should in order to keep her appearance of not being an Oracle up.  
  
After a few moments of internal struggle she came to a decision. It wasn't at all what she was hoping for or expecting, but it seemed an even more perfect solution to her problem than ever. Being with students again, not in a laboratory for ten hours a day and increasing her time spent socializing would all be good for her. "I accept" she replied.  
  
After discussing details with her, they saw her back to the Apparation point where she set off back to France. Come September 2, she would be the new Dark Arts professor. 


	2. The Death Eater

Chapter 2: The Death Eater  
  
The next few weeks spun dizzily by. She had traveled to Diagon Alley in London to visit Flourish and Blotts, where most of her students would be purchasing their books. Everything on that front was arranged.   
  
She had stopped in Ollivander's to purchase a wand. It was a curious experience to say the least. Professor Nabokov broke her own wand in her second year at Durmstrang. He had become frustrated by her inability to give up using it. It was a Gregorovitch creation and she had never had it replaced.  
  
"I have never seen you here before. What is your name?" Replied Mr. Ollivander.  
  
"Kara Lynch. I studied in Europe. I had a Gregorovitch wand, however it has fallen into disrepair and I wish to purchase a replacement." She had told him. It was a clever way of putting things that didn't reveal too much.  
  
"Ah I see. And what did your wand contain? Let me guess. Unicorn hair. You seem like quite the charm worker." He said cunningly as he came close to her.  
  
She suddenly noticed a small tape measure bouncing around her. Measuring her arms, the space between her eyes, then and length of her nose. She attempted to ignore it.  
  
"Phoenix feather actually."  
  
"Oh indeed!" He seemed delighted.  
  
They tried at least one hundred different wands. He was tireless, but nonetheless confused and when they had finally found the right wand he was more than surprised. "I would have never guessed Ms. Lynch. Phoenix feather and birch nine and a half inches and very springy. This particular phoenix was very shy and reluctant. I found him in a forest in Ireland. Quite a delightful bird I must say."  
  
She nodded politely, but didn't really care; it wasn't as if she would really use it. It was merely a prop.  
  
She bought new robes and much to her chagrin they were equipped with a wand pocket. Her old robes, which were custom made in Paris, had no such useless pocket. At least she would have somewhere to stick the thing when she didn't want to look at it. She acquired new black work robes in addition to the more casual ones she had chosen. She doubted she would ever wear them, considering Hogwarts must have a trained Potions Master. However, should the need arise, showing up in a laboratory in stained robes would be unprofessional. Polishnikov had always come to class wearing crisp clean robes, pressed neatly no doubt by House Elves.  
  
Her Aunt and Uncle had no problems replacing her for the more mundane tasks. It only took her a week to show her replacement how the store operated and what potions needed to be made. Her remaining time was spent preparing her lessons and going over the notes of the previous Defense teachers. September was approaching quickly.  
  
The Saturday morning before she was to begin teaching classes, she Apparated to the Hogsmeade train station. Pulling out her wand and using a levitation spell she moved her things towards the school. "What a waste of money" she thought to herself looking down at her wand. It was awkward to have her hands out in this manner. She was used to silently folding them in front of her, tucked inside her robes. Her hands would rest gently on her elbows. Just as Nabokov had done.  
  
She took in the beauty of Hogwarts as she approached. It was nothing at all like Durmstrang and the pictures she had seen in Hogwarts, A History were nothing compared to the real experience. There were fields of green grass with purple and yellow flower patches here and there. There was a huge lake and a thick forest just at the border of the fields. To one side sat a huge Quidditch pitch. It had been such a long time since she had watched a Quidditch game.  
  
As she approached the school, she spied Professor Dumbledore standing at the foot of the castle waiting for her.  
  
"Hello Professor Lynch. Welcome to Hogwarts."   
  
"Thank you Headmaster. The grounds are lovely." She said as they shook hands.  
  
"Nice wand." He winked at her, again as he had when they first met. What a strange man, she thought to herself. Strange, in the way brilliant people tend to be.  
  
He guided her into the entrance hall. It was a very open room with a large staircase. Portraits were hung delicately around the open area and sconces provided just enough light to see the figures waving at her. They proceeded up the stairs and to her quarters where she deposited her things. She tucked the wand into the silly wand pocket of her robes. How will I ever get used to this thing? She asked to herself.  
  
"Let me show you your office and classroom." He stated as they walked down the hall. The door to her quarters locked and a detection spell was cast unbeknownst to Professor Dumbledore or any of the portraits in the hall. There was no wand waving involved.   
  
Her classroom was a nice size with tall ceilings. Scorch marks covered the walls. "This room has been through some battles, Headmaster." She said jokingly at him as she ran her hands over the smooth stained walls. He laughed back at her in response. He was a kind and gentle man. Not at all what she expected considering the legends of his great power.  
  
There were windows too, and lots of them. She hoped over time she would be able to remedy this problem.  
  
Her office was more acceptable. It had no windows and plenty of empty bookshelves. A small fire was lit and the room was comfortably furnished with a desk and two leather chairs suitable for reading in.  
  
When they were finished he escorted her back to her quarters where they chatted briefly in her empty sitting room about the castle ghosts, the portraits, hidden passages and the kitchens; little things that a Professor would need to know in order to maintain order within the school. Other things, like the Houses, how points were maintained and other administrative items were laid out in a book he handed her. She made a mental note to read it cover to cover prior to sleep.  
  
"There will be a staff meeting over tea at 5pm in the Great Hall just down there." He pointed to his left. "See you then." He smiled and drifted off.  
  
She began unpacking. Her room had windows that she covered immediately with the velvet drapes already present. They were red, not purple as she had hoped but that problem was quickly remedied with a single thought. Her books, she decided, would have to stay in her office, as there were no bookshelves here. A sneakoscope, a foe glass and her myriad of singing hourglasses were lined upon the mantle over the fireplace. What few potions supplies she had brought remained in her trunk. "No use cluttering the room" she said out loud.  
  
She hoped the Potions Master was a nice enough person to lend her things when she needed them. If not, Hogsmeade was just a walk down the road. Once she had unpacked everything, including the books into her office she sat down on her bed and rested. Her thoughts drifted to her first day of class, of smiling faces, stern lectures, house points, Quidditch games. It felt good to be back in a house of learning.  
  
* * *  
  
An hourglass she had turned broke into the Ballad of the Harpies, one of her favorite songs. She began to dress for dinner. Black formal robes, she decided, would be most appropriate and give the best impression of her capabilities and knowledge of her subject. She hoped it was a good idea to flaunt that. She braided her long black hair instead of pulling it into a bun. It was the only girlish aspect of her overall look in contrast to the formal robes her own mentor might wear. She took a final deep breath and looked into the mirror.   
  
"I certainly look the part of a Dark Arts Professor." She said out loud as she flattened out the lower part of her robes.  
  
"You sure do laddie!" replied the mirror. She smiled. She was enjoying this.  
  
She put on the most serious face she could muster and proceeded to the Great Hall. Both large doors were standing wide open. She peered quickly at the enchanted ceiling, taking in the deep blue sky that was a reflection of the current conditions outside the school. She did not want to appear too impressed or childish. It was quite a sight though, she thought to herself.  
  
The Headmaster and all of the other Professors were sitting around a rectangular table setup in the middle of the room except one man who had just entered via a door to her left. He could have easily been her twin. Sallow skin, black shoulder length hair, black flowing robes not unlike hers, and a sneer to match. "He reeks of Dark Arts," she thought to herself. "There is no mistaking that look." Their eyes met and did not leave each other until they sat at the table opposite each other. It was a simultaneous move they made, as if two foes were approaching a negotiating table on equal ground.  
  
Dumbledore rose and the room became instantly quiet. "Welcome most treasured staff to another year. This is going to be an unquestionably difficult year and will test our personal strengths and convictions. After the prior events of last year we must be more cautious about our students, their behavior and our understanding of one another."  
  
What was he getting at? What had happened last year?  
  
"Now that Voldemort has returned."  
  
These words hit her like lightning. Had he just said Voldemort had returned? This was impossible, surely she'd have heard about it. Kara held her face though, refusing to show the rest of the staff that she as unaware of the situation.  
  
"We must take further steps to ensure the safety of the students. Therefore, Hogsmeade trips are cancelled until further notice."  
  
The room began to stir and a short Professor spoke out loudly "The students will not be happy Dumbledore!"  
  
"Yes Professor Flitwick, you are correct. However we have an obligation to our students to protect them. Additionally, two Professors will attend all Quidditch practices and no practices will be permitted after dark. We will be stepping up our nighttime patrols of the castle and the punishment for disobeying the curfew will be more severe. Are there any questions about these measures?"  
  
The group was silent.  
  
"Wonderful, then allow me to introduce Kara Lynch, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor." The Professors all bowed their heads and greeted her. Dumbledore proceeded with introductions. "This is Professor Vector, Arithmancy. Rubeus Hagrid, Care of Magical Creatures."   
  
"He has to be a giant." She thought to herself.  
  
Kara nodded at each of the Professors as he said their names.  
  
"Severus Snape, Potions Master." She nodded, as did he. Their eyes glued to each other wearing the same stern look on their faces. She sensed trouble in those eyes. She broke the gaze to nod to Professor Trelawny, McGonagall, Sprout, Sinistra and all the while she could see Snape staring at her, reading her expression. He was a calculating man. He saw her appearance, her own searching looks and he was trying to figure her out. It was not unexpected, but was something she was not looking forward to being distracted by.  
  
When the introductions were finished, Dumbledore made a few more announcements. She looked directly at the Headmaster with a blank expression on her face. Out of her peripheral vision she could see Snape still looking at her. She turned her head. It was a searching look he was giving her; he wanted to play the staring game.  
  
She was familiar with this game. She had played it many times with the boys at Durmstrang. It was a silent interrogation technique. Those not accustomed to communicating in this way always broke down, blinked, turned away first, spoke or broke the tension by smiling. She had been extremely good at it considering she could summon up any spell in a single thought to distract her opponent or force her body to freeze physically.  
  
It was a penetrating stare to test her nerve. She was in no mood to play games right now. She met his gaze to acknowledge she saw him and then turned her attention back to the Headmaster. She had nonetheless accepted his challenge.  
  
The food arrived and they had a quiet relaxing dinner. Professor Sinistra asked her about Paris, the newest fashions and the people. She had a lovely conversation with Hagrid and McGonagall about some of the more interesting students.  
  
"Ah, them Weasley twins. Fred n George. Keepin' themselves in all sortsa trouble. Gotta watch them two." Hagrid said.  
  
"Not to mention Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger!" Barked McGonagall. "Always out of bed and distracted in class!"  
  
"Ah now Professor McGonagall, the boy has been through so much!" spoke Professor Sprout.  
  
"All the more reason he should not be stepping out of bounds." Replied Snape coolly as he sipped his mulled wine.  
  
Kara's mind was racing. Harry Potter was at Hogwarts. This fact had only just now entered her mind. Harry Potter was here and Voldemort was back. She met Snape's gaze again. He was obviously looking for her reaction to Harry Potter's name. She showed him none. She didn't look away this time and they continued their game. They both sat back in their chairs and stared at each other for several minutes. Kara sensed he was well practiced at this game. They continued on for several minutes. Neither of them blinked or moved a single muscle.  
  
Dumbledore rose and marked the conclusion of dinner. She would play the game properly and wait for Snape to concede defeat by rising first, but apparently he had the same idea. They sat there staring at each other as the staff all left the room, except Dumbledore who was still standing at the end of the table.   
  
He cleared his throat to get their attention. She gave Snape a thin wicked smile to let him know they would continue this later. They both turned their heads slowly towards the Headmaster.  
  
"Severus, if you would kindly show Kara around the castle. It appears you two will have much to discuss."  
  
"Yes Headmaster"  
  
"Dinner was lovely Headmaster." She said as she rose, smiling at him.  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it Professor Lynch. Have a good evening." He winked at her, again. She gave him a puzzled look only to find he was staring at the ceiling now.  
  
She and Snape proceeded to the large doors of the Great Hall at equal pace, their robes billowing behind them. Twins indeed. It was a good thing, she thought to herself, that the doors were wide open. Having to compromise on who would open the door for who would have been a difficult game, not unlike the one they had just paused. To open the door for an opponent was a sign of inferiority. At Durmstrang, she and her opponent would often wait for others to open the door for them, and as a result they would sometimes wait for hours standing in the same spot staring at one another. It was a silly posturing move but important overall to the interaction with one another.  
  
He led her to various places, keeping a brisk pace. He spoke very little except to identify rooms, passwords and hidden passages. They had covered the first two floors and were heading to the dungeons when he stopped. He turned to her and stepped in close so they were only a foot apart. He looked down at her. She could see he had deep black penetrating eyes and that his skin was slightly worn with time. He was a man of great trouble. For the first time, in a long time, she wished she could actually read minds.  
  
She put on her innocent face as he spoke.  
  
"We are near the same age. I would have recognized you if you attended Hogwarts. What school did you attend?"  
  
Why did he care about her pedigree?  
  
"Durmstrang" She raised her head proudly and stared him down.  
  
"Impossible. Durmstrang does not admit girls. Do not lie to me. You do not want to make me your enemy on the first day." He replied in a soft but dangerous voice.  
  
"Durmstrang admits girls under special circumstances Professor Snape. I was admitted as a favor to my Uncle. Can we continue this tour now? It is late and I have had a long day." She said in a non-threatening tone, hoping this would silence him. She was somewhat curious as to why he was not already aware of her background. Surely, Dumbledore would have told his staff about her past.  
  
His eyes filled with even more hate and curiosity, but he turned away and walked on.  
  
"This is the Potions classroom." She walked inside. She had not done this with the other classrooms, but she was astonished how similar it was to Polishnikov's. The empty workbenches, the cold drafty room with very little lighting, and the light airy smell of burnt ingredients. It had high ceilings to trap heat, and probably remained very cool even in the summer. It was the perfect place for a laboratory. He had good taste at least. She inspected the potions ingredients on shelves lining the walls and some of the equipment on the Professor's desk. He watched her as if he was expecting her to destroy his classroom.  
  
"What was your focus of study at Durmstrang?" He pressed her, obviously not satisfied with his previous line of questioning. He also undoubtedly had some knowledge of how Durmstrang operated; an incredible feat considering how closely guarded its secrets were.  
  
"I studied Potions under Polishnikov and I also studied unofficially under Nabokov." She said casually as if this remarkable achievement was something everyone could brag about.  
  
Intent on not letting him continue with his questions, she left the classroom. He took the hint and continued the tour.  
  
"This is the Prefect's bathroom. The password is pine fresh. It does not change." As he said it, the door opened. She peered inside and then allowed the door to close. Snape made his move. She was trapped between the wall and him. Intent on not allowing him to intimidate her she stood up straight and stared into his dark eyes.  
  
"Nabokov does not mentor students. You are lying to me. I don't understand why you are continuing with this charade. If all this were true Dumbledore would have told me." He whispered.  
  
Why hadn't Dumbledore told him? Dumbledore had promised her he would only tell two other Professors. Since he didn't already know, Snape was obviously not one of those two. She needed to get over this, or just tell him. It was getting late and she could not keep up her cool demeanor for long.  
  
"It is none of your business, Professor Snape." She snapped at him. She didn't move however.  
  
"It is my business. You are clearly trained to practice the Dark Arts if you schooled at Durmstrang as you claim. I have a need to know what your intentions are. If you are going to lie to me, I will come to my own conclusions."  
  
Several minutes passed and she clearly considered letting him do just that. He could tell she was searching for a way out of this. She could smell pumpkin juice on his breath. It was oddly comforting, and his gaze was penetrating her. She was quickly losing the game.  
  
"I am under no obligation Professor Snape to reveal anything to you. The Headmaster is fully aware of my past already. And it shouldn't surprise you that I am trained in the Dark Arts, I am a Defense against he Dark Arts Professor afterall."  
  
"The Headmaster trusts me and would have already told me about Nabokov Professor Lynch."  
  
Why was Snape so concerned and where was he going with this? How did he know about Nabokov? And it's not as if she was a Voldemort supporter. And then it hit her. That's precisely what he thought.  
  
"I am not a Death Eater, Professor Snape if that is what you're implying." She retorted.  
  
"I know you are not a Death Eater, but not everyone that works for the Dark Lord is a Death Eater."  
  
Dark Lord? Why had he used this term? Snape, who so obviously practiced the Dark Arts didn't call him Voldemort. He knew she wasn't a Death Eater and how was he so sure? This could only mean one thing. But surely Dumbledore wouldn't allow him to teach here if he was...  
  
He stepped in closer. She didn't step back but leaned into him. She was going to tell him everything but then she noticed a ghost floating by. They needed privacy.  
  
"Very well Professor Snape, I will tell you anything you want to know, but not here in the corridor where anyone can hear about my personal business. Your office or mine, I don't care which."  
  
Apparently satisfied, he turned and walked towards the dungeons. She followed him. He unlocked his office and stepped inside. Closing the door behind him, he stood in front of it with his arms folded as if guarding her only escape route. It was Nabokov's familiar stance.  
  
"Out with it" he snapped. She looked at him. His brow was furrowed and his face indicated he was intent on getting an answer that suited him.  
  
She stalled, walking further into the room to examine the ever so familiar potions ingredients on his shelves; green slime and the contorted bodies of dead creatures soaking in solution always reminded her of Polishnikov. How was she going to say this in a way that wouldn't provoke Snape to kill her on the spot? She turned to him when she was at a safe distance and had located a suitable place to hide should he pull out his wand.  
  
"I have Inner Focus. I studied under Nabokov to perfect it."  
  
His face became slack. This was clearly the last thing he expected to hear. There was silence for well over five minutes. His face went from fury to confusion and back again. She could practically see him thinking.  
  
Out of nowhere a book flew off the shelf.  
  
She panicked and nearly ducked behind his desk. She was not controlling the book, and his wand was not out. This could only mean he had...  
  
She caught the book mid-air and gazed at the title. One Hundred and One Poisons using the Prixel Berry It was her favorite, and Polishnikov's. What was Snape playing at? She looked up from the book into his face. He was searching her again. His eyebrows were raised in amusement.  
  
Slightly alarmed, she levitated the heavy book in midair and turned to page 369 - Prixel Fury. A Class A poison that meant instant death. No antidote was possible.  
  
She floated the book back towards him and studied his face. He looked at it, back at her and a look of comprehension beamed from his eyes. It was a sign. Prixel Fury was the pinnacle of poisons. He knew it and she knew it. It was complicated, difficult and unstable. It was the last poison any student learned to make while studying under Polishnikov. It served as silent proof that she was what she said. The book flew back to the shelf, again not under her control.  
  
A period of time elapsed. She had stopped keeping track. He fidgeted and visibly she could see him thinking, as he would raise his hand to his chin and then refold his arms continuously. He eventually stopped playing the role of a gargoyle protecting the door and glided over to the fire.  
  
"It is a rare gift." He finally said in a tone very unlike the ones he had used before. It was almost soothing and calm. "Tea?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
A fire rose in the fireplace. They sat, in silence.  
  
"The Headmaster knows you studied under Nabokov?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. And he indicated only himself and two other Professors would need to know. I presumed he'd have told you himself." She replied, the uncertainty was showing in her voice, but it was clear he too was unnerved.  
  
"Yes, it would be myself and McGonagall. He no doubt assumed we would discover each other."  
  
She simply nodded and sipped her tea.  
  
After a time, he continued, apparently now willing to open up. "I too studied under Nabokov, from the time I was three until the time when I came to Hogwarts. When I arrived here I was fully trained in the Dark Arts. Hogwarts was more... diverse." His tone was almost sad now.  
  
He was the one Nabokov had always talked about. The prodigy, his ultimate achievement; the one he had taken off seven years of teaching for. He was the one he always wanted her to be.  
  
"He mentioned you often. " She said. "It was Nabokov that discovered me once I had started at Durmstrang. He hated me. Looked at me as a nuisance. I was the lone girl distracting his class and attracting attention. He nearly had a heart attack when he demonstrated the Inner Focus test on me." She kept her face and tone in her voice calm. No need to panic, but she wondered why she was going on this way.  
  
"I was with my parents at a -- dinner party. They always associated with those in the Dark Arts community. Nabokov spotted it instantly. He was a brilliant man. He taught me everything I know and was more of a father to me than anyone had been." There was definitely sadness in his voice.  
  
"Brilliant indeed."  
  
They drank more tea. He was surprisingly relaxed.  
  
"So then you're decent with Potions?" He asked in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Polishnikov gave me a two year apprenticeship." Kara replied, drawing the expected reaction from Snape with this simple answer. It was a well-known fact that Polishnikov hated students. He was cruel and condescending and the less time he spent around them the better.  
  
Snape had spilled tea on himself, apparently in shock, and was cleaning up with a handkerchief.  
  
"I had heard he had finally given in. I didn't know you were female." He replied with a certain amount of venom in his voice. Whether his discontent was derived from jealousy or the spilled tea, she didn't know.  
  
There was more silence. They were obviously searching for things to say, even though there were so many questions to ask, so many things to relate to each other. They were coming to a mutual understanding without using words. She wished she could read his mind.  
  
"Not many women have this gift." He said.  
  
"Only Oracles in fact." Kara replied, unsure what kind of reaction this would draw. Most wizards who had the Inner Focus gift were not Oracles. Being an Oracle meant you were destined for a life of Dark Arts, Divination and study. It was prestigious yet feared. Oracles could be men, but women could only get the gift of Inner Focus if they were Oracles.  
  
"I never developed the other skills." She quickly added, to put his mind at ease. "If that wasn't already obvious." After all, she would have been able to read his mind and see where he was going with his questioning. There would have been no need for games.   
  
There was silence. Snape was not making a noise, not even to breathe. He was clearly in shock.  
  
"It is late Professor Snape. I must read and then rest."  
  
They stood. He opened the door. No wand, no hand. His Inner Focus was at work.  
  
"You know your way back?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
She merely nodded and walked off. A Death Eater, trained by Vladimir Nabokov and a Potions Master all rolled into one person. He was clearly not what she expected. She lay awake all night pondering this. Voldemort, Harry Potter, and a very powerful Death Eater working with Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"This is clearly the strangest situation I have ever been in." She said out loud.  
  
The mirror in her room snored at her. A hint. She should sleep. 


	3. Pixies and Dark Marks

Chapter 3: Pixies and Dark Marks  
  
Waking the next morning after only a few hours sleep was difficult. She was tired, hungry and emotionally exhausted from the night before. She opened the wardrobe. "Turquoise." She said out loud. "I refuse to be his twin."   
  
She went to breakfast and struck up a conversation with Hagrid over Orange Juice and porridge.  
  
"Just captured me a unicorn foal. Right pretty thing. Me first years'll love it."  
  
"I would be delighted to see it myself Hagrid, having never seen one in person." She replied.  
  
"Come down after breakfast with me 'en. Gorgeous creature, not quite scary enough for me tastes, though." Hagrid replied.  
  
She smiled. Snape had obviously conceded defeat in the staring game. They said nothing to each other and shared not one glance.  
  
"I trust Severus was an acceptable guide last evening Kara?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"More than adequate Headmaster, thank you."  
  
He winked at her. That was going to be annoying if it continued.  
  
She pondered pulling Dumbledore aside and asking about Snape's involvement with Voldemort, but decided against it. It was Snape's business and she should confront him directly about it.  
  
After breakfast, she walked to Hagrid's hut and admired his captured Unicorn. The beast, clearly frightened warmed to her presence and she chatted at lengths with Hagrid. He had quite the love of strange creatures.  
  
Not soon after, soft footsteps announced the arrival of Professor Snape.  
  
"A word when you are finished Professor Lynch." His tone was casual; his eyes bore the look of a man who spent too many hours in front of his cauldron. It was a similar look she had just weeks ago.  
  
"Absolutely Professor Snape. Hagrid, thank you very much. See you this evening."  
  
They walked a ways away from Hagrid's hut.   
  
"What is it Professor Snape?" She asked as they walked towards the castle.  
  
"I did not properly explain something to you last night."  
  
"And what was that?" She stopped, looked at him. He didn't meet her glare, but instead was looking at her chin or her nose. She had won. She inwardly smiled to herself.  
  
"I have no intention of revealing your secret to anyone Professor, and I am hoping you will do the same for me." His voice was quiet and forced.  
  
"While we're on this subject Professor Snape, you mentioned you knew I was not a Death Eater and you referred to Voldemort as the Dark Lord. Where I come from that means something." She paused, hoping he would straight out admit it. He simply continued to stare at a random place on her face. His gaze was blank.  
  
"Are you one of his?" She was finally forced to ask.  
  
He was expecting the question. He looked around to make sure no one was watching. He pulled the left sleeve of his robe up and there it was.  
  
Kara was not shocked by this. She had seen the Mark before. She simply nodded. Inwardly she was wondering what he was doing at Hogwarts? Was he here spying for Voldemort? But surely Dumbledore knew of his past, and from everything she had heard about him, he'd never let Snape be here if he was an active Death Eater.  
  
"Thank you Professor Snape. And yes your secrets, all of them, are safe with me."  
  
* * *  
  
The feast that evening was spectacular. The sorting ceremony was amusing, nothing like what Durmstrang had. Professor Snape had taken up a spot next to her, but said very little aside from commentary on the students.  
  
"Granger, little miss know-It-all. Potter, the rule breaker always stepping out of line and strutting about the school. And then Weasley, his side kick."  
  
"Then there is Slytherin, half who prance around like wannabe Death Eaters cursing everything in sight. Not a talented Potions student in the lot."  
  
She gave him a sly smile. Both being Potions prodigies it was clear their standards were unusually high.   
  
She caught Harry Potter staring at her, or Snape, or the both of them and whispering amongst his friends. Did Potter know Snape was a Death Eater? She caught Snape's attention casually, smiling like she was telling an amusing story and asked.  
  
"Does Potter know about you and uh..."  
  
He caught on.  
  
"Yes. Later." He turned away.  
  
They gorged themselves with great food. Kara had forgotten how wonderful British cuisine was compared with French. Dumbledore made a few announcements and introduced her to the school. She received polite applause. None of the students knew her after all.   
  
When the feast was over Snape caught her elbow and whispered in her ear "My office in half hours time." She nodded.  
  
Kara followed the students out of the main doors. She overheard numerous conversations.  
  
"Snape seemed to be almost in love with her." Said a tall red-haired boy who was clearly repulsed at the thought.  
  
"Non sense, Ron. She's probably just good at what she does." Said a girl in a taming voice.  
  
"Well he didn't seem to hate Lynch either Hermione." Said a boy. It was Harry Potter.  
  
She pounced. "Speculative, aren't we Potter?" She said loudly enough for them to hear. She stared each of them down as they turned to see who made the comment. Looks of horror soon arose on their faces.  
  
"Don't worry. Professor Snape and I will not be getting married as disappointing as that may be." She smiled viciously at them. The looks on their faces were precious.  
  
"Now move along." People had started to stare as they clogged the doorway.  
  
* * *  
  
She arrived at Snape's office a half our later to find him seated at his desk talking with a blond haired boy. She rapped on the door to announce her presence. Snape looked up, the boy looked around at her.  
  
"Very well Mr. Malfoy, I will speak to the head of his house."  
  
"Thank you Professor." Replied Mr. Malfoy.  
  
The boy walked out and she stepped into the office and sat down across from Snape. The door closed. He had done it, no wand, his Inner Focus.  
  
"If there is anything I detest more than Harry Potter, it's Draco Malfoy constantly whining about him." He said as he fumbled in his desk for parchment and a quill.  
  
"Speaking of Harry Potter, we had better start our bitter staring games again Professor Snape, apparently he thinks we're in love. " She said sarcastically.  
  
"They're just expecting me to have you assassinated." He replied cruelly without missing a beat. "They all think I want your job."  
  
"Perhaps I should pretend to want yours then. That would make for an interesting time."  
  
He looked up. She smiled. He didn't.   
  
He wrote, and when he was finished he stood to make tea. He handed her a cup working all the while in silence as if having an internal debate with himself.  
  
"Yes Potter knows about my service with the Dark Lord. After his run-in with Him last year it was unavoidable not to have him know."  
  
"What?" Kara said in shock. "You'll have to excuse me Professor, but I am a little out of touch with the news. Voldemort back and Harry had another run-in with him?"  
  
Snape gave her an impatient look. He clearly did not want to go through this.  
  
"Long story short. The Dark Lord kidnapped Potter using a Portkey, used the Corpus potion to give Himself a body and managed to kill an innocent student in the process. Potter and the Dark Lord's wands share the same core enabling Potter to get away in a moment of pure luck during a duel."  
  
She pondered in silence. The Corpus potion. "Blood of the enemy...." She muttered out loud on accident.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Brilliant..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then he's back, and will come back for Harry."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you?" She looked at him, pity on her face. His answer would tell her what she wanted to know. Had he left Voldemort forever?  
  
"Yes." His voice wavered and he didn't return her gaze.  
  
"Does he know of your gift?"  
  
"No. The only people alive that know are you, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and myself."  
  
They sat in silence for a long time. It was the sort of silence common when great thinkers come together.   
  
"How did Harry survive the first attack?" She asked casually trying not to sound concerned or sad. She noticed Snape's face become rigid.  
  
"Amorous Charm." He snapped.  
  
The Amorous Charm. The sacrifice of ones self for Love. A very powerful, old charm. There was sadness in her voice, pity. It was not an emotion Dark Wizards showed often.   
  
"Lily Potter?" She gave herself away.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He was showing clear anger now. He knew what she was thinking. "Poor Harry Potter, lost his whole family in an attempt to save his life."   
  
"Don't treat him with kid gloves. It will not do him any good. Don't let him break rules that are in place for his own protection. He struts around the school like he owns it, watching people adore him. He loves the attention. Treat him like you would treat any other student." His voice was angry.  
  
"So noted. Thank you for the tea Professor Snape."   
  
She rose as did he. The door opened before she got to it. He had done it.  
  
"Solved the problem of who opens the door I suppose." She said to herself.  
  
"Goodnight." She called from the doorway.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Her first class was first year Slytherin. She was delighted at this. They would be timid and would not expect what she had planned for them. They filed into her room as she gazed down upon them. She was hovering over them in her Invisibility cloak. Looking each one in the face, she waited for them all to settle in and then locked the door.   
  
Suddenly hundreds of conjured pixies began fluttering about the room attacking the students. She floated to the ground covered in a protective shielding spell. The pixies weren't real and she could disperse them at a moments notice. Clever students would have pulled out their wands immediately and begin Stupefying them. Instead, the students were screaming in horror as the pixies tugged at their ears, noses and clothes. It was pandemonium.  
  
She let this continue for five minutes hoping no other Professors would come running in after hearing screaming. With a single thought of her mind, the pixies were gone. The students looked haggard but none of them were harmed. The girls had taken cover under their desks. Pretty soon the students were just looking around at each other, waiting for the pixies to return. She removed the cloak.  
  
"How timid the mighty Slytherins are." They jumped. She glided to the front of the classroom.  
  
"Sit."  
  
They did, in unison. There was undeniable fear on their faces. She was enjoying this.  
  
"Who can tell me the most effective way to rid ones self of pixies?" She barked. Had Harry Potter been there, he could have testified she was doing a perfect impression of Snape.  
  
No one answered.  
  
"I would have expected Slytherin students to have a better handle on dealing with issues of this nature. Stupefying pixies is the most effective way to deal with them. It is performed in this manner."  
  
She showed them. They took notes attentively and then one by one practiced on conjured pixies.   
  
"You will want to be careful to read each chapter as I prescribe it. Lest you come in one day to this classroom unprepared."  
  
They took her seriously. It was a successful class.  
  
The Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first years were just as entertaining. Clearly none of the Houses spoke to one another to give clues as to how to defeat the menacing pixies. Kara figured this was a way of denying each other House Points. Students catch on quick, she thought to herself.  
  
By Wednesday she had her Slytherin fifth years. McGonagall had warned her that this would be a difficult class to deal with. Many years of disrespected Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors coupled with what were undeniably Dark Arts upbringings had made many of them cruel and difficult. She pondered carefully how to address the situation. She would call them on their attitude.  
  
After doing some research, she had six symbols that past Dark Lord's had used, much in the same way that Voldemort used his. She drew each up on the board and then drew Voldemort's Dark Mark.  
  
She left the room and waited for her prey in the hall underneath her Invisibility cloak.  
  
They filed in slowly and she soon heard noise that bordered on panicked voices. She entered. They were trapped with her and her mind games for an entire hour.   
  
"Sit."  
  
They did, obediently. She was not surprised.  
  
"We're going to begin our class discussing some History of the Dark Arts."  
  
"But Professor, we study History in the History of Magic class." A dark haired girl interrupted. There was a "trouble-maker" tone to her voice. The class laughed.  
  
She walked to the girl and leaned over in her face. There was a look of fear there, but not enough. In her mind she executed a perfect breeze charm and the air around the girl was cold and breezy. Loose strands of her hair were flying madly around her face. Not entirely obvious to the other students, the girl began to shake from the cold.  
  
"Your name?"  
  
"Pansy Parkinson." Replied the girl in a timid tone as she gasped for air.  
  
"Ms. Parkinson, I will let your interruption slide this time. But be forever forewarned that I do not take kindly to being told how to run my class. When I am through with you, you may be well suited to teach but at this time I believe I have the upper hand."  
  
It was just condescending enough to shut the Slytherins up, but hopefully enough to keep them from rebelling at her cruelty.  
  
She went through the marks on the board indicating what they meant in the past. They took notes.  
  
"And who can tell me who this one belongs to?" Kara asked her class as she pointed to Voldemort's mark.  
  
The class was silent.   
  
"You. Who's mark does this belong to?" She pointed to a timid looking boy with mousy brown hair.  
  
The boy stood up.  
  
"Uh... You-Know-Who."  
  
He sat down quickly.  
  
"I never want to hear You-Know-Who repeated in my classroom ever again. Same with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."   
  
She turned to face the board, her hands folded in front of her body.  
  
"You may call him anything you like, Voldemort, the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, big bad guy, snake face or whatever suites you."   
  
She turned to face the class again and Snape was standing in the back of her classroom with an evil sneer on his face.   
  
"You may refer to him as anything else but those two names; I will take one point from Slytherin for anyone that uses them. That is a standing rule in this classroom. Do you understand?"  
  
They all nodded, with unsure looks on their faces.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, whose mark does that belong to?"  
  
"The Dark Lord."  
  
She stared at Malfoy for a moment and then at Snape who was wearing an unreadable expression. This confirmed her suspicions. Malfoy was one of the "wannabe Death Eaters."  
  
"Thank you. 5 points for Slytherin." She said as she looked into Snape's eyes.  
  
Some of the students, sensing there was another person in the room turned to look at Snape who now had his arms crossed in his gargoyle position near the door. Had she been dressed in black, they would have resembled twins with their similar postures.  
  
Snape left as she launched into her diatribe about Dark Arts and their practical uses but how it was clearly more conducive to wizard relations not to use them. The Slytherins, who had clearly not been exposed to this sort of curriculum before, were intrigued.  
  
She soon found the rest of her classes were not as amused. The Hufflepuff students had refused to enter the classroom until she arrived. Gryffindor had erased the Dark Mark by the time she got there thinking it was a joke by Slytherin but had at least taken to saying "Voldemort" more quickly than Ravenclaw who lost twenty points in one class session.   
  
In fact Harry Potter had been the one to answer her Dark Mark question for Gryffindor, and used Voldemort's name straight out, leaving the rest of his classmates wincing. His friend Ron prodded him and told him to say "You-Know-Who" before Kara had a chance to award points.  
  
That Friday, Snape finally confronted her about the class he had witnessed. He strode into her office where she was just about to send a note out with Juliet.  
  
"I was not sure it was possible Professor Lynch, but the Slytherin first years are positively afraid of you." He said, a wicked smile on his face.  
  
"As are all the other first years, Professor Snape. They will be tough skinned when I am through with them. I had a little fun with your fifth years as well."  
  
"As I witnessed." He sat down. "It might not be wise to approach the subject so... directly. Many of them will undoubtedly tell their parents, some of them are active Death Eaters. You are not an enemy of the Dark Lord, why make yourself a target?"  
  
"Professor Snape, I will not pussyfoot around the subject of Voldemort. He exists; it is a fact of life. I have no intent in provoking him. My class this week was hardly a prelude to full-scale war. He has a name, they will use it."  
  
"And you think rewarding Malfoy with House points for referring to him as The Dark Lord will somehow teach him something useful?" There was a tone of mockery in his voice.  
  
She didn't reply but continued to tie the note to Juliet.  
  
"I cannot imagine what you have planned for next week." He said sarcastically as he rose from the chair.  
  
"You are always welcome to observe and find out." She smiled at him as he walked out the door and down the corridor. 


	4. Junior Death Eaters Anonymous Club

Chapter 4: Junior Death Eaters Anonymous Club  
  
By the end of October, she was having trouble sleeping. The pressure of teaching, correcting papers, overseeing Quidditch practices and doing nighttime strolls about the castle were catching up to her. She and Snape had come to a quiet agreement not to be nasty to each other. Each week he would drop into her fifth year Slytherin class to observe. It turned out it was the only time he had free to do so. He seemed as amused with the classes as the students did.  
  
She woke on a Saturday so late she missed lunch. "It's time to do something about this. I must find a better sleep schedule." She said out loud. "Absolutely Professor Lazy." Replied her mirror. She could ask Snape for a potion, or better yet ingredients, but she'd just as soon not involve him. She got up, dressed, and headed straight to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Six ounces wormwood, six ounces asphodel, six ounces leaf root." She told the man behind the counter. He jumped into action as she waited, admiring the neatness of his shop. The door opened. To her horror, it was Snape.  
  
"Hello Professor Snape!" Cried the shop owner. "I'll be right with you."  
  
He was wearing a smug expression on his face as he glanced at the ingredients now sitting on the counter.  
  
"Asphodel, leaf root, wormwood. Having trouble sleeping Professor?" He sounded amused.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I do keep a supply of these ingredients at the school and Madam Pomfrey stores large quantities of regulating Sleeping Potions." He sounded almost offended.  
  
"I prefer to make it myself." She replied avoiding his eyes.  
  
"Of course. I should have known you would not find my work acceptable." He knew full well that was not true.  
  
"I'm sure you operate in the same way Professor Snape." She said casually as she paid the shop owner and turned to leave.  
  
"Permit me to observe your work then. Use my private laboratory." He said.  
  
"Very well." She left, completely mortified.  
  
Why did he want to watch her work? Sleeping Potions were first year material, and certainly not worthy of observing. Was this professional admiration or condescension? Did he simply want to look over her shoulder and criticize that her asphodel was not diced finely enough? She decided would take up the offer to work in his laboratory, but she would not take any of his petty musings.  
  
She informed him over dinner that evening that she would need to work. They arranged to meet in his office at 7:30pm. She gathered the ingredients in her standard sized pewter cauldron, collected her dragon-hide gloves and her favorite thirty-minute hourglass that sang "Flight of the Kylgeries." She changed into her new black work robes and headed off to the dungeons.  
  
On her way there, she ran into Hermione Granger obviously on her way back from the Library.  
  
"Good evening Ms. Granger. Spending time on my essay then?". She asked casually as Hermione stopped to talk to her.  
  
"Yes, actually Professor I just finished. I was able to find extra information in the third volume of Magical Creatures Indigenous to Albania." She replied, apparently very proud of herself.  
  
"Excellent, I will enjoy reading it then Ms. Granger. Now if you'll excuse me Professor Snape is expecting me."   
  
"Goodnight Professor."  
  
Kara could feel Hermione staring back at her as she passed, no doubt wondering why she was going to see Snape. Snape was right though, she was a know-it-all, a feature she found rather endearing in Hermione's case.  
  
She reached the dungeons and rapped on Snape's door. He opened it and invited her in. He locked the door behind them.  
  
"Locking the door? Is that necessary?" She snapped as she set her materials on an empty workbench that sat just across from his desk facing him.  
  
"Afraid to be alone with me Professor Lynch?" He returned.  
  
"Hardly, but I can see why your students find you inaccessible."  
  
"I merely thought that I didn't want any students casually wandering into my office or eavesdropping."  
  
"Very well." She said in an airy voice.  
  
She setup her cauldron and lit a warm flame under it as she had many times. She didn't use her wand, and in fact realized she had left it in her quarters. It shouldn't matter. Snape wouldn't care if she didn't use it. She was glad he had locked the door however. She started grinding her leaf root and when she was done she threw half of it into the cauldron and flipped the hourglass.  
  
He began to mutter to himself not unlike the way she was used to doing.   
  
"Ten ounces Moonstar wood." She heard him say as the sound of the ingredients plopping into his potion rang through the room. "One pint of cactus milk."   
  
Wolfsbane Potion. Her curiosity got the better of her.  
  
"Know many Werewolves, Professor Snape?" She asked in a condescending tone, gliding over to observe him.  
  
His face went rigid as if recalling a particularly unhappy memory. "Just one, a friend of the Headmaster's."  
  
She peered into the cauldron.  
  
"Not quite blue, is it?" She raised her eyebrows humorously and looked him in the eyes. He understood what she meant.  
  
"Malkin is a moron." He spat. "How he ever got his to turn blue I will never understand although I suspect he used molded cactus when he milked it. If done properly, it should turn a deep red. If it turns orange it means the Moonstar wood used wasn't fresh. It would still have the same potency, but I find the drinker complains more about the taste." He had one of those "You had to be there" looks on his face as if a werewolf had indeed complained to him how awful the potion tasted. At least he had made the same mistake she had.  
  
A knock came at the door. He walked over and opened it. "Come in Mr. Malfoy."  
  
He didn't close the door behind him. Malfoy gave her a puzzling look as he walked in.  
  
"Good evening Mr. Malfoy." She said acknowledging his presence as she turned her attention to dicing the asphodel.  
  
"Hello Professor Lynch."  
  
"What did you need Draco?" Snape said in a harsh voice as he sat down behind his desk.  
  
"Uh... sir" Draco was stumbling over his words as he looked between Snape and Kara. Snape caught on.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, anything you have to say to me can be said in front of Professor Lynch." Draco didn't seem convinced, but when on.  
"Sir, my father wants me to tell you that there will be a... meeting next Saturday." He stumbled slightly over his words.  
  
A meeting, Kara thought. A Death Eater meeting no doubt. She wanted no part of this conversation and decided this would be a good time to fetch her wand. She looked up at Snape who met her eyes. She made for the door.  
  
"Where are you going Professor Lynch?" He called.  
  
She waved at him as she hurried for the door. "I left something in my quarters. If that goes off." She pointed to the hourglass "just flip it." Malfoy and Snape both had puzzled looks on their faces now. She broke into a run. Whatever Snape was up to, she didn't want to know.  
  
She grabbed her wand and headed back to the dungeons. When she arrived, Malfoy was still there but the two were discussing Quidditch now.  
  
"Honestly, sir. Gryffindor has no chance of beating Ravenclaw this year. Their keeper is green and hopefully Potter's run-in with the Dark Lord last year diminished his minimal Seeker skills." Draco said as he fiddled with a dead beetle carcass that Snape had on his desk.  
  
She kept her head down, but silently she was appalled. Here was this boy of fifteen discussing casually how Harry Potter had hopefully been addled by his confrontation with Voldemort. She doubted Malfoy would come out so clean in a similar situation. Wannabe Death Eater indeed. The best, she assumed, Malfoy was good for was kneeling at the knees of his Master. At least Potter stood up to him.  
  
Snape was unmoved. He has nerves of steel she thought to herself.  
  
The hourglass broke into fits of song. Both Malfoy and Snape jumped. She flipped the hourglass and caught Snape's maniacal expression. It was the same horrified look that Polishnikov had given her the first time she brought it into his lab. "Why are you tainting my workspace with such girlish amusements?" her old Potions Master had asked. She had ignored him. He got used to it eventually. So would Snape.  
  
"Just keep up the practices Malfoy. Let Ravenclaw worry about Gryffindor." Snape responded idly returning back to his work. She could hear him stirring the Wolfsbane potion. It was now snapping at him.  
  
Malfoy was quiet for a while but apparently her presence in the room was peaking his curiosity.   
  
"My father says he doesn't remember you from school Professor Lynch. Where did you attend?" Snape's eyes jetted at her even though he was looking down at the potion he was working on. It was a look of caution. She proceeded carefully.  
  
"I attended school in mainland Europe Mr. Malfoy, and thank you for checking up on my credentials." The asphodel was finished, she moved onto the wormwood.  
  
"I wanted to attend Durmstrang, but my mother wouldn't let me move so far away from home." He sounded disappointed, as if he expected Snape or Kara to comfort him. "It has a much better stance on the Dark Arts and is... more selective about enrollment."  
  
He was definitely a wannabe Death Eater. Snape shot her a second warning look when Draco had turned towards her.  
  
"Hogwarts is an excellent school Mr. Malfoy. After all it has its own reputation for turning out powerful wizards, Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore are two good examples." Draco's mouth fell open. She had called Voldemort Tom Riddle. She could see a faint smile rise out of Snape.  
  
"Plus, Hogwarts has a better Potions Master than Durmstrang. You should consider yourself lucky to be working with Professor Snape. He could teach you things beyond your wildest dreams." She said casually.  
  
Malfoy turned red. Kara had twisted his words into an insult to Snape. Snape had looked up from the Wolfsbane potion and stared at her. She had complimented him and shut Malfoy up at the same time.   
  
"If that is all Mr Malfoy, Professor Lynch and I need to continue our work." Snape snapped as he mentally shook himself in shock.  
  
"Yes Professor. Goodnight." He left.  
  
The door closed, locked. They worked in silence for several minutes.  
  
The wormwood was ready. She put it into the cauldron, stirred, added water more leaf root  
  
Kara became suddenly aware that Snape had silently snuck up behind her. He was less than a foot away.  
  
"Fresh asphodel, Professor Lynch? Risky."  
  
"My preference and my habit Professor." She replied attempting to ignore the warmth emanating from him.  
  
"I have nothing to hide from you Professor Lynch. Lucius Malfoy has been trying to get me to attend Death Eater meetings for some time now. He is not aware of my loyalties to Dumbledore or my betrayal of the Dark Lord. " He whispered this gently into her ear. She could feel his breath; it sent tingles down her arms. Why did he feel the need to tell her this? Was he afraid she would read his mind some day and find out?  
  
She turned her head towards him keeping her body facing the cauldron. "I have no need to understand your motives Professor Snape. The Headmaster trusts you and that is good enough for me. I, however, would like to stay as far removed from your troubles as possible. Next time you have need to discuss Death Eater meetings with the Junior Death Eaters anonymous club, please excuse me from the room."  
  
He was silent for a moment. Pondering his next move.  
  
"How is it you were never recruited?" His voice was soft and non-threatening. She could tell he had been saving this question up for a long time.  
  
She turned to face him. Their bodies were now close together. They could feel each other speak.  
  
"Polishnikov. Voldemort recruited out of my class of course, but Polishnikov told him I was a worthless lab rat. Told him I would be better suited to work for him once the Ministry had been taken over. Said I wasn't suited as a spy or a potion maker."  
  
"I see. A calculated response or a miscalculation Professor Lynch?" He said quietly.  
  
"Calculated response I imagine. He knew I had no desire to be Voldemort's slave." She replied with venom in her voice.  
  
He was visibly taken back by this comment.  
  
"I.... I didn't mean to imply... that you..."  
  
He simply walked away. She finished her work in silence and left.  
  
They didn't exchange goodbyes. 


	5. The Official Return

Chapter 5: The Official Return  
  
Halloween came and went uneventfully. Kara didn't make much of it. Durmstrang never had great feasts in honor of the holiday and living in France for eighteen years had separated her completely from celebrating it. The tension between Kara and Professor Snape was mellow. After the incident in his laboratory he stayed far away from her as if she carried some wretched disease. He still attended her class once a week for approximately ten minutes each time. The last week of November she took advantage of this to break the silence between them.  
  
They had just finished advanced blocking mechanisms and were now combining that with dueling in small places. It was tricky business. If you blocked a charm in a small room it could bounce off and hit you. Sometimes wining a duel meant watching the walls more than your opponent.  
  
"Today we will be practicing some advanced dueling techniques."   
  
The Slytherins went into fits of chatter.  
  
"Silence! Now, as you know we've been discussing blocking techniques. However, in small spaces, blocking techniques can do more harm than good as the spells bounce off the walls."  
  
They took notes. Snape glided in on time. He had his arms crossed and seemed to be clutching his left forearm.  
  
"I will need a volunteer to help me demonstrate the potential pitfalls of dueling in closed spaces. "  
  
Several students raised their hands. Malfoy was one of them and as much as she'd like to zap him a few times with a Stunning Spell, she had a better prospect in mind.   
  
"Professor Snape, I enlist you as volunteer number one."   
  
The class turned around and pockets of whispering erupted from the class. He just glared at her. These were Slytherins. He couldn't say no.  
  
"Everyone stand up and move to the back of the room. Take your things with you. Hurry up." She snapped coldly.  
  
Snape walked towards the front of the room with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
She feigned a spell to move all the desks and then conjured a large transparent box in the center of the room her wand waving around in the air and her lips moving, but it was her mind doing all the work.   
  
When she was finished it resembled an octagon shaped boxing ring with solid see-through walls that reached the ceiling. It had a small opening through which the contestants could enter. The students were clearly impressed.  
  
"File in around the box. That's it."  
  
She leaned into him and asked quietly as the students settled themselves. "You do have your wand with you?" It was a sarcastic and mocking question.  
  
He nodded and glared at her apparent amusement at this game.  
  
"And you are familiar with dueling?" She asked in a mocking tone, knowing what his answer would be. He didn't have to say it.  
  
"I will agree to this only if we restrict the spells we use. I have a class to teach in an hour and I have no desire to teach it from the Hospital wing or my grave." He said nearly speaking in a whisper.  
  
"I promise, no Inner Focus, and we'll limit it to harmless charms. I want to demonstrate blocking spells not how to humiliate your opponent." She said casually.  
  
"Humiliate? Professor Lynch, I do not lose duels. Humiliation is not a concern of mine." He was wearing a very wicked sneer.  
  
She made her way through the opening and he followed her in. His eyes immediately began surveying the room and he took out his wand.  
  
She used her wand to conjure a door to cover the opening. From the inside, it did not resemble a clear box at all. The walls were lined with stone bricks of all shapes and you could not see the students peering in. Small torches were situated around the walls to provide light. They could have easily been dueling in a dungeon.  
  
She pointed her wand to the wall and moved her lips. In her mind she cast a spell that would enable sound to pass through the walls.  
  
"When you enter a room such as this, always survey it. Note any abnormalities in the walls, items such as chandeliers and furniture; and never take your eyes off your opponent."  
  
They were standing face-to-face, wands out ready to strike.  
  
"When we begin, I am going to attack Professor Snape first. He will block my spell and my next concern will be to immediately shield myself. This will protect me not only from my own spell but also from his next attack. Professor Snape, when I say Finite Incantatum we will stop." She said.  
  
"Ms Parkinson, will you please count to three after Professor Snape and I bow to one another?"  
  
"Yes Professor" Pansy replied.  
  
"And now we bow." She said looking Snape in the eye.  
  
They both bowed, but it was more of an exaggerated head nod as they kept their eyes on one other.  
  
"One.. Two.. Three.."  
  
"Expelliarmus!" she cried, as she knelt down slightly and pointed her wand up at Snape.  
  
As expected he cast a blocking spell and the sparks from her wand flew at an up angle and bounced off the ceiling back down at her.  
  
"Finite Incantatum!"  
  
The sparks disappeared mid-air and both she and Snape relaxed. He looked disappointed they had stopped.  
  
"Now that was a very simple example. Notice the use of Finite Incantatum. If you do not end the spell, or immediately redirect it, the sparks might continue to bounce off the walls several times before dying out. It depends on how much power you have behind it. Professor Snape and I will now duel until the other one is disarmed to better demonstrate this. Hopefully we will not have to resort to creative methods." She smiled at him.   
  
She could hear the students fairly excited about the prospects of just that happening.  
  
"Please count for us again Ms. Parkinson after we bow."  
  
They bowed their heads.  
  
"One.. Two.. Three.."  
  
It was like being back at school again. They both shouted spells at each other for quite some time. Often she was able to duck them, jump to avoid them or redirect them back at Snape. At one point he had levitated to the ceiling and was able to deftly maneuver around her spells as they bounced off the ceiling back at her.  
  
She could hear the cheering of her students outside rooting for their Potions Master.  
  
They were no longer using simple spells. He had no doubt assumed she had not dueled in some time and was underestimating her. Cries of "Stupefy" from Kara towards the ceiling could be heard followed by numerous "Serpensortia" cries from Snape as hundreds of tiny snakes began to slither at her feet.  
  
The students were now chanting "Snape Snape Snape".  
  
"That dirty rotten...." She thought to herself. She figured the snakes weren't poisonous and since she'd have to point her wand at them to make them disappear they would have to continue to slither around her legs. "Now would be a great time to be a Parselmouth." She thought.  
  
She ducked, made a quick move to the side of the small room and cast a shielding spell. She then levitated up to meet him quickly and yelled "Petrificus Totalus". He was able to shoot towards the ground again dodging her spell and before she could make out where he'd gone to he was beneath her as he yelled "Expelliarmus".  
  
Her wand floated out of her hand as she hit the ceiling. She came hurling towards the floor. Instinct in full effect forced her mind to slow her down. To the students it appeared as if she fell the full 20 feet and slammed hard into the ground, but she landed soft as a pillow.   
  
She felt him put a hand under her arm and pull her up. The snakes disappeared.  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"Excellent play Professor Snape. Snakes?"  
  
"My favorite." A slight, almost joyful smile crossed his lips.  
  
The students cheered at the top of their voices.  
  
He handed her wand back to her and she used it to open the door once again.  
  
When she came out she found Professor Dumbledore standing there clapping along with the students.  
  
"Excellent dueling skills Professor Lynch. You nearly had him there!"  
  
"I doubt that Headmaster." She blushed as she looked at Snape quickly.  
  
When the students had quieted down she paired them off and they each took turns in the box.  
  
Dumbledore pulled her and Snape outside classroom, closing the door, as Crabbe and Goyle went at each other. She knew as well as Snape and Dumbledore did that they couldn't possibly know enough to hurt each other.  
  
"What is it Headmaster?" She asked.  
  
"I am afraid I have some bad news. Voldemort has just been spotted entering the Ministry building in London. I must go there." Dumbledore replied, a very sad look on his face.  
  
"I am leaving the school in Minerva's capable hands. Classes are to continue as planned. Severus, we're going to execute the plan as we talked about." He said, turning to Snape.  
  
"I will need someone to cover the Potions classes for the rest of the day, and perhaps longer if necessary unless you want to cancel them." He said calmly, no hint of fear or anger in his voice. It was as if he was prepared for this.  
  
"I was hoping Professor Lynch could help us out there."  
  
Kara looked at Snape, awaiting his approval. There was nothing on his face to indicate he had a problem with this.  
  
"Certainly I can do that Headmaster. I will need to know, of course what material you are covering."  
  
"I will find you before I leave." Snape said shortly.  
  
"Excellent. And I would like to leave any problems with Slytherin in your hands as well Professor Lynch."  
  
She looked at Snape again. No trouble in his eyes.  
  
She nodded "Of course."  
  
"I will have McGonagall announce it this evening then. I need to ask you not to mention this to any students."  
  
Kara was trying to remain calm but noticed her legs shaking beneath her as if she were cold or extremely frightened. A shiver ran through her and she visibly shook. Snape shot an uncharacteristically concerned look at her. She took a deep breath to regain her composure.  
  
"I must make sure Crabbe and Goyle haven't killed one another."  
  
Snape returned a short fifteen minutes later. He entered the room and beckoned her out. She had left Tracey Davis and Millicent Bulstrode in the dueling chamber.  
  
She closed the door as she left and silently put a detection charm on it to make sure no one was eavesdropping.  
  
He handed her a book. She glanced through it briefly. It had lesson plans for the next two weeks in it. Simple antidotes for second years and some more complicated transfiguration potions for sixth years.  
  
"Anything else I should know?"  
  
"Keep an eye on Neville Longbottom. He has destroyed more cauldrons in his five years here than I have in my entire life." There was malice in his voice and slight fear in his eyes. "And keep an eye on my private stores. Ingredients tend to end up missing."  
  
Neither of them spoke for a few moments.  
  
"And Slytherin?"  
  
"The password to the Slytherin common room is Jimblenut. I would make sure to meet with the two Slytherin Prefects after dinner. Be firm with them. If I were you I would also take station outside the door to the common room after curfew. Once word gets to the students of what is happening there will be ruckus. Enforce the curfew. Dole out detention freely. I have made some notes in that book on my trouble students. McGonagall is aware and if they should become too much she will be capable of dealing with the situation."  
  
"Very well."  
  
"If I am not back by Saturday, make enough Wolfsbane potion for four doses by 7pm. I, or the drinker, will arrive prior to sundown to retrieve it from you. If he comes, he will come to the laboratory."  
  
"The students will not be alarmed?"  
  
"He is a former Professor, no they will not."  
  
"Very well."  
  
They stood in silence for a moment. All those questions they had the first night, still unanswered. The fear was showing in her face. Where was he going?  
  
"Be careful. Whatever it is you're going to do."  
  
"Concern? You shouldn't be concerned." He had a confused look on his face. It was very atypical for a Dark Wizard to show concern. It was out of character for her.  
  
She considered being lighthearted. Joking about wanting a dueling rematch, but decided it would only serve to mock whatever important mission he was going on.  
  
Her eyes darted down the hall quickly. Abandoning all pretenses she put one hand on his right arm and said, "Sometimes it doesn't matter what we shouldn't do, it only matters what we should." She reached up and gave him a kiss on both cheeks - it was a custom in France she had become used to. She turned towards the door and disappeared behind it without looking at his face for a reaction.  
  
* * *  
  
Ten minutes later she floated into the Potions classroom with fifth year Slytherin and fifth year Gryffindor. Snape had made a few special comments about this in his notes that she had a chance to briefly look at.  
  
"Watch Malfoy, Potter and Weasley closely. They constantly provoke one other. Separating Potter, Weasley and Granger is a wise idea if they begin acting up. Neville Longbottom: I cannot convey in writing how seriously this boy needs to be monitored. Keep antidotes of whatever you're working with around in large quantities."  
  
The Slytherins were still chattering about the dueling practice when she entered the room. She glided to the front closing the door behind her.   
  
"Professor Snape has been called away and I will be teaching this class until he returns. Open your books to page 312. We will be continuing with the lesson on Class B poison antidotes." She barked.  
  
"Called away?" Malfoy spoke up. "He was just here twenty minutes ago! I saw him!"  
  
"Mr Malfoy, no level of curiosity on your part is going to interrupt this class so I suggest you allow me to continue. If you have... special concerns..." Yes, she accused Malfoy of concern. "I will address them later."  
  
She peered at their faces to make sure everyone comprehended this. Someone was missing.  
  
"Where is Harry Potter?" she asked the class.  
  
"Professor Lynch, he became ill in Divination and had to go see Dumbledore." Ron Weasley spoke up.  
  
Divination? Potter? And why didn't he go see Madam Pomfrey? "This is certainly strange." She thought to herself.  
  
"Very well. Moving on."  
  
She lectured for a half-hour on the proper way to mix the ingredients. None of the Slytherins protested her style so she assumed that it was near to how Snape taught.  
  
When they began working on their own she sat in Snape's chair behind his desk. It was huge compared her own classroom chair. She felt like a small child sitting at the desk and not an esteemed Potions Master. She stood for the rest of the period, overlooking the students.  
  
Fits of muffled giggles erupted from the back table. She glided silently to the back of the room and behind them.  
  
"I am so excited there is going to be another Yule ball! I hope Seamus asks me."  
  
"Ms. Brown, ten points from Gryffindor for your giggling. I will take five more points for every giggle I hear from you from this time on."  
  
"Sorry Professor."  
  
Whispering from the next table over. She came closer without them knowing it.  
  
"So what, he just fainted in class?" Hermione said leaning in to Ron.  
  
"He fell asleep and woke grabbing his scar. Second time it's happened since we've been taking Divination. Last time..." Ron replied.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Last time You-Know-Who returned and nearly killed him. You think this means that You-Know-Who has..." Hermione said.  
  
Great, she thought to herself, I am not allowed to tell the students but they feel free to gossip about it openly in class.  
  
"Ahem..." She interrupted them, "Mr. Weasley, move your things to the desk up front. You will work alone on your antidote. Ms Granger, remain here and work with Mr. Longbottom."  
  
Ron gave her a nasty look, but moved.  
  
The class finally finished without anything going too terribly wrong. Neville had nearly destroyed his cauldron again, as Snape had predicted, but Hermione was able to assist him through finishing the assignment.  
  
* * *  
  
She headed back to her office after class and sat down to finish reading over Snape's notes.  
  
"Just inside the Slytherin common room there is a statue of Salazar Slytherin. Do not get too close to it or the snakes will come alive and attack you. They are poisonous."  
  
  
Well the Slytherins certainly were an interesting bunch.  
  
"Avoid telling the students where I've gone or when I will return. Do not permit them to speculate and at all costs do not react to speculation."  
  
She headed towards the Great Hall for dinner. She pulled the two Slytherin Prefects aside.  
  
" I want to speak with the both of you in my office immediately after dinner."  
  
"Yes Professor" both of them said with puzzled looks on their faces.  
  
An hour and a half later they both arrived.  
  
"Sit."  
  
"Professor Snape, as you know from Professor McGonagall's announcement, has been called away. I am filling in for both his Potions duties and his Slytherin duties. I will oversee your Quidditch practices along with Madam Hooch and I will be responsible for enforcing House rules. I want you to know that I am going to do anything but deviate from Professor Snape's usual expectations from Slytherin. I would suggest that you not tempt my seriousness on this matter, and I hope you will encourage the rest of the House to do the same. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Any questions?"  
  
"When will he return?" One of them asked.  
  
"That is none of your concern. Now I do have one favor to ask of you." She replied quickly. Change the subject Kara.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you kindly give me a tour of the Slytherin common room?" She smiled kindly.  
  
"Uh... Of course."  
  
She followed them back to Slytherin. The large stone door opened at hearing the password. The room they entered was a dark long dungeon-like room with large green and silver tapestries hanging one some of the walls. It was spectacular. To her left was the large statue of Salazar Slytherin. Around it hung plaques and pictures of prestigious Slytherins. Quidditch cup plaques plastered another one of the stone walls. Green lanterns that hung from the ceiling illuminated the room.  
  
Several students sat around a large table playing wizards chess and reading. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and several other students were huddled in a corner discussing something in private. Kara had a pretty good guess as to what it was.  
  
"Girls rooms are to the left, Boys to the right."  
  
There were two huge arches that framed staircases that descended further under the castle. Windowless rooms now doubt.  
  
Malfoy approached her.  
  
"What do you think Professor?"  
  
"Of the common room? It's lovely Draco. I take it the rooms downstairs have no windows?" She asked casually making friendly conversation.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Best feature then I'd say. I am not a fan of windows."  
  
"This is the statue of Salazar Slytherin. It's great." He approached it with caution. He was drawing her in to play the joke on her. She played along.  
  
The statue came alive and 10 snakes that the statue held in its arms came alive and jotted towards her. She didn't curl back but instead with her mind executed a perfect serpent calming charm. She tilted her head as if to feign curiosity, innocence and surprise. The snakes backed away and looked at her peacefully.  
  
She looked at Malfoy.   
  
"That is a very nice statue -- very lifelike. Slytherin certainly was tall."  
  
The look on Malfoy's face was a mixture of shock and confusion.  
  
She winked at him.   
  
"Very well. You two know where my quarters are do you not?" She directed the questions at the Prefects who nodded their heads in return.  
  
"Excellent then. I will retire for the evening. Curfew is in one hour. I remind you that it will be enforced as always. Good evening." 


	6. Tea and Rings

Chapter 6: Tea and Rings  
  
She arrived a few minutes later at Filch's office.  
  
"Mr. Filch. If you don't mind I'd like some extra help with the Slytherins this evening. With Professor Snape away I fear they'll take advantage of the situation to roam the halls."  
  
"Absolutely Professor. I was going to ask you about that later." He replied.  
  
"I am going to spend the evening in front of the Slytherin common room in an Invisibility cloak. I will summon you if I need assistance?"  
  
"Splendid idea Professor. I will have Mrs. Norris stand guard nearby as well. She is good for detecting roamers."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Filch."  
  
* * *  
  
One hour later Kara found herself perched outside the Slytherin common room like a gargoyle in disguise. The Bloody Baron passed by a few times. Mrs. Norris stopped to sniff her, but apparently Filch had informed her she'd be there. She roamed up and down the halls a bit.   
  
Waiting had never bothered her. It was part of her Dark Arts training. Stealth, patience and the ability to keep one's wits in dreadfully boring situations was a good virtue. Her own Defense Professor had instilled that into her class early. Hours had passed by when the stone door slid open. It startled her a bit after the constant silence.  
  
Three figures glided cautiously through the door. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.  
  
"First I want to see if Potter is in the Hospital wing." Said Malfoy in a whisper.  
  
"Draco we're going to get caught." Replied Goyle  
  
"Nonsense. Snape would never give her the authority to punish us. She's nothing but a worthless Defense teacher. She couldn't even teach us that simple antidote properly. Honestly, I can't believe Dumbledore let her take over. She's just lucky Snape had to be at the Ministry tonight." Malfoy said in a low tone.  
  
Mrs. Norris came out of the shadows once they had passed her and darted off behind Kara to Filch's office. The boys didn't see the cat race gracefully down the hall.  
  
She followed them up to the Hospital wing. Harry wasn't there and the beds were all empty.   
  
"Now what?" Asked Crabbe  
  
"We find the Gryffindor Tower. I at least want to know where the entrance is." Malfoy said.  
  
"Draco, there is no way we're going to find it. It's not like they put a sign up outside that says Gryffindor Tower." Protested Goyle  
  
"Shut up. I watched Weasley come down the other day. It's over here." Asked Malfoy  
  
She made sure to keep some distance behind them in case her stealth wasn't quite what she planned. They had turned a corner towards Gryffindor Tower when she ran into something solid. Something invisible. She grabbed it and didn't let go until the boys were well out of sight.  
  
She yanked off the cloak and could feel silky material in her hands. She pulled. It was Harry Potter.  
  
A look of shock met both their faces and he opened his mouth to speak but she covered it.  
  
"Shh.." she said. She handed his cloak back to him and handed him hers. "Put this back on and stay here. You move from this spot and I'll have you expelled. And don't lose my cloak."  
  
She continued slowly and silently to follow the three Slytherins. They found the door to Gryffindor quite easily.   
  
"Told you we'd find it. This is the Fat Lady I overheard the Mudblood talking about." Malfoy said cruelly.  
  
They were still facing the portrait.  
  
"And what would three young Slytherins be doing looking for the Fat Lady at this time of night?" She said coldly  
  
They turned and were speechless.  
  
"Come with me." She said. "To my office."  
  
She walked behind them as they made her way to her office. When she passed the spot she left Harry she beckoned him to come with her. If he was there, he followed silently. Good boy.  
  
When they reached her office she let the three boys into her office, signaled to Harry for him to wait there, and closed the door. She put a detection charm on it, just in case Harry was nosey.  
  
"Explain." She said shortly as she stood to face them.  
  
"We... we had heard that..." Malfoy stumbled.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, I clearly stated to you less than three hours ago that the curfew was being enforced and that I would deal with people who chose to disobey the rules in the same way Professor Snape would. Have you forgotten that?" She asked pointedly.  
  
"No."  
  
"I can find no reason that you would need to be out of bed, let alone sneaking around near the other end of the castle. That will be seventy-five points from Slytherin for each of your transgressions and detention when Professor Snape returns." She said. A look of disdain rose in their faces, but they weren't about to cross her.  
  
There was a knock at the door. It was Filch. Mrs. Norris was nearby, no doubt smelling Harry.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Filch. Thank you for coming. Can you escort these three back to Slytherin?" she asked  
  
"Of course. And they will be serving detention?" He asked, almost in an excited tone.  
  
"Yes, once Professor Snape returns. If you have any suitable suggestions for punishment, I would be delighted to pass them on." She said sneakily.  
  
"Thank you Professor. You three, come." He yelled.  
  
They followed him out and when they were down the hall she turned to where Mrs. Norris was still standing at attention.  
  
"In. And close the door behind you before you take that off." She said to the empty hallway.  
  
He did and when he was in she locked the door and put a detection charm on it.  
  
It was cold in the office and Harry was shaking. He was carrying a bathrobe under his arm. She took out her wand and lit the fire.  
  
"Tea? You're freezing." She said  
  
"Yes. Thank you." He replied  
  
She sat down in one of the leather reading chairs and beckoned him to sit down. He did.  
  
"Explain why you were out after curfew." She asked  
  
He tensed up and seemed to be pondering what to say.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. I'm sorry." He said  
  
"Your scar?" She asked  
  
He looked baffled. How did she know?   
  
"Your friends Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley need to keep their mouths shut during Potions. If I can overhear them, so can others." She said calmly  
  
A look of comprehension came over his face.  
  
"Yes my scar hurt. Normally I go to Dumbledore... but..." he trailed off.  
  
"So where were you going?" she asked  
  
"The Prefects bathroom." He hung his head.  
  
"But you're not a Prefect Mr. Potter." She replied  
  
"I know, it's just that I've used it before and Moaning Myrtle is there and we talk sometimes and Hermione said it was okay if I used it "  
  
"Ms. Granger knows you're breaking curfew?" She interrupted.  
  
"No! I mean she said it was okay if I used it. She'd probably hang me if she knew I was out now." He said quickly  
  
"I see." She said  
  
They were quiet for a bit. She just watched him as he sat there. So young, so obviously tired.  
  
"Professor, there is something I've wanted to ask you for a while. I know its none of my business, its just that..."   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, Hermione... well she. " He seemed to be having trouble. "She really likes the library you see." He was almost apologizing for her. "She looked your name up in all the yearbooks, and you weren't there. Did you go to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Ah. No I did not Mr. Potter. My past, however, is between the Headmaster and myself." She replied  
  
"Oh. Okay." There was subtle defeat in his voice.  
  
"Have you ever been to France Mr. Potter?" She asked.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"It's a beautiful place. There is an apothecary in Paris called Pritchard's. I worked there for eighteen years before I came here. I was the Potions maker there."  
  
"Wow. Hermione said you really knew Potions. She wasn't kidding." He replied.  
  
"You knew Professor Lupin well, did you not?" She asked  
  
"Yes, he close a was a friend of my Fathers. He taught me the Patronus charm." He replied  
  
"Really? You mastered that? In your third year?" She asked, clearly amazed. Snape gave Harry too little credit.  
  
"Yes, after lots of practice. And lots of chocolate." He replied. He feigned a smile.  
  
Of course, she thought. He had a terrible past and would not have dealt well with Dementors. The look on his face told her this much.  
  
"Well speaking of Potions Harry, I need to have you make up the lesson you missed. Professor Snape will no doubt want to make sure you have completed this assignment. Meet me here on Saturday at 4pm. " She said  
  
"Yes Professor." He said  
  
"As for this incident, I cannot let it go. Whatever you may think of me Mr. Potter, know that I am always fair. I punished the Slytherins and I must punish you too. I'm glad you were up to something as innocent as bathing but I can only imagine what Dumbledore would think if something happened to you while he was away." She said  
  
She stood up and he realized this was the end of their conversation.  
  
She walked over to her desk and pulled out a silver necklace with a large ring on it. She handed it to him.  
  
"If Professor Snape ever found out I gave this to you, he'd have my Dark Arts Wizard title yanked from me. So tell no one but Dumbledore where you got this and what it's for."   
  
"If you put this on a finger, toe, I think even nose works - haven't tried it in a while - I'll know you need me. Instead of wandering the castle alone at night, put it on and let me come get you. If you ever need to talk or go for a swim." She said staring intently into his eyes. He did not look away as he hung it around his neck. It was unlike the staring game, they were green eyes of just pure emotion and innocence. She had failed Snape. She gave in to Harry Potter.  
  
"As for your detention, I will leave that up to Professor McGonagall. Seventy-five points from Gryffindor." She said as he nodded.  
  
She looked down at his cloak  
  
"Ah. Your cloak is a Mazkovitch as well." She said  
  
He looked confused.  
  
"Mazkovitch?"   
  
"Mazkovitch is one of only two producers of such cloaks Mr. Potter. They're only made in Romania." She said  
  
"Oh! I didn't know that. This was my Fathers." He replied. There was a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
"I see. Well. I should get you back to Gryffindor and to sleep." She said  
  
As they approached the portrait he asked her "Professor, did Malfoy say why he was looking for Gryffindor tower?"  
  
"No he did not. Good evening. "   
  
"Goodnight Professor."  
  
She watched him walk through the portrait and headed to bed. She didn't figure Slytherin would risk losing more points tonight and she was dreadfully tired. 


	7. Death Eaters Cannot Love

Chapter 7: Death Eaters Cannot Love  
  
The rest of the week came and went. Juggling classes was nearly impossible and she enlisted the help of Professor McGonagall to pull it off. McGonagall had given her a time turner. She had used these once in a Defense class, but never had put it to practical use. She was able to pull of two classes at once but was tired at the end of the day. Filch had kept constant vigil at the Slytherin door on her behalf. He seemed to enjoy using her Invisibility cloak for the task, but no Slytherins had dared venture outside that door after curfew since.  
  
By Saturday she was looking forward to sleeping in. There was Slytherin Quidditch practice at 1pm and Snape wasn't back yet so she needed to make the Wolfsbane potion and meet Harry at 4pm.  
  
Slytherin was shaping up nicely. She threw in a few "oohs" and "aahs" at Malfoy's daring catches to make him feel better about the events a few nights before. He was still cold with her, but she didn't really care.  
  
Harry met her at 4pm carrying his potions supplies and they headed down to the dungeons. Everything she needed would be in Snape's laboratory, so she only brought along her singing hourglass.  
  
She set Harry up on the same empty bench she had used previously with Snape. He seemed uncomfortable in the office and had no doubt only been here under bad circumstances.  
  
"Be careful in here Mr. Potter. Don't destroy anything." She said as they started working.  
  
She got all setup for the Wolfsbane Potion and began stirring in ingredients. She set the first timer and began the lecture with Harry. He caught on quick and in no time was fiddling with putting ingredients together.  
  
After 30 minutes the singing hourglass went off. Harry nearly jumped under the table, wand out.   
  
"Don't worry, it's just a singing hourglass Mr. Potter."  
  
"I've never seen one of those." He was smiling  
  
"They're not very popular anymore. I have an entire collection. Keeps things interesting."  
  
She worked on and soon realized she had been muttering to herself the ever so familiar ingredients and then "Red. Well would you look at that."  
  
"Professor?" came an inquisitive voice  
  
"Sorry. Just talking to myself." She muttered  
  
"What are you making?"  
  
"Wolfsbane Potion. It's a potion for ... " but she didn't get to finish.  
  
"Oh! For Werewolves. Like Professor Lupin." Said Harry hastily  
  
"Exactly. " She flipped the timer and came over to inspect his work.  
  
His potion was slightly off. She could tell from the smell. It was clear what he had done wrong. He had mixed in the buttersalt and toad liver too soon.  
  
"Not quite right. Do you know what you did wrong?"  
  
"No. I think I did everything perfectly." He replied. Doubt in his voice.  
  
"When did you add in the buttersalt?" she asked, looking in his eyes.  
  
"I think about 10 minutes after the dragon scales."  
  
"You think? Precision is the key to excellence in potions Mr. Potter. Were you're making this for actual use you would realize how perfect you have to be." She said. She had been anticipating this. It was the biggest problem she'd seen the students have. They refused to use the timers and even after constant reminders, they still relied on looking at the clock.  
  
She pulled an hourglass out of her pocket.  
  
"Put the ingredients in, flip once for 10 minutes, twice for 20 minutes and so on. It'll sing when it's done." She said. "Clean out your cauldron, try it again. When it's right it'll smell like rain and not like dead slugs."  
  
At 5:30, dinner showed up in the lab. They ate quickly and at 6:30pm Harry's third try was ready for testing.   
  
"Yes. Exactly. Just like rain. Bottle that and bring it to class next week."   
  
She wandered over to the cauldron she had been slaving over. He washed out his things and was ready to leave. She held him back. He might want to see Professor Lupin or would Snape be coming?   
  
"Hang on a second Harry." She said as she attempted to protect herself from the snapping potion.   
  
She added in the final ingredient and it stopped trying to bite her.  
  
"I've never seen a potion try to bite someone before." He said in awe.  
  
"The Wolfsbane Potion is ferocious. The first time I made it I got a bloody nose. The recipe actually suggests you smell it. I leaned over to the cauldron and waved my hand over it to get a whiff and up it went; right into my nose." She said.  
  
He was holding back laughter. There was a knock at the door. It must be Lupin. Snape would have sauntered in.  
  
"You must be Professor Lynch." Said the brown haired thin man. He certainly looked like the Werewolf type.  
  
"Yes I am and I have two surprises for you." She said with a slight smile on her face.  
  
"Don't tell me it was blue!" he said jokingly. Obviously he was very familiar with this process.  
  
"No, but I promise its not orange." She opened the door and let him in. She closed and locked it behind her.  
  
"Hope you don't mind if I lock this, but Professor Snape seems to have a bit of a revolving door on Saturdays."  
  
"Not at all." He turned and looked in the room. "Harry!" There was handshaking and Lupin pulled him into a big hug. Weird werewolf, she thought.  
  
"Heya Professor Lupin."  
  
"Call me Remus or Moony Harry. In fact call me Moony, your Father always did."  
  
Harry was beaming. He was ten times happier than he was a few nights before.  
  
"I can't believe Snape let you in his office. I'd have thought I'd see Voldemort wearing lace before that happened." He laughed as he walked over to the cauldron.  
  
"I was just catching up on some work Pro.. Moony." Harry replied innocently as he shot Kara a look.  
  
Lupin smiled at him and turned his attention to the cauldron. "Red. Professor Lynch, its my favorite color on nights like this. Snape said I wouldn't be disappointed. I am glad he was right."  
  
"It's very fresh. I just added the Corson Bubbles. It might be a bit tangy, but now is probably a great time to take it." She put the dragon hide gloves on and scooped a bit of the potion into a goblet. "Drink."  
  
He did and nearly wretched.  
  
"Believe it or not, it's the best I've had."  
  
"Will you be taking the rest with you? Should I bottle them up?"  
  
"I'll be staying here at the school until the full moon is over. Madam Pomfrey has arranged a quiet place for me to stay." He winked at Harry, who obviously knew what he was talking about. "If you don't mind, I'll have her keep them warm in her infirmary."  
  
"Very well. Let me put them in a warming phial for you. You'll want to take the second dose after supper." She said as she bottled three more doses. "I'll keep the rest here just in case."  
  
"Speaking of dinner. I'm famished. Think the kitchens are still open?" He asked Harry. Lupin still had a wincing looking on his face from the taste of the potion.  
  
"They're always open Moony." Harry was beaming again. Another inside joke no doubt.  
  
"True. Harry, can you wait outside. I need to talk to Professor Lynch for a moment." His tone turned somewhat serious.  
  
Harry picked up his things and walked to the door.  
  
"Professor? It's lock..."  
  
Click.  
  
She had done it absentmindedly without using her wand. Harry looked at her suspiciously and she winked at him. Hoping he would think it was a magical door. How could she have been so careless?  
  
When the door was closed Lupin addressed her. "You should be more careful doing that around Harry. He's extremely suspicious of Dark Arts and he catches on quick. If he doesn't catch on, Hermione will."  
  
Her mouth was unflatteringly open. How did he know? Had Snape broken his promise? She didn't have time to ask.  
  
"Snape wanted me to give you this." He handed her a note. "They'll probably be back tonight. Dumbledore and Snape. The note should explain everything. Thank you for making this for me."  
  
"Anytime Lupin. Make sure Harry makes it back to Gryffindor Tower before curfew."  
  
He left. The worst fears entered her mind.  
  
She read the note:  
  
"Kara, I will return this evening but my entrance into the castle will be of my own volition and I will not arrive with Dumbledore. I will come to your quarters. Be there, and keep this quiet. No one is to know when I've returned. -Severus"  
  
  
She cleaned the lab and was back in her quarters by 8:30. She tried to keep busy. She arranged her singing hourglasses on the mantle, straightened her wardrobe and tried to read through student essays.   
  
The knock on her door came almost at midnight, as she was deep in Hermione's essay on ten ways to use the Petrificus blocking charm.  
  
She opened the door. It was Snape.  
  
He looked like he had been through war. His robes were ripped to shreds and his face had several severe cuts that were bleeding openly. She could see patches of skin that were never exposed including a large rip in the left arm of his robes. He could hardly stand and was leaning on the door jam. It was a wonder how he'd made it this far. Blood was seeping from his legs onto the floor. Filch is going to be unhappy, she thought as she looked down the hall and saw the stained marble trail leading to her door.  
  
She caught him as he nearly collapsed on her. She used her Inner Focus to move him painlessly into the room. She closed the door, locked it, sealed it magically, cast both a sound repelling charm and a detection charm.  
  
"Do I want to know?" she asked once he was sitting.  
  
"No."  
  
She lifted his wet bloody cloak out of the way and began looking at his wounds. He was squirming in pain.  
  
"Sit still."  
  
"Leave it alone!" he yelled.  
  
"Sit still or I will make you sit still." She said very seriously.  
  
She went into the other room and returned with a silver box. She opened it up to reveal ten tiny glass phials.  
  
"You are not fixing me up!" He yelled again.  
  
She looked at him incredulously.  
  
"You are in pain, you are in my quarters and you will sit there and let me look at these or I will make you. You are in no shape to fight me right now Professor Snape." She said, giving him no way to counteract her argument.  
  
"Fine; my legs only. Leave my arms and face."  
  
"What? Have you gone insane?" She asked  
  
"I will explain once the pain is gone in my legs." He growled.  
  
She took a phial containing yellow liquid out of the box.  
  
"Dresden lotion?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. It's going to hurt."  
  
"I know." He growled.  
  
She used a severing charm to rip the legs of his pants open up to the knee. The wounds were deep, nearly to the bone. The skin around the wounds was heavily bruised.   
  
She dropped some of the lotion on his leg and into the wound then closed it up. He was on the verge of yelling. She put a silencing charm on him and saw him open his mouth as if to scream. The wound magically sealed up and left no scar. She moved to the other leg and did the same.  
  
When that was done she took the silencing charm off and repaired his pants.  
  
"Your legs will hurt for a few days. Now why not your arms or your face?" She said.  
  
"Well for one, if you repair the wound on my left arm He'll know." She knew who He was. "He'll be able to sense it. He wants me to suffer so I have to let him know I am. Secondly, there are people in this castle who need to see the scars." His eyes were so red. Fatigue or tears? She couldn't tell.  
  
She massaged his legs through his pants where the wounds had been. He winced in pain, but it was clearly getting better.  
  
"You're going to let me clean those wounds and cover them at least."  
  
He didn't protest. She got out a purple potion and dabbed it on the sores on his right arm. She covered them with bandages from the box. When she got to his left arm he stopped her.  
  
"I will clean that." She said in a determined voice.  
  
"I will clean it. If your skin touches the Mark he will know there is someone else with me." He replied.  
  
So he was at the Ministry. He had returned to Voldemort and probably as a spy. How could Dumbledore let him do this?  
  
When he was done with his left arm she moved to his face. She was close. She could feel his breath, the pain. His eyes were watering and tired.   
  
"Have you eaten? She asked.  
  
"Not in days." He replied.  
  
"Any requests? I'll go downstairs and get you something."  
  
He gave her his request and she left to go get it. She ran into Dumbledore on the way back. He looked at her wearily. "You have company Professor Lynch?" He knew Snape was back.  
  
"Yes. A rather hungry companion in fact." She replied.  
  
She was carrying four cakes, two minced pies, a plate of roast beef stew and two pints of mulled wine.  
  
"Everything go as planned?" She asked. She didn't know what the plan was, but at least if he said yes she'd know things were ok.  
  
"Mostly. Lupin arrived safely?"  
  
"Yes... "  
  
"Blue?" His eyes twinkled a little.  
  
"No, red again. But I'm a better cook than Professor Snape apparently." She smiled. "I must go before my company escapes."  
  
When she got back he was nearly asleep. She slapped him lightly on the face a few times to wake him up.   
  
"Eat before you sleep. And I refuse to let you sleep here."  
  
"You don't trust me in your room?" He said wearily.  
  
"How would that look Professor Snape?" She said coldly  
  
He ate and clearly felt better. She let him at it and didn't try to strike up conversation. But when he finished he tested out his legs.  
  
"Did Lupin come?" He asked.  
  
"Yes he did. And since you're the third person to ask, it was red." He looked up at her. It was a small thing to mutually understand, but it was important at this moment for some reason.  
  
"How are my classes?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Normal. Neville did not burn down your classroom you'll be happy to hear. I let Harry use a workbench in your office, but he did not destroy anything either."  
  
"And Slytherin?"  
  
"Their chances for the Quidditch cup are improving. The practices looked good. I caught Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle out of bed past curfew on the first night you were away. I followed them all the way from Slytherin to the Hospital wing where they wanted to visit Potter. I finally sprung on them when they'd discovered the Gryffindor entrance. I have no idea what they wanted." She said.  
  
"They wanted Potter. " He said wearily. "They wanted him dead. They were going to poison him if he was in the Hospital wing and try to break into Gryffindor if they could."  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"The Dark Lord told me. Said it was his grand scheme. To have Draco Malfoy kill Potter since he couldn't do it himself while Potter was here." He was pacing the room evidently testing his legs and his stealth out but had to use furniture to balance on.  
  
"He would have failed even if he had made it into the Gryffindor Tower." She said in an alarmed voice.  
  
"Why are you so sure?"  
  
"Because I caught Harry outside the Tower at the same time on his way to the Prefect's bathroom in his Invisibility cloak. He walked right into me. Draco would have gotten there and found Harry was gone." She said looking at him nervously.  
  
"Why was Potter going to the Prefects bathroom? He's not a Prefect!"  
  
"Said his scar woke him up. He couldn't sleep. Ms. Granger gave him the password."  
  
"That scar will be the end of the Dark Lord I tell you. Potter is always having prescient dreams. He had one in Divination class. That's how we knew about the Ministry." His voice trailed off.  
  
"That would explain why he wasn't in Potions."  
  
"So Draco knows he was out that night?" He asked her.  
  
"No. I caught him and made him put his Invisibility cloak back on before Draco saw him. I took the four of them back to my office and punished them separately. The Slytherins have no idea Harry was there that night."  
  
"And Draco hasn't been out at night since?" he asked. Clearly pleased.  
  
"No. Filch and I have been standing guard outside Slytherin after curfew under my Invisibility cloak." She replied.  
  
He sat down and was quiet for a while. He drank more wine.  
  
She handed him his lesson plan book back and a journal.  
  
"I documented everything for you. You no doubt would want to know everything that happened while you were away."  
  
"You didn't destroy my laboratory did you?" he asked, looking at her with a knowing expression on his face.  
  
"No but I introduced Potter to singing hourglasses. You might be in trouble." She replied with a smile on her face. She didn't think it possible but this actually made him smile.  
  
"Help me get back to my quarters."  
  
It was nearly 2am when they reached Snape's quarters. He opened the door using a special charm and she helped him in. The room was amazing. It had wood paneled walls and the smell of cedar. Deep red oriental rugs were sprawled across the stone floor. It was very dark with no windows and surprisingly warm for a man who preferred the dark cold dungeons.  
  
"I'll trade you quarters. No windows." They struggled towards the bedroom. Him leaning on her shoulder.  
  
"Why do you think I asked for this room?" he said as he winced in pain.  
  
"I got a tour of Slytherin. I was thinking of bunking up with them. They don't have windows either." She said sarcastically.  
  
She helped him into the bedroom and he sat on the bed. He was exhausted from their walk. They just stayed there for a bit catching their breath. It was quite a sight; him with his legs dangling from the high bed and her standing directly in front of him.  
  
She was looking around the room for something to wipe his face off with when he took her hand in his.  
  
"I should have told you what was coming when I left rather than just show up half dead. I wasn't sure how He was going to react to my return. Thank you." His voice was soft.  
  
She didn't look at him, but could tell he was looking at her. What was wrong with him? She felt inclined to pull her hand away, but it was somehow comforting to hear his gratitude after what she had done for him.  
  
"Professor Snape...this is... not..." she trailed off, looking for the right words  
  
"Don't' worry. I can't fall in love with you." He said quickly. This was the last thing she was expecting.  
  
"What? " She was teetering between fury that he'd think she wanted that and dejection at the fact that he couldn't.  
  
"It's nothing personal Kara. " He used her first name. The first time he'd said it. "  
  
The Dark Mark prevents me from loving anyone that way. As long as its here, you could die and I wouldn't shed a tear. Logically, you are everything I would want, everything I should want. I can't think of a better person to fill that role."  
  
She just stared. This was extremely unlike Snape. Was this a joke? Was this a Weasley twin in Polyjuice?  
  
She stepped back from him.  
  
"Prove to me you are Severus Snape. I don't believe you."  
  
She magically lifted off the ground and settled down gently. Inner Focus. Polyjuice Potion didn't cover that.  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
"I hadn't expected this Severus. Not in one hundred years would I have expected this." She sat down on the bed next to him  
  
"I want you to know I did everything because I respect what you're trying to do. I enjoy covering for you, working with you, attacking you in front of your students and letting you win." At this he opened his mouth to protest, but she went on. "All of that had absolutely nothing to do with any feelings I may or may not have for you. If some day, at some point magically that Mark goes away. Know that it all started that way and not because I was out to change you."  
  
He looked at her. He looked down at her lips. A pain came across his face. She put a hand on his cheek and they moved closer. Inches apart he pulled away.  
  
"I can't. It would be unfair." He said. He didn't look away. Even in times like this he was good at playing the game.  
  
"I know." she said. There was disappointment in her voice.  
  
"No you don't. I could. I could kiss you right now and do it because ideally it is the right thing to do. I could start a relationship, marry you, and maybe have children. I could pretend, just like the others do. But if I kissed you now you would feel something I cant, and I don't want to deny you anything, including my reciprocal feelings. "  
  
She looked at him, in shock. She never knew this was in him. They hadn't known each other that long, and they had barely ever spoken. But she knew as well as he did that they shared something that they would never find in anyone else. All she could do was nod. She stood up to leave.  
  
"There is a chance I will not survive."  
  
She stopped walking and turned around.  
  
"Yes. I believe I'm aware of that."  
  
She didn't move.  
  
She had so many questions about his past and hers, but it just wasn't the right time. He was so apparently weakened. In a right state, he would regret this. It would be a weak spot Voldemort could exploit. There was an undeniable look of want in his eyes. He wanted comfort; he wanted a way out of whatever it was he had gotten himself into. But she knew better than to offer something she couldn't give him or worse, something he couldn't take.  
  
"Severus, I have every intention of walking out that door and resuming life as normal. I will call you Professor Snape, I will still torture your students, and my door will always be open for you at whatever hour. If you are serious about what you say, then we will not dwell on this moment. You are tired, injured and have no doubt had a difficult few days. When you are rested, you will be the same Professor Snape that stalks my classes and silently opens doors for me while I pretend I don't notice."  
  
He seemed to realize she was right.  
  
"Goodnight Professor Lynch."  
  
"Goodnight Professor Snape."  
  
She made for the door. It opened for her.  
  
* * *  
  
Moments later she arrived at the Hospital wing in search of the Headmaster. She entered to find Sirius Black, badly injured lying in a bed surrounded by Harry Potter and Dumbledore. Black was conscious but had numerous wounds to the face and one arm was in a sling, no doubt broken. His feet were both wrapped in bandages as if he had severe burns or cuts.  
  
She approached the bed slowly making as much noise as she could, hoping Dumbledore would notice her and she could beckon him out of the room for a private chat. When she was a few feet inside the room he turned around.  
  
"Hello Professor Lynch. " He said as he rose and approached her.  
  
"Headmaster, may I have a few words in private? I would have waited, but there are some serious issues you should be aware of." She replied.  
  
"Of course. Harry I will be back." Harry nodded in approval.  
  
They closed the door to the Hospital wing.  
  
"How is Severus?" He asked, his face became rigid and she could tell he was extremely tired.  
  
"He is in his quarters and will be fine after some rest. He has no doubt had a terrible ordeal and his... nerves are a bit addled. However, he is not what I came to discuss." She replied in a serious, but calm tone.  
  
"Yes?" Dumbledore said  
  
"I caught Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Greg Goyle out of bed the evening you left. I followed them to the Hospital wing and then to Gryffindor tower. Professor Snape has informed me this was to be an attempt on Harry's life."  
  
"I see." His face became very concerned  
  
"We stepped up security in the evenings. Mr. Filch has been keeping constant vigil outside the Slytherin common room after curfew. However, this is clearly not going to protect the students during the daytime."  
  
There was a drawn out pause. He was no doubt planning how to deal with this problem.  
  
"This is something we will deal with when Professor Snape has recovered. For now keep the security as it is and do not speak about this with anyone except myself." He said  
  
"Yes Headmaster. You should also know that I caught Harry out of bed that evening. He was in his Invisibility cloak and saw the three Slytherins at the Fat Lady's portrait. They did not see him." She said in a stern voice  
  
"Did he say where he was going?" He asked. She thought he saw a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"The Prefects bathroom. I have no reason to believe he was lying. However, as it has been made clear to me by many this is an unfortunate habit of his that could have gotten him killed had he shown himself to Malfoy." She looked at him waiting for a response but none came. He was once again thinking hard. She continued.  
  
"I don't suppose any amount of punishment is going to keep him from venturing out of the Gryffindor tower in the evenings when nightmares or his scar hurt him. Especially if he is seeking you out. So, I hope you don't mind, but I gave him my Ring of Epa in hopes that he will at least allow me to accompany him if the need arises." She said with some trepidation. Rings of Epa were not exactly on the approved list of items students could possess. But then again, neither were Invisibility cloaks.  
  
Dumbledore gave her a look of surprise. He was not angry at all.  
  
"Excellent solution Kara. I will speak to Harry about it and make sure he uses it... wisely of course. You should know he has a habit of visiting Hagrid in the evenings as well as myself. I will alert Hagrid to the situation."  
  
"Is there anything else?" he asked.  
  
She considered the incident with Remus Lupin earlier. Would Dumbledore have told him she had Inner Focus? Did Lupin know about Snape too?  
  
"Yes, one small thing. I accidentally unlocked a door... in a... creative manner in front of Harry and Remus Lupin this evening." She paused. He nodded to indicate he understood what she meant by creative.  
  
"When Lupin and I were alone he said something that indicated he knew how I did it and warned me to be careful doing such things in front of Harry. I was curious Headmaster if you or Professor Snape had told him about my gift."  
  
Dumbledore's eyebrows lifted and his forehead became very wrinkled.  
  
"No Professor Lynch, neither Severus nor I have mentioned anything to Remus. I have no idea how he would know. Unfortunately he will not be in a state to tell us anything for a day or two. He is on the grounds however, and I will make sure we discuss it before he leaves." He replied.  
  
"Thank you Headmaster. Dare I ask what happened this evening?"  
  
"All I can tell you Professor is what you will hear publicly. We encountered several Death Eaters at the Ministry. They held up inside for several days until we were able to capture them. Four got away, although badly hurt and the others were caught. In total we have sent seven to Azkaban. One of the Death Eaters that got away was Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"I thought Peter Pettigrew was dead. Killed by Sirius Black because Pettigrew sought out revenge for the betrayals of the Potters!" She said in amazement as she pointed at the Hospital door.  
  
"Sirius is innocent. It was in fact Pettigrew that betrayed the Potters. Sirius was cleared officially by Fudge tonight. That is why he is here."  
  
"And Harry? He knows Harry?"  
  
"He is Harry's godfather."  
  
She had one of those unattractive looks of shock on her face. It took her a moment to comprehend all of this and she finally nodded.  
  
"Now if that is all, I should go back inside." He said  
  
"Yes. Good evening Headmaster."  
  
"And thank you Kara for taking care of things while we were away."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Kara's mind was racing. Harry's godfather was the infamous prisoner of Azkaban that had led to the death of his parents? But in reality it was Peter Pettigrew that had betrayed the Potters and four Death Eaters got away. All badly injured. Was one of them Snape? How did he get the message to Lupin then? 


	8. Prixel Love

Chapter 8: Prixel Love  
  
Snape was at breakfast Monday morning, the cuts and bruises still on his face and he was limping. It was real pain, not feigned at all and this is what he had wanted. Several of his students whispered constantly at breakfast, one of them was Malfoy who no doubt was aware of the situation.  
  
Kara hadn't recognized any of the names the Daily Prophet mentioned; Avery, MacNair. Draco's father was not one of them though, and for that Kara was disappointed.  
  
She and Snape didn't speak but he showed up to her Wednesday Slytherin class as usual and that evening he knocked on her office door as she read through third year essays on vampires.  
  
"Come in." She said as she opened the door.  
  
He came in and sat down in one of the chairs. She sat opposite him.  
  
"You're feeling better?" She asked  
  
"Yes. That was a good batch of Dresden lotion. Those are completely healed." He said  
  
"You're just going to let the others scar?" She asked. Some voice in the back of her mind said to her the he would be less attractive with scars. She shut the voice up quickly.  
  
"I am making some Dresden lotion now and will use it in a few days." He replied  
  
"You could have used mine. I made it myself." She said   
  
"Yes, but as you pointed out Professor Lynch, I too like to make my own remedies."  
  
"I did say that didn't I."  
  
"The Headmaster and I have solved the Malfoy problem. I wanted to inform you that it was being dealt with, although I am not permitted to tell you how." He said.   
  
His usual demeanor had returned and he was looking straight into her eyes. She internally cowered, but was resolved to return his gaze.  
  
"I see. Thank you for informing me."   
  
There was a pause and she took the opportunity to pace the room a bit to give off the appearance she was thinking. She knew her eyes were giving away her nervousness.  
  
"You are aware students are not permitted to possess Rings of Epa?" he asked finally. Dumbledore must have told him. She thought about her answer carefully.  
  
"Under the circumstances, I decided it was better than him wandering the halls alone at night." She said with a firm tone.  
  
"He should not be out at all. No other student would receive such treatment."  
  
She sat down opposite him again. At least now she had a worthy cause to be righteous and firm about.  
  
"No other student is living through what he is Professor Snape. Were this Neville Longbottom I would not have done this. Neither you, nor I, nor Dumbledore can reverse what has happened to Harry Potter. The least we can do is make sure he wont get killed attempting to deal with it."  
  
He seemed to be pondering a response to this, but could not come up with one. After a few tense moments of staring at one another with forced faces of calm he finally broke the silence.  
  
"I am pleased to see that my classes are not behind and that they completed their lessons last week. Thank you."   
  
"Anytime Professor Snape."  
  
* * *   
  
Several weeks passed and as Christmas approached, the students signed up to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays. With Voldemort's return, Kara anticipated most of the students would elect to go home to their parents, but with the Yule Ball happening Christmas Day she turned out to be wrong. Regardless, there was an uproar over the events at the Ministry. Several people had gone missing in the last few months and there was fear that the Dementors at Azkaban would be called upon by Voldemort at anytime.  
  
Two Saturdays before the beginning of the Christmas Holiday, Snape was absent at breakfast, lunch and dinner. He was not in his office or private quarters. She pondered approaching Dumbledore about it, but when Snape returned the following day she dropped the issue.   
  
When she returned to her office on Monday after classes there was a package wrapped in white paper laying on her desk. The note attached said.  
  
Kara - I picked this up while on a trip. I believe you will enjoy it. Consider it a thank you for all you have done for me. -Severus  
  
She tore the white paper off the package. It was a leather-bound book with no title on the cover. She opened it and on the first page there was a note scrawled.  
  
Professor Lynch,  
I hear France misses you. Enjoy the contents.   
  
With Respect,   
Joachim Prixel.  
  
Her heart began beating quickly. Prixel, the author of her favorite text and one of the most revered Potions Masters in the world had autographed a book for her. This was unheard of. On top of that he knew who she was.  
  
Leafing through the first few pages she arrived on a title page. It read.  
  
"Unreleased Works of Joachim Prixel on the Prixel Bush"  
  
"Oh Severus." She said out loud in astonishment.  
  
Each page was handwritten and all of the drawings were sketched with beautiful accuracy. It was a one of a kind book. How on earth had he come by it, let alone get it signed?   
  
She couldn't put it down. She read each chapter, each Potion recipe carefully. She read right through dinner without realizing it. She had just stumbled upon Prixel's notes on an unreleased antidote for Prixel Fury when there was a knock at her door. It was Snape. He had a plate of food in one hand and a goblet of pumpkin juice in another.  
  
"I had a feeling I wouldn't see you at dinner Professor Lynch." A slight smile came to his face.  
  
She couldn't speak. Her eyes were wide open as if she had just seen the most surprising thing she had ever seen. She had the book clutched to her chest. Her hair was falling all around her. She looked visibly flustered and deranged.  
  
"Well, can I come in?" He finally asked.  
  
"Oh! Of course. I'm starving. Thank you for bringing me dinner." She said. She carefully put the book down on the desk and sat down to eat.  
  
"You don't mind if I eat in front of you?" She said  
  
"Not at all."   
  
He sat down in one of her leather chairs.  
  
"Severus, there is an antidote for Prixel Fury in there." She said as she cut up the steak into tiny pieces.  
  
"Yes, I am aware. That is why I went to see Prixel yesterday -- to retrieve the recipe from him. He is on his deathbed. He told me to take the book. I told him you would be more interested in it. He was delighted to hear you were a fan and signed it." He said  
  
"How did you know I was a fan? And how did he know who I was?" She asked.  
  
"I knew because your face lit up in my office that first night, and you knew exactly what page Prixel Fury was on, as if you had read the book a thousand times. He knew who you were because of Polishnikov."   
  
She was amazed at his ability to read her.  
  
"I can't think of enough things to... This is beyond..." Her words trailed off. She just looked at him fork in hand.  
  
"You need say nothing. Like I said, consider it a thank you."  
  
She ate her dinner extremely quickly and when she was finished she got up to sit opposite him.  
  
"In the last few pages of the book there is a vaccine for Prixel poisons. I had no idea it existed until he gave me the book yesterday." He said as he watched her reaction closely.  
  
Her eyes widened and she jumped up to grab the book. She carefully flipped through the pages until she found it. She had the deranged look on her face again.  
  
"Severus..." Her voice trailed off. "You realize what it would mean if the Ministry had this?"  
  
"Yes." He said "Which is why I am here. Prixel swore to me that I would not give the recipe to anyone else and I am to make you swear the same thing." He said  
  
"But... doesn't he realize..." But she didn't get a chance to finish.  
  
"However. He made it clear he intended the recipe to be put to use. This means you and I will have to make it and provide it to the Ministry."  
  
"Severus, this isn't a difficult Potion. You are perfectly capable of this on your own." She wasn't sure why she said this. It was obvious he wanted to spend time with her.  
  
"There are several reasons you need to be involved. The first reason being that you own the recipe. The second reason is it needs to appear as though the vaccine is coming from you since the Dark Lord has been seeking it from Prixel directly. If Prixel is interrogated, he will say he gave it to you. Certain... people... in this castle will observe you working in my laboratory on it." He said  
  
Had Voldemort sent Snape directly to Prixel on his behalf? Is that how Snape knew all this? Instead of giving it to Voldemort, Snape turned the book and recipe over to her. "Dangerous game Snape." She thought to herself.  
  
"I see. Yes that makes perfect sense."   
  
"And. Well I think you know the other reasons Kara." He said in a soft voice  
  
She knew what he meant. She just looked up and gave him a small smile.  
  
She read over the vaccine again. "We will have trouble obtaining good soda squash. Pritchard's always carried the best I could find. I can make a trip this weekend. I need to get to France for Christmas shopping anyway. I will pick up the Dragon liver..." Her voice trailed off as she read.  
  
"It calls for Peruvian Vipertooth Dragon liver. That will be a problem as it's outlawed in Britain. I can always get it from France of course."  
  
"The Ministry has given Dumbledore leeway with this, it should not be a problem." He replied.  
  
She nodded and continued. "The rest of this isn't difficult to find. I will pick everything up on Saturday. I will get some test subjects too." She would get mice no doubt. She always hated shopping for test subjects. Magical creatures shops always knew what it meant when you bought multiple non-magical mice at one time. The daughter of the woman that ran the shop near Pritchard's always cried when Kara left the store, knowing the mice were going to suffer horrible deaths. She would get them from Hogsmeade if possible.  
  
"We will need to make the poisons also, unless you have some available." She looked at him. He seemed reluctant to answer.  
  
"I do. I do not have Prixel Fury however. We will need to make that."  
  
They spoke for a while about arrangements, security in the laboratory, how to get the vaccines to the Ministry, and just how much testing they would need to do before it was given to humans. It was nearly 10pm when she made her way back to her quarters. She took the book with her and slept with it under her pillow in case someone attempted to steal it.  
  
Her dreams were pleasant that night. She was in a laboratory at Durmstrang and Polishnikov was overseeing her work on Prixel Fury. She completed it successfully the first time, and her test subject died instantly. It was a relatively painless death, she thought. She was just stirring in dried Prixel to another potion when a loud song broke out. In her dream she searched the room for an hourglass, but there was none. Consciously she woke up and the song was still playing. It was a loud fast American tune... Yankee Doodle Dandy. Potter was summoning her.  
  
She hopped out of bed quickly and threw on her cloak over her dressing gown, put on her shoes, grabbed her wand and ran for the door. As she sprinted towards Gryffindor tower she threw her hair up in a bun. When she got there Potter took the Invisibility cloak off. There were tears in his eyes and he was clutching his scar barely able to stand.  
  
"Dumbledore." He muttered.  
  
"Can you walk?" She asked.  
  
"I don't think so." He said as he collapsed to his knees.  
  
Absentmindedly she levitated him off the ground and right before he looked up she was able to pull out her wand. She guided him quickly towards Dumbledore's office. She spoke the password and they glided upstairs. Dumbledore was waiting for them.  
  
"Harry, sit down. Tell me what happened."  
  
"It was a dream." He said, still rubbing his scar. It had apparently stopped hurting him so badly. "I dreamt that Voldemort was killing two people. They were both wizards I think. One was old and very sick. The other was a woman about the same age."  
  
Kara was startled as a loud rush of feathers emerged from behind her and onto Harry's knee.  
  
"How did he kill them?"  
  
Harry reached up and petted Dumbledore's Phoenix.  
  
"It was a potion of some kind. It was green and was in a bottle." He said.  
  
"What color green Harry? Can you remember?" She asked without thinking.  
  
"It was dark, like an emerald." He said  
  
"Did they die instantly?" She asked.  
  
He turned torwards her, just slightly left.  
  
"No. It was a few minutes. They were still talking after they took it. Then it became very painful and they started screaming... and then..." He couldn't continue, but he didn't need to. She knew what this was.  
  
"Was there blood in their eyes Harry?" She said, with a soft voice and obvious concern.  
  
He simply nodded.  
  
She looked at Dumbledore "Probably a second-class Prixel poison. Not easy to make."  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Did you see anything else? Was there anyone else there?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Malfoy, Pettigrew were there. I didn't see any other Death Eaters."   
  
"Did you hear what they said?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Um. Voldemort said something about finding a recipe. I couldn't hear anything else though."  
  
Kara froze. Did Harry just see Prixel's death? Where had Voldemort obtained a second-class Prixel poison? You couldn't buy them in shops. Maybe he had used some from Prixel's own stores.  
  
Harry was completely calm now and was staring at Fawkes. Fawkes was staring back at him letting Harry pet him. Kara had never known a Phoenix to be this friendly.  
  
"Professor Lynch, would you fetch a nice dreamless sleeping potion from Madam Pomfrey?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes Headmaster."  
  
She left, and when she had returned to Dumbledore's office she escorted Harry back to Gryffindor with the Potion.  
  
"Thank you for coming Professor Lynch." He said as they reached the tower.  
  
"Anytime Mr. Potter. This is precisely why I gave you the Ring of Epa." She said  
  
"Oh. It has a name?" He asked. "I thought it was just something you had bewitched."  
  
"No. It is actually a very rare item that was given to me by a mentor. In all honesty, it is considered to be an item associated with the Dark Arts. However I find many of the items that are useful tend to be. "  
  
He looked at the ring around his neck as if he was looking for some sign it was a Dark Magical item. He couldn't find any and eventually tucked it back inside his pajamas.  
  
"Now get to bed. Take this before you sleep and hopefully I wont see you again until class tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Goodnight Professor." He said as he took the goblet and gave the Fat Lady the password. 


	9. Chaperones

Chapter 9: Chaperones  
  
The next morning Snape sat next to her at breakfast. As he sat down he whispered into her ear.   
  
"Prixel is dead. Dumbledore got an owl this morning." He was leaning in close to her. She could feel his breath on her ear.  
  
"Harry summoned me around 2am. He could barely walk. He saw the whole thing. Voldemort used a second-class Prixel poison." She said.  
  
"I know. I supplied him with it." He said.  
  
She had so many things to say but this was clearly not the right place to say it. She wanted to scream, to yell and to hurt him. He knew exactly what was going to happen, that is why he had retrieved the last of Prixel's unpublished works from him.  
  
The classes that day were long and difficult to bear. She ate dinner and went straight to bed. She had of Snape turning into Voldemort and killing her. She woke with a start, walked over to her cabinet and pulled out the second dose of regulated sleeping potion she had made earlier that year. The rest of the week went by slowly and then she slept in on Saturday.  
  
She dressed in a comfortable velvet and silk robe and headed to Hogsmeade early. Her first stop was at the Magical Creatures shop. She was extremely disappointed to discover they had no mice. She would have to get them in France after all.  
  
She stood on the train platform and Apparated back to France. When she arrived, she walked down the magical street that was hidden to the roaming eyes of Paris by a gloomy looking cafŽ in a Paris alleyway.  
  
She walked straight into Pritchard's apothecary with her list in hand. Her Aunt, who was behind the counter jumped out to her and hugged her tightly.   
  
"Jeane!!!!" She yelled. "Jeane!!!! Look who is here!"  
  
A short man in his usual robes of black and grey came from the back storeroom.   
  
"Uncle Jeane!" Kara cried as she went up to hug him. He looked a little older, even though she had only been gone a few months.  
  
"What brings you here Kara?" He said, his eyes gleaming.  
  
"Ingredients of course. British shops are just not as well stocked as Pritchard's." She said.  
  
"Well of course they are not!" her Aunt cried. "What will you be needing dear?"  
  
"Well, soda squash for one. I hope you have some fresh." She said, with hope in her eyes.  
  
"Of course! We got a new shipment in last week in fact." Her Aunt said.  
  
"Great. Everything else I can find on my own if you don't mind me in the storeroom." She said as she smiled.  
  
She gathered everything up she would need including a new solid gold 12" cauldron. The potion had called for one, and although they were expensive, she knew that Prixel wouldn't put it in the recipe if it wasn't required. She made a stop into the laboratory below. It was just as hot and smelly as usual. The wizard that had replaced her was out on an errand, but it looked the same nonetheless. Pritchard's had maintained its reputation since her departure, so she assumed he was performing his job functions just fine.  
  
After a few long sorrowful goodbyes she stopped into Madame Puree's Magical Creature shop. The young daughter of Madame Puree was behind the counter. She simply looked at Kara with despair in her eyes.  
  
"How many today Kara?" She said, nearly in tears.  
  
"Marie, don't cry please. You always make me feel so awful when I come for them." Kara said with true sorrow in her own eyes.  
  
"Sorry Kara, it's just that they're so innocent. They've done nothing wrong. They don't even have any magical powers."   
  
"I know dear. I will need only five today. And I promise that if I don't need to kill them, I will keep them as pets." She said smiling.  
  
"You always say that but I know you. You are never wrong about how many you need." She said as she walked towards the smell cage with tiny white and black mice. "I will give you five black ones. They are my least favorite.  
  
"Thank you Marie." She said as she put the money on the counter.  
  
She continued walking down the street. As she was passing by the Items d'Exotica shop she spied something very familiar in the window. Singing Hourglasses. She rushed inside. They had an entire display of them. A nice woman approached her.   
  
"Zey are just een!" She said with a heavy accent. "Zey are so much better zan de onez from long ago. Let me show you."  
  
And she did. They had all sorts of new features. They sang of course, but they had little animals on them now. If you had the hourglass on silent mode the creature would come alive and float towards you to get your attention when the timer ran out. They had snakes, dragons of all kinds, toads, owls, and just about everything you could think of.   
  
"Ze snake onez are strange. Zey say zat if you are a Parzeltongue, you can speak Parzeltongue to eet." The woman said.  
  
She didn't know why, but she wanted to get Harry one. He so badly needed something cheerful in his Potions class with the way Snape treated him. He had enjoyed hers so much when he was working with it. She had heard Harry was a Parseltongue, but she also knew he had battled a Hungarian Horntail during his fourth year at the Triwizard tournament. She decided on the Dragon.   
  
"Wrap up the Hungarian Horntail. With a nice happy tune please." She said to the lady, who was obviously delighted with her choice.  
  
She picked up the usual presents for relatives and the other Professors. She had a rather large extended family, and she was levitating a lot of packages when she was finished. She hadn't found anything suitable for Snape however, but she hadn't expected to. To return the favor of the gift he had given her earlier that week would be impossible, and to attempt to make up for it with a small token would only mock him. She would have to wait to find something better.  
  
When she returned back to Hogwarts she took the ingredients to Snape's laboratory. They had mutually decided on a spell to protect his office that only they could use. She placed everything neatly on a shelf he wasn't using and returned to her room.  
  
She wrapped the hourglass she had bought for Harry and wrote a note:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I know you hadn't expected anything from me for Christmas. I don't normally think it's wise for Professors to buy their students anything, however I saw this while I was in France doing my shopping. I hope it will help make your Potions classes a little more enjoyable.  
  
They had several kinds including some with snakes. Supposedly Parselmouths can speak Parseltongue to them, however I figured speaking Parseltongue in front of the fifth year Slytherins would be unwise. Not to mention that Professor Snape would have me hung from the Quidditch goal posts. Hagrid told me you had faced a Hungarian Horntail last year, and they had a very realistic one in the store. I hope you enjoy this.  
  
Merry Christmas,  
Professor Lynch  
  
P.S. If Professor Snape gives you any trouble, send him my way.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Christmas Day was approaching quickly. The staff had a meeting to discuss arrangements for the ball. McGonagall was in charge.  
  
"Flitwick, Sinistra you are responsible of course for decorations. The hall will be cleared at 9am just after breakfast. Snape, Lynch the both of you are on outdoor security to make sure the students behave themselves."  
  
There was a bit of snickering by the Professors and Dumbledore. She looked at Snape who seemed unsurprised by this assignment and not in the least amused.   
  
"The rest of us will be attending to logistics of the band, the feast and watching the students inside the Hall. Any questions?"  
  
"Will there be a first dance this year? Last year the champions opened the dance." Asked Professor Vector.  
  
"I thought we would just improvise, so no there is nothing planned. If that is all, you are excused." McGonagall said.  
  
Snape caught up to her as she left the staff room.  
  
"We need to discuss the Yule Ball." He said as they walked toward her office. "I expect Malfoy will try something with Potter after the Feast. Keep Potter inside at all costs. If you see him come out, find a reason to make him go back inside."  
  
There were footsteps behind them. They turned around. It was Hermione. She had heard some of their conversation.  
  
"What is it Ms. Granger?" Snapped Snape.  
  
"What were you just saying about Malfoy and Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"None of your business. What did you need?" He asked her sharply.  
  
Hermione just glared at him. She knew something was going on.  
  
"Hermione, did you need to ask me something? " Kara said in a firm tone.  
  
"Yes Professor. I needed to ask you about this essay you assigned." She said, as her eyes remained glued Snape.  
  
"Very well. Into my office then." She said.  
  
Snape gave her a cautious look as he headed down the hall.  
  
Hermione came in and Kara sat down at her desk.  
  
"What were you and Snape talking about?" She asked pointedly.  
  
"Professor Snape you mean Hermione." She said. Hermione blushed.  
  
"Sorry Professor Snape I mean."  
  
"We were talking about some things related to the Yule Ball to keep the students out of trouble." She replied.  
  
"I heard you talking about Harry and Malfoy. I swear if Malfoy tries one single thing we'll hex him to..." She stopped. "Sorry Professor, it's just that Malfoy is constantly trying to get Harry and Ron into trouble, always provoking them. And where Sna... Professor Snape is concerned, Malfoy is always innocent. It's very unfair." She was on a roll. Shut her up now Kara.  
  
"Ms. Granger, I understand your frustration. However, life is not fair. We have every intention of making sure everyone behaves. Including you. So no hexing allowed. Now what did you need to know about this essay?"  
  
She and Hermione chatted for some time about the essay and Kara was able to return to her mounting piles of paperwork.  
  
* * *   
  
Christmas day came and it was soon time for the Yule Ball. It somehow was never a very festive day for Kara. She chose to wear a deep purple velvet robe and her black cloak since she would be outside most of the evening. The robe was a bit formfitting with bell shaped sleeves and the hem of her robes was was a little longer in the back and dragged on the ground. She braided her hair and wove in long ribbons of purple and silver. For the first time in a while she had no dark circles under her eyes. Her skin was a perfect and pale and her hair sleek and clean.   
  
When she arrived at the ball, the other Professors were standing inside the Great Hall. The students had not been let in yet. It was spectacular. Flitwick and Sinistra had put up a dozen huge trees with dazzling icicles and dancing candles. The enchanted ceiling was covered in stars and you could see tiny planets if you looked closely. The lighting was dimmer and the room was separated into individual round tables and a huge dance floor. Snape floated in the room shortly after she did. He was wearing his usual black, but his robes were much more formal. He didn't take his eyes off of her as he crossed the room to where they were all standing.  
  
The students were let in and everyone took their seats after ten minutes of commotion. She sat at a staff table with Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick and Hagrid. She and Snape executed their scouting plan during dinner. They had arranged to be near a wall where they could spy on the entire room. They spotted who was with whom and noted any potential danger spots.   
  
"Finnigan and Lavender Brown." He began to say with a sneer on his face. "I expect to destroy more than one rose bush this evening uncovering those two."   
  
She could see what he meant. She peered over at the table they were at, with Hermione, Ron, Ginny Weasley and Harry. Lavender and Seamus were already sitting close to each other. His arm was around her shoulder.  
  
When the feast was over, Dumbledore announced the band.   
  
"Wizards and witches, allow me to introduce our esteemed band, the Giggling Ghoulies." Dumbledore said.  
  
The students cheered as the band began to play. Both Kara and Snape sat with their arms crossed with the same scowling look on their faces. None of the students were dancing.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I think we should probably begin dancing to encourage the students." McGonagall said.  
  
"Great idea. Professor Sinistra, would you care to dance?" Flitwick asked.  
  
Snape leaned over to her. "This is our cue. We should go outside."  
  
She knew was he meant. They were about to be made to dance. They made for the door.  
  
"Professors Snape and Lynch. Come out to dance." Said Professor Sinistra as she got up. She took hold of Kara's arm.  
  
"No... really... we must... go outside. Really." She said as they rushed for the door like children attempting to explain why they were doing something they shouldn't.  
  
They walked around for a bit. The students were no doubt still pondering the good versus evil points of dancing with the opposite sex. They were alone.  
  
"Professor Snape, I was going to get you a gift. However, I found that nothing came close to what you gave me last week. I hope you don't mind if my gift this year is a bit belated." She said as they walked to the outer part of the garden.  
  
He stopped and looked at her. He seemed so tall, so overbearing at that moment. He looked around to see that no one else was watching or listening.   
  
"Kara, I told you already. That was a thank you from me. There is no need to repay me in any way. You did more for me that one night than you can possibly fathom." He said. His voice was silky and confident and his brow was furrowed as if he were angry at her for bringing it up.  
  
She nodded.   
  
"I should go back inside and stick to our plan." She said as she walked off.  
  
A lilac colored rose snapped off a bush nearby and floated to her. She took it, smelled it, attempted to regain her composure and turned around.  
  
He had the same stern look on his face. She could tell he was doing this to make her feel better, and not out of admiration.  
  
He walked towards her so they were only ten feet away from each other.  
  
"At this moment, I'm glad I can still appreciate beauty Professor Lynch." He said.  
  
They stared for a moment and then heard the door to the outside area open.  
  
"Be glad I didn't get you for Christmas what I got for Potter." She said as she turned around. She knew this would eat away at him all night. She put the rose in her hair and went inside.  
  
The dance floor was full of students now. She could see Hermione and Ron, the Weasley twins, several Slytherin couples and Harry and Ginny. As long as they stayed inside she was happy. Hagrid and Professor McGonagall were dancing together quite boisterously. Everyone seemed to be having a good time.  
  
About an hour into the dance Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson went outside. From this point on she kept a close eye on Harry. He seemed too wrapped up with Ginny on the dance floor and she only hoped they wouldn't consider going outside to find privacy. Her hopes were diminished after the current song was over. They made for her direction and made for the door.  
  
She decided she would just follow them for now and keep them in close range of the door.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley how are you enjoying the dance?" She asked.  
  
"It's lovely Professor Lynch." Ginny said. She was blushing furiously either from how warm it was inside, or from being with Harry. Kara couldn't tell.  
  
"It is indeed Ginny. You look radiant this evening. Blue looks so lovely on you." She said, smiling.  
  
"Thank you Professor Lynch." She said  
  
"Professor. Thank you very much for the present. I wasn't expecting that at all. The Hungarian Horntail is very realistic! It looks just like the one I fought last year. In fact when the timer is up, and silent mode is on, it actually flies up to you and hits your nose with its tail. Horntail's love to use their tail to defend themselves. It was great. Do you think Professor Snape would mind if I actually used it?" He asked tentatively.  
  
"As long as it does not distract his class I do not think he'll say much about it. And like I said, if he does, send him my way." She said with a cunning smile on her face.  
  
Hermione and Ron were on their way out. They joined them.  
  
"Professor Lynch, I saw the hourglass you got Harry!" Hermione said immediately. "It was fantastic! I've never seen one of those before. Where did you get it?"  
  
"There is a little shop in Paris called Items d'Exotica. I just happened to be walking by when I spotted it." She replied. "Now you all should get back inside and enjoy the dance." She looked directly at Hermione, hoping she had heard enough of her conversation with Snape to understand she was serious.   
  
"Yes. Harry, Ron wanted to show you a new dance move." She looked at Ron who apparently didn't understand what she was talking about. Kara figured that these inner conversations between Hermione and Ron happened often, as Ron soon feigned comprehension and the four of them went inside.  
  
She could hear rose bushes being torn apart as students shrieked and points were being taken from various houses. She turned to see Snape, wand in hand, performing his duty as chaperone quite well. Malfoy was nowhere in sight. Snape approached her.  
  
"I saw Malfoy and Ms. Parkinson leaving quite some time ago." She said as she looked around for them. "Potter is inside. Any idea what Malfoy is up to?" She asked.  
  
"No. I did not see them come out. I will find them if they're here though. They were doubt looking for privacy. " His eyes followed two older Hufflepuff students who were walking hand-in-hand suspiciously near the edge of the garden.  
  
"Very well, I will check back later." She said as she went back inside.  
  
She couldn't spot Harry or Ginny in the crowd when she returned. She spent the next half hour walking around the Great Hall speaking to various people and trying to spot them. Dumbledore pulled her into a dance reluctantly. When she managed to break free she headed toward the door to see if Harry had slipped outside. He was nowhere in sight.  
  
All of a sudden it began; a song ringing in her ears. The familiar tune of her Ring of Epa. She jetted outside and began looking around. Snape approached her.  
  
"What is it?" He could tell she was panicking.  
  
She had a manic look on her face.  
  
"The Ring. He put on the Ring."   
  
They both ran to the bushes looking for Harry. She began calling out his name. "Mr. Potter!" She heard Ginny reply.  
  
"Professor Lynch. Over here!"  
  
She arrived with Snape seconds later to find Ginny on the ground. Her leg was bleeding on her robes. Draco was standing there with Pansy looking innocent while Harry was on the ground beside Ginny and had the ring on. His wand was in his hand.  
  
Snape and Kara looked at all four students. They had planned for this situation.   
  
"The four of you, give me your wands. " Snape barked without hesitation.  
  
Harry hesitated.  
  
"NOW I said." He snapped.  
  
Three of them handed their wands over to Snape.  
  
"Weasley, get up, give me your wand."  
  
"I don't have it Professor. It's in my dorm." She replied timidly.  
  
"Very well. Everyone to my office now." Snape snapped.  
  
"Ms. Weasley can you walk?" Kara asked her.  
  
"Yes Professor, I think so." She replied. There was still fear in her voice. Harry helped her up.  
  
"I will meet you there." She said to Snape. She went off to fetch Dumbledore and McGonagall, as planned.  
  
When the three of them arrived at Snape's office the students were all seated facing one another. Snape was standing near the fire.  
  
Dumbledore strode over and looked at each one of their faces.  
  
"Ginny, explain how your leg was injured." Dumbledore asked her.  
  
"Harry and I were walking and Malfoy here jumped out in front of us, wand in hand. Harry pulled me into the rose bushes and pulled out his wand. Harry told Malfoy to back off. Malfoy kept coming at us so we went further into the bushes. I didn't have my wand with me. I'm sorry Harry." She looked at Harry with a pitiful look on her face.  
  
"It's ok Gin. Go on." He replied trying to comfort her.  
  
"Anyway, Malfoy began taunting Harry. Mocking him for sticking up for his poor pitiful girlfriend. " Ginny blushed furiously as she softly muttered the word girlfriend.  
  
"Then he ran for us and as Harry was about to disarm him when my foot slipped into a hole in the ground. He leaned down to help me up and Malfoy did a Stunning Spell. Harry blocked it. And then Professor Lynch and Professor Snape arrived."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, do you have anything to add to that?" Asked Dumbledore.  
  
Draco turned to Snape and said.   
  
"Sir she is lying. They provoked us. We were walking on the path and Potter jumped out and scared us. Weasley hurt herself when Potter pushed her." He said.  
  
Snape had a stern look on his face. He had all three of their wands still in his hands.  
  
"I would like a word with the Professors. The four of you will sit here in silence until we return. Step out of those bounds, and you will be expelled." Dumbledore said as the four adults left the room.  
  
Kara silently put a sound barrier up so the students couldn't hear their conversation even though the door was open. She kept and eye on them and turned to Dumbledore and nodded. This was the prearranged sign that it was ok to discuss the situation.  
  
"Malfoy is obviously lying Albus." McGonagall said. "I have never known Ginny Weasley to lie, and they have no reason to provoke Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"We must tread lightly here, Headmaster." Snape said.  
  
"I was hoping to avoid something like this tonight. How did you find them so quickly?" He said, a sad look on his face.   
  
"He put on the Ring, Headmaster." She answered.  
  
"I see. Put to good use again. Very well. Detention for all four. Harry and Ginny will serve with Minerva. It will be a light detention perhaps with Hagrid?" He said. McGonagall smiled. "Pansy and Draco will serve with Severus. We wont take any points but Draco and Pansy are not to return to the dance. They may enjoy the rest of their evening in the Slytherin common room." He replied.  
  
Everyone agreed and they let the students in on the news and she escorted Harry and Ginny back to the ball after a quick stop to see Madame Pomfrey.  
  
The rest of the dance was uneventful, save the virtual destruction of the rose garden.  
  
"Professor Sprout always fixes it the next day." Was Snape's reply when she was surveying his floral achievement at the end of the evening. He walked her back to her room. She opened the door and invited him in.  
  
They sat down together.  
  
"You should begin work tomorrow." He said. "We're running out of time. How many tries do you think it will take?" He asked.  
  
"Two, three at the most. I find Prixel tends to abbreviate his directions a bit. Something is always missing. The first time I tried Prixel Fury I realized he had done that. He's quite consistent about it. Speaking of which, I will make that tomorrow as well unless you want to." She said.  
  
"No. Other things will need my attention tomorrow." He didn't elaborate. But he didn't need to. He was making poisons for Voldemort. "You found the ingredients ok?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. Pritchard's had very little Peruvian Dragon liver left. I asked them to stock some more, in case. I will be able to work with what I have however. I picked up the mice as well. " She said.   
  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes staring at the fire and each other. It was an uncomfortable silence. He suddenly grabbed his left forearm and then pulled his sleeve up to rub it. She could see it was burning black.  
  
"I have to go." He said.  
  
"Yes. I know. " She said.  
  
She walked him to the door. They stared at one another for a moment. He reached up and took the rose out of her hair and then left with it. 


	10. Voldemort's Plan

Chapter 10: Voldemort's Plan  
  
They had agreed to meet in the lab early the next morning, however he was not there when she arrived. She unlocked the door herself and then locked it behind her as she began her work. The cauldron had to be scrubbed and perfectly clean before she could start. She spent well over an hour scrubbing it with an undiluted Bubotuber solution to make sure that it was pure. Then she began mixing ingredients.   
  
The vaccine itself was simpler than some of the Prixel poisons were to make. It just took time, two days in fact to cure and then two days outside the cauldron to cool. She hoped they would have enough time. She also hoped Prixel's notes were accurate and she would have success on the first round. After the first few ingredients were settled, she flipped an eight-hour hourglass and headed down for lunch. She would make an appearance in her work robes, as she and Snape had planned, to let Malfoy know she had been working in the laboratory.   
  
The bait worked. An hour after lunch, Malfoy and his two companions knocked on the laboratory door. She let them in.  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy, how can I help you?" She asked.  
  
"What are you doing in Professor Snape's laboratory? He is away." He said in a protective tone.  
  
"I am... " She pretended to stumble over her words. "Well I am working on some experimental work Mr. Malfoy; something that is none of your business. Now if you have nothing pressing, I need to continue here." She said. She stared into his eyes. She needed to be firm with him.  
  
He simply left without saying another word and she was free to being working on the Prixel Fury poison. It was more difficult than she had remembered. She ruined two batches and two cauldrons before finally finishing. There were dark black stains on the floor of Snape's laboratory now from where it had splattered. She was used to this. Instantly she had put up a blocking charm and the solution fell to the floor where it ate away the wood and left deep scars.  
  
The end result was a thick potion of a dark emerald green color. It was odorless, and if it touched the skin it could amputate body parts instantly. She brought out 20 glass phials that lined up in the air and labeled themselves in an orderly manner. She placed unbreakable charms on each one and filled them with the green solution. Next she put them in a wooden box and set them on the workbench.  
  
Professor Snape's desk moved slightly as she pushed it aside with her mind. There was a small hole in a floorboard. She put a finger in the hole and lifted up. Several spiders ran out and she thought "Avada Kavadra" as she focused on them. There was a sharp pain in her head and the spiders fell dead. Normally she didn't use this powerful spell, but she was not fond of spiders. Beneath the floorboard was a hollow area with several boxes. Green, red, yellow, purple and clear potions were all orderly placed here. This was his poison and Veritaserum store. He had told her about it the night before. She put nineteen of the phials here and kept one out for testing.  
  
She walked over to the mouse cage and levitated one of the mice up. He was rather innocent, as Marie had so poignantly pointed out. He squealed at the sudden shock of dangling several feet above the workbench. Magically the mouse's mouth opened and the lid of the phial came off. A small drop of green poison floated through the air and as soon as it reached the mouse, the mouse died. "Effective, and painless." She said out loud. She placed the little mouse into a small wooden box. When she was finished, she would give them all a proper burial in the forest.   
  
She tended to the vaccine and started the antidote. By 10pm she was exhausted from her fifteen-hour day. She had skipped dinner and stumbled to the kitchens in a famished stupor. After a bowl of roast beef stew and bread she felt better. She set an hourglass for 8 hours. She would need to be up to tending to the rest of the potion work by then. She dozed off.  
  
At 3am a knock came at her door. It was Snape. He looked okay physically, but there was something peculiar in his eyes. It was a look of pain, but there were no obvious wounds.  
  
"Come with me. Dumbledore needs to speak to you." He said in a very serious tone.  
  
Her hair was down and she was in a dressing gown.  
  
"Give me a moment. I need to dress." She replied.  
  
"Hurry."  
  
She closed the door and rushed into her work robes and grabbed a hair tie. As they rushed towards Dumbledore's office she put her hair up. She couldn't help but notice his intrigue at this routine female ritual. He had never expressed interest in her hair before.  
  
When they entered the office Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Professor Dumbledore were seated. She sat down and Snape stood behind her. She could feel his presence, but could not see him.  
  
"Hello Kara. I'm sorry to have to wake you. Are you feeling ok?" He said, concern in his voice.   
  
Her face was still a mess, dark circles had formed under her eyes and there was a sharp pain in her head from being woken without enough sleep. She looked visibly disturbed.  
  
"I had a long day, but I am fine. What is going on?" She said.  
  
"Severus?" Dumbledore said.  
  
Snape began talking. Why was he standing behind her and not somewhere she could see his eyes? He had a somber, yet calm tone in his voice. He was forcing it, she could tell, as his breathing was irregular.  
  
"The Dark Lord, as you know, has been searching for the Prixel Fury antidote for some time now. He had sent me directly to Prixel to retrieve it, but I passed the information onto Professor Lynch instead at Prixel's request. I told the Dark Lord that Prixel had already passed the recipe onto someone else, although I did not know who. He then tortured and killed Prixel and discovered that he had given it to Professor Lynch." He paused, allowing Sirius and Remus to take in this information, which they obviously had not heard before.  
  
"So what does Voldemort plan to do now Severus?" Dumbledore asked. It appeared Dumbledore already knew the answer.  
  
"He has devised a plan that will enable me to steal the recipe from Professor Lynch, while at the same time using her to assist my Potions duties for him." She had suspected this much, since he had asked her to make extra Prixel Fury. With the Ministry possessing the vaccine, it was not something she worried about.  
  
"What is his plan?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I am to make Professor Lynch... trust me, and I am to abuse her trust to steal the recipe from her." He said in a forced voice, stumbling when he said the word trust. She silently wondered whether winning her trust was what Voldemort really had in mind.  
  
The room was silent. Lupin and Black were staring at her. They had questioning looks. She could practically read their minds.   
  
"Headmaster, if Voldemort gets a hold of the antidote before the vaccine is ready for the Ministry, there could be problems. " She said.  
  
Dumbledore raised his eyes at her. He was not expecting this response.  
  
"I agree. However there is a more serious issue at hand here that I am surprised you did not consider first. That is of Severus' cover with Voldemort. If Voldemort is commanding him to proceed with this plan, then you must knowingly play a part in it. And that implies certain... sacrifices on your part. One of which is maintaining Severus' cover in front of his students." He said.  
  
She knew exactly what he meant. She couldn't take it anymore She stood up and began pacing the room a bit, occasionally glancing at Snape's face. He refused to look at her. There was something visually different about him, but she couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
"How does Voldemort expect you to make me fall in love with you?" She said as she turned to face him. The look in his eyes told her that is just what Voldemort had in mind. Sirius Black and Lupin gasped.  
  
" He knows you are incapable of relating to those feelings." She said after several minutes of pacing and silence in the room. She stopped and looked him in the face, knowing out of habit he would meet her gaze and she could get to the bottom of whatever it was he was hiding.   
  
Instead, he turned away towards the window and stood in silence for several more minutes as if to ponder his next move.  
  
Sirius and Lupin were staring at Snape with wide eyes. Apparently they had thought Voldemort really meant he was to make her trust him, not fall in love.  
  
He finally turned around and raised the left sleeve of his robe. "It's gone." He said as he looked into her eyes. "He removed it. I am no longer marked."   
  
A very unflattering look of horror came across her face. Voldemort had removed the mark, and knowingly given him to her for the purpose of exploiting her.   
  
"I refuse." She said finally with resolve in her voice.  
  
"What?" Snape said in a surprised manner. He no doubt expected her to be delighted at the news.  
  
"I refuse." She repeated.  
  
"Don't be seflish, Kara. This is exactly what needs to happen. Malfoy and the other Death Eater children need to think there is something between us." He said.  
  
"And when this is finished and he has what he wants, will he remark you?" She said. He clearly had not considered that. "Have you considered how I might feel about that?" He didn't answer.  
  
"He will expect you to repay him ten-fold for this Severus. He obviously knows something about me... about... you know." She said furiously as she looked him in the face.  
  
"It is possible Malfoy mentioned something about seeing us together and that may be how the plan formed. But there is no way anyone knows anything else about you. And he certainly doesn't know about me." He said cryptically.  
  
They were now speaking about their gifts. Sirius seemed to be the only person completely confused.  
  
"Knows what about you?" Sirius asked.   
  
"You give him too much credit Kara if you think he has any idea about that." Snape said ignoring Sirius.  
  
She was furious. He actually expected her to pretend to be in love with him. She was absolutely sickened at the idea that if they fell in love, Voldemort would be the one responsible.  
  
"Then you didn't tell him like you told Lupin?" She spat. She was angry and was now ready to provoke him.  
  
"Excuse me?" He said. His voice showed he was hurt at her accusation.  
  
Lupin gasped.  
  
"You heard me. He saw me accidentally unlock a door in front of Harry Potter, and then casually reminded me to be careful of doing Dark Arts in front of him. If you haven't told anyone, then explain how Lupin knows what I am. Dumbledore didn't say anything, McGonagall didn't, and I doubt he found out from the Ministry. That only leaves you Severus." She was maniacal and was shouting loudly at him. Snape only stood there in shock.  
  
"Professor Lynch, I don't think..." Dumbledore said, but Lupin cut him off.  
  
"Sirius, can you wait outside please." Lupin said in a calm voice as he turned towards his friend.  
  
Sirius gave his friend a puzzling look, but agreed and left. Lupin stood and locked the door.  
  
"No one told me Professor Lynch. I knew because..." His hands ran up through his hair. He was uncomfortable. "There is a power that Werewolves have. It's not documented anywhere, because to admit that we have it would mean certain death. I can see what you are when I look at you. I can see that you have Inner Focus. I see the red aura around your body." He looked at her.  
  
She looked at Severus. Severus looked positively frightened. She knew exactly what he was thinking. Lupin had known what Snape was for nearly twenty-five years and Severus had no idea.  
  
"I knew from the moment I saw you. I had only seen it once before, but it is hard to miss. Dark witch, dressed in black, a huge red ball of fire around her body." Lupin went on.  
  
Dumbledore was equally shocked. "You have known all this time about Severus?" He asked. This seemed to be Severus' question too as he looked from Dumbledore and then to Lupin unable to speak.  
  
"Sort of. The first time I saw Snape I saw the aura. Despite all my friend's... discussions about him, none of them ever mentioned it. At the time, none of them knew what I was, so I wasn't about to say anything in case they figured me out. In my fifth year I finally stumbled across a small hint of what the aura meant. By then, Snape already knew I was a Werewolf. If he knew that Werewolves could sense him, he would certainly kill me on the spot. He already hated me. I wasn't about to let him or anyone else know. So I kept quiet." He said.  
  
Severus was now the one pacing.  
  
"You never told Potter?" He asked after several tense minutes.  
  
"No I never told James, and I certainly never told Harry." Lupin replied.  
  
A look of realization and comprehension came over Snape's face.  
  
"Wormtail..." Snape said, trailing off.  
  
"And I never told Peter. Believe it or not Snape, not all of us trusted Peter completely. We knew he was not a strong person." He said.  
  
Kara wasn't quite following the conversation, but Severus seemed to be.  
  
"You realize the consequences if Wormtail knows, Lupin. " Snape said in a silky voice.  
  
"If Peter knew, you would be dead already." Lupin replied.  
  
"I never told anyone at all. I didn't even tell Dumbledore. I knew that people would never accept you for what you were. Believe it or not, we do share that in common. I wasn't about to put you through the very thing I feared. Being discovered and shunned, or worse killed for what I was." There was as long pause before he continued. Snape was just pacing around the room in a very angry manner. "I had hoped we would reconcile what happened so long ago while I was here... but that wasn't meant to be."   
  
There was a sad tone in his voice and Snape had a regretful look on his face.  
  
"I got you fired by telling people what you were..." Snape said.  
  
"Yes. " Lupin replied. And then quickly added. "But if you think that somehow means I am going to tell people about you, you're wrong. I wouldn't do that."  
  
Snape approached him.  
  
"I can kill you with a single thought, Lupin. If you ever tell anyone, you will be dead before you know what hit you." Snape said in a calm but dangerous voice, as his face became just a few inches from Lupin's.  
  
Kara walked over to them and put herself between Lupin and Snape.   
  
"Severus. Let's get on with the issue at hand. Lupin, let Sirius back in." She simply looked in Snape's eyes. There was a mixture of fury and fear there, but he didn't look away from her. It was like they were having a private conversation while blocking out the rest of the world.  
  
When Sirius came back in everyone but Snape and Kara sat down again.  
  
Dumbledore finally broke the silence.  
  
"Kara, I will understand if you do not want to be a part of this, but please realize it is extremely important. Doing this for us -- for everyone -- will be a great help." He said. His eyes were honest and twinkling.  
  
She thought about it, pacing softly around the room. Severus was avoiding her eyes now as if he was afraid of rejection after all he had been through. She wondered how he was feeling.  
  
"Fine. I will do it. The Prixel Fury is already in your stores. I made nineteen doses. The first antidote batch will be ready tomorrow. The vaccine takes four days. I doubt either the antidote or the vaccine will be ready on the first try. The best I can give you is a few weeks for the vaccine." She said.  
  
"Severus, you and Professor Lynch should work out in private how you are going to deal with the other part of your plan." Dumbledore said.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Get some rest Kara, and thank you." Dumbledore said.  
  
They left Sirius, Lupin and Dumbledore and headed back towards her quarters.  
  
When they reached there, she closed, locked and protected the door as usual. She made them tea as he paced the room, searching for something to say. He was a deep thinker. He was no doubt wrestling with her reaction to his news.  
  
"I'm not angry at you Severus." She said. She couldn't look at him, she was afraid she would break down.  
  
"I thought you would have been happy." He retorted.  
  
"If you had come to me an hour ago and said he had let you go and removed the mark, I would be happy. Instead you came to me and practically said he gave you to me as a gift. I cannot take that gift. I refuse to let him be the reason I have you especially if there is a chance he will remark you later. Please tell me you understand that." She said. She finally turned to face him. He was sitting down now and his face was in his hands.  
  
He sat up and took the tea she offered him. They sat in silence for almost five minutes.  
  
"I do understand. However, it does not change what must be done." He finally said.  
  
"Yes. We need to plan that carefully." She said  
  
"I am going now. I will see you in the morning in the laboratory after I have had some time to plan how we are going to handle this." He said.  
  
He rose and left the room without saying another word.  
  
She sat in her room in silence for several hours until the hourglass she had set went off. She freshened up and headed back to the laboratory in fresh work robes. 


	11. The Vaccine

Chapter 11: The Vaccine  
  
He stumbled into his office after breakfast at 10am. He hadn't slept at all, she could tell this much. Draco Malfoy was following him around like a lost puppy. Snape brought her fresh croissants from the kitchens knowing she had skipped breakfast.  
  
She gave him a puzzled look when he walked in the room.  
  
"Eat." He commanded as he gave her a look that indicated she should play along.  
  
She put down what she was working on - shredding several Prixel berries, washed her hands and ate a croissant. Snape reached in his desk and pulled out what looked like term papers. He read through them while Draco sat nearby. Occasionally Draco would shoot her a look and when she met his gaze he would quickly turn away.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy I see nothing that indicates Weasley cheated." He said.  
  
"But sir, I overheard them. Granger said they were constantly copying off of her work." Draco argued.  
  
"Well, if that is the case it did not happen on this paper and there is nothing I can do. Thank you for bringing it to my attention however." He said in a finalized tone.  
  
"You're welcome Professor." Malfoy said.  
  
"Now go. Professor Lynch and I need to speak I private." He closed the door behind Malfoy and locked it.  
  
He walked over to where she was working. His eyes had dark circles under them, and his eyes were red. He sat on a stool and put his head in his hands. He was clearly suffering emotionally.  
  
"What is the status Kara?" He asked in a harsh voice without looking up at her.  
  
"As expected the first antidote batch was unsuccessful. I believe Prixel forgot to mention you have to saturate the Prixel berries in ethyl alcohol first, as he indicates in the recipe that they should smell like alcohol prior to putting them into the potion." He had walked over to her and read the text over her shoulder. She could feel his warmth behind her. "I put the second batch to fire over an hour ago. We'll know by midnight whether I was right."  
  
She continued working on the Prixel berries in her hands. She was preparing them for a second round with the vaccine in a few days. It would no doubt fail the first time as the antidote had. Snape just paced the room, deep in thought. He finally snapped out of it.  
  
"Here is how we are going to proceed. Over the next month, Malfoy and Potter will spot us on four separate occasions. The first will be innocently walking by the lake. The second will be an interruption in the lab. The third will be in my quarters and the fourth will be in the Great Hall in front of all the students. They will be subtle and non-risky, but will give a clear indication to them what may be happening in here." He said nonchalantly. He had no doubt prepared for this speech.  
  
"Why Potter?" She asked.  
  
"Because Draco is always listening to Potter gossiping with his friends. It will verify what he is already thinking." He replied.  
  
"Fine. When do we start?" She asked in a formal tone.   
  
"The walk around the lake will be just after the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch game in a few weeks. I will fill you in on the details prior to the game." He said.  
  
She nodded. "I must sleep. I will be down for dinner and will tend to the antidote when it is finished."  
  
* * *   
  
He wasn't at dinner. She made a plate of food for him and carried it down to the laboratory. As she expected he was there. After eating the food she had brought him they worked in silence.  
  
She knew what he was preparing. Small bottles of red liquid were lined up on his desk. It was an Alabasor poison. They had agreed he would make the Alabasor poisons and she would mix the Prixel ones.  
  
Her tiny hourglass erupted into soft chamber music announcing the birth of the second batch of Prixel Fury antidote. Snape raised his head at her to acknowledge the noise and then went on with his work. One of the three remaining mice flew from the cage and dangled in the air as she poisoned it with Prixel Fury and gave it the antidote immediately after.   
  
"Got it." She said, a slight smile on her face.  
  
The mouse lived. Snape's head snapped up and he raised his eyebrows in an inquisitive manner.  
  
"I'm surprised it only required two attempts. How much of it do you want?" She asked.  
  
"Half. The rest will go to the Ministry." He said. There was a strained look on his face. Whatever he was working on was not going well.  
  
When she was finished cleaning up the messy cauldron and work area she made for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" He snapped as he broke out of his tense concentration.  
  
"I'm finished for the evening. Unless you need me for anything I have papers to grade." She said.   
  
"No. I do not. Goodnight Professor Lynch." He said.  
  
She left and returned to her quarters.  
  
* * *  
  
She made a point to avoid him for the next two days except to check on the vaccine in the laboratory. The new term would start in a few days and she had a lot of work to do in order to prepare. Snape was doing his best to show his usual side to the students. He attended breakfast, lunch and dinner as well as kept up his usual bat-like presence around the school. She couldn't help but respect his dedication to maintaining his cover within the school and with Voldemort. She knew internally he must be suffering greatly and suffering from sleep depravation.  
  
His stores were completely stocked with poisons and antidotes. The Ministry had written her this morning to let her know the extra tests they had performed with the antidote were successful. It put her mind in a righteous mood. This evening she would test the vaccine for the first time.  
  
Just after dinner she headed to the laboratory and found him sitting at his desk, his head resting against a hand, quill in hand. He was grading Potions papers and ignored her as she strolled in and locked the door behind her. His brow was furrowed and he would frequently shake his head and angrily scribble comments on them. It was nearly time to test the vaccine, but she had to wait for the timer she had set to go off. She paced the room nervously.  
  
She was used to working in this manner with Polishnikov. Often she would come into his private laboratory where he would be studying or grading papers. They would sit in silence, often one of them pacing. Tonight was no different except that she was with Snape. She enjoyed this time they spent together. It was familiar and comforting to know they could be with one another without needing to speak.  
  
The hourglass went off. She silenced it quickly and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He did not react. She smiled inwardly at the thought he had gotten used to this pestilence in his laboratory. "Wait until Potter has his next Potions lesson, Severus." She said to herself.  
  
She levitated a mouse in the air and fed it the vaccine. It didn't die, which was a good sign. She pulled the test bottle of Prixel Fury out of her robes and fed it to the mouse. Again, the mouse didn't die. Her eyes popped wide open and her mouth stood agape.  
  
"Severus..." She said. Her voice attempting to hide her excitement as she gasped for air.  
  
"What?" He sounded angry.  
  
"Can you get me a Class B and Class C Prixel poison from your stores. Please." She replied in a hurried voice.  
  
"In a minute Kara." He barked.  
  
"Now!" She looked up at him. A wicked smile was on her face. She looked deranged.  
  
His brow furrowed as he caught on. The desk moved and out of the secret compartment came two phials. He carried them over to her. She fed them to the mouse. The mouse showed no signs of poisoning.  
  
"I don't believe it..." She said. She was shaking ferociously. It was cold in there, and she was extremely excited. A look of shock was on her face. She looked at him. He was wearing a look of pride on his. It was the same sort of look that Polishnikov would give her when she finished a difficult assignment. With record speed she bottled and labeled the solution and they hid it in Snape's private stores.  
  
"I need to go for a walk. I will see you later Professor Snape." She said.  
  
"I will go with you." He replied.  
  
They wandered the halls of the castle for nearly an hour in near silence. Discussion of their work outside of the laboratory was unwise. They just pretended to be patrolling.   
  
They caught Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown near the Prefect's bathroom. Seamus, who was a Prefect, had snuck her down there. Just exactly what they were up to, Snape and Kara did not want to know. No doubt, Seamus would not be a Prefect long if Snape had his way, however.  
  
When they had finally come full circle back to the dungeons he said. "You are still cold. Let me make you some tea."   
  
She nodded in agreement and she settled in a big leather chair in his sitting room. She hadn't been here since the night he had come to her. He handed her a black fur blanket that she covered herself in as she drank her tea.  
  
"I'm sure Polishnikov would have been extremely proud of you." He said, echoing her thoughts from earlier in the evening.  
  
"He would have yelled at me for following the recipe actually. He knows as well as I do how ridiculously imprecise Prixel was. Sometimes I am glad I don't follow his recipes, even if it does come from the grave." She said, smirking a bit.  
  
They sat in silence for quite some time, and before she knew it she had fallen asleep in the warm comfortable chair.  
  
A few hours later her mind awoke from sleep. She kept her eyes closed and habitually reached under her pillow with her right arm to make sure Prixel's book was still there. She froze when she realized there was no book under her pillow. It was at this moment she realized there was something in her left hand. It was someone else's hand. She squeezed it. The fingers were thin and long.  
  
She opened her eyes. The room was dim. She could see dark velvet curtains hanging over her. The bed was extremely soft and warm as three layers of blankets covered her. She looked to her left and there laid Snape. He was still in his work robes and was lying on top of the covers. His face looked so peaceful as he slept. She rolled onto her side and looked at him for several minutes before reaching up to push a lock of dark hair out of his face.   
  
His hair was soft and cool and not greasy at all, as its appearance suggested. His cheeks were warm and she brushed a finger along it. Out of nowhere a hand came up and grabbed her wrist. 


	12. The Bond

Chapter 12: The Bond  
  
She jumped and sat up.  
  
His eyes popped open and when he saw her, and saw her arm in his left hand he relaxed.  
  
"Oh." He said in a sleepy voice as he released her arm.  
  
"I'm sorry for waking you." She said as she lay back down. They looked at each other from opposite sides of the bed. "How did I get here?"  
  
"You fell asleep and I could not wake you. I figured it would be unwise to carry you back to your room. In case anyone saw." He said.  
  
They were still holding hands. He hadn't let go when she startled him.  
  
He pushed himself up on an elbow and looked at a large clock on the wall over the fireplace. She followed his eyes. It was 4am. Beneath the clock on the mantle was the lilac rose he had given her at the Yule Ball. He had performed a preserving charm on it and placed it into a silver vase.  
  
She moved her eyes towards him and he looked down at her. When he was alone with her he always looked so different, so relaxed. He was an entirely different person than when he was with his students, or with Dumbledore. The edge, the ferocity and the ego went away. Yet there was a pain in his eyes that was always there. It was as if he was hiding something, or had buried something deep a long time ago that scarred him forever.  
  
She reached her right hand up and moved another stray lock of hair behind his ears. His head shivered a little at her touched. She placed her palm flat against his cheek and gave him a look of sympathy. He just closed his eyes.  
  
"I know you would regret anything that happened here Kara." He said.  
  
She massaged his cheek with her thumb. She moved her hand behind his neck and up his nape where her fingers settled in his hair. She pulled him close. He leaned over her and their lips met. They were so soft and warm. A rush of warmth ran through her body. She heard his gasp as their tongues danced lightly with each other. He was clearly feeling the same thing she was. When they pulled apart their eyes met and a smile came across her face. And then it hit her full force.   
  
She wretched. A terrible pain was in her stomach and she could hardly breathe. The room began to spin and she cried out. She curled up in the bed into a fetal position as she tried to calm herself down. It wasn't helping. Her body went into convulsions.  
  
Snape on the other hand was panicking. His first thought was that he'd accidentally poisoned her. Was something on his skin, his mouth, or his hands? He couldn't feed her an antidote if he didn't know which poison he'd used.   
  
"Kara? Kara?! What is wrong?" He asked.  
  
She couldn't speak. All of a sudden she stopped moving. He checked her pulse. She was still alive. He could feel her breathing. He slapped her, and did several Enervate spells but nothing worked. He ran for Dumbledore.  
  
When he got there, the Headmaster was waiting for him in his usual manner.  
  
"What is it Severus?" He always asked what was wrong, but he always seemed to know the answer.  
  
"Professor Lynch, Headmaster. She went into convulsions then passed out. I cannot revive her." He said in a forced calm manner.  
  
"Take me to her Severus." He said.  
  
The Headmaster did not seem surprised when they reached Snape's quarters and was led into the bedroom. Kara was still curled up and unresponsive. Dumbledore checked her life signs.  
  
"Should we call the school nurse Headmaster?" Snape asked, his voice obviously searching for answers.  
  
Dumbledore stood in silence for a moment. He held up his hand several times to silence Snape who constantly interjected solutions and potential theories about poisons.  
  
Finally Dumbledore just looked at him. There was a twinkle in his eye that was so bright it shone in the dimly lit room.  
  
"You kissed her." It was not a question or an accusation. It was simply a statement.  
  
"What?" Severus replied. "Sir, I certainly did n..." He didn't get to finish.  
  
"Severus. She will wake in twelve hours time. When she does the both of you need to come to my office immediately. I will explain then." Dumbledore said as he headed for the door.  
  
"Headmaster, tell me now. I need to know." He pleaded.  
  
Dumbledore ignored him and closed the door. Snape turned around and stared at her. What was going on? Dumbledore was never this secretive, nor reluctant to give him answers.  
  
He laid back down onto the bed and crawled under the covers with her. He hoped she wouldn't mind, but he was now the one who was cold and shaking. He moved the stray hairs away from her face and put his arm around her body. He took one of her hands and just laid there until she woke.  
  
* * *  
  
Twelve painfully slow hours later Kara's mind awoke again. Habitually her arm rushed under her pillow. The book was not there. Her mind clicked. "I'm still in Snape's bed." Then she remembered. "I kissed him... and I'm still here... oh no. What did we do?" She opened her eyes as she reached down with her hands to discover she was still fully clothed.  
  
What she saw startled her. The room was no longer dark. It was brightly lit. She vocalized something, although it was not human speech of any kind. It was more like a scream. She whipped around and Snape was asleep beside her. There was a red aura surrounding his head. Blankets covered the rest of his body.  
  
She shook him. "Severus, wake up." He opened his eyes. "Something is wrong." He did and he gave her a questioning look.  
  
"What do you mean?" He said.  
  
"The room, the lights." She mumbled as she pointed to nowhere specific. "What happened? I remember we... and then I don't remember anything at all." She said. There was panic in her voice.  
  
"You went into convulsions and then passed out. I was afraid I had accidentally poisoned you so I fetched the Headmaster. He wouldn't tell me what was wrong but he knows. He said we both need to see him as soon as you wake up." He said.  
  
"He was here? He saw me here?" She asked. Horror ran through her mind. What would Dumbledore say about this? It was quite inappropriate.  
  
"We need to go." He said as he got out of bed.  
  
He had to drag her from the bed. There was something wrong with Kara's eyes. The red aura around Snape surrounded his entire body now. When she stood it felt like she was walking on pins. Everything she touched was hot or cold to the extreme. Nothing looked or felt the same.  
  
"Severus. I don't think I can walk." She began to panic. "Severus something is very wrong. Everything feels and looks different. Maybe you did poison me." She said. He looked at her and there was a great fear in his eyes.  
  
He levitated her off the floor and put an arm behind her knees and her back as if he were really carrying her. They proceeded to Dumbledore's office ignoring the curious looks from the students in the hallways.  
  
"Ah. You have awoken Professor Lynch. Excellent." Dumbledore said in a warm voice. He was covered in a blue aura that was unlike anything she had ever seen before.   
  
Snape set her down in a chair and then began to pace the room.  
  
"Headmaster, something isn't right. I think Severus accidentally poisoned me last night." She said.  
  
"Nonsense. He kissed you. That's all." He said.  
  
She looked at Snape with hatred. She looked in his eyes and heard "I didn't tell him anything." But his lips weren't moving.  
  
"If you didn't tell him then how does he know?" She said out loud.  
  
"What?" Snape answered but at the same time she heard him say: "How did she know I was thinking that?" But didn't see his lips moving.  
  
She had a look of horror and comprehension on her face all at once.  
  
"Severus." She said as she looked at her feet. "Think to yourself what the contents of Veritaserum are. Don't say it out loud." She then looked into his eyes and heard them.  
  
She looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"What on earth is going on?" She asked in a panicked voice.  
  
Snape was obviously confused and looked between her and Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore opened a small book covered in blue silk that was lying on his desk. The page he opened to was marked. He handed it to them. They read it together.  
  
While an Oracle is born with the ability to focus magical power within the mind, a phenomenon known as Inner Focus, the other powers associated with this class of wizard are granted only through voluntary Prelation. Prelation, known throughout the centuries as the Breath of Life, occurs when a non-Oracle entity with Inner Focus "Breathes" air into the body of an Oracle.   
  
The need for Prelation explains why so few Oracles with full powers exist. Modern wizarding societies look down upon the gift of Inner Focus, driving those with the talent into hiding. This unfortunately has resulted in very few cases of Prelation, in fact only forty cases have been documented in the last five-hundred years.  
  
She read through this several times, as did Snape apparently. He was the first to speak however.  
  
"You were able to read my mind." He said in a small voice that trailed off. He looked at her.  
  
"You knew about this?" He then directed at Dumbledore.  
  
"I did. I assumed Kara knew as well. It would have surprised me to find out she did not." He replied.  
  
"I had no idea." She whispered as she shook her head. She aimed her eyes at Dumbledore's desk. She didn't want to hear anyone's thoughts right now.  
  
She galcned up at Snape, covered in his red aura and then Dumbledore, who was covered in blue.  
  
"Nabokov should have known this? I asked him several times why I could never read minds. He should have told me." She said in an angry voice.  
  
"I cannot explain why Nabokov would not have told you, assuming he knew. Kara I have invited the Oracle of Montare to the school. She is the only living Oracle to have undergone Prelation. She will be able to answer more questions than I can. There are probably other things you should know as well that are not documented. She will be arriving and dining with us this evening." He said.  
  
Snape reached over and took her hand. She was shaking visibly now and was very near tears. She looked up at him and quickly looked away. She didn't want to know his thoughts.  
  
"Kara?" He said. "Look at me."  
  
"Severus, I have no intention of probing your mind. " She said.  
  
"I refuse to never let you look at me again as if I'm a monster. Now look at me." He said. His voice was as firm with her as if she were a student attempting to lie to him.  
  
She did. She could hear everything in his mind. "Did Dumbledore plan this when he brought you here? Is this why he allowed us to discover one another? Is she here to help Potter defeat Riddle? I don't know what I would do if I lost her. How am I going to tell her about what really happened between Riddle and I? Lily Evans. Black. Potter. Lestrange." It was all being said so fast. It was so much faster than she could comprehend. She looked away.  
  
"Headmaster, did you know this was going to happen when you hired me?" She asked him pointedly.  
  
"I was aware of the possibilities Kara. I would have never suggested it be done, but I believe in the right situation, Fate can bring about many wonderful things." He replied in a cool calm voice.  
  
"I fully expect you to be at dinner in an hour Professor Lynch. You will no doubt want to change into suitable attire." He said as he rose from his desk.  
  
She didn't think she would be able to walk, but as soon as she stood things began to feel relatively normal. The castle and its usual dark hallways were lightened and she could see spiders and bugs crawling in the corners. Snape walked gingerly beside her as if expecting to have to catch her as she collapsed. They arrived at her quarters a short time later.  
  
"Do you want me to stay?" He asked.  
  
"No. I will see you at dinner." She said.  
  
He nodded and walked off.   
  
* * *  
  
She bathed and dressed; again in all black. As she stood before her mirror she could see the bright red aura around her. She postulated in her mind that red auras must be for those who had Inner Focus since Snape had one. The pain in her feet from walking had gone away completely. The room was still abnormally bright, a feature she knew she would grow to hate. She had spent her entire life covering the windows, and now rooms were bright of their own accord.  
  
She sat down to dinner at the Staff table. The students began to pour into the hall. She could see them all clearly with white auras around them except for Harry Potter, who had no aura at all. She stared at him for quite some time. He seemed to feel her stare and looked up at her. She looked directly into his eyes and could not read any of his thoughts. His two friends looked at her. She could read theirs. "What is wrong with Professor Lynch? Did Snape do something to her?"   
  
She looked away as Dumbledore put a hand on her shoulder and directed her into a small room off the side of the Great Hall.  
  
Snape was here, dressed in clean black robes. There were two Veelas with silver auras and a short round woman dressed in yellow encircled by a red aura. This woman approached her.  
  
"You must be Kara. I am Sydney, the Oracle from Montara. It is a pleasure to meet you." She said as she smiled.  
  
Kara held out her hand, as if to greet her properly but the woman simply looked down at it and smiled.  
  
"The first thing you will learn from me tonight, is that you are to never touch another Oracle. It would mean instant death for you both." She said. Kara's eyebrows raised and she nodded her head.  
  
"You no doubt have many questions, and I will provide as many answers as possible. But right now you should eat. You look like you haven't done so for days." She said as she walked into the Great Hall.  
  
Kara found that her legs had stopped working. Dumbledore and the Veelas followed Sydney into the Great Hall. Snape approached her from behind and put his hand on the small of her back. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Walk."  
  
She looked into his eyes and heard "She's not going to make it through dinner." She moved her legs and walked into the Hall.  
  
The food at Hogwarts had never tasted so good. She had three helpings of apple pie and when they were done she and Sydney settled down in Dumbledore's office. Snape sat beside her and Dumbledore behind his desk as usual.  
  
Before Sydney could get a word in edge-wise Kara blurted out "The auras..."  
  
"Red is Inner Focus." She said immediately. She no doubt knew exactly what Kara's question was.  
  
"And white?" Kara asked.  
  
"White is what you will see around most young witches and wizards. When they get older, their auras turn various shades of gray. There are other colors of course. Green for werewolves, black for vampires, blue for elves, and I've seen purple auras but was unable to figure out what it meant." She replied.  
  
Kara looked at Dumbledore with a puzzled expression. Why was he blue? He simply smiled at her and winked.  
  
"Why are all the rooms so bright?" Kara asked.  
  
"That is your Inner Eye adjusting itself." She replied.  
  
"My what?" Kara said in disgust. She knew Inner Eye was a term used in Divination to refer to the entity that brought forth predictions, but how this was related to virtual sunlight in every room, she was unsure.  
  
"Your Inner Eye, your ability to see the world as it really is, to examine its intricacies and inner workings. It will take some time to adjust. A week or two." She replied.  
  
"Oh, so the light will go away?" Kara asked hopeful.  
  
"Yes. Not fond of windows are you?" Sydney said with a playful smile.  
  
"How did you know?" Kara asked.  
  
"I wasn't either. It's fairly common." She said.  
  
"And what does it mean if a person does not have an aura?" Kara asked remembering how she had seen Harry in the Great Hall.  
  
The Oracle paused for a few moments and thought carefully how to answer the question.  
  
"A lack of an aura means a person has put themselves through a very difficult process known as Contrification. It means you will not be able to read their mind. It is a way of sealing yourself off from the prying eyes of the world." She replied. There was a sad tone in her voice.  
  
Kara was confused. How was it that Harry had performed this procedure on himself? Snape was visibly thinking to himself. She looked in his eyes and he didn't look away. She heard "Riddle performed Contrification on himself when he was still at Hogwarts. It can't be that difficult. I wonder if he passed that to Potter."  
  
Kara nodded. He seemed to understand what she had just heard him thinking.   
  
Kara and the Oracle spoke at great lengths about things she would need to know and how her life would change because of the Prelation. Apparently, other than seeing auras around people the only thing that would change over time was her ability to predict the future at will. However, Divination, it seemed was not a matter of spontaneously learning about the future, nor was it done through Tarot cards or crystal balls as was taught in school. It was systematically studying individuals and situations. Her Divination powers gave her a heightened sense of awareness that meant she could study a person and see their future based on how they would react. It sounded complicated, and in reality Kara had no interest in it.   
  
Snape walked her back to her quarters. She had so many questions for him. He had heard him talk about Harry defeating Voldemort and something about his parents. She invited him in and made him tea and asked him directly about these things.  
  
"Severus, I heard you thinking about Harry defeating Voldemort. What did you mean by that?"   
  
He seemed startled by the question. It was some time before he answered. "By telling you this I put myself and you in danger." He said.  
  
"Go on."   
  
"When Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were alive, they were bitter enemies. Slytherin was very powerful of course. After the school was founded, he became very angry with the other founders. He hated Muggle born children and was outvoted when it became to decide whether they would be allowed in the school. After that, he became the sworn enemy of the other three founders and swore that even after his death his philosophies would live on. One way he did that was through a complicated set of spells that would forever affect his descendents. As a result, male children would forever posses certain gifts he had, Parseltongue, a love for the Dark Arts, and others." He paused and looked at her.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Kara, by telling you this, you have to promise me it does not leave this room and you never discuss it with anyone." He said in a very serious tone.  
  
"I understand. Go on."   
  
"Gryffindor was the person that actually killed Slytherin. Turns out that he was the only one that figured out how to penetrate through his protective defenses. However, Salazar's children were already extremely powerful and Godric realized that as long as his bloodline lived on, certain wizards and witches would never be safe. So Gryffindor, too, performed the spells to forever affect his bloodline. Only the Gryffindor family possessed different attributes, one of which is mysteriously the ability to be the only person who can kill a Slytherin." He stopped and looked at her.  
  
For a moment she thought he was kidding, but when she looked into his eyes and read his thoughts she knew he was serious.  
  
"Severus, that is ridiculous. No one bloodline can control who can kill them. Honestly you don't believe that." She said.  
  
"No, I don't. However, it seems for the past thousand years or so whenever someone of the Slytherin line has risen up to become a powerful Dark Lord, it has always been a Gryffindor who brought death to them." He said.  
  
She rolled this over in her mind. It clearly made no sense. She couldn't see how this related to Voldemort at all.  
  
"And what does this have to do with Voldemort and Harry Potter?" She asked.  
  
He looked at her in a surprising manner.  
  
"Tom Riddle's mother descended from Salazar Slytherin, although he is half Muggle. Harry Potter is a pure-blood descendent of Godric Gryffindor."   
  
She slowly raised her eyebrows and looked back into his eyes. He clearly was not kidding.  
  
"So now it's Harry's responsibility..." She said in a mocking and demeaning tone that indicated her clear disapproval of this turn of events.  
  
"It would seem so. The irony here is that the very features that Slytherin instilled into his descendents has been given to the Gryffindor bloodline by Riddle himself." Snape said as he laughed wickedly for a moment.  
  
"I assume Potter knows this." She said.  
  
"He knows nothing. He does not know he's a descendant and I doubt he knows of the legend either."   
  
They sat in silence for a while and she wondered if she should bring up any of the other things she heard. She decided she might as well, while he was talking.  
  
"I heard you mention Lily Evans. What about her? She is Harry's mother?" He said.  
  
Snape shot a nasty look at her, but she did not back down. She stared right into his eyes and just heard fits of rage. He looked away when he realized what she was doing and it was several moments before he spoke again.  
  
"I..." He seemed to be looking for the right way to phrase this. "She was a lot like you Kara. Extremely talented, intelligent beyond her years, dedicated and while she was never attracted to the Dark Arts she did not fear them either." He finally said in a hushed voice. His face had become blank and he just stared into the fire.  
  
She knew what this meant. Snape had wanted Lily. Lily had clearly not wanted him however, and had married James. This was obviously painful for him.  
  
"I was the one who told Dumbledore that the Dark Lord was going to kill them." He finally said.  
  
She looked at him with a whole new perspective. He had done this for love, but he couldn't have. He had been marked.  
  
"I didn't love her if that is what you're thinking." He said.  
  
"It's precisely what I was thinking, but it didn't make sense. You were already marked." She replied.  
  
"Yes. I did it because I had a life debt with James after he saved me from Lupin and not because of Lily." He said with venom in his voice.  
  
New thoughts raced through her mind. This was a tangled mess. James, Lupin and Black hated Severus. James saved Severus from Lupin. Severus had wanted Lily at some point and Lily married James. Then when Severus' Master wanted to kill Lily and James, he saved them because of his life debt. Then there was Harry, whose Godfather was Black. Harry was Severus' student, Severus hated him, yet he was destined to ensure Harry would carry out his mission and kill his Master.  
  
"I could have never imagined it was this complicated." She said as she rose and paced the room. "I would have slept better not knowing. How can you live like this?"  
  
"I have had to live like this because if I left here, His followers would seek me out and have me killed. I have no intention of staying here forever. I have ambitions of my own." He said.  
  
"Then how is it that you were able to go back to him?" She asked.  
  
"The night the Death Eaters attacked the Ministry I Apparated in as a loyal Death Eater. None of them knew what I had done. The Dark Lord had not told them, I knew he would not as he is extremely secretive. I nearly killed Black, and I saved three other Death Eaters and helped them escape back to their Master. It was proof I wanted to be loyal. I then explained that I had betrayed him because of a life debt and not because I was unfaithful. He tortured me, as you saw, but welcomed me back into the fold." He replied.  
  
She thought about this response. Nowhere, had he given an explanation as to why he was still here standing by Dumbledore's side.  
  
"Now that He's returned and you are with Him, why are you still here?" She asked, half expecting him to explain that he was betraying Dumbledore and had misjudged himself.  
  
"Once I came to teach here, I realized that I did not want to be His slave. My own ambitions are nothing like His, and they can be achieved without Him. I would prefer that." He said. She remembered back to their first conversation in the laboratory when she said she had not wanted to be Voldemort's slave. It made perfect sense to her now.  
  
"You are the only person I have ever told that to. Even Dumbledore has never heard me say it, although he knows. He can read me in ways I never expected." He said.  
  
"Speaking of Dumbledore..." She began intending to mention the blue aura, but she did not get to finish. Suddenly Yankee Doodle Dandy erupted in her mind.  
  
"Severus, Harry put the Ring on." She said as she leapt up. He followed her as they ran for Gryffindor Tower. It was nearly midnight. When they arrived, the portrait was flung wide open. They both entered cautiously with their wands out. She supposed the room was dark, but everything was light to her. There were students standing around frightened and it looked as if there had been a duel. One of the girls simply pointed up the stairs that lead to the boy's dorms. They could hear shouting.  
  
"Dean, go get McGonagall and the Headmaster. NOW!" Snape shouted as they rushed up the stairs.  
  
They reached an open door and heard shouting.  
  
"Put it down Malfoy. I swear I will kill you." She heard Ron Weasley say.  
  
She looked at Snape. They nodded in agreement and rushed in the room. Within seconds everyone was disarmed. Had the situation not been so tense, it would have been a comical scene. In an attempt to protect Harry, his four roommates, Fred, George, Ginny and Hermione had shoved him onto a bed. The boys were standing on top of the mattress facing Malfoy with Hermione and Ginny pinning Harry to the bed using themselves as his human shields.  
  
"I don't know what you're thinking Malfoy! " Yelled Longbottom. "If you think we're ever going to let you near Harry you're insane!"  
  
Everyone in the room, aware of this unusual display of rage, looked at Neville in awe. Even Snape, who was on the verge of taking control of the situation, was speechless momentarily.  
  
"No one move and everyone shut up." Snape barked. Malfoy made for the door but it closed before he got there. Kara hadn't done it, which meant Snape had. She didn't look at him in case her own surprise would give away what had happened.  
  
Snape walked over and restrained Draco against the wall. Dumbledore and McGonagall rushed in the room. Everyone was still piled on top of Harry who was struggling to get up, but couldn't.  
  
"Harry sit still!" She heard Hermione say.   
  
Dumbledore simply looked at the army of teenage wizards surrounding Harry and then at Draco. He knew instantly what had happened.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, come with me. The rest of you down to the common room. Hermione, send the rest of the students back to bed. Severus, Kara you will stay and wait for me to return." He said as he led Draco out of the room.  
  
"Can you let me up now?" She heard Harry say in protest.  
  
Hermione and Ginny jumped off of Harry and the boys hopped off the bed.  
  
"He's nuts. What is he thinking? Storming into our dorm like that. How did he expect to get away with anything with all that noise he made." Ron said.  
  
"I want to know how he actually got into the common room. We just changed the password!" Neville shouted. "I know because I forgot it this morning!"  
  
"Silence!" Kara yelled as the students became stiff and afraid. "Why are Hermione and Ginny in here?" Kara asked suddenly, realizing that they were girls and should not be here. She looked Hermione in the eyes so she could make sure no one was lying.  
  
"Ginny and I were up late studying in the common room when Malfoy came in. He had the password and didn't close the portrait behind him. We couldn't hold him off. We started shouting and he made for the boy's dorms. He chased us in here. We tackled Harry and shouted. Everyone else woke up and caught on..." Hermione said.   
  
In Hermione's mind she could hear things like "Don't mention that Ginny is having trouble in Potions in front of Snape." "Don't mention we had a plan for when Malfoy stormed the dorms."  
  
"Fred and I heard the noise and rushed towards the common room to see if there was a party starting up. We saw Malfoy rushing up the stairs and we rushed into Harry's room after him."  
  
Snape was giving her a sidelong glance. He was asking for verification this was the truth. She looked at him and nodded.  
  
"Everyone into the common room. Hermione, ensure the rest of the students get back to bed then join us. Tell them that if they're caught out of their dormitories or eavesdropping they will be serving a traditional detention with Filch." Kara said in a harsh tone that made the blood in Hermione's face drain.  
  
They all settled in the Gryffindor common room. Snape and Kara paced with each other and told the students they were to remain silent until Dumbledore returned.  
  
Kara kept asking herself how Malfoy got the Gryffindor password and what was he thinking. How could he possibly think he could intrude into Gryffindor and kill Harry undetected.   
  
When Dumbledore returned he walked over and sat beside them next to the fire. Kara and Snape continued to pace the room a bit.   
  
"First off, you are all to be commended for protecting Harry." He began. The students all looked at each other and smiled. "I know that those in this House are brave, but you've shown courage and loyalty beyond anything that I would have imagined. However, I am somewhat concerned that you behaved almost instinctually, it means you don't feel safe here." There was a look of sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Sir." Harry began. "When Professor Lynch caught me out of bed, I saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle heading for the Gryffindor Tower. I could think of no other reason he would be there except to try to break in. It's probably wrong of me to presume that he's working for Voldemort, but that is what I assumed."  
  
Hermione didn't let him finish. "So we came up with a plan. One of us would always stay up late to study. We've been taking turns. Whoever was in the common room was to start shouting and hold Malfoy off and then we would head for Harry's room."  
  
"The plan was to get Harry out of the window on his Firebolt, but Malfoy got there too soon." Neville said.  
  
"So we just shielded Harry and were going to take Malfoy out, when Professor Lynch and Snape arrived." Ginny said.  
  
"How did you know Professor?" Hermione asked her point blank.  
  
"You were making a lot of noise." She replied. Apparently Harry had kept his word and not told anyone about her Ring of Epa.   
  
Kara couldn't contain herself. She turned away from the group and towards Snape, pretending to be thinking. A huge smile broke out over her face. She was extremely proud of them. They had planned and executed a way to keep Harry safe. Snape just gave her a reproachful look.   
  
"Sir, what is going to happen to Malfoy?" Harry asked, apparently wondering if he would spend the rest of his time at Hogwarts hiding behind his eight bodyguards.  
  
"I'm afraid I have no choice but to expel Mr. Malfoy. He poses too great a threat to other students at this time." Dumbledore replied.  
  
Snape nearly jumped out of his skin. He became pale and white. Malfoy was the key to several plans that were in the words. He remained as calm as he could but Dumbledore noticed him twitching.  
  
"Now as excited as all of you are, it is time to go to bed. Kara, Severus, Minerva we should speak in private. Goodnight Harry." Dumbledore said as he led the Professors back through the portrait hole.  
  
"Minerva, will you stay here and ensure that the students remain in bed and then keep Mr. Malfoy company. He is in my office. Kara can we use yours to speak privately?" He asked.  
  
"Absolutely." She replied.  
  
* * *  
  
"Headmaster, this is not wise." Snape said as soon as the door was closed. "Malfoy being here is key to several important plans."  
  
"Severus, I understand that but I cannot have attempts made directly on Harry's life. It is unfair to the students to have to walk around in fear they will be killed at a moments notice."   
  
"We will just have to find another way. Crabbe and Goyle are still here, as are several other Death Eater children. All is not lost. Lucius Malfoy will be arriving within the hour. All four of us need to be there. Kara I would like you to watch him closely."   
  
"Severus, then you can meet with him in private before he leaves outside the castle walls." Dumbledore said.  
  
There was a look of defeat on Snape's face.  
  
"Headmaster, if this is our last chance to interact with Malfoy then perhaps we should use the time to our advantage." She said.  
  
Snape gave her a quizzical look.  
  
"What did you have in mind Kara?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Severus and I will be sharing a private moment in his office. You will enter with Lucius Malfoy and interrupt us. Have Minerva bring Draco a few minutes later. That way Severus and I can stage something for Lucius. It will give us more time to plan long term." She said.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Snape, who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Very well then. I must return to ensure Draco has not destroyed my office. I will see you soon." He said as he left.  
  
"After this little meeting, you need to accompany me to meet with Lucius in private. Wearing your Invisibility cloak of course. I need to know exactly what he is thinking." Snape said after Dumbledore had closed the door.  
  
"Ok." She said. "We'll need to retrieve the cloak from Filch on our way to your office."   
  
"What did you have in mind for our private moment?" He asked her. There was a small gleam in his eye.  
  
"Lucius will expect you to be moved by this event. I will attempt to console you. A hand on the arm like this." She said as she moved towards him and touched his arm. "Maybe an arm on the shoulder." She put a hand up on his shoulder. "Look into your eyes like this." She looked up at him.  
  
She could hear the thoughts running through his mind. "She is so beautiful and kniving. I love that she is more wicked in some ways than I am." He bent down and kissed her. It was a long kiss, and the first they'd shared since the Prelation. When they were finished they just looked at each other and smiled. 


	13. Durmstrang

Chapter 13: Durmstrang  
  
Footsteps announced the approach of Lucius Malfoy and Dumbledore. Snape put on his best concerned face and feigned like he was trying to shake her off. She put a hand on his arm and spoke loudly as their eavesdroppers approached.   
  
"Severus, just tell me what's wrong. You know I'm here for you." She said looking into his eyes. His mind said, "Perfect."   
  
There was a subtle "Ahem" from the doorway. She turned around and blushed. Then she put on her most wicked face and played her Dark Witch part perfectly.  
  
She studied Lucius carefully looking him up and down. He immediately noticed this and began a staring game with her. He wasn't very practiced and he blinked often. Finally when she was tired of playing it she made him sneeze. Snape almost smiled at her.  
  
McGonagall and young Malfoy entered shortly after.  
  
Dumbledore explained to Lucius Malfoy exactly what his son had done and that there was no way he could continue attending the school. Dumbledore refused to allow him to argue on his son's behalf and within a half hour Snape was escorting Draco to the Slytherin dorms to gather his things and say goodbye to his friends. This left her with a few moments alone with Lucius Malfoy and Dumbledore.  
  
"So you're the new Dark Arts Professor that Draco has told me about." He said slyly.  
  
"Yes, I am. I have heard a lot about you too Lucius. Draco speaks of you often." She retorted. He was no doubt aware that Draco referred to him so often.  
  
"Well it is a shame that Draco did not get to spend more time with you. It sounded as if you were the most reasonable Professor here." He said, in an obvious attempt to flatter her and put Dumbledore down. She could hear in his mind "Worthless Dumbledore, couldn't hire a proper Dark Arts Professor."  
  
Lucius started sneezing every thirty seconds or so after that and didn't stop until Snape returned. She hoped Dumbledore wasn't noticing this. She looked at him and he was staring at the ceiling as if he was ignoring the both of them.  
  
Snape returned and escorted the Malfoys out of the castle. Kara followed them in her Invisibility cloak. When they reached the gate of Hogwarts they stopped. She stood a little behind and to the left of Snape where she could see Malfoy's eyes. She put a hand on the small of Snape's back so he would know she was there.  
  
"I will need some other way to stay in contact." Snape said.  
  
"I will send an owl to you in the morning. I trust what Dumbledore and I walked in on was indication the plan is going well?" Lucius said in reply.  
  
"More or less. I will need a few weeks to solidify everything. Tell our Master that all is well and I will be at the next Death Eater meeting as long as I have been told in advance." Snape said.  
  
He then turned to Draco. "I am disappointed your attempt did not succeed." He and Draco then launched into a conversation about the evenings events.   
  
Kara just looked into Lucius' eyes in an attempt to read him. "Stupid boy couldn't carry out a simple plan. The Master will be most unpleased and will probably kill him. If he doesn't I will have to get him enrolled in Durmstrang."  
  
She heard her name come up in conversation. "If that moron Professor Lynch hadn't heard the Mudblood screaming it would have worked." Draco said.  
  
She read Lucius' mind again. "She really is stupid if she's falling for this greaseball. The Master would probably want her though. I will have to tell him about her."   
  
Lucius started sneezing. Snape knew what she was up to and ended the conversation.  
  
"I must get back. I will see you soon Lucius. " He said. They shook hands. "Goodbye Draco."   
  
He turned carefully so that he wouldn't knock her over. They went back up to the castle in silence. She followed him to his quarters and when they were both safely behind the door she took the cloak off.  
  
"What did he say?" He asked her.  
  
"He said Voldemort would probably kill Draco, that he would talk to Voldemort about recruiting me, and he called you a greaseball. He didn't get a thought in edgewise after that. " She said. "And he doesn't think much of his son."   
  
"No. He doesn't. None of the Death Eater parents think very much of their children. " He said. It reminded her of the conversation they had a few months ago about marriage and children.  
  
She walked over to him and looked up into his eyes. His thoughts were jumbled. He needed time to sort out what to do about Voldemort. When he realized she was reading him he looked away and put his arms around her and hugged her instead.  
  
"Not right now Kara. I need time to think." He said.  
  
"I should go anyway. It is late. I am exhausted." She said.  
  
"No you should stay here tonight. I need to think clearly. If you're not here I will just think about you anyway. If I know you're beside me sleeping I can at least move that out of my mind." He said calmly.  
  
She pulled away and looked at him in shock. She heard him think. "It was worth a try." He was expecting rejection.  
  
She walked into the bedroom, kicked off her shoes, pulled off her robes and climbed into bed wearing the pants and shirt she normally wore under them. He came in shortly after.  
  
* * *   
  
When she woke up that Sunday morning, her hand habitually shot under the pillow and she felt the book. For a few fleeting moments she knew she was in her room until she felt a warm hand on her back. Had Snape moved her to her own room? Her eyes opened. It was his. He was already awake.  
  
She lifted the pillow and it was indeed Prixel's book. He knew what she was thinking.  
  
"I sped up the plan last night and copied the recipe. I'll give it to the Dark Lord the next time I see him. The job will be done." He said. He had no doubt spent a lot of time pondering this during the night.  
  
"Why did you bring the book here?" She asked.  
  
"Because when you wake up you always panic not knowing where it is." He said.  
  
"Oh." She loved that he could read her that way.  
  
"There was also a letter from Durmstrang on your bed. It's inside the book." He said.  
  
The envelope had the Durmstrang crest on it. She read the letter inside.  
  
Kara,  
  
Congratulations on your appointment at Hogwarts. The Headmaster here would like to invite you to join us for dinner next Saturday. Please reply by owl immediately to confirm. Professor Nabokov and I are looking forward to seeing you.  
  
Sincerely,  
Kris Polishnikov  
  
"Want to have dinner with me at Durmstrang next weekend? " She asked.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Polishnikov invited me. I'll tell him you're coming as well." She said. She didn't give him the option of saying no.  
  
  
She spent the rest of the day grading papers and preparing lesson plans for the following day. She decided she would drop into Snape's fifth year Gryffindor class that Wednesday to observe his reaction to Harry's Christmas present. It was a gentle way of taunting him and she knew by the end of the week she would want to be spending as much time as possible observing him.  
  
The school was buzzing with rumors about Malfoy's expulsion. Dumbledore had sworn the nine students involved to secrecy. However, the rest of Gryffindor was talking excitedly about the even since many of them witnessed Malfoy storming the common room.  
  
On Wednesday she strolled silently to the dungeons. When she arrived Snape had already finished his lecture for the day and was standing behind a student observing their work. He didn't see her glide quietly into the room and impersonate his gargoyle stance just inside the door. None of the students noticed her either.  
  
"Potter what is that?" Snape said as he approached Harry's workbench.  
  
"Sir, it's a singing hourglass." Harry replied, attempting to keep a straight face.  
  
A look of comprehension came across Snape's face and he finally noticed her presence in the classroom. He looked at her momentarily and she could read his thoughts "I'm going to get you for this Kara. Plaguing my classroom with such nonsense."   
  
"If I hear this Potter, it will be destroyed." He said silkily to Harry  
  
"Yes Professor." Harry replied.  
  
She continued to silently stalk the class. He ignored her and the students hadn't noticed she was there yet. When Snape had disappeared into his private storeroom she saw Pansy Parkinson throw something towards Harry's direction.   
  
Harry looked up as the slimy black ferret liver that had landed inches from his cauldron. Pansy began to speak.  
  
"Stupid Potter. Got Draco expelled just because he was afraid to play him in Quidditch. Draco would never march into the Gryffindor tower. Potter is such a chicken. And his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley is always wearing rags and following him around like a lost puppy." She said.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were sitting nearby smiling at each other. They knew precisely what Malfoy had been up to.  
  
The Slytherins erupted into fits of giggles. Hermione restrained Ron and Harry and told them to ignore the Slytherins.  
  
"If Snape comes back in here and finds you two retaliating, he'll give you detention and take away House points." This seemed to calm Harry and Ron down and they continued their work.  
  
Pansy threw another liver at Harry and it landed in Hermione's cauldron and the hot solution flew up into her face. She screamed.  
  
"Ahem." Kara said from the back of the room. The class jumped and turned around. Pansy Parkinson seemed to shrink several inches as she slid into her chair. Kara walked towards Hermione who was clutching her face. Snape came rushing from his storeroom.  
  
"What is it now Granger?" He snapped.  
  
Kara was attempting to pry Hermione's hands from her face.  
  
"Ms. Parkinson threw ferret liver at her and it landed in her cauldron." Kara replied before Hermione had a chance. Hermione had several burns on her nose and cheeks. "Come. Up to Madam Pomfrey." She said as she dragged Hermione from her chair. She gave Snape a cool look. He should be paying more attention in this class.  
  
* * *  
  
The rest of the week went by uneventfully and Saturday evening she and Snape strode down to Hogsmeade to Apparate. It was a cool evening and she had dressed extra warmly, knowing Durmstrang would be cold. She was in her formal black dress robes with a cloak over top of them. On top of that she was wearing a black fur cloak. Snape was dressed similarly. They could have been twins.  
  
When they arrived at Durmstrang that evening, Polishnikov greeted them at the castle doors.  
  
Polishnikov shook her hand furiously with a wide smile on his face. "You look well Kara."  
  
"This is Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts." She said.  
  
"Delighted Severus." They shook hands and exchanged curious looks.  
  
They stepped into Polishnikov's office. Kara felt at home and it was good to be back at Durmstrang.   
  
"Severus, I've heard a lot about you. From many places." He said as he poured them all a drink. Polishnikov loved scotch. After he had handed their glasses he spotted Severus' confused look, sat down and pulled up the left arm of his robes. The Dark Mark was just barely visible. Snape just nodded.  
  
"He talks about you often, Severus." Polishnikov said.  
  
"Indeed." Was all Snape could say.  
  
Polishnikov broke into a conversation with Snape about Voldemort. Kara got up. "I have no intention of being a part of this Death Eater meeting. I'll be in the lab when you're finished." She said curtly.  
  
The familiar smell of the laboratory just down the hall was comforting and they made a stop into it just before going to dinner.  
  
"It hasn't changed at all." She said as they walked in a few minutes later. She sat on the stool and looked around the room. It was, of course, brighter now than the last time she was here and she could see the stained floors and walls more clearly. Snape could tell she was being nostalgic and had a somewhat amused look on his face.   
  
"None of my students appreciate this place, Kara. You were the only one who ever did. " Polishnikov said with a sigh.  
  
After several minutes of casual conversation that included topics from his students to Prixel's death they headed towards the feasting hall. The students had not yet arrived and the hall was empty.  
  
It was nothing compared to Hogwarts. It was a relatively simple room with very low lighting. A tall thin man wearing gray robes walked in; it was Nabokov. He stopped as soon as he saw them standing there. It was obvious from the look of shock on his face that he was not expecting Snape. He simply stood there with a calculating stare. She met it, and for the first time in her life she could read his thoughts. "This is not wise for them to be here together. Do they know about one another and their pasts? Has she gone through Prelation with him?"  
  
She approached him with a slight smile on her face. No one spoke for several minutes. It was clear they were all carefully considering how to approach a conversation. Nabokov had always taught her to consider her opponents carefully. He had no doubt taught Snape this as well. Nabokov was internally debating whether to mention the fact they had arrived together, or to pretend he did not know Snape.  
  
"You can no longer hide from me Professor Nabokov." She said slyly as she raised her eyebrows. He knew exactly what she meant.  
  
"It is good to see you again Severus." Snape had a charming smile on his face. It was as if he was a schoolboy again. They shook hands.  
  
"So my two prodigies finally found one another. I wondered how long that would take." He said mischievously.  
  
"You knew? You knew and you never told me? I could kill you for that. It would have made things much easier if you had at the very least mentioned Prelation."   
  
From that point on he refused to look her in the eye.  
  
"But it's good to know I can always win a staring game with you Professor." She said. An amused look crossed his face and he smiled. He didn't smile often, and she considered that a good sign.  
  
Several fires in the hall lit up spectacularly signaling the beginning of dinner. This was clearly unfamiliar to Snape as he jumped slightly. The sound of students coming towards the Hall interrupted their discussion and they headed for the Staff table.  
  
She sat between Polishnikov and Snape and immediately sunk deep into conversation with her old mentor. Several minutes later Snape nudged her under the table. She looked at him.   
  
"Draco is here." He said.   
  
Kara's eyes scanned the students that were looking up towards the high staff table. She spotted Draco sitting at the Korpov House table. He looked at her in awe. She nodded and smiled to him to acknowledge his presence.  
  
Nabokov had sat himself at the end of the table next to Polishnikov so the four of them could talk privately. Kara and Snape drank quite heavily and by the end of dinner he had put his arm around the back of her chair as he leaned in to listen to her and Polishnikov discussing Potions.  
  
"The first time I made it I got a bloody nose. Can you believe Malkin actually suggests smelling the Potion?" She said in a laughing voice. Polishnikov was fairly drunk as well.   
  
"I remember him from school. He was obsessed with two things." He said unable to control his laughter as he held up two fingers. "Smelling his Potions and practical jokes."  
  
"If I ever meet him, I will kill him! There I am with this snapping Potion trying to kill me. Blood dripping down the front of my robes. And of course I ruined the potion."   
  
They all broke out into hysterical laughter that attracted the attention of the rest of the hall.   
  
She glanced at Malfoy who had a fork in one hand and an unattractive mouth-gaping look on his face. She simply smiled at him.  
  
"So Polishnikov, have you met Draco Malfoy yet?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. A decent Potions student." He replied.  
  
"Decent in all his classes from what I hear. Doesn't think much of you however." Nabokov said as he nodded towards her.  
  
"I am the reason he's here I suppose. I don't blame him." She said as she raised the wine glass and took another sip.  
  
"In that case, we should invite him up here. Go get him Kara." Polishinikov demanded.  
  
She stood up and walked through the hall, her black robes flowing behind her.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. We were wondering if you cared to join us for the rest of dinner this evening?" She said to him. The rest of the students looked at Malfoy with intense jealousy. It was extremely rare for a Professor to invite a student to the staff table. It was considered an honor.  
  
"Uh. Sure Professor Lynch." He said. He grabbed his plate.  
  
Nabokov had conjured a chair for him just across from her so that he was able to look at all of four of the Professors. Snape had launched into a tirade about her singing hourglasses. She caught the end half of their conversation.  
  
"I remember the first time I caught that in my laboratory." Polishnikov started. "I remember wanting to feed her to a pack of hungry dragons. Imagine yourself working on a highly dangerous concoction and suddenly jumping at the sound of Muggle rock music." He said.  
  
Nabokov was laughing so hard he was crying.  
  
"She has invaded my laboratory as well Polishnikov. It is like a disease." Snape said as he looked at her and smiled slightly.  
  
"You'll live." She replied.  
  
Draco was extremely confused.  
  
"Young Malfoy, now that she is no longer your Professor I have no qualms telling you one of the stories she would never like me to repeat." Polishnikov said.  
  
"Oh no, Please don't." She pleaded her face turning extremely red.  
  
"Yes Kris, tell it. Is this the one about the frog?" Nabokov said barely able to get the words out through his laughter.  
  
"Yes!" Polishnikov said.  
  
She put her face in her hands in extreme embarrassment. She felt Snape's arm come closer around her to console her. She stood straight up and crossed her arms as he began to tell the story.  
  
"There she was. Second year I think because Nabokov hadn't destroyed her wand yet. " Kara nodded and rolled her eyes towards the ceiling. She looked at Draco who was warming up to the idea of being seated here with them. He had a slight smile on his face.  
  
"She had this red ribbon in her hair tied in a bow. She looked so sweet and innocent. Her classmates loved to play jokes on her. In her hands was a Class B Prixel poison. First off Mr. Malfoy, you should know that Kara is obsessed with Prixel. She blushes at the very sound of his name. Look!" He pointed at her.  
  
"That's the wine. Get on with it!" She said smiling and waving a hand at him.  
  
"Very well. Anyway she's holding this Prixel poison when Simon Ashbell's frog hops onto the lab bench. Kara doesn't like frogs Mr. Malfoy. She screamed and dropped the phial she was holding. Amazingly it didn't break, but the top of the phial came lose and the frog began drinking it. Next thing you know, Simon is on top of Kara attempting to strangle her. He had to be a good five inches taller than her at that point but somehow she was able to whip out her wand and throw him off of her. He lands on top of her workstation and destroys all of her work. Then he breaks out into tears because his frog is dead. And she just stood there, calm as could be, a nice dark angry look on her face and told him what a moron he was for ruining her experiments. No one ever threw frogs at her ever again. The fiercest twelve year old girl I've ever known." He said as he chuckled.  
  
Draco was staring at her in awe.   
  
"Professor, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get accepted to Durmstrang? There are no girls allowed." He asked.  
  
"Oh I remember that little debacle!" Nabokov chimed in. "She had an Uncle on the school board. A very -- shall we say -- influential Uncle."   
  
Kara nodded.  
  
"I was the only girl. I preferred it that way. Kept everyone on their toes." She said.  
  
"And the most talented student I've ever taught." Polishnikov added as he raised his glass toward her.  
  
* * *  
  
Snape told her the next day that the meeting with Polishnikov had been setup to allow Draco to spot them together. It was also a chance for Snape to tell Polishnikov he had retrieved the recipe from Kara. Snape was missing from dinner that evening, but knocked on her door at midnight.  
  
There was something different about his eyes. They seemed hollow almost. He refused to look at her directly and in the back of her mind she knew exactly what was wrong.  
  
"Severus, what is wrong?" She asked.  
  
He simply lifted up the left sleeve of his robes. He didn't say anything but looked at her waiting for a reaction. She gave him none. She had expected this, and despite anything they may say now, she knew exactly what needed to be done.  
  
"Tea?" She asked.  
  
"Avoiding this subject is unwise, Kara." He said walking over to her to stare her in the face. He had something important to say, but didn't know how.  
  
"I'm not avoiding it Severus, you are. Speak." She said challenging him.  
  
"He wants you. I am to bring you to the next meeting." He said leaning in closer to challenge her.  
  
"Really?" She had expected this was coming. "I have no intention of being His servant. Did you tell him that?" She asked sarcastically. She knew Snape would never lash out at Voldemort.  
  
"I refuse to go. I have no desire to participate in his little quarrels and I have no intention of standing face to face with a monster pretending to fear him when I know my powers are greater. If he wants me, he can come get me." She replied calmly. She had prepared her speech.  
  
"Kara." He said. "If he comes to get you, you will die in the process. If you go to him now and bow down at least you can serve a useful purpose to Dumbledore."  
  
Her mind raced. Why did Snape want her to go so badly? Did he want an accomplice doing his spy work for him? Did he have intentions to leave Dumbledore?  
  
"I will not." She replied. She looked up at him in hopes he would let her read his mind. He simply looked into the fire. It was a clear sign he was hiding something.  
  
"Severus, if you're hiding anything from me I will find out anyway." She said firmly.  
  
"I want - you to wear - the Mark with me." He said finally.  
  
"What?" She shouted. "You want Him to Mark me? You want me to lose everything that I have worked so hard against and sacrifice my soul to a monster? Severus, how could you possibly ask this of me?"   
  
"If you do not, he will do it anyway. He has heard too much from Malfoy." He replied.  
  
"Get out. Leave. I don't want to look at you anymore." She shouted. She had plans spinning in her mind. It was one thing to ask for her company, it was another to wish that she'd openly give herself up to Voldemort.  
  
"I'm doing this to save you." He said.  
  
"Go. I mean it. Leave now." She spat. The door flew open and the chair he was in tipped so he had to stand up.  
  
He shot her a fiery look and glided out the door. 


	14. Neutrality

Chapter 14: Neutrality  
  
The next few weeks were long and difficult. She had avoided Severus at mealtimes and had begun locking the door to her fifth year Slytherin class. She would occasionally hear the doorknob turn around the time he usually visited.  
  
Dumbledore, sensing the tension between two of his most conspicuous Professors, eventually called her into his office.   
  
"Kara, sit down. " He said calmly.  
  
She did. She could see a very serious look of concern on his face. His mind however seemed empty.  
  
"Severus tells me that you two are not speaking. " He said.  
  
"He asked me to join Voldemort, as a spy." She replied quickly as she folded her arms in front of her in disgust.  
  
"Ah. I see. Yes that would be problematic for you." He said.  
  
"I have alternatives though. Alternatives that would protect both Severus and I permanently. I have been considering them for quite some time, however, I am not sure they are wise." She said in a calm manner.  
  
"Oh?"   
  
They went over her plan and with a few small changes Dumbledore agreed. They would not tell Snape for she knew he would certainly refuse to let her go through with it. She left the office with an ominous feeling of regret, pain and anxiety. She was not convinced this plan would be successful, and if it went wrong it could easily end in the death of both Snape and herself.  
  
She knocked on Severus' door near midnight. He opened it and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I thought you didn't want to see me anymore Professor Lynch." He said. There was no sadness in his voice at this declaration. He was almost mocking her lack of willpower as she now stood before his door.  
  
"I merely needed time to clear my mind without your presence distracting me. May I come in?" She said.  
  
He opened the door and let her slide in. The room was very cold. There was no fire in the fireplace; she started one with a single thought. She sat down.  
  
"I have considered your offer and discussed with Dumbledore. He thinks it is risky, but if I am willing to proceed he would support the move." She said.  
  
"No. I will not let you. You were right. He had just remarked me and had told me he wanted you. I was thinking illogically." He replied.  
  
"It's too late Severus, I have made up my mind. When is the meeting?" She said.  
  
He simply stared at her with a blank expression for several minutes. She could read his thoughts. "She cannot be serious. What is Dumbledore up to? He would never let her proceed unless there was a plan. She is a clever witch Severus, be careful."  
  
"Are you sure about this?" He asked. "You understand what this means?"   
  
"Yes. When is the meeting?"  
  
"Tomorrow evening. 10pm. We will leave here at 9:30. We have to be careful about leaving the castle." He said.  
  
"Very well. I will be here at 9:30. Goodnight Professor Snape." She said as she strode towards the door. He did not open it for her.  
  
"No longer opening doors for me?" She said in a sarcastic tone as she turned to face him.  
  
"Not when I don't want you to leave, no." He said. He was still facing the fire.  
  
"Stay. He is going to Mark you tomorrow." He said as he turned to face her. "Stay with me tonight."   
  
She knew he was doing this solely for her benefit. He would pretend to love her as he had done a few weeks ago before Voldemort had re-Marked him so that she would have one last night knowing what it was like to have those feelings even if he didn't.  
  
She played along. They lay in his bed talking and staring into the darkness for several hours until they fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
The next evening she arrived at his quarters at 9:30. He was dressed in his heavy black cloak. They walked to the platform at Hogsmeade where they would Apparate to the location of the meeting.   
  
"Severus, before we go. " She said as they reached the platform. "Do you remember when I said, that nothing I had done for you was because of love? That I had done it because I wanted to?"   
  
He nodded.  
  
"No matter what happens tonight remember that I'm doing this because of love. This is the only thing I've ever done because of love. " She said as he began to interrupt her. She simply put a finger over his lips to quiet him.  
  
"Everything else in my life has been done out of fear or because of duty. I know you can relate to that, so should you ever question my motives, know that love is the only reason." She said.  
  
He gave her a nonsensical look but nodded. Hours later, he would understand fully what she meant by these words.  
  
They arrived at the Apparation spot at the edge of a forest. Snape had slipped a mask on over his face and drawn the hood of his cloak down so that he was indistinguishable from the other twenty Death Eaters that stood nearby in a circle. They approached them. Kara had drawn her own cloak hood over her head and stood behind him as he took his place amongst his fellow Death Eaters.  
  
A quick popping sound was heard and Voldemort suddenly appeared in the middle of the circle of Death Eaters. Quickly all of them fell to their knees and bowed. Kara did the same, as Snape had instructed her to.  
  
"Ah, Severus you have finally brought me the girl?" He asked.  
  
"Yes Master. I have. She says she wants to be yours." She heard Snape say as he continued bowing to Voldemort.  
  
"Rise then Kara Lynch. Look your future Master in the eye." He said in his high-pitched voice.  
  
Kara rose, her knees slightly shaking. She did not have any need to be afraid of Voldemort, but the thought of facing him was frightening to her. It made her performance that much more believable.  
  
She looked him in the eye. They resembled red slits instead of eyes and his nose was like that of a snake. She was physically repulsed at the sight of Voldemort. This feeling of intense sickness was a new experience for her considering she had handled unknown amounts of disgusting things for Potions. She kept her face relaxed and did not blink or look away from him. If he wanted, she would gladly play the staring game. That was not his intention however.  
  
"I have heard good things about you from the Malfoys. They say you are a very powerful witch. And they say that you have feelings for Severus, here. " He said.  
  
"Yes. Malfoy is correct on all accounts." She said.  
  
"When you speak to me, you will address me as Master, or Lord. I will tell you only one time and then I will make you suffer. " He said.  
  
"Yes, Master." She said as she bowed her head. Her lips burned as the words crossed her lips.  
  
"Good. Then I will Mark you so that you may have a constant reminder of who you have committed yourself to. But first you must bow before me." He said.  
  
"Yes, Master." She said as she lowered herself onto her knees. This was the moment she had been waiting for. She was feeling sick to her stomach.  
  
"Now kneel before me and hold up the left sleeve of your robe. " He said in a commanding voice.  
  
"Take notice, Death Eaters, that this one joins the fold to walk amongst you as my servant." He said. He held out his wand.  
  
Her mind flexed. Voldemort was flying through the air and she had his wand in her hand. He ended up pinned against a tree and could not move. In an instant all of the Death Eaters were disarmed and had been thrown into a pile. A transparent forcefeild was constructed around them so they could not escape.  
  
She could hear them yelling for their Master.  
  
She pulled off the black cloak she was wearing to reveal the special robes Nabokov had special made for her when she graduated from Durmstrang. They were deep violet and had a low scooping neck and bell shaped sleeves. They were similar to the robes the Oracle of Montare had worn.  
  
She glanced back at the Death Eaters to see Snape, his mask off, clutching the side of the force field. He had no idea what was coming, and was no doubt pondering what to do next. She shot him a warning look and only hoped he would not reveal himself to Voldemort tonight. She had plans to carry out.   
  
She glided over to Voldemort.  
  
"Hello Tom." She said, mocking him slightly. She knew that using his Muggle name would infuriate him.  
  
"I figured you and I needed some -- private time alone together. You see, I have been admiring your work over this past year and when Snape offered to bring me to you I could not resist." She continued on. She had cast a mouth-binding spell on him and he could not respond.  
  
"By now you have no doubt concluded what I am, so I will not bother you with the boring details. I have come to offer you a deal you cannot refuse. Listen to those words carefully, for I mean them literally."   
  
She gave him a dangerous look. He had no aura and she could not read his mind.  
  
"You see Tom, I have no intention of killing you or anyone here this evening. In fact I have no interest in you at all, as a friend or a foe. No, I have ambitions of my own which thankfully for you do not interfere with your own. In fact you are going to help me with them by doing me a small favor." She said as she lifted the mouth-binding spell.  
  
"I should have known Severus betrayed me." Voldemort said.  
  
"On the contrary Tom. Severus brought me here under the impression I was going to join you. Having you Mark me was a way to save me from my own sorrow of losing his love and to stand loyally by his side." She said smoothly.  
  
"So then you deceived the man you love?" He said playfully.  
  
"No, he deceived himself." She said. "And now you will listen to my offer Tom. " She put the mouth-binding spell on him again.  
  
"You will remove Severus' Dark Mark. He will, of course, remain your loyal servant - although I will never understand why he would do such a thing. " She said in disgust. "This will allow him to pursue me freely as he wishes. In exchange you and I will make a neutrality pact. I will neither join nor openly oppose you, although you should know that I find your little rabble quite amusing and pathetic. I will give you two minutes to decide." She snapped in a condescending tone.  
  
She continued to stare him in the face without looking away. He did the same, but she could see the twitching in his face indicating he was thinking.  
  
When the two minutes were up she lifted the mouth-binding spell.  
  
"If I refuse?" He asked.  
  
"Then I will kill all of your Death Eaters right now. You and I both know, Tom that I cannot kill you. However, you would be nothing without your loyal followers." She said slyly.  
  
He seemed to consider this quickly and cackled. "You realize, that if you killed my Death Eaters, that the Ministry would have you imprisoned for the rest of your pathetic life."  
  
"Yes. That is something I pondered. However, if I brought your reign of terror to a stop by murdering these men and women, do you think the Ministry would mind? Your absence from the wizarding world in the past fifteen years has been quite enjoyable." She said laughing the most evil laugh she could muster. "And if they did, Tom, tell me what prison would hold me?"  
  
He was silent.  
  
"I am asking for very little Tom. Simply remove the Mark from Severus and declare that I do not have to follow you. It is a simple decision to make. In return I will not openly attempt to destroy your laughable attempts at taking over the wizarding world." She said.  
  
"You are a clever witch, Kara Lynch. Very well. Now let me down." He said.  
  
"I will bring Severus over here after I let you down. Remember I can kill in a single thought, and I have defenses against your attacks that you cannot even imagine. And if you're thinking of killing him, you can be sure that will put in place resolve of the greatest kind to ensure Harry Potter sees to your demise." She said.  
  
She set Voldemort back down on solid ground but did not remove the mouth binding spell nor the spell that was holding his limbs in place. She levitated Severus from the enclosed force field and brought him over to where Voldemort was pinned against the tree. Severus' left arm rose up and the sleeve of his robe split open to reveal the Mark.  
  
"Tell him of our deal Lord Voldemort." She said as she released the mouth-binding spell.  
  
"I am going to remove your Mark. However, you are still my servant just as you were the day you swore your loyalty to me." Voldemort said. There was a severe hesitation in his voice.  
  
"Yes Master." Snape said as he bowed on his hands and knees before Voldemort.  
  
"Rise. Hold out your arm." He said.  
  
Kara handed him the wand back and put up a thick force field around her. It wouldn't reflect Avada Kavadra but it would give her time to Apparate.  
  
Voldemort, surprisingly, simply removed the Mark, told Snape to rise and then let them leave. She released the Death Eaters who all scrambled to Voldemort on their hands and knees for explanations. She Apparated immediately to the Hogsmeade platform and ran for Hogwarts. Snape popped in moments later and she could hear his footsteps running after her.  
  
"Kara." He yelled. He finally pinned her to the ground with his thoughts. She was unable to move. He ran to her and yanked her up by the wrist. He wouldn't let go; there was a look on his face she had never seen before. Pure anger and hate.  
  
"What were you thinking? That is the stupidest thing you could have done. Do you realize who those Death Eaters were? Polishnikov, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle. Everyone at this school and the Ministry will know about you now. What could possibly have possessed you?" He yelled. She hoped no one could hear him.  
  
She simply smiled at him. He was in the mood to make her pay emotionally for what she had done, but she was prepared.  
  
"Dumbledore will be furious. You have ruined any chance you have to stay at this school. If this was some deranged attempt to stay with me, you have ruined that as well." He continued yelling.  
  
"I am aware of the sacrifices I have made Severus. And if you have questions, remember that I have already provided you with answers. Now I am freezing and I have no intention of standing here debating with you." She snapped as she pulled away and headed for the Hogwarts gates.   
  
When she entered the castle he took hold of her arm.  
  
"We're going to see Dumbledore this instant. I cannot believe you would betray his trust like this." He said.  
  
Before she could get a word in edge wise he shut her up using the same mouth-binding spell she had used on Voldemort. She didn't fight him.  
  
They reached the top of the staircase to Dumbledore's office and Snape burst into the room.  
  
"Headmaster..." But the sight of who was in the room shut him up instantly. When the door had opened Harry Potter and Sirius Black had turned around. Sirius pulled Harry out of the chair and pushed him behind Dumbledore's desk and stood in front of him. Dumbledore, as usual, was seated calmly in his chair.  
  
There was a moment of silence before Sirius started yelling.  
  
"Stay away. I swear I will kill you both." He shouted.  
  
"Headmaster what is going on?" Severus asked. Her mouth was still bound.  
  
"Don't play innocent Snape. Harry saw everything in a dream. She is an Oracle!" He yelled. He was now clearly afraid of her.  
  
She tugged on Snape's robes in a hope he would remember he had bound her mouth. He did, and he removed the spell.  
  
"The Headmaster has been aware from the very beginning that I am an Oracle." She said calmly.  
  
Everyone looked at Dumbledore who nodded.  
  
"What? Dumbledore, she is trained in the Dark Arts, has more Death Eater friends than I can count, is a trained Oracle and you let her near Harry?" He yelled.  
  
"Harry is in no danger from Professor Lynch, nor from Professor Snape Sirius. Please sit down and lets discuss this calmly." He said.  
  
She walked towards Sirius.  
  
"You are afraid of me?" She asked. He had his wand pointed at her. "You have no reason to be. If I wanted Harry dead I could have done it a hundred different ways throughout the year. I could even do it now without you knowing. It should be clear even to your irrational mind that I have no intention of harming Harry."   
  
There was silence.  
  
"I don't understand, Headmaster. What is an Oracle?" Harry asked.  
  
"Everyone please sit." Dumbledore insisted. Kara made the first move towards a chair and pulled Snape down beside her. Somewhat timidly, Sirius did the same. Harry however remained standing next to Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry" Dumbledore began. "An Oracle is a very powerful wizard or witch that possesses very unique gifts. One of those gifts is known as Inner Focus. Properly trained wizards and witches can use their Inner Focus to do magic without a wand. They can also read minds and foretell the future. There are only two fully trained Oracle's alive and your Dark Arts Professor is one of them."  
  
Harry was staring at her in awe.  
  
"I cant believe you let her teach here knowing what she is!" Sirius shouted at Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore kept his cool and replied. "I let Professor Lupin teach here knowing what he was Sirius."   
  
"Yes but Remus doesn't attend Death Eater meetings!" He said.  
  
"Harry, how much did you see in your dream?" She asked trying to change the subject slightly.  
  
"I saw you disarm everyone and pin Voldemort against a tree and then I heard something about Voldemort removing Professor Snape's Dark Mark." He said.  
  
Kara nodded.  
  
"Dumbledore, as Harry's godfather I refuse to let him stay here as long as she is teaching." Sirius said.  
  
"Are you insane? Do you realize what you're saying?" She snapped. "This is the safest place for him."  
  
"Safe? With an Oracle running around watching his every move and a Death Eater by your side? You say you're not working for Voldemort, but what if he does get to you? There is no way to keep Harry safe then!" He was shouting at the top of his lungs.  
  
Kara took a deep breath and looked at Snape. His mind was completely blank. He was still in too much shock from the incident with Voldemort to be thinking about Sirius Black or Harry Potter.  
  
"Do you remember your Defense classes well Mr. Black? What do you remember about restraining an Oracle's power?" She asked.  
  
"There is a ring, I think. Everyone Oracle has one." He said.  
  
"Yes. It allows the bearer to restrict my powers or even kill me. Please ask your godson what he has hanging around his neck." She said.  
  
Sirius looked at Harry. Harry didn't move. He was in shock.  
  
"What do you have around your neck, Harry?" Sirius asked finally.  
  
Harry, without saying anything, pulled the long silver chain and her Ring of Epa out and showed it to Sirius.  
  
"The very boy you say I'm out to kill has my Ring of Epa, Sirius. If that is not proof of my true intentions, then no amount of words could provide enough evidence for you." She spat.  
  
Sirius considered this carefully as they sat in silence.  
  
"Sirius, I have no reservations about Kara teaching here. She had originally approached the Ministry for a position as an Auror and I offered her the opportunity here instead. One of the reasons was that she would be able to teach the students things that no one else could. Now she has the ability to teach Harry things about Voldemort that no one else knows." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Professor Lynch" Harry interrupted. "I saw you attack Voldemort. He was under your control. Why didn't you kill him?" He asked.  
  
Kara had not been expecting this question. She simply looked at Dumbledore who gave her a very tired look and said in his mind "I will tell him. I suppose I have to." Dumbledore looked at Sirius who nodded in agreement.  
  
Dumbledore proceeded to tell Harry about how his father's family descended from Gryffindor himself and that because of the magical powers passed down to him; he had been destined to bring an end to Voldemort.  
  
Harry did not take this news well. He was as white as a ghost.  
  
"That's why he wanted my father and I dead. But not my mother." He said in a small voice to himself.   
  
"How do you know that?" Severus asked in a shocked tone. Everyone, including Kara gave Snape a very puzzled look. Why did Snape care? Because of Lily?  
  
"The Dementors. When they are near me and I don't fight them off, I can hear Voldemort, my mum and my dad. I can hear him telling her to step aside and let him kill me and I can see the green flashing lights as they died." He said in a determined voice as he looked Snape straight in the eye.  
  
Kara noticed Snape was taken aback by Harry's forthcoming on this issue.   
  
"Sirius, Harry will be remaining at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said in a finalized tone that indicated he would not let Sirius take him from the school. "If you have concerns, we will discuss them in private at a later time. Please escort Harry back to Gryffindor. And I assume you can find your way out of the castle."  
  
Sirius gave Dumbledore a serious look but nodded and rose. Harry and Sirius left.  
  
"Headmaster, you were aware Kara was going to reveal herself?" Snape asked as soon as the door was closed.  
  
"I did. " He said.  
  
Snape merely looked at the floor apparently contemplating how all of this made sense.  
  
"How did you get Voldemort to agree to this Kara? " Snape asked her.  
  
"Voldemort is not stupid." She said as she rose to pace the room. "He understands that I could destroy everything he has in a single moment, as could you, in case you have forgotten." She said pointedly. "I told him to remove the Dark Mark from you in exchange for my neutrality."  
  
He stood so that he could stare her down. He came close to her and his face was inches from hers.  
  
"You realize what will happen when the entire wizarding world realizes you are teaching here." He said, clearly not happy about the idea.  
  
"Severus that has already been taken care of. I doubt the Death Eaters will be so eager to admit how they found out Professor Lynch is an Oracle. And if they are, the appropriate officials at the Ministry are aware and the Ministry knows why I hired her. My justification is simple. She has no intention of joining Voldemort and she has no intention of harming the students. Most of her students in fact would say she is the most capable Defense teacher I have ever hired. I have made controversial appointments before Severus. This one is no different." Dumbledore said.  
  
After several minutes of losing arguments with Dumbledore, Snape and Kara were dismissed. They walked along the halls of the castle in silence, no doubt contemplating what to say to one another. He stopped walking as they stood in front of the portrait that covered the entrance to the kitchens.  
  
"You gave me answers, but I do not understand them. What could have possibly possessed you to do this? Love does not explain the irrational and dangerous sacrifices you made." He said.  
  
"It does actually. Perhaps I am the only person that can understand it. You have lived a cursed life, just as I have. You know there was nothing there that was ever pure or honest. You are the first thing I have that comes close. Even if you never reciprocate Severus, I will always know that you had the chance and that what I wanted was denied by you and not by Voldemort." She said.  
  
"You gave up your privacy, your safety. The world will hate you now Kara, you will live a cursed life anyway. With or without me." He spat.  
  
"At least it wouldn't be lonely." She said in a soft voice that made his brow furrow.  
  
They both jumped as the portrait in front of them creaked. They pulled it open to find Hermione and Ron standing there, horrified looks on their faces.   
  
Snape was furious. "Both of you, my office, NOW. I WILL have you expelled. Go wake McGonagall" He snapped to Kara in a rage as he grabbed a hold of Hermione and shoved her down the hall.  
  
She simply nodded and gave them a sad look.  
  
McGonagall didn't expel them however. Ron and Hermione had told them that Harry was starving. He was so upset over recent events that he hadn't ate in over three days. They had snuck into the kitchens to get food for him. They had just been leaving the kitchens when Snape and Kara had walked up. They got detention and two hundred points taken from Gryffindor. 


	15. A Proposal

Chapter 15: A Proposal  
  
The school was humming with rumors over the next few weeks. Apparently some of the Slytherin children had been told about the events of Kara and Voldemort coming face to face. The stories became wildly creative.  
  
"I heard she is You-Know-Who's personal assistant. I can't believe they let her teach here." She heard one Hufflepuff student say.  
  
"Is she really an Oracle?" Was the one she heard most often.  
  
Her classes had become more difficult. The students, although afraid of crossing her in class, were also afraid to answer questions or look her in the eye. They avoided speaking to her in the hallways. It was turning out to be worse than Kara had expected.  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron knocked on her door late one Friday evening. She was surprised to see them.  
  
"Come in." Ron and Hermione wore timid faces and looked positively frightened. "Is anything wrong?"  
  
"Uh -- Professor we were just wondering - and we know it's none of our business..." Hermione began.  
  
"Sit, and out with it. What were you wondering?" She said. They sat, quite reluctantly. Kara could read Hermione's mind "How do I ask this? You don't just come out and ask for a demonstration Hermione. Ease into it somehow."   
  
"Tea? " She asked them.  
  
"Yes." They all responded.  
  
She knew just how to answer Hermione's question. The tea made itself. Their eyes bulged in wonderment as the teacups and teapot all moved of their own accord. No wand waving involved.   
  
"Yes I suppose there is no easy way to ask for things like that Ms. Granger." She said. Hermione's face wore a look of horror.  
  
"So you can read minds?" She asked.  
  
"I can read most. I cannot read Mr. Potter's, but I have found that I often don't need to as long as you and Mr. Weasley are around." She said and she gave them a grave look. She was concerned about their lack of discretion at times.  
  
"What? Why cant you read mine?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, its sort of complicated Mr. Potter. Voldemort, in anticipation of someone like me coming along performed Contrification on himself, and I'm guessing he passed it to you along with some of his other gifts. It essentially prevents me from reading you. I cannot read your mind and I cannot see your aura." She said.  
  
"Aura?" Ron asked. "Trelawny talks a lot about auras."  
  
"Professor Trelawny, I can assure you, does not see auras." She said.  
  
There was an awkward silence. Hermione didn't see Snape silently glide to stand in the doorway.  
  
"Professor, I'm really sorry Ron and I overheard you and Snape. We didn't mean to, and if you wanted to perform an Obliviate charm on us, we would be willing to let you." Hermione said quickly as Ron and Harry shook their heads in agreement.  
  
"Hermione I have no intention of doing that. Just remember what you heard between Professor Snape and I was private. Both he and I would appreciate it if you could keep it between the three of you." She said sternly as she looked at Snape. Little did the three students know, but Snape had actually suggested using Obliviate. Kara had refused to go along with the idea.  
  
Hermione turned around, saw Snape and bit her tongue. Kara could read her mind saying loudly "Oh no Oh no. He is going to kill us."  
  
Kara dismissed the three students and Snape came in to sit down. He closed the door behind him and locked it.  
  
"Avoiding me?" She asked. It had been several weeks since the episode near the kitchens. He hadn't been attending her classes and he had avoided her at all other times.  
  
He simply raised his eyes to meet hers. "No. Not intentionally. I have been debating with Dumbledore how this is to be dealt with." His voice was firm, but there was no hint of regret.  
  
"I understand." She said. "Have you come to any conclusions?"  
  
"None that agree with me. Dumbledore believes I should no longer continue to interact with Voldemort. He says it is too dangerous now. However, if I leave him, I become a target. Many of the Death Eaters have children in the school."  
  
"And you want to stay with him..." She said. It wasn't a question.  
  
"I need to continue to appear loyal to him." He retorted.  
  
Kara put her elbows on her knees and rested her head in her hands. It had been a long few weeks. The last thing she wanted to deal with was Snape attempting to get her to go along with his plans against Dumbledore's advice.  
  
Before she realized what happened she was being lifted through the air and settled on Snape's lap. He put his arms around her and looked up into her eyes. He was just as tired as she was.  
  
"I often wonder if everything that is happening is part of Dumbledore's plan. I don't know how he discovered I had applied to the Ministry for an Auror position, he simply refused to let me turn this position down, and he knew about your powers and mine. There is no way any of this is coincidence."   
  
"I have often pondered the same thing. " Snape replied.  
  
"He has a blue aura. An elf aura." She said.  
  
His eyebrows raised but his only reply was "Interesting." As if he was already aware of this surprising news.  
  
She raised a hand and pushed the dark hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead.   
  
"I need to get to bed Severus. It is late."   
  
"Stay with me tonight?" He said. It was almost a demand.  
  
"Severus - I don't think -" She paused. She was internally fighting with herself. She wanted badly to remain in his company, but knew it was improper.   
  
"Dumbledore, if he knew we were seeing each other in this way would not approve. We are at a school with young children Severus."   
  
He gave her a wicked smile; he was amused by her self-control.  
  
"Dumbledore already knows. There is little that goes on here that he is not aware of. In fact he came to me and asked what was wrong between us before. He knew we had not been spending time together. You forget where you were the night of the Prelation." He replied.  
  
"How can he possibly approve?" She asked rhetorically.  
  
"He knows you and I are discreet. It is our nature. Besides, he probably planned everything in advance and had already assumed this would happen."  
  
"I wonder what that means to Dumbledore." She said out loud without thinking. "What is 'this'? What does he expect from this?"   
  
"Does it matter?" He asked. His tone was slightly less amused.  
  
"I wouldn't say it matters. I would say it would be interesting to know. Think about it. He put us in a situation where we would meet, discover one another and then allowed me to make Voldemort remove your Mark. It was as if he knew what I would feel. Does he expect something more to come of that?" She said.  
  
"I don't see what he could possibly expect."  
  
"Does he expect us to fall in love?" She said point blank.   
  
"Does he expect to use me as a means to control you? He must have some indication you're here of your own will and not as a loyal follower of his."  
  
"He knows precisely why I am here, as do you. He knows by now that I will not let anyone control me, not even you." He said as he looked deep into her eyes. There was a hint of anger there, but it was repressed.  
  
"And I would never try." She said.  
  
"I know." He said as she kissed his forehead again. "I am exhausted Kara. Will you stay with me tonight or not?"   
  
She nodded and they rose to leave.  
  
They found a few students lingering slightly past curfew as they wandered towards his quarters near the dungeons. After ensuring they made it back to their dorms safely they entered his private rooms. She took off her outer robes and settled under the thick warm covers in the pants and shirt she was wearing underneath. She reached a hand under the pillow to discover Snape had placed her book there. He crawled into bed beside her.  
  
She was laying on her back with her hands to her side. The first few moments they were alone together like this were always uncomfortable for them both. After so many years of solitude, being with someone in this manner was against both of their natures. Hearing the sounds of another person in the room while she slept was unnerving and it threw off her natural sense of comfort.   
  
He reached over and put his hand on top of hers. They lay in silence until she decided she couldn't sleep.  
  
"Does Voldemort ever talk about his goals?" She probed.  
  
"No, at least not with the majority of his Death Eaters. He is too cautious. He knows they are weak and will betray him. Many have. Very few went to Azkaban instead of giving in to the Ministry." He said.  
  
"I have often wondered what his true intentions are. Just from reading about the acts he has carried out, he seems random and unorganized."   
  
"Quite the contrary. His technique is to confuse the enemy and use the panic that ensues as a means to obtain what he wants."  
  
"I see. So by ensuring chaos, he can assume that people will work against one another."   
  
"Yes. He nearly took over the Ministry before the Potter incident." He said. There was malice in his voice. "A lot of top people were willing to work with Him because they were afraid."  
  
"Effective." She said.  
  
He squeezed her hand and rolled over near her. She could feel the breath in her ear. It made her shiver.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked sensing this.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're shivering. You can't possibly be cold, there are three layers of blankets on top of you." He said suspiciously in a cold tone.  
  
"I'm fine. " She said.  
  
"No you're not, you shivered when I came close to you. What's wrong?" He demanded.  
  
"Severus, nothing is wrong." She said. She could see his unconvinced look in the light of the few candles that were burning. She looked into his eyes and heard "Is she afraid of me? Why does she shake when I come near her? Is she repulsed?"  
  
"How could you possibly think that?" She asked.  
  
He was taken aback by this question, obviously unaware she had been reading him.  
  
"I shivered - because." She had trouble finishing the sentence and admitting what she was feeling. "When you come near me, Severus - I -" She couldn't finish. She just sighed.  
  
He was still looking at her, expecting an answer.  
  
"When you touch me, or come near me - I - " She couldn't say it. She pulled the covers off and got out of bed. She grabbed her robes and headed for the door of the bedroom intent on leaving to avoid this inane conversation. The door slammed before she could get to it.  
  
He had climbed out of bed and stood directly behind her.  
  
"If it's not true, then why wont you tell me what's wrong." He demanded.  
  
She didn't face him. She couldn't. How could she admit this feeling? It was one thing to say she cared about him. It was another to admit to him he had this uncontrollable force over her. Her heart was racing and she could hardly breathe. How is it she could face the likes of Voldemort and Polishnikov with a clear and calm mind, but she couldn't tell Severus what he wanted to know?  
  
She took a deep breath in an attempt to muster up courage. She continued not to face him. She didn't want to see the look on his face.  
  
"When you are in a room, I can feel your presence, even when I cannot see you. I felt it the very first time I saw you. When you touch me, or get near me - it gets stronger. " He put a hand on her shoulder and moved in to hug her from behind. "I shivered because I felt your breath in my ear." She finished, her voice nearly a whisper now.  
  
He had his arms folded across her chest and his chin resting gently on her head.   
  
"Marry me, Kara." He said.  
  
She pushed him off. "What?" She asked in an angry tone. What was he playing at? Was this a joke?  
  
"When Voldemort is dead and all of this is over. Marry me."   
  
She just stared at him. "You can't be serious."  
  
"You know me better than anyone has ever known me and I would venture to guess the same is true of how well I know you. We have practically lived parallel lives Kara. It cannot be coincidence."  
  
"No, which is precisely the point." She said as she waved a hand in the air. She looked deranged.  
  
"Nabokov and Dumbledore both know you and I. Both have played a hand in our destinies. We are not here because of minor coincidences, we are here because of those two men." She said as her voice rose.   
  
"It has stricken me more recently since we went to Durmstrang. You meeting Polishnikov, the meeting with Voldemort, and the casualness of Dumbledore about our behavior. It's as if they want this to happen." She continued  
  
He simply tilted his head a little bit as if he was pondering this.  
  
"There is another way to think about this." He began in a calm non-threatening tone. "You and I are practically one in the same. We have had the same training, the same interests academically, the same family problems. We practically had the same substitute father in Nabokov. We are compatible because of this. Dumbledore knew you were an Oracle and he knew I had the ability to perform Prelation with you. He may have seen the coincidences in our backgrounds - and thought..." He trailed off. He was beginning to see her point.  
  
He began pacing in a small portion of the room. His feet were bare on the stone floor and silent. She could hear the gentle thrashing of his clothes. He was a very docile creature appearance wise without his billowing robes. His thin but sturdy frame glided gracefully in the room. His arms were crossed in front of him and he had tucked his dark locks behind his ears. He looked like a troubled schoolboy.  
  
He stopped and looked back at her. They stood in silence for several minutes.  
  
"I will never find a more suitable companion Severus. You said so yourself that first evening you came to my room. I knew then that logically you were what I wanted. Now, after everything that has happened I know that I want you in more ways than that. But I will not marry you unless you can concede that you are making this decision for the same reasons, and not because we've both been led here by two very clever wizards." She said.  
  
He moved towards her and looked down at her. His presence was as menacing as it was the night he gave her the tour of the school.  
  
"I am doing this because you have brought more joy to my life than I have ever known. Even when I have had close friends, no one has been able to relate to my experiences. I have never been able to share with anyone what I have gone through and what I have missed in my life. And none of them would have ever done for me what you did. There could never be anyone to replace you and that is how I know what I am doing is right."   
  
She nodded and put her arms around his waist and hugged him. He hugged her back. She looked up into his black eyes and could feel his cold feet touching hers.  
  
"Then yes. I will marry you." She said as she began shivering. He levitated her off the ground and looked her straight in the eyes and then kissed her. They both kept their eyes open and she could see the thoughts running through his mind. She knew at that moment that they both hoped Voldemort would die soon so they could get on with their lives.  
  
They climbed back into the bed under the covers. She nestled up next to his chest and fell asleep in his arms. Any other questions they had about their futures would wait. They had plenty of time. 


	16. The Question Pole

Chapter 16: The Question Pole  
  
The rumors about Kara were confirmed in a special article that ran in the Daily Prophet. With her permission, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, had gone on the record to clear up suspicions. Snape had brought the article to her office early one morning before classes. Dumbledore informed her that letters were pouring in daily from parents everywhere regarding their children's safety. He decided that the easiest way to deal with the situation was to invite inquisitive parents to the school.   
  
A week after she had been engaged, she stood alone in her quarters. She had put on her violet robes, the same ones she had worn when she faced Voldemort. She looked at herself in the mirror until she heard a gentle rapping on the door. She opened it with her mind. She knew it was Snape.  
  
He stood there quietly while she inspected her robes and her hair. He walked up behind her. She could see them standing together in the mirror. He put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. It was the first time his hands had touched bare skin below the neck. She shivered and he saw this as a sign to move his hand but she quickly reached up and put her hand on top of his. Ensuring him it was ok to touch her like this.  
  
"I feel like I'm about to be on trial." She said as she stared at herself in the mirror.   
  
"It will be fine. Remember they are all here because they fear you." He replied with a very wicked smile on his face.  
  
He turned her around and gave her a small kiss. They then headed towards the Great Hall. She could hear the din of the parents inside as they all talked loudly. The students had been asked to join them. She and Snape entered through a side door and sat at the Staff table.   
  
The room quieted to a whisper as she entered. She walked slowly with her head up high and a non-menacing smile on her face. She sat between Dumbledore and Snape.  
  
Dumbledore stood and the mass of wizards and witches of all ages quieted. It was as if they were all in school again.  
  
"I have invited you here because you have all expressed your concerns about the appointment of Kara Lynch as our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. You are here so that you can ask her any questions and she can respond directly to you. You can be assured that she has my full confidence in teaching your children. She is a trust worthy person, and by far the most talented Professor this school has seen in quiet some time." He said in a very confident yet gentle tone. The hall broke out into whispers again.  
  
He picked up a yellow rod made of brass. It was about two feet long and looked heavy.  
  
"We will carry this question and answer session out by means of the question pole. This pole will be passed to an individual. When you get the pole, you may ask a question. I would remind you that you are speaking to one of the greatest witches of all time, and while you may have your doubts, please remember she is to be treated with respect as long as she is my guest in this school. Now who will go first?"   
  
A sea of hands shot into the air. The pole levitated towards the nearest person. She was a dumpy woman with red hair. She was seated next to Harry and Ron.   
  
"Molly Weasley. Professor Lynch, it has been rumored you did not go to Hogwarts, what school did you attend?" The woman asked.  
  
Kara stood. She could see Snape look up at her; he was afraid she might collapse and looked ready to jump out of his chair if necessary.   
  
"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Weasley. I enjoy having Ginny, Fred, George and Ron in my classes. It is true I did not attend Hogwarts. I was accepted under special circumstances to Durmstrang Institute where I studied Potions under Kris Polishnikov. I am sure someone else will ask about this, so I will answer it now as well. It is also true I received an unprecedented two-year apprenticeship under Professor Polishnikov studying complex poisons and their antidotes. After that I became the main Potion maker for all of France working for my aunt and uncle at Pritchard's in Paris." She said in a confident tone. The hall erupted into whispers and the question pole levitated to the next person.  
  
"How long have you known you were an Oracle? How did you find out and do you have all the powers of an Oracle?" A man asked. He was wearing a horrid green hat.  
  
"I have known I was an Oracle since I was twelve. Professor Nabokov at the Durmstrang Institute discovered my gift. Under Nabokov I perfected my Inner Focus. My other gifts were uncovered at a later time and I have full use of my mind-reading abilities." She replied. The pole passed to another man. He was seated next to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"How did the rumors about you being an Oracle start Professor Lynch? Is it true what they are saying about you being a supporter of Voldemort?" He said.  
  
She took a deep breath. Dumbledore, Snape and Kara had prepared to answer this question.  
  
"I have met with Voldemort recently." As soon as she said this, the hall went up in a flurry of chatter. She paused and Dumbledore stood to quiet the hall again.  
  
"No doubt hearing of my talents with the Dark Arts from students at this school..." She continued, looking directly at Crabbe and Goyle "he attempted to recruit me. I refused him. He is aware of my powers and knows he can never hold me under his control."   
  
The hall broke out into loud talk again. She didn't break her gaze at the Slytherin table where Crabbe, Goyle and their parents were sitting.  
  
The pole passed to the next table where a woman stood and grabbed it. The hall went silent again.   
  
"You faced him with all that power and didn't kill him!" She shouted. The hall erupted.  
  
She was prepared for this question as well. When they quieted down, she answered.  
  
"Voldemort is protected from me. I cannot read his thoughts or foretell his future. He has performed Contrification on himself. There are also other defenses that relate to why Voldemort wanted to kill James Potter. Those defenses are not for me to explain and are well known to those of you who have been involved in the fight against Voldemort." She replied.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ron and Hermione staring at Harry. She looked at Hermione, who met her gaze. Kara could hear Hermione asking "What defenses? Does Harry know about this?"   
  
Apparently Harry had not told his friends what Dumbledore had revealed to him. Molly Weasley had put her arm around Harry in a motherly way.  
  
The pole passed back to the Gryffindor table where a thin witch stood. "My son tells me you have been promoting the use of His real name instead of You-Know-Who in their classes. What is the meaning of that?"   
  
"Voldemort has a name, you should use it. What Voldemort wants is chaos and confusion because those things breed fear. Fear is what allows him to control you and to take over influential persons within the Ministry. If you refer to him as You-Know-Who, then you show him that you are afraid of him. Even if you are afraid, you cannot let him know. It will mean he has already won. I would prefer my students to know that the main focus of their Defense training is to understand and control their fear. By using his name, they learn that valuable lesson. They are only required to use it while in my classroom." She said in a firm tone.  
  
The pole passed yet again to another concerned Mother.  
  
"What spells can you perform with your Inner Focus?" She asked.  
  
"I can perform any and all spells, charms and hexes. And yes, that does include the Unforgivable curses. However, aside from killing a few poisonous spiders in my laboratory, I have never used them."   
  
"Do you have a Ring of Epa, and if so, where is it?" The next wizard asked as he held the pole.  
  
"I do have a Ring of Epa, and it is in the possession of a wizard who is actively fighting against Voldemort." She replied   
  
"What is his name?" The wizard quickly replied clutching the pole.  
  
"That is between the wizard and myself sir. Remember that the Ring of Epa is a very powerful object, and if it were to fall into the wrong hands it could be used against me." She said.  
  
"Or be used to protect us from you!" He retorted.  
  
"I agree, which is why it is in the hands it is in." She said attempting to remain calm.  
  
The pole moved quickly to another witch.  
  
"Why was Draco Malfoy expelled from this school? Is it because he learned you were an Oracle?" She asked.  
  
She felt Dumbledore stand up beside her. He was going to answer this, so she sat down.  
  
"Draco Malfoy was caught in the fifth year dormitory of the Gryffindor House by Professor Lynch and Professor Snape. He was armed and was making an attempt upon Harry Potter's life." He said. The moment he said this, the hall went into an uproar.  
  
The questions continued for several hours and at midnight Dumbledore had felt they had answered enough and dismissed the parents with a final statement that she was not leaving her post. Several parents approached her as the hall emptied and she spoke one on one with many of them.   
  
She and Snape left through the side door to find Dumbledore standing in the hall with Sirius, Remus Lupin, the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione.   
  
"You did very well Professor Lynch." Dumbledore said.  
  
"I felt like I was on trial Headmaster." She said as she gave a small smile.  
  
"Professor Lynch, Arthur and I know what you're doing for the Ministry and we have no qualms about you teaching here. " Mrs. Weasley said to her. Kara looked into her eyes and could see the sincerity as well as hear her concerns. "I hope Harry is safe here. I hope she knows what he is going through."  
  
"Mrs. Weasley you should be very proud of these students. They all stood up to protect Harry when Draco Malfoy threatened him. It was a testament to Gryffindor courage and I have never seen anything like it from those so young. Harry is lucky to be surrounded by such friends." She said, hoping Mrs. Weasley would understand what she meant without realizing she had been reading her mind.  
  
"Draco is just lucky you got there so fast Professor. Otherwise there wouldn't be anything of him left to send to Durmstrang." Ron replied in a cruel tone.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione and Mrs. Weasley yelled simultaneously.   
  
"I would like to speak alone with your parents, Sirius, Lupin and of course Kara and Severus as well. I believe it's past curfew, so don't let Filch catch you sneaking back to Gryffindor Tower." Dumbledore said breaking up what was surely going to be a Ron-Hermione argument.  
  
They all went up to Dumbledore's office. After they were all seated and had some warm tea to wake them up Dumbledore proceeded.  
  
"Kara, Molly and Arthur have a need to know something beyond what we have told the other parents. As they are crucial to some of my abilities to work within the Ministry unseen, they should know the exact events of your interaction with Voldemort." He said, looking at her.  
  
She looked into his eyes and heard "I know you are hearing this. Tell them about the neutrality pact, including Severus' Dark Mark. If he objects I will step in. "  
  
"Very well. I went to Voldemort with Severus under the guise that I would join him. When Voldemort went to Mark me I disarmed him and the other Death Eaters. I explained to him that I was going to remain neutral. I would not join him, but I also would not openly oppose him." She said. She paused. Looking at Dumbledore for one final agreement. He nodded at her.  
  
"In exchange for my agreement to not interfere, he removed the Dark Mark from Severus." She said.  
  
Severus jumped. He had not been expecting her to say that. She could see Sirius and Lupin looking at each other and then Snape.  
  
"And he agreed?" Lupin said.  
  
"He did." Snape said in a forced calm voice, pulling up his left sleeve and showing the Mark had disappeared.  
  
"Why would you want him to remove the Dark Mark from Snape? He has worn it all of these years, what difference would it make now?" Sirius asked.  
  
Kara looked at Dumbledore. He was looking at the ceiling pretending to ignore them. She looked at Snape. He was obviously very angry with her and wasn't about to help her explain. She could either tell them it wasn't their business, or tell them the truth. Dumbledore obviously wanted her to tell them the truth. She continued to look at Snape. He refused to meet her eyes.   
  
She sighed heavily. Dumbledore looked at her and knew she couldn't say it.  
  
"The Dark Mark prohibits certain feelings including love for family and friends." He replied. "Kara wished to have it removed as a friendly gesture towards Severus."   
  
Kara thought this was a much more elegant way of putting it than what she would have said.  
  
Sirius and Lupin had raised their eyebrows and looked at Snape inquisitively. They were no doubt putting the clues together. Kara looked at them hoping they would meet her gaze. Lupin finally did and she heard "Why didn't I see that coming?"  
  
Sirius looked at her. She heard. "She is too smart to be with him. What on earth does she see in the greaseball?" Suddenly Sirius broke into a sneezing attack.   
  
She turned and looked at Severus, hoping he would be amused. He was not. His brow was furrowed and he was wearing an awful look of hurt.  
  
"So then You-Know-Who agreed to this?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"Yes he did. He removed the Mark and we left freely. " Kara said.  
  
"How many Death Eaters were there?"   
  
"Twenty or so, including Severus."   
  
"Do you have names?"  
  
She did not respond. She looked at Dumbledore, who was looking at Snape.  
  
"I have a few." Snape snapped reluctantly. "Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and one other who I will not name at this time." She knew it was Polishnikov he would not name.  
  
"I would love to bring Malfoy in." Mr. Weasley said. "He is very close to Fudge."  
  
"The Minister of Magic?" Kara asked perplexed. Apparently Voldemort had already penetrated the Ministry.  
  
"Yes. Fudge has been acting very oddly lately. I just hope Malfoy hasn't gotten to him yet."   
  
"That is a safe move now that his son is not a student here." Lupin said.   
  
Mrs. Weasley made a sudden sigh. "Thank goodness too. How awful to make your son kill another child. I'm just glad you were there so quickly Professors. Even if Harry's friends would have stopped Malfoy, it's good to know that no one was hurt."   
  
"How did you get there so quickly anyway Professor Lynch?" Arthur Weasley asked.  
  
She gave a quick glance to Dumbledore. Did he want her to mention this as well? His mind said yes.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, I will tell you. However, remember that the consequences of me doing so are severe." She said. He nodded.  
  
"Mr. Potter has my Ring of Epa. I gave it to him so that he would be more inclined to ask for company when the need arose to walk the halls at night. He put on the Ring just as Malfoy had entered the boy's dorms. I heard the summons and went directly to him." She said. She could no longer bear the stares that Snape was giving her. She rose and began to pace the room behind his chair.  
  
"Is that wise? Suppose someone discovered he had it?" Lupin asked.  
  
"Which is precisely why you are all to pretend you don't know he has it. He does not know how to use it, aside from summoning me. However, it serves as a gesture to his guardian that I am not out to kill him." She said as she stared at Sirius. He looked away quickly as if feeling guilty about accusing her of wanting Harry dead.  
  
There was silence in the room for a few minutes. She paced and felt someone staring at her. She looked up; it was a Lupin. He had a look of comprehension on his face. His jaw was dropped and he was shifting his glance between Snape and Kara. Kara heard. "I should have known. He could perform the Prelation. They must be really close."  
  
It seemed everyone knew about Prelation except her and Snape.  
  
When Snape realized what was going on he stood up and paced in the opposite side of the room, occasionally meeting her glace with an angry stare. She read "He knows about the Prelation doesn't he?" She nodded slightly.  
  
Mr. Weasley had obviously been pondering along the same lines.  
  
"Professor Lynch, if I remember correctly Oracle's can only gain their secondary powers through the Breath of Life. And that person has to have Inner Focus as well. Is there a wizard possibly working for Voldemort that has this gift? Surely you would have met him at Durmstrang?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"I assure you Arthur that the person that performed Prelation with Professor Lynch is in no way of endangering our mission against Voldemort." Dumbledore intervened.  
  
Somehow this tipped Sirius off.  
  
"Snape." He said out loud.  
  
"What?" Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"It was Snape." He whispered as he looked directly at Snape. He had a look of horror on his face, one that Snape was sharing. "I remember from school." Lupin was kicking him to make him shut-up. "When James tried to pull you out of the Shrieking Shack, from Lupin..." He trailed off.  
  
"James thought you had disarmed him without your wand. He figured he just hadn't seen you... but it wasn't that though, it was Inner Focus." He said in a dumbstruck tone. "And in our seventh year at the last Quidditch game between Slytherin and Gryffindor -- some how James fell off his broom..."  
  
Snape looked like he could kill. Kara was afraid he just might do it. She knew he hated Black, and now he had figured out Snape's greatest secret. Kara looked intently at Snape hoping to catch his attention. He simply stared Sirius down.  
  
Sirius suddenly realized Lupin was kicking him.   
  
"You knew?" Sirius shouted as he looked at Lupin. Lupin looked horrified. "You let my godson, Lily and James' son, near him, and you knew? How could you!" He shouted.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked very uncomfortable, but Dumbledore gave them a look that said stay and let them work this out.  
  
Lupin stood up. The tension in the room was unbearable.  
  
"That's why you asked me to leave when she brought it up didn't you? You pushed me out of the room so that you could tell them you knew! How could not tell me this? Remus - Think about Harry! How long have you known?" Sirius shouted as Lupin paced the room.  
  
"I knew the instant I saw Professor Lynch the night after the incident at the Ministry. I've known about Snape since the first moment I saw him at Hogwarts when we were eleven. I can see an aura around them because I'm a werewolf." He said. Kara could tell he was expecting a backlash.  
  
"WHAT? YOU'VE KNOWN FOR 25 YEARS HE HAD INNER FOCUS? ALL THROUGH SCHOOL? DO YOU REALIZE HAD WE KNOWN THAT HOW DIFFERENT THINGS WOULD HAVE BEEN?" Sirius was nearly out of control.  
  
"Would it have really made a difference? Would you have treated him all that differently? If I had told you, James, Peter and Lily about Snape it wouldn't have changed a single thing. You'd hate him just as much, if not more for it." Lupin snapped.  
  
"WOULD IT HAVE MADE A DIFFERENCE? Do you honestly think that James and I would have done some of those things if we thought that in a moment's notice he could kill us?" Sirius went on, apparently unaware that there were other people in the room.  
  
Kara looked at Snape who now had a very curious expression on his face. It was almost a look of satisfaction at the two friends quarreling over him.  
  
"Why should that have mattered? You shouldn't have done some of those things in the first place. Especially the one where I nearly killed him! How do you think I felt with him thinking I was a part of your trick? Knowing he could kill me in an angry rage all because of what you did!" He shouted back.  
  
Sirius just looked at him and realized he had brought up one of the most horrific times in Lupin's life. He closed his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"Sirius, if he wanted us dead he'd have done it already. He could have done it any of the seven years we were at school. He could have done it in the Shrieking Shack a few years ago in front of Harry. He could do it right now. The fact that he hasn't, after everything that has happened should give you some indication that you're wrong about him. You need to give up this schoolboy grudge and get on with life." Lupin said firmly.  
  
Sirius shook his head again in disbelief.  
  
"I mean it Sirius. James would not continue on like this and you know it. He tried to save James, Lily and Harry and he's not here to kill anyone now."   
  
Sirius looked at Lupin, looked at Snape and nodded.  
  
"You knew I would be angry?" Sirius said.  
  
"I know you better than you think Sirius." Lupin replied.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry." Sirius aid as he put his head in his hands. He was clearly shaken by this news.   
  
Snape was still wearing his pleased look and was looking intently at Dumbledore as if to prove he had been on the right end of many arguments between them all those years.   
  
Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes until Sirius broke it.  
  
"Does Voldemort know?" He said as he looked at Snape.  
  
"No. If he did I would be dead, especially if he found out now. He would realize that Kara and I are together. After her pronouncement of neutrality, he would realize I am not faithful. " He said calmly as he sat down in a chair across from Sirius.  
  
"Together?" Sirius asked.  
  
Snape shot him a cold look.  
  
"Sorry. You're right. None of my business." Sirius replied quickly as his eyes shot to the floor.  
  
After a few minutes of silence and odd glances at each other Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"I believe that is everything that needs to be said then. Please remember that everything we have said remains between just us. Arthur, Molly, Sirius, Remus thank you for staying late. I believe you know your way back to the village." He said. They rose and left.  
  
"Ah. Kara, Severus stay please."   
  
As soon as the door closed he cut into her.   
  
"It was none of their business Kara. None of that was! Nothing about the Dark Mark or my Inner Focus. All of that was private!"  
  
She wasn't about to apologize for what she had done. She looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"Severus, I asked her to. If she hadn't, I would have. The very people you told are the people that are going to be able to help bring Voldemort to his end. Harry cannot do it alone, and you and Kara will be unable to assist him because of your proximity to Voldemort." Dumbledore said.   
  
"Surely you do not believe that! All of this nonsense about Potter. I am sick of it." He yelled.  
  
"If you don't believe it why haven't you killed Voldemort yourself? You could do it and no one would know the wiser. You could have done it twenty years ago." She shouted back at him. "You didn't because you know deep down Dumbledore isn't wrong on this."  
  
"They didn't need to know about my Inner Focus." Snape spat. He knew she was right and he had no answer for his claim.  
  
Dumbledore sighed.   
  
"Yes. That was unintended. I was not aware anyone had witnessed you using your gifts." Dumbledore said as he shot him a stern look. No doubt Dumbledore had warned him long ago not to use them under any circumstances around the school.  
  
At this, Snape backed down, realizing his own faults had put him in this situation.  
  
"Now it is late. Good night." He said as he rose. They left and walked in silence back to his quarters. He was stirring silently. She couldn't read his emotions, which means he was forcefully blocking them out.  
  
When they reached the door she stopped before entering. When he realized she hadn't followed him in he turned around and gave her a half puzzled half annoyed look.  
  
"I wasn't sure you would want me to stay." She said.  
  
She felt herself lifting off the ground as he pulled her inside with his mind. The door closed behind them and locked. She habitually put a detection charm and a sound barrier up on the door.  
  
She stood there waiting for him to say the first words. She knew what he was considering. Dumbledore had not intended to tell anyone Snape had Inner Focus. What effect would this have on his plans? After nearly a half hour of silent pacing he sat down in a chair before a fire that sprung up almost instantaneously.  
  
"I went to London today." He finally said. She thought this was a strange way to begin this conversation. There was a strangely sad tone to his voice. He wasn't looking at her; he was looking at the floor.  
  
She simply gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"I retrieved something from my parent's vault at Gringotts." He reached inside his robes and pulled out a blue silk sachet and handed it to her.  
  
She opened it and inside was a beautiful platinum ring with sapphires and a large diamond.   
  
"It was my mothers." He said in a sad tone.  
  
She simply stared at him with a very confused look at on her face. She had been expecting him to unleash his fury on her and instead he had given her a ring. He looked up at her. The look on his face made her heart pound. It was a mix of joy and sadness. She was having trouble breathing.  
  
He stood up and walked over to her and took the ring from her. He looked directly into her eyes and took her hand and slipped the ring on. She looked down at it and then back up at him.  
  
"Severus - this was your mother's - I cant - I mean are you sure?"  
  
"I was going to give it to you earlier, but you already looked troubled enough. " He said as he ignored her protests.  
  
"It's beautiful." She said. "Thank you."   
  
They stood there looking at the ring on her finger for several minutes.  
  
"I considered telling them we were more than together." He said. "I would have loved to have seen the look on Black's face."  
  
"Why didn't you?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know how Sirius and the Weasleys knowing about my Inner Focus will affect Dumbledore's plans. I didn't want to add more confusion on top of that. We should tell him regardless, but there is no need for the others to know."   
  
She nodded in agreement as he put his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Lupin seems like a good man." She said.  
  
"He has turned out to be more honorable than I had originally anticipated. Black is no different however. You would think that fifteen years in Azkaban would change him." Snape replied. She could feel him smelling her hair.  
  
"It's late. I'm going to go." She said after a few minutes of listening to his heart beating.  
  
"You don't want to stay?"  
  
"I need to go back to my quarters. I can't sleep in these robes." She said as she pulled slightly away and looked up at him.   
  
He had a lost look in his eyes.  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes then." She said as she levitated off the floor to meet him eye to eye. Their noses brushed and they kissed deeply. She felt a great sense of urgency rise up in him as he gasped briefly for air.  
  
She ran back to her quarters and changed into her normal black work robes with her normal sleeping attire underneath. She combed the hallways briefly looking for students and then headed back to Snape's.  
  
When she got there the door opened on it's own. He was already in a nightshirt and was lying on the bed. She joined him and they laid in silence for a few moments as they once again adjusted to being alone together in this way.  
  
"You know, Severus, I cannot remember a single moment when I've ever considered getting married before the day you asked me. I cannot even imagine what our wedding would be like." She said casually.  
  
"I've only been to one wedding, when the Lestranges got married. I would not at all consider that a normal wedding either." He said in a peculiar dark tone.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Suddenly several candles became lit and a picture album was floating towards them. He sat up and caught the book. She followed suit. He opened to a page that had pictures of a hundred wizards all dressed in black. Even the bride was wearing a form fitting black satin dress with a very long train. They were in a room that was unmistakably a cave or a dungeon of some kind. She could see a younger Severus with a nasty sneer on his face standing beside the groom as the best man. Mrs. Lestrange was not an attractive woman.  
  
"I am definitely not wearing black at my wedding. As dashing as I may look in it." She said with an amused smile on her face. "But not white either. Maybe a turquoise velvet, with a high collar and low neckline, fur trimmings..." She said trailing off.  
  
She began flipping the pages of the album, expecting him to stop her at any moment, but he let her continue. She found pictures of him at Hogwarts, in his school uniform. His hair as was long and greasy looking then as it was now. She found a picture of the Slytherin Quidditch team he had been on. She could see why he was teased so much as a child. He had been thin, pale and awkward. She could tell by his wiry frame he was probably a decent Seeker though.  
  
There were later pictures of him with his friends in what must have been the Voldemort years. Five of them were all sitting in a room together wearing long sleeve shirts. She could see black cloaks hanging on a rack nearby. Even then he wore a sad and angered face. She looked at him. It was the same face he was wearing now as he recalled the memories.  
  
"This was about two months before the Potters were killed. I had already started spying for Dumbledore. It was the worst time in my life." He said. He managed to say the words without conveying the pain he was so obviously feeling.  
  
She closed the book and floated it back to the shelf. She had no intention of making him feel so awful.  
  
"Not turquoise." He said changing the subject. "We're still having a Dark wedding. It would ruin my reputation if my bride showed up in turquoise."  
  
"I can be menacing in turquoise." She said with a sly look on her face.  
  
"Not as menacing as you are in violet." He replied.  
  
"And I'm not getting married in a cave or a dungeon." She said as she laid back down. A small smile came to her face.  
  
"Certainly you weren't thinking of a Church." He said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Actually - I was. See there.." She said, but he didn't let her finished.  
  
"I refuse to marry you in a Muggle church." He snapped as he laid down beside her.   
  
"There is this cathedral in Bourges France. Gothic style, very Dark, very magestic, a perfect place for two Dark wizards to get married." She said sarcastically.  
  
"How about outside in a forest at Midnight." He replied, completely ignoring her sarcastic comment.  
  
"In a forest at Midnight?" Her voice made her objectives apparent.  
  
They chatted back and forth about places and times. For a few fleeting moments they forgot all about Voldemort and the fact he was preventing them from getting on with their lives. 


	17. Planning for Betrayal

Chapter 17: Planning for Betrayal  
  
After that evening at Hogwarts with the parents, some of the students began to warm up to her again. No longer were her classes completely devoid of conversation, but she couldn't help notice that her gifts were no doubt a distraction. She did as many demonstrations as she was asked to perform and answered any questions her students had. However, she couldn't help but think that her students still feared her. Whether or not this was a bad thing, she couldn't decide.  
  
She had taken to regularly visiting Snape's troublesome fifth year Gryffindor and Slytherin class. When she arrived in the classroom things always became very quiet and behaved. She noticed Snape's apparent amusement at the reaction from his students. Even Snape, who demanded and received unforced attention from his classes couldn't help but notice the increased awareness they seemed to pay to their Potions Master when she was present. She guessed this was because of the Pansy Parkinson incident. Apparently, Snape had been quite unkind to her after that.  
  
They had been spending more time together overseeing the Slytherin Quidditch practices, making vaccines and antidotes for the Ministry and alone in either of their chambers. He had shown her more pictures of his family and was more frank about some of the horrors in his past. She had always felt somehow tortured by her Uncle and then by Nabokov, but she couldn't find it in herself to be able to relate the isolation he had gone through for so much of his life.  
  
When he came to Hogwarts, after seven years with Nabokov, locked away in a cottage in the middle of nowhere, he was fully trained as a Dark Wizard. He had never interacted with children in play and he had never sought anything but pleasing his mentor. He was sorted into Slytherin because of his ambition to please, and to show honor in the things he had done. The few friends he had couldn't possibly imagine what was going on inside of him, but seemed to have their own internal struggles. Emily Dratch, Sean Lestrange, Evan Rosier and Patrick Wilkes had all come from Dark Arts backgrounds and seemed to enjoy the same mischief and chaos that Snape did. He never considered them close friends, but they were the only ones he had.  
  
* * *  
  
In late May during Saturday breakfast and owl came for him as he ate in the Great Hall. He read it quickly, handed it to her and left. It read:  
  
"Azkaban will be opened tonight. You presence is requested."  
  
This was a letter from Voldemort, indicating that he needed to be there during the fateful event. She stood up and followed him to his quarters. He grabbed his black cloak and the mask he was so used to wearing. Before he left he paused at the door and turned to look at her.  
  
"I will send word if I am not back so that you know I am alright." He said.  
  
She nodded and walked over to him. She put a hand on his arm and simply said, "Be careful."   
  
He nodded, turned around and left. Not even a kiss goodbye.  
  
Her long day turned into a long night, and at midnight the song of her Ring of Epa erupted in her head. She had somewhat expected this and hadn't bothered getting dressed for bed. She rushed up to Gryffindor Tower to find Harry slumped outside the portrait. She levitated him with her mind and brought him up to Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore had been expecting them. Snape had no doubt alerted him to what would happen that evening. This meant the Ministry would be expecting Voldemort to call the Dementors to his side and for Azkaban to be opened up; the prisoners being released. They sat in anticipation of any word.   
  
At 2am an owl flew in the window. It was for her.  
  
"In my wardrobe there is a black bag with the initials "SPL" on it. Bring it along with your medic potions, 2 vials of P.V. and 1 vial of V.S. to the location below. Wear black. -S"  
  
"I must go. " She said to Dumbledore. He nodded in expectance of what might be happening.  
  
She rounded up the things he requested and changed into her black work robes. She set out for Hogsmeade and was at the Apparation point by 2:30am. It was the porch of a very old house. She guessed she was still in England. She rapped on the door.  
  
A tall thin man that she recognized from the as the groom in Lestranges wedding stood before her. He was emaciated and sickly looking. He had several cuts on his forehead and was limping slightly. Snape appeared out of nowhere beside him.   
  
"Come in." Snape said to her.  
  
The room she walked into was a wreck. There were a few wooden chairs scattered around. The hardwood floors had an inch of dust on them and she could see the dead bodies of several rats. The house had an odd smell to it.  
  
Kara looked into Snape's eyes to determine the situation. There was fear and hatred there, but he was not letting her read his mind. No one said anything as she handed Snape the bag he had requested. He opened it and handed several things to the tall man who then disappeared into a bedroom nearby and closed the door. When he had done that Snape began to explain.  
  
"Sean Lestrange. His wife is in the bedroom and not doing well. Their escape from Azkaban was unpleasant. Neither are in good health. She is barely able to walk." He said quietly to her with his face away from the direction Sean Lestrange had walked in.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"You brought the potions I asked for?" He asked.  
  
She nodded and reached into her robes to pull the three phials out. He tucked them away.  
  
"When he is done, will you see what you can do for her? He wont let me near her and he is in no shape to care for her. " He said.  
  
"And he'll let me?" She asked skeptically.  
  
He didn't get a chance to answer. Lestrange stepped out of the bedroom wearing the robes Snape had handed him. They were clean and crisp and somehow made the sick man look regal.  
  
"Emily?" Snape asked.  
  
"Emily would not approve of you seeing her like that Severus." He snapped back.  
  
"Would you like me to look after her then?" Kara offered.  
  
"Who is she?" Lestrange asked Snape.  
  
"She is my fiancŽ Sean." Snape said casually.  
  
Lestrange looked dumbfounded. If he had anything of importance to say he held onto it; he simply nodded and lead her into the bedroom. Emily Lestrange was half dead when Kara first saw her. She was lying face down on the bed. Her robes looked like they had not been washed or repaired since she entered Azkaban; Kara figured that was probably the truth. Her hair was matted and dirty. Specs of lint and bug parts were stuck between the knots.  
  
There were cuts and bruises everywhere on her body as if she was mutilating herself. She was more emaciated than her husband. Her skin was yellow, obviously from malnutrition, and her skin blotchy from a lack of proper washing. She realized it was Emily that was the source of the odd stench in the house.  
  
Kara's first thought was where to start? She walked outside the room and looked at Snape.  
  
"Have you fresh robes for her?" He asked. Snape handed her the bag. She looked inside and found a hairbrush, fresh robes and some other personal items that she concluded were Emily Lestrange's.  
  
Kara nodded and re-entered the room, closed and locked the door.   
  
She walked over to the woman on the bed and with her mind levitated her off the ground. Mrs. Lestrange groaned in pain. Kara quieted her immediately. She could scream all she wanted and no one would hear her. Kara sat her in an old wooden chair that was nearby and pinned her to it so she wouldn't fall over.  
  
She then fed her a Pepperup solution, although she doubted it would do the woman much good. She needed a proper meal and no doubt some rest. She then set to work on her hair. Without magic, sorting out the mess would have been impossible. But after about thirty minutes of complicated detangling spells her hair was suitable for washing. She began to work on the woman's wounds. She cleansed each one, including those covering her Dark Mark. Voldemort already knew of her existence, it wouldn't matter much now if he knew she was with the Lestranges.  
  
After cleansing the wounds, she poured Dresden lotion in each. The woman howled silently in pain. This seemed to have made her more aware of her surroundings. When it was time for bathing, she was able to stand freely and walk with assistance to the bathroom.   
  
Kara turned on the water and floated the woman in the shower and closed the curtain. The woman undressed and washed herself while Kara waited for her to finish. She handed the woman the fresh robes that were in the bag. When the woman emerged from the shower, she looked like a completely different person.  
  
"Who are you?" Emily asked. Her voice was fragile, yet angry.  
  
"Kara Lynch. I am Severus' fiancŽ." She replied  
  
"Snape? Getting married? Hah." Emily said with a weak and sly smile on her face.  
  
"Let's fix your hair. Up or down."   
  
"Up."  
  
Kara whirled the woman's hair in her mind up into a tight bun. The woman stared at her in the bathroom mirror in awe of this feat. Kara became aware that this was the first time Emily Lestrange had noticed her not using a wand. It was a look she saw often these days.  
  
"You're not using a wand..."  
  
"I am an Oracle. " She replied. "Inner Focus."  
  
"Snape's marrying an Oracle? And you're bloody gorgeous too. How the hell did he manage that?" She remarked in obvious disbelief.  
  
"How do those wounds feel?" Kara asked ignoring Emily's rudeness.  
  
"Better. You're serious about marrying Snape?" She asked in awe.  
  
"Yes." She replied as she inspected some of the healed wounds on Emily's face.  
  
"Then you know about his past? The Dark Lord? Lily Potter? His affection for the Dark Arts?" She said in an obvious attempt to get a rise out of Kara.  
  
Kara laughed. It came out as an evil cackle, which she hadn't intended.   
  
"I know more about Severus than you can possibly imagine. Remember, one of my gifts is mind reading. There is nothing he can hide from me." She held a wicked smile on her face, which Emily Lestrange returned. She was obviously amused.  
  
They headed back out to the main room of the house.  
  
The look on Mr. Lestrange and Snape's faces when Emily walked out of the room indicated that Kara had done her job well. Mrs. Lestrange did not look at all like the person that had been carried in and thrown on the bed. She was still weak however and was not able to stand for very long.  
  
"She needs to eat." Kara commanded.  
  
Sean Lestrange nodded and walked over to the cabinets and began making tea and opened several cans of tuna. Kara took the opportunity to pull Snape aside.  
  
"Severus, I shouldn't be here. I touched her Mark, Voldemort will know I'm with her. And you." She said.  
  
"I will understand if you don't want to stay." He said. He had several cuts on his face that she just now noticed. She nearly reached up to touch them, but then realized it would be unwise to show affection in front of the Lestranges.   
  
He was able to read the look on her face and know what she was thinking.  
  
"Kara, they were my best friends at one time. I couldn't let her die."  
  
"They should be in Azkaban, Severus."  
  
"They are no harm to anyone in their state."  
  
"Until they recover. Voldemort will no doubt seek them out. Then they'll continue on killing."   
  
He had no reply to this. He knew she was right. "I will see you back at Hogwarts." She made for the door. Before she could get there she heard a pop in the room. She turned around. It was Voldemort.  
  
The Lestranges and Snape were on their hands and knees in a matter of seconds. She simply stood there and put a blocking charm around herself. She could Disapparate, and in fact she figured leaving immediately was a good idea, but her instincts told her to stay.  
  
"Ms. Lynch, what brings you to visit my Death Eaters on this glorious night?" Voldemort began in a mocking tone.  
  
She couldn't find the words to respond appropriately so she said nothing. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the Lestranges looking at her curiously. They had no doubt assumed she was a Death Eater and were wondering why she was not bowing to their Master.  
  
"I hope you're not here to bring the Lestranges back to Azkaban." He said as he walked towards them.  
  
"Quite the contrary." She replied calmly staring Voldemort in his ugly face. She felt her stomach wretch at the awful sight.  
  
"Rise. Emily, Sean. Look upon your Master for the first time in fifteen years." Voldemort said as he directed his attention towards them. "You have been the most faithful, and for this I will reward you in ways you cannot imagine."  
  
Kara considered leaving. Voldemort would never see her Disapparate with his back turned towards her. However, he continued talking, and addressed her.  
  
"I would be careful about trusting Ms. Lynch. You see she is an Oracle, and she will not bow before me. She has a bit of a soft spot for Severus though, and if I heard correctly, they are engaged." He said.  
  
Kara's heart jumped into her throat. How did he know that? They had talked about it in this house. Perhaps he had been eavesdropping somehow. But that would mean he had heard her conversation with Snape. She kept a straight face and a cool demeanor regardless. Maybe he could hear certain things through the Lestranges Marks.  
  
"Is this true Severus? You have asked this woman to marry you?" Voldemort asked. "Rise and face me. "  
  
Snape stood up and looked his master in the eye. "Yes it is true Master. I have asked Kara to marry me."  
  
"I suppose this is why she wanted your Dark Mark removed. She knew you could not resist her. You are more weak than I had imagined." He said as he laughed.  
  
She wanted to leave, but would he torture Snape? She couldn't let that happen. Her instincts knew he could take care of himself, but the thought of spending another night cleaning him up brought great pains to her stomach. She looked at Snape who would not return her gaze until Voldemort had looked away.  
  
"Go. I will be fine." His mind said.   
  
She gave him a concerned look and Disapparated back to Hogsmeade. She walked up to the castle and then to her quarters. Snape did not return until the following evening. She was in her office.  
  
He walked in silently and closed the door behind him. He looked exhausted and hungry. There were no apparent injuries, so perhaps Voldemort hadn't tortured him. She stood up and walked to him. She put her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. He returned the embrace and smelled her hair. She could smell the smoke of fire in his robes and a stench that must have been from where he had carried Emily Lestrange.   
  
She pulled away after several minutes of their silent embrace.   
  
"It was unfair of me to ask you to do that." He said. She had no intention of having this conversation now.  
  
"Go wash up. I will bring dinner to your quarters."   
  
He left and she set off to fetch dinner from the kitchens. She arrived at his quarters a half hour later with a plate of roast beef, onion soup and pumpkin pie. He ate quickly as if he had not eaten in weeks.  
  
"He was pleased that you were there." Snape said.  
  
"Voldemort? Why?"  
  
"I would imagine because it shows you are loyal to me. If he cannot control you directly he can at least use our relationship to splinter your supposed neutrality."  
  
She paced. It was a good point. He knew she would do anything for him.   
  
"I will not call on you again." He said.  
  
"Severus I don't mind. He can think he is controlling me all he wants, but in reality I make decisions for myself."  
  
He stood up from the chair and stretched his hand towards her. She took it and stood up. They went to bed. As she laid in Snape's arms with her head on his chest, she couldn't help but think what would happen if Voldemort forced her to do something because of Snape. She knew if he made her kill people with the threat of murdering Snape, she would be unable to resist. Needless to say she didn't sleep much that evening but she had resolved just how to handle her problem.  
  
* * *   
  
The next morning was a school day. In the breakfast hall she could hear the uproar of students as they found out from the morning mail that Azkaban had been liberated. She looked at Harry. He looked as pale and thin as ever. It was as if he had stopped eating. She went to Dumbledore before her first class.  
  
He was sitting in his office with his Penseive out. He invited her in and she sat down.  
  
"We have a few problems." She said calmly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Voldemort is now aware that Severus and I are engaged. He knows I will do nearly anything to protect him and will no doubt use this against me." She said.  
  
"Engaged?" Dumbledore asked raising his eyebrows. Despite his obvious fatigue, his eyes twinkled.  
  
"Yes. Engaged."  
  
He simply nodded and smiled at her. She found his feigned ignorance very annoying.  
  
"There is a solution to this, however it requires your permission." She continued.  
  
"What did you have in mind Professor Lynch?"  
  
"I would like to teach Harry how to use - my Ring of Epa."  
  
He stared at her in surprise. He had not been expecting her to say this.  
  
"You realize the consequences of this?"  
  
"I do. But of all the people who have possessed it, he is the one I am least concerned about." She said as she stared at the floor. She was not really prepared to say what needed to be said.   
  
"If there should come a time when I can no longer be loyal to you. Someone we both trust will need to control my actions."  
  
He gave her a grave look. She was not one for melodrama, and Dumbledore knew this. As much as it visibly pained him, he knew she was right.  
  
"Very well. I give my permission."  
  
"Harry is not looking well either. I am concerned about his health and whether or not he can deal with this situation Headmaster."  
  
"I share your concerns. However, I have full faith in Harry, and his friends."  
  
"As do I. I just don't sense he has the same faith in himself." She replied, a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
* * *  
  
She held Harry back after class that week and waited for all the students to leave before telling him she wanted to see him in her office that evening after dinner.  
  
At 6pm, he walked in timidly and knocked on the door to get her attention.   
  
"Professor Lynch?"  
  
"Come in." She said without looking up from her papers.  
  
She closed the door, locked it, and put a detection charm on it. Harry was startled by this and stared between her and the door uncomfortably. She could see this out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Sit down."  
  
He did. She looked up.  
  
"I trust you still have my Ring? "   
  
He pulled it out of his robes and went to take it off. He thought she was asking for it back.  
  
"Leave it on."  
  
He gave her a puzzled look and tucked it back into his robes.  
  
"You look like you haven't eaten in days." She said as she rose to pace the room.  
  
"I haven't really been hungry. "  
  
"You need to eat. If you have no appetite I will give you a potion to cure that. I know that what you're going through isn't easy, but making yourself suffer isn't going to help."  
  
"You sound like Hermione." He said quietly. She resisted the urge to rebuke him for the comment.  
  
She pointed towards a plate of food she had brought up from the kitchens. Next to the plate was a bottle of yellow potion - an appetite potion.  
  
He looked at it and looked back up at her.  
  
"Drink the potion, then eat."  
  
He obeyed and she paced the room for several minutes.  
  
"What I am going to tell you, Harry, is to be kept between you and I. Dumbledore has given us permission to do this, but I would advise against telling him any details regarding our work." She began.  
  
Harry had a suspicious look on his face.  
  
"The Ring, Harry, as you know is more than just a means to summon me. If used properly it can control what powers I use and it can be used to kill me. " She paused to examine his face. There was a calm, yet curious look there.  
  
"I need to teach you how to use it." She finished.  
  
"What? Why?" His eyes were big and his mouth was full of mashed potatoes.  
  
"Everything will become clear in due time. We will begin when you finish unless you have other things to attend to." She said.  
  
"No." He said quickly, but then added. "I mean not really. Just an essay for Snape." He replied somewhat embarrassed.  
  
She raised her eyebrows in amusement and gave him a small smile.  
  
When he finished they walked down to the Defense classroom. He stood nervously by her desk as the student's desks moved to the side of the room on their own and the door to the classroom closed and locked itself. She only hoped Snape would not stop by.  
  
"I'm going to stand in the middle of the room. Take the ring off from around your neck and remove the chain." She said.  
  
He tentatively pulled it out from around his neck and placed the naked chain on her desk. He held the Ring in his hand as if it would break if it moved.  
  
"There are several modes to the ring. There is the normal mode, which it is in now. There is the summon mode, which causes me to come to you whether or not I want to. There is the inhibitor mode which will inhibit my powers, and the terminus mode which will kill me." She said.  
  
He nodded with a very worried look on his face.  
  
"You put the ring in inhibitor mode by placing it on your left ring finger and saying 'Abstenus'. After you say Abstenus, follow it with the incantation to the spell you want to block me from performing. We will start with something simple. It will take us several weeks of practicing to get this right."  
  
She levitated a book off of her desk and moved it towards her. It floated in the air.  
  
"The charm I'm using now is Wingardium Leviosa. Put the ring on and say "Abstenus Wingardium Leviosa". Go on."  
  
Harry put the ring on and said the words. The book fell with a loud thump. Harry jumped a bit. Kara froze. How was this possible? No one was ever able to do that the first time. She tried to keep her face as calm as possible. Harry's eyes searched her curiously. He had not expected that to work the first time either. She pulled her thoughts together.  
  
"Good. You got it on the first try. Now, I will not be able to perform this spell again until you say "Performus Wingardium Leviosa". Go on."  
  
He said the words and the book flew into the air again. She took a deep breath. This was surely unreal. There is no way a young wizard should be able to perform these spells so easily. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for what was coming next.   
  
"Good. Now you can suspend all of my powers by saying Abtsentus Optimal." She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact of the change in her mind. It didn't come. Harry was just staring at her with an uncertain look on his face.  
  
"Go on." She snapped.  
  
Harry timidly said "Abtsentus Optimal". The impact of his words hit her and she took a deep breath.  
  
Kara took out her wand and yelled "Wingardium Leviosa" at the book. It didn't move. She looked at Harry and tried to smile. It came out as a wince.  
  
"Now I am completely powerless. It's as if I was never a witch at all." Just then she heard the door behind her unlock and open. Harry jammed his hands in his pockets to hide the ring. She was pleasantly surprised at his desire for secrecy.  
  
She knew the only person that could unlock the door was Snape. He no doubt assumed she was alone.  
  
Both she and Harry looked at the door as Snape glided through it. He shot them both a suspicious glance but didn't say anything. He looked at her as if to allow her to read his mind, but she couldn't.  
  
"Close the door Professor Snape." She said shortly.  
  
He did and she turned back to Harry.  
  
"Now to restore my powers, say Performus Optimal." Snape shot her a nasty look with wide eyes as he suddenly realized what she was doing.  
  
Harry stared at Snape and back at Kara who nodded. "Performus Optimal." A blast of warmth shot through her body.  
  
Kara lifted the book in the air and simultaneously locked the door with her mind. Harry jumped at the sound of the door clicking.  
  
She looked into Snape's eyes and read his thoughts. "Why are you doing this? What is going on?" She looked away. She was not about to let him question her in front of Harry.  
  
"Very good. We will practice more at a later time. Unfortunately, we will not be able to practice the terminus mode. You only get one chance for that. We will cover it another day. Any questions?" She asked.  
  
Harry looked between Snape and her with a look of anticipation on his face.  
  
"No Professor. I don't think so." He replied.  
  
"Good. Then I will see you tomorrow. Don't forget to put that back on its chain please."  
  
Harry gathered the chain and left the room looking back at her and Snape briefly as if to overhear something important.  
  
She closed the door behind Harry and locked it. She turned to look at Snape.  
  
"I cant pretend I didn't see that Kara. What are you thinking?" He asked.  
  
"Voldemort knows I will go to the ends of the Earth for you Severus." She said sadly as she walked towards him and stared up into his dark eyes. "I foresee a time when I will not be able to resist the urge to betray Dumbledore because of it. This - is - well this is what needs to be done to protect - to ensure what needs to happen, happens." She looked down at the floor. She couldn't face the stare he was giving her.  
  
"I shouldn't have asked you to help me with the Lestranges." He said in a defeated tone.  
  
"On the contrary. I was careless. I knowingly touched her Dark Mark." She said.  
  
The desks in the room began to rearrange themselves quietly.  
  
"You know Harry is not what you think Severus." She said as she sat down at one of the student desks. She folded her arms in front of her.  
  
He didn't respond.  
  
"I am constantly surprised at his abilities. He is not what I would call studious, but he is certainly powerful."  
  
He gave her an angry look. He wasn't sure where she was going with her statements.  
  
"He was able to disable me on the first try." She said.  
  
His angry look turned to comprehension. He knew as well as she did that disabling an Oracle was a difficult task and one that normally took several weeks of practice.  
  
"You're not suggesting that he ..." Snape said as he turned away from her and walked towards the front of the room.  
  
"I'm not suggesting anything at all, but whatever you're thinking I have considered already." She said.  
  
"You see nothing in him? He was passed the Contrification restrictions?" Snape asked her as he sat at her desk.  
  
"I see nothing at all."  
  
"Dumbledore would want to do it." He said after a few moments of silence, understanding what she was implying.  
  
She nodded. "Of course." 


	18. More In Common

Dumbledore was sitting in his office and appeared to be waiting for them as usual the   
next morning. His eyes showed neither surprise nor expectance, he merely waved them   
into the room and gestured for them to sit down.  
  
"I believe congratulations are in order Severus."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I have been informed that you are now engaged." There was a twinkle in his eye. He   
winked at Kara.  
  
"Yes, thank you Headmaster. However, that is not why we are here." Snape said as he   
quickly changed the subject from his love life to the issue at hand.  
  
"I see. What then do I owe the pleasure of your company to then Severus?"  
  
Snape couldnÕt answer him. The words simply wouldnÕt come out of his mouth. He   
turned to Kara and with his eyes asked her to continue the conversation.  
  
"We believe that Harry may have Inner Focus Headmaster, he needs to be tested."  
  
Dumbledore sighed heavily and sat back in his chair. He didnÕt seem surprised at all,   
which Kara assumed could only be the result of some foreknowledge of HarryÕs abilities.   
He looked between the two of them, obviously expecting some sort of negative reaction   
from Snape. Perhaps he was waiting for Snape to jump up and begin pacing the room   
like he normally did in times of stress, but something was keeping him glued to his chair.   
After a few minutes of waiting for SnapeÕs usual overreaction to issues related to Harry   
Potter, Dumbledore realized it wasnÕt coming.  
  
"What gives you this impression?"  
  
"He was able to disable me with my Ring on the first try. ItÕs not a clear sign, but it is   
certainly a curious anomaly that we should investigate."  
  
"We will need consent from Sirius Black and of course from Harry. I will send a note   
out immediately to Sirius to see if he can come. Would this evening be satisfactory?"  
  
"Yes Headmaster." Kara said.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
Snape merely nodded. He held his face firm, but Kara knew he felt defeated somehow.  
  
* * *  
  
Dumbledore came to her office that evening with Snape in trail. He sent them up to wait   
in his office while he fetched Harry from the confines of Gryffindor Tower. Sirius Black   
was already in the room, standing near Fawkes, apparently talking to the bird. Kara   
assumed this affection for Phoenixes must be a Gryffindor personality trait.   
  
The two men stood on opposite sides of the room from one another. Kara rolled her eyes   
and sat down.  
  
"Sit. The both of you. This will be hard enough on him without needing to worry about   
whether or not the two of you are going to break out into a duel. " She snapped.  
  
They sat on either side of her. No one said anything else until Harry arrived.  
  
"Sirius! What are you doing here? Am I in trouble Headmaster?" He said as he spied   
Snape sitting in the room as well.   
  
"On the contrary Harry, please sit down. We have something very important to discuss   
with you."  
  
Harry sat tentatively in a chair next to Sirius. His eyes fell on Snape as usual. Kara had   
noticed that either from a habit acquired in Potions class or out of direct fear of the   
overbearing Professor, that students tended to watch him closely when he was nearby.  
  
"Professor Lynch has informed me that you have succeeded in learning to use her Ring of   
Epa." Dumbledore began. Harry nodded slightly to give recognition to this fact.  
  
"IÕm not sure if youÕre aware, Harry, but the ease at which you accomplished this feat is   
quite remarkable." Harry nodded again, clearly unsure of where this conversation was   
going.  
  
"There are several possible explanations for this. The most probable is that you have   
Inner Focus." Dumbledore finally said.  
  
For some reason unknown to Kara or to anyone else in the room, HarryÕs eyes fell back   
to Snape. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the profile of the man she loved   
staring back at Harry.  
  
"What exactly does that mean Professor?" Harry asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, it means that you have the ability to do magic without a wand of course.   
However, we will need to test you to determine if you do indeed possess the talent."  
  
"What kind of test?"  
  
Dumbledore glanced in her direction. She took her cue.  
  
"A series of three tests designed to determine if you have Inner Focus. They are   
relatively difficult compared to what youÕre used to. I would estimate they are on the   
same level as the Patronus spell youÕve already mastered."  
  
"So I just perform the spells, and if I do I have Inner Focus?"  
  
"It will be clear to us, yes."  
  
Harry looked at Sirius and they seemed to have a silent conversation.  
  
"ItÕs up to you Harry if you want to do this. No one is forcing you." Sirius said.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes I want to."  
  
"Excellent. I trust there is a suitable location available?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes, the Defense classroom has been prepared." Snape said. It was the only   
contribution he had made to the conversation.  
  
The five of them headed towards KaraÕs classroom. Snape had done an excellent job. He   
had cleared all of the furniture from the room, and as an added bonus he had covered all   
the windows with thick boards. She silently concluded she would not be undoing that   
improvement on her classroom.  
  
Dumbledore instructed Harry to stand in the middle of the room facing in the opposite   
direction of where Snape, Kara and Sirius Black were now standing. Kara took a deep   
breath. This experience had been less than pleasant for her, as she suspected it might be   
for Harry. Snape stood between her and Sirius as they all watched Harry.  
  
"Harry youÕll need to take off your school robes and KaraÕs Ring of Epa."   
  
Harry slid the black school robes off self-consciously revealing oversized rags   
underneath. Snape gave Sirius a very cold look as if to ask why he allowed his godson to   
walk around in such clothes. Harry then walked over and handed her the Ring that   
glistened as it hung off of its chain. She was, once again, relieved at his attention to   
detail when it came to this important piece of her life. He could have easily handed it to   
Dumbledore, but instead he chose to hand it back to her.  
  
"Harry, now this first test will determine if you have the ability to Focus. " Dumbledore   
said as he placed a book on the ground in front of Harry.  
  
"I want you to Focus on the book. Describe to yourself, in your mind, what the book   
looks like. The intricate details of its shape and other physical properties like itÕs   
weight." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry stared at the book attempting to do just as Dumbledore had asked. Several minutes   
passed as Harry participated in this exercise.  
  
"Good. Now imagine what it would be like if that book moved itself to the left. Imagine   
the same sort of properties."  
  
Nothing happened but soon afterwards Dumbledore told Harry to stop. It was clear   
Harry thought he had failed the test. However, unknown to Harry a small breeze had   
erupted in the room, making it clear to at least Dumbledore, Snape and Kara that Harry   
had Inner Focus. Sirius seemed a little puzzled.  
  
"Good. Now the second test will determine your ability to control with your Focus."   
Dumbledore said as he replaced the book on the floor with a tiny white mouse. The   
mouse stood glued to the spot as if it had been frightened into stone.  
  
"I want you to look at this mouse. Describe to yourself what it looks like, itÕs physical   
traits, itÕs movements, itÕs very essence."  
  
Dumbledore allowed Harry to do this for well over thirty minutes as the five of them   
stood there in patient silence. Sirius was the only one who seemed to be fidgeting at all.   
Snape and Kara had been through this before.  
  
Suddenly the mouse began screaming and a huge burst of wind swept through the room.   
Everyone but Sirius Black and Harry were expecting this. Harry was so engrossed in the   
activity that he was unaware of the wind and Sirius would have fallen over if it werenÕt   
for Snape who absentmindedly reached over a hand and grabbed SiriusÕ grubby robes to   
prevent him from falling over and distracting Harry.  
  
"Stop!" Dumbledore yelled finally and the wind in the room died down as Harry turned   
around to see four wizards standing with ruffled hair. Dumbledore was wearing a   
pleased smile.  
  
"The final test will determine if you are an Oracle." Dumbledore said as he tucked the   
scared mouse into a pocket inside his robes.   
  
"Please have a seat on the floor. Place your hands behind you to brace yourself."   
  
Kara remembered this test. It was painful. As tired as Harry no doubt was now, it was   
nothing compared to how he would feel if it turned out he was an actual Oracle. She had   
been just eleven when Nabokov tested her.  
  
"Now I want you to picture the most painful memory you have Harry." Dumbledore   
stated calmly.  
  
Harry returned this statement with a look of horror. Kara couldnÕt imagine what HarryÕs   
most painful memory would be. If he actually was an Oracle, then recalling this memory   
and chanting the proper incantation would elicit a painful response from his body. She   
took a deep breath and the memory she had used reluctantly came floating into her mind.   
For the first time since HarryÕs testing began she looked at the floor and attempted to   
drown out the scene from her vision. This unusual alteration in her behavior caused   
Snape to put an arm around her.  
  
She could hear Harry take a deep breath and Dumbledore asked him to speak the words   
to the incantation out loud. She could hear Harry muttering "Temporalis Mortalis" over   
and over again. Staring at the ground was no longer letting her forget what was   
happening. Tears were streaming down from her puffy eyes and she was forced to turn to   
face the other direction. SnapeÕs arm slipped from off of her shoulders momentarily and   
her eyes met a place between his shoulder and the wall. He looked down at her and saw   
she was crying, it was the first time heÕd ever seen her so vulnerable. She felt mortified   
and wanted to hide as much as possible what was happening to her. Her head fell to her   
chest so he couldnÕt see her cheeks as they streaked with tears.   
  
She began hearing HarryÕs screams as the horror of his visions descended into his mind,   
as his reality began to morph with the memory. Snape now had both arms around her and   
was cradling her, kissing the top of her head. It was the first time they had openly shown   
affection for one another in public. She heard Harry stop screaming and the voice of   
DumbledoreÕs subtle assurances began to film the room. She looked up into SnapeÕs   
eyes. They were warm and comforting and she realized she never wanted to let him go.   
She rested her head back down onto his chest until she realized that Sirius Black was   
staring mouth agape at them.   
  
She quickly wiped her wet eyes and composed herself. Snape let go of her. Sirius   
opened his mouth to speak but he didnÕt know quite what to say.  
  
"You went through this?" He finally said.  
  
"Yes." She replied simply.  
  
Sirius looked at Dumbledore to ask permission if he could console Harry. Silently   
Dumbledore nodded and walked over to Kara and Snape as Harry sat slumped on the   
floor in the middle of the room.  
  
"I have never seen a clearer case." Dumbledore said. "We should convene in my office   
and decide what will happen next. Are you all right Professor Lynch? Would you like   
some time alone first?"  
  
SnapeÕs hand came up to rub her shoulder.  
  
"No IÕm fine Headmaster. Thank you."  
  
* * *   
  
Ten minutes later Kara found herself seated in DumbledoreÕs office drinking some warm   
tea and for the second time in her life attempting to push the horrid memories of her past   
out of her mind. Harry was obviously still recovering as well as he sat slumped in a chair   
next to her, his head slumped and the curiously friendly Phoenix sat perched on his knee.  
  
"Well it is clear to all of us Harry that you not only have Inner Focus, but you are in fact   
an Oracle." Dumbledore began.  
  
"Did I get this from Voldemort?" Was HarryÕs first question. It was a good one, and   
something Kara had been pondering since she realized HarryÕs abilities using her ring.  
  
"No." Was all Dumbledore could say.  
  
"How can you be sure?" Snape said hastily, his voice erupting through the room and   
shocking everyone.  
  
"Because Lily and James concluded that Harry was most likely an Oracle before they   
died." Dumbledore said.  
  
"What? ThatÕs impossible! They never told me!" Sirius erupted this time.  
  
"They never told anyone, except for myself of course. It was something Lily discovered   
in doing research for the Ministry. She found that because of her bloodline and JamesÕ   
that they could possibly produce an Oracle."  
  
"Her bloodline? But my Mum was Muggle born."  
  
"She was not." Snape said to the surprise of everyone including Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes she was. My aunt is a Muggle!" Harry retorted, apparently very upset that Snape   
would assume he could answer questions about Lily Potter.  
  
"Your aunt is a Squib." Snape snapped back. "She found out after she married Potter   
that her parents had hidden her heritage from her. They did it on your AuntÕs behalf so   
she could have a normal life. She currently has no idea her parents were wizards."   
Snape continued on. He seemed apparently amused that he could break this shocking   
news to Harry.  
  
Harry simply sat there with his mouth agape and turned his focus to Dumbledore, who   
nodded and confirmed the information.  
  
"Great. Just great." Harry mumbled.  
  
"You seem less than enthused." Dumbledore pressed.  
  
"Should I be happy?" HarryÕs voiced raised slightly into a shout. "ItÕs not enough that   
IÕm already a freak?" He stood up suddenly scaring Fawkes back to his perch.  
  
"Sorry Fawkes." Harry said as he acknowledged he had dislodged the phoenix.  
  
"I have this scar, these strange powers, two dead parents that I know absolutely nothing   
about, people tiptoe whisper and speculate about my life, and now IÕm an Oracle. I am   
not enthused at all." Harry replied. It was perhaps the most grown up thing Kara had   
ever heard emerge from Harry Potter.  
  
No one responded. Dumbledore was no doubt anticipating this anger.  
  
"I am sick and tired of people staring at me all the time. Pointing, gasping, wondering.   
And IÕm sick of people thinking I enjoy it." This last remark was stated just as Harry   
stared Snape down.   
  
Is there anything else youÕd like to tell me about me? Just when I think I have everything   
figured out, you tell me something else!"  
  
"Harry sit down." Dumbledore said in his best calm tone. Harry did reluctantly and   
dropped his head into his hand as if to block out the rest of the room.  
  
"I will tell you everything you want to know, but I would ask that you refrain from   
sharing this information with anyone else."   
  
"Ok." Harry said as he sat up straight and looked Dumbledore in the eye.  
  
"When Severus told your parents that Voldemort was after you and your father, we sat   
down and discussed your futureÉ" Dumbledore said, but Harry rudely interrupted him.  
  
"You did what?" He directed at Snape. "You hated my parents, why would you tell   
them about Voldemort?"  
  
Snape, who was used to having to prod Harry to get this wonderfully angry reaction out   
of him, realized he was already in a ripe mood and simply responded "The life debt."   
HarryÕs glasses were slipping off his nose and his green eyes stared at him over the top of   
them in awe.  
  
"As I was saying Harry, your parents and I sat down and discussed your future. They   
wrote their will, we determined what you would be told, and if you were an Oracle if you   
would be trained at all. They would have preferred you not be trained if it was possible   
to avoid."  
  
"Is that when my Mum decided to use the Amorous charm?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh. You are aware of its name then. No, that came at a later time I believe, although   
IÕm not sure when." Dumbledore replied. "She did tell me however that she would have   
a suitable plan."  
  
"You are not obligated to develop these skills Harry, although there are some things you   
should know regardless. It is up to you."  
  
"What does the training entail and who would I be training with?"  
  
Dumbledore gave her a look; again her cue to begin explaining to Harry what his life   
would be like.  
  
She described the arduous amounts of work, the long days in a cold room by himself, the   
studying, the pain, the exhaustion, and she was quick to point out the rewards. He   
listened attentively, casually throwing looks to Snape for some reason and nodding in the   
appropriate places.  
  
He slipped down into his chair and once again dropped his head into his hands, resting   
his forehead on the palm of his hand.  
  
"What am I going to tell Hermione and Ron? God and Ginny?" He said, exasperated.   
Kara realized this wasnÕt a question he was expecting an answer to. In reality he   
shouldnÕt tell anyone at all, but it wasnÕt her business to give him advice on his personal   
relationships.  
  
He finally said. "I want to be trained."  
  
Kara nodded. "We will begin then this summer. That is if you donÕt mind being away   
from your family during the holidays."  
  
"I donÕt."  
  
"There are a few things I must tell you. The first is that you and I cannot touch one   
another. We will both die if we do. The same goes for any other Oracle. That is very   
important Harry. The second is that you should wait to tell anyone anything, including   
your friends. I realize it will be difficult keeping this secret from them, but until you   
realize the demands this is going to have on you it would be best to not tell them."  
  
"I will have to. Even if I donÕt, Hermione will figure it out."   
  
She nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. Hermione was a clever witch, and as soon   
as she realized Harry was spending so much time with his Defense teacher it would be   
clear why.  
  
"Until then, you should probably be as quiet about it as possible."  
  
He nodded. Dumbledore excused everyone and she spent the evening in SnapeÕs arms.   
His presence was comforting after the eveningÕs events. Her recalling her painful past,   
him having to concede that Harry Potter shared their special private gifts and that   
Voldemort would kill to have this information was too much for either of them to bear.   
They just lay together and fell asleep contemplating what lay ahead of them over the next   
few months of the summer holiday. 


	19. The Training

Chapter 19: The Training  
  
The term came to an end without pomp or glory. She was seated at the Head Table   
surrounded by her fellow Professors, that is all of them except Snape. Voldemort had   
called him to his side once again during the night as they lay in one another's arms. Now   
she was representing Slytherin House as they took the House Cup for the first time since   
Harry Potter had arrived at the school. Kara attributed this to a renewed sense of   
radicalism by Snape towards his student's study habits and the fact that with Malfoy gone   
the Quidditch team had a real shot of winning games.  
  
She raised her intricately sculpted silver goblet towards the Slytherin table in a toast as   
Dumbledore announced the resulting House Points and the winner. Polite applause was   
heard throughout the hall, except of course from Slytherin itself, whose members were   
standing and whooping like six year olds. It was childish behavior, Kara thought.   
Durmstrang never had such outlandish displays of House affection, but there was no   
harm in it. She put her goblet down and clapped politely, allowing a small smile to come   
across her face. It was good after all to put on a look of enthusiasm, even if it wasn't   
real.  
  
She saw the students off the next day as she escorted some of her more adoring ones to   
the waiting carriages. She gave them kind words of well wishing for the summer holiday   
as they did the same. She ensured them all that her summer would be more than   
interesting and when they had gone she finally returned to the confines of the castle.   
Before entering the large oak door, she spied the last of the carriages just as it was   
preparing to leave. Harry Potter was standing beside it, looking almost as if he wished he   
were leaving. Ginny Weasley had her arms draped around his neck and it looked as   
though she were crying. He was trying to console her and eventually he pushed her into   
the carriage, closed the door and waved goodbye. She waited for him to approach.  
  
"I do hope you understand why we need to begin training immediately Mr. Potter. I hope   
that you're not going to regret not spending this time with your family."  
  
"Are you kidding? My family hates me. They lock me in a room and starve me when   
I'm there."  
  
She thought he was kidding, but a look of disdain on his face and the tone in his voice   
told her the words were spoken in truth. He was looking back at the carriage and sighed   
heavily as his three friends made their way back to the normal world.  
  
"Well I won't starve you, but I can't promise I wont lock you in a room or two." She   
said, smiling as he looked up at her. She was rewarded with a laugh.  
  
"We will begin today. Meet me in the Defense classroom in one half hour."  
  
* * *  
  
When he arrived, he walked timidly into the room. It had changed significantly since the   
students had last taken a class here. The windows were still boarded up from the evening   
where he had been tested. Kara had refused to let Filch remove the boards, insisting that   
they would only need to be redone in a few weeks. She had removed all the lighting   
from the room and replaced it with only a few sconces that now decorated the wall and   
highlighted the wooden beams on the ceiling. There was no furniture, books or papers in   
the room now. It was completely devoid of objects, save two body sized silk covered   
cushions that sat in the middle of the room.  
  
When Harry was near the cushions, Kara closed and locked the door and put several   
charms on it for privacy.  
  
"We will study here for a few months until your permanent study chambers have been   
prepared."  
  
"My what?"  
  
"They will be in the dungeon where you wont be disturbed. That is where you will study   
during the school year. I cannot disrupt my classroom in this manner during the term."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Our schedule will be as follows. You will spend eight hours a day in study and   
preparation. Two hours are reserved for meditation. You will sleep for exactly eight   
hours in the evening and the rest of the time is yours to do with as you please. You will   
eat three meals a day despite your appetite. The same rules that apply during the term   
apply now. No after curfew strolls through the castle. Any questions?"  
  
"Meditation?"  
  
"You will soon discover that your study will tire you immensely. Also, as your skills   
progress you will find that your senses are heightened -- Smell, sight, hearing, taste and   
especially your sense of touch. Meditation is a means to bring yourself back to a relaxed   
state so that you can sleep.  
  
"That's what the cushions are for then." He said as he looked down at them.  
  
"That, and you will be sitting on them when you study for the first year or so. You might   
also find that you nap here during your spare time. What you are about to embark on will   
be very taxing on your body."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Have a seat." She said as she beckoned him to sit across from her.  
  
And so it began for Harry. His days consisted of sitting in this cold classroom with his   
Dark Arts Professor across from him. She never spoke above a whisper when they were   
training, as she guided him through concentration and focusing techniques. When she   
could tell he was frustrated she would use a voice similar to one that Nabokov had when   
she was at her wits end. It was calming yet dangerous and she would find Harry staring   
at her as if some great realization had just dawned on him. She was amazed at his   
determination, but even more so with his abilities. After two weeks of this constant work   
he had already progressed farther than she had in a year of training with Nabokov. She   
wasn't quite sure what she could attribute this to, and it was something she would have to   
discuss with Snape as soon as he returned.  
  
Snape had been gone for a few days with Voldemort and had spent the rest of the summer   
holiday time at conferences and meetings with the Ministry. It was probably for the best   
that he was gone. Harry had just begun to trust her fully and the last thing he needed was   
the domineering Potions Master hassling him and destroying his concentration.  
  
Harry was sitting on the silk cushion concentrating on a feather as it rested in between   
himself and his Professor. There was a slight breeze in the room. The exercise was   
designed to help him control the side effects of Inner Focus, one of which was air   
movement. He had just managed to calm everything in the room when the door to the   
classroom unlocked itself. Harry became immediately distracted and a hurricane type   
gale came whipping through the room as the intruder walked through the door. It was   
Snape.  
  
Kara held up a hand and Harry immediately ceased his Focus. She looked up at Snape   
and sighed noticeably. Snape gave her a bemused look.  
  
"Join us." She said as she pointed to a newly added cushion in the room. "We were just   
about to meditate anyway."  
  
Snape looked between his fiancÃ© and Harry Potter. It was a scene he had never imagined   
before, and didn't care to be a part of now. But Kara wasn't going to let him get away   
with his crime of intruding upon her lessons. She gave him a very stern look that told   
him he'd better sit down. He glided gracefully towards the middle of the room and with   
no effort sat down upon the cushion.  
  
Harry spied him with the most curious of looks, wondering how his Potions Master   
understood what was happening. Kara could almost see the questions as they poured   
through his mind. Snape took a deep calming breath and closed his eyes. Harry didn't   
follow suit however, and Kara simply observed him as he watched the hard features of   
Snape's face become slack. Harry glanced over at Kara who gave him a look to   
encourage him to begin.  
  
She closed her own eyes and took a deep breath as she began her mental exercises.   
Fifteen minutes later she opened her eyes to find Harry still staring at Snape, puzzled.   
Snape however was completely still and at peace except for his lips that moved just   
slightly as he recited whatever words he was saying over and over again in his head.  
  
"Harry I do believe you're supposed to be mediating. Is there something wrong?"  
  
Harry shot his head back to her, not realizing she had been paying attention to him all this   
time. Snape opened his eyes, coming out of his trance-like state and glared at Harry.  
  
"No. Sorry Professor. Just distracted, that's all."  
  
"I see. Professor Snape, perhaps we should leave Harry alone to his work." She said as   
she rose. Snape followed her outside where she closed the door, locked it and put the   
privacy spells back on.  
  
"I don't think it's wise to intrude upon the classroom in that manner. He doesn't trust   
you."  
  
"I am well aware of that. It is you who invited me to stay. I had come merely only to tell   
you that I was back long enough to make the Wolfsbane potion for Lupin."  
  
"Oh. I could have made it you know."   
  
"No. You are too busy with this. I wouldn't ask you to interrupt that for a measly   
Werewolf." She looked into his eyes hoping to hear that he'd just missed her, but he   
wasn't letting her read him.  
  
"The training is going well." She said, changing the subject.  
  
"I assumed as much."  
  
She nodded. For some reason their conversation seemed forced. She looked up into his   
eyes, but he wouldn't meet hers.   
  
"Severus, is everything alright?"  
  
"Yes. Everything is fine. I would appreciate your company this evening if it's possible."  
  
"Yes, it is. Harry and I will be finished before dinner and after that he has free time to   
himself."  
  
He nodded and turned to walk away. Something was oddly different about his behavior.   
He was distracted and upset over something. Just what it was, she couldn't determine,   
but she would definitely pry it out of him tonight.  
  
* * *  
  
He hardly said anything during dinner to her as they sat at the table with Dumbledore and   
Harry. It wasn't until they went down to the dungeons to begin the potion for Remus   
Lupin that he said anything of importance to her. She was determined to get to the   
bottom of his cold response to her presence.  
  
He walked into the laboratory and began preparing the ingredients. He clearly didn't   
need her help. Why did he ask her to be here? She tried to make herself useful by   
making tea and handing him a cup she began her drilling.  
  
"What is wrong? Don't tell me nothing is wrong because I'm not going to believe you."   
She said in a stern voice as she poised in front of a chair and then sat down.  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Is it to do with me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you're not angry at me or anything of the sort?"  
  
"Not at all, however if you keep pressing me to tell you I might just become so."  
  
"Understood. How can I be of assistance this evening then?"  
  
She understood all too well the limits of his patience; she had seen it first hand with his   
students. If his problem didn't involve her, then it was related to Voldemort. And in   
reality she didn't want to know as long as he was safe.  
  
"I don't need assistance per se. Just your company." He stated nonchalantly as he began   
preparing the Monkswood.  
  
She nodded and sat on a stool across from his workbench and watched him work. His   
long fingers moved gracefully as he prepared the ingredients and slid them into the   
cauldron. The lips on his face moved occasionally to repeat the instructions for the   
potion back to himself but otherwise the laboratory was quiet. That is until Dumbledore   
came to visit them.  
  
"Good evening Severus, Kara."  
  
Snape looked up at Dumbledore with an annoyed look. It was very rare that Dumbledore   
came to the dungeons directly.  
  
"Headmaster." Snape said as he bowed his head slightly to acknowledge his presence   
and then returned his attention to the potion.  
  
"Good evening Headmaster, what do we owe the joy of your visit to?"  
  
"Ah. My mere delight at visiting Severus while he works of course. I have always found   
his adept potion making to be quite entertaining." He said as he looked at Snape for a   
response. He didn't get one.  
  
"And I wanted to let you know that I have informed the Weasleys that Harry and yourself   
will be arriving at their house tomorrow." He said quickly.  
  
"What? We hadn't made any plans of that nature. In fact I don't believe that it's wise.   
He is too unprepared for..." But Dumbledore held up a hand to quiet her.  
  
"I understand it is quite early in his training and that under normal conditions a student   
shouldn't be allowed to leave the confines of his study room but you cannot keep him   
locked up all summer."  
  
"There are not only issues regarding his study, but issues of safety. Surely this is unwise,   
even if it is reasonable."  
  
"You will be with him Professor. And as we both know you are more than capable of   
dealing with Voldemort."  
  
"Headmaster, have you considered the fact that this is going to give his friends the   
opportunity to discover that he is an Oracle?"  
  
"I have. It is his decision to make Kara. As much as we all agree how unwise it would   
be to have him do so."  
  
"I suppose there is no way I can talk you out of this." She said as she looked deep into   
his eyes. Both his mind and his face told her she had lost yet another argument with him.  
  
She sighed heavily and his eyes twinkled.  
  
"Very well. We will leave in the morning."  
  
"Excellent. Good evening Severus, Kara. Do say hello to Lupin for me. I believe he's up   
in Gryffindor Tower now encouraging Harry to sneak down tot he kitchens with him."   
He said as he chuckled to himself lightly as if recalling a funny story.  
  
She looked at Snape when Dumbledore was gone. He was merely muttering to himself   
and he rolled his eyes.  
  
"He is too easy on Potter. And you let him."  
  
"I don't see I had much choice in the matter." She said as the potion began snapping up   
at Snape. He waved a hand over it to smell it and smiled gently when he was finished.  
  
"Blue." He said, looking up at her.  
  
"You're joking?"  
  
"I do not joke Kara, you should know that much by now."   
  
She rushed to his side and peered cautiously into the cauldron. It was indeed blue.  
  
"What... How?"  
  
"Molded cactus milk, as I expected."  
  
"You didn't have any fresh?"  
  
"I have not had a chance to purchase fresh ingredients for quite some time with how busy   
I have been."  
  
"I'm impressed Professor." She said smiling. "I just hope it works."  
  
"If it doesn't there are suitable restrictions in place to ensure the safety of everyone in the   
school."  
  
He looked very pleased with himself. Whatever had been eating away at him before   
seemed to be gone. She gracefully placed a hand on the small of his back and rubbed   
gently in a loving manner. He seemed not to notice.  
  
"I must leave directly for London. Please stay and wait for Lupin." He said as he slid his   
dragon hide gloves off and went to wash his hands.  
  
"Do you know when you'll be back?"  
  
"In a few days." He dried his hands and went for his cloak that hung near the door. She   
rushed to him.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"What?" He turned around to face her. He wouldn't look into her eyes.  
  
She leaned forward, put a hand around the nape of his neck and kissed him. Apparently   
passion wasn't lost on him as he gasped slightly and wrapped his arms around her waist.   
She pulled away slightly long enough to get a single sentence out.  
  
"Be careful. And I miss you. That's all."  
  
He kissed her deeply.  
  
"I know. See you in a few days."  
  
She went to bed that night wondering what he was doing. Since the Dementors had been   
released from Azkaban and there were now stray Death Eaters on the loose under   
Voldemort's command, the Muggle population had begun noticing more kidnappings and   
murders. People were being tortured and the Ministry was in a panic of how to stop it.   
Just where Snape fit in with this commotion was uncertain. He said he'd spent a lot of   
time at the Ministry, perhaps giving them detailed accounts of Voldemort's actions. Had   
he been participating in these activities first hand? Was she in love with someone who   
was actively murdering and torturing people? And just what was he up to tonight that he   
had to leave so suddenly? She didn't believe he had came just to make the Wolfsbane   
potion. She could have easily made it; she had before. Had he come back just to see her?   
Was he expecting to have to endure something awful tonight?  
  
Needless to say, she didn't sleep well and pondered going to sleep in his bed so she could   
at least feel close to him. She quickly shoved this thought out of her mind when she   
realized how petty and weak it sounded. She didn't need him in this way. She turned   
over and forced herself to stop thinking about it. 


	20. The Revelation

Chapter 20: The Revelation  
  
She and Harry used a temporary Floo connection in one of the castle's many fireplaces to   
travel to the Weasleys the next morning before breakfast, as Mrs. Weasley had requested.   
When they arrived, Mrs. Weasley was standing in the center of a small room that was   
unmistakably the family's sitting area. There were several chairs in various states of   
disrepair scattered against the wall. Despite the humble nature of the Weasley household,   
Kara noticed Harry's eyes light up instantly at the prospect of spending an entire day   
here.  
  
"Harry, it is so good to see you again." Mrs. Weasley said as she rushed forward to hug   
him. "Professor thank you so much for allowing him to come visit."  
  
"My pleasure Mrs. Weasley,"  
  
"Oh dear. Please call me Molly."  
  
"Where is everyone Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked in an excited manner.  
  
"Still asleep. I didn't tell them you were coming. I wanted it to be a surprise." She still   
had an arm around Harry.   
  
"Harry sit down and let me make you your favorite. You look like you haven't eaten in   
days! You're so thin!"  
  
"Trust me Mrs. Weasley. I eat three meals a day." He said and gave Kara a knowing   
smile.  
  
Harry and Kara sat down at the large table in the Weasley living room. Kara figured the   
family must be larger than she imagined. There were more chairs around the table than   
she could account for. Mrs. Weasley piled eggs, sausages and toast on the table with   
practiced ease. Harry helped himself to large quantities of food and began eating   
hurriedly.  
  
"Hermione will be delighted to see you dear. Her parents let her come visit for a few   
weeks so she and Ron could see one another." Mrs. Weasley said nonchalantly.  
  
Harry's mouth nearly fell open as he looked at the red-haired woman. The pairing of   
Ron and Hermione was obviously news to Harry despite the fact that they spent all their   
free time together and had attended the Yule ball with one another. Mrs. Weasley merely   
chuckled at him.   
  
"Close your mouth dear. You don't want those eggs to fall out now do you?"  
  
A few minutes later the pitter-patter of feet on the staircase that led to the kitchen   
announced the arrival of one of the Weasley children. Kara heard a frightened gasp and   
she turned around quickly enough to see a freshly-awoken Ginny Weasley run back   
upstairs. Her hair had been a mess and she was still in her tattered pajamas.  
  
Harry and Mrs. Weasley laughed.  
  
"Some things never change, do they Harry?" She said as she patted him on the back.  
  
When Ginny returned a few minutes later she was wearing fresh clothes and had tamed   
her hair. She was wearing a huge smile and plopped down next to Harry. Kara could   
immediately see why Dumbledore had wanted him to visit. The attachment between   
Harry and Ginny Weasley was undeniable, and the tired boy she had been training   
instantly turned into a delighted young man with a reason to smile. She watched the pair   
for several minutes as they both ate their breakfasts in silence. She couldn't put her   
finger on it, but something about this scene brought warm feelings to her body. There   
was something instrically perfect about Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.  
  
Kara's thought process was interrupted when Hermione trapsed down the shortly   
aftewards in her pajamas and messy hair. She clearly felt comfortable around the   
Weasley household to be dressed in this manner. It showed Kara that there was closeness   
between Hermione, Harry and Ron that she had never imagined. It was like the Weasleys   
had taken Hermione and Harry in as their own children. Kara was beginning to piece   
things together in her mind subconsciously.  
  
"Harry what are you doing here? You should be at Hogwarts where it's safe!"  
  
"Professor Lynch has come with me Hermione, don't worry. I'm fine." Harry protested   
as he scooped a large pile of eggs into his mouth.  
  
"Where's Ron?" He asked.  
  
"Oh still sleeping I bet. I'll go wake him." Ginny said as she sprinted back up the stairs.   
She returned a few minutes later with a very disheveled Ron Weasley, who was   
apparently not afraid to look this way in front of his girlfriend. Curious, Kara thought.  
  
"Harry! Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Ron said as he sat beside Hermione   
and yawned.  
  
"I didn't know. It was a surprise."  
  
"Obviously." Ginny said as she snagged a piece of toast off of Harry's plate. He didn't   
seem to mind as he returned the gesture by stealing the last sausage off of her plate. Kara   
saw Ginny blush slightly and Hermione smiled at her. In fact both Ron and Hermione   
seemed amused by the flirtatious behavior of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Ron   
looked as if he was about to burst out into a fit of laughter.  
  
When they were finished with breakfast, Hermione Ron and Ginny ran upstairs to get   
properly dressed and then dragged Harry out back. She spent the day sitting with Mrs.   
Weasley as she watched the four casually from the back window of the house. Ginny and   
Harry stalked off to be alone for a few hours as they sat underneath a large tree and   
talked. Kara wondered to herself if Harry would at least tell Ginny he was an Oracle.  
  
Her worst fears were confirmed that evening as the six Weasleys, Hermione, Harry and   
herself sat down for dinner. She looked into Ginny's eyes briefly and heard "I canÕt   
believe he didn't tell me earlier." And Hermione's mind told her shortly after "We have   
to convince Dumbledore to let us go to Hogwarts and help Harry train."   
  
Ron was unusually silent during the dinner and Kara couldn't find a moment in which to   
read his mind. Hermione glanced at him a few times during dinner to see if she could   
understand what he was thinking. Ron just pushed his mashed potatoes around his plate   
and excused himself from the table before finishing. It appeared as if Ron was the one   
she needed to worry about having Harry's secret.  
  
When they arrived back at Hogwarts she stopped Harry before he returned to his room.  
  
"That was unwise Harry." Was all she needed to say.  
  
"I didn't tell them. Hermione figured it out."  
  
"What? There is no way she could have figured it out."  
  
"You don't give her enough credit. She's very clever. She said she's been doing all this   
research about my family - I don't know why. And she couldn't figure out why you and   
I were spending so much time together. She came right out and asked me, and I couldn't   
lie to her."  
  
Kara sighed. What could Hermione have discovered about Harry's family? Was it   
something Voldemort could find out as well?  
  
"Very well. Have a good night then Harry. And remember that we will be starting early   
in the morning."  
  
She dismissed him and headed straight for the Headmaster's office. He was, as usual,   
waiting for her and for the first time since she'd met him, he didn't wait for an   
explanation.  
  
"I have written to Weasleys and the Grangers. The three of them will be arriving   
tomorrow evening." He said as soon as she walked in the door.  
  
She gave him an incredulous look.  
  
"It was inevitable Professor. Harry has a strong sense of loyalty to his friends, and vice   
versa."  
  
She didn't continue, that wasnÕt what she was concerned about. Why did Dumbledore   
always know what she was coming to him about?  
  
"I trust that with Severus and I away you will be able to look after all four of them on   
your own?"  
  
"Of course. They may be troublesome Gryffindors but I'm sure I will be fine."  
  
"Professor McGonagall and I have been discussing some things about Ms. Granger for   
some time now, and she will be back in a few weeks. There is some extra work you   
could assign her to keep her out of Harry's way. Minerva would be more than happy to   
help."  
  
"That would be excellent. I have some ideas of my own on how to keep them busy."  
  
They made arrangements for the students work for the upcoming summer. If they were   
going to be pinned up in the castle they would at least make use of the time.  
  
"Did Severus say when he'd be returning?"  
  
"No he did not. Not to me at least."  
  
She needed him. The reality of his absence in her life was apparent to her. She needed   
him to be close, in her bed, in her arms. He had become a mainstay of her life and no   
amount of meditation or sleepness nights was going to take it away. Dumbledore seemed   
to sense her distraction and merely sat in silence as she pondered to herself.  
  
"I trust Severus has told you how to enter his rooms?"  
  
This was becoming annoying. How did the Headmaster always know what she was   
thinking? Was he goading her by making it so painfully obvious?  
  
"I trust Headmaster, that someday you'll tell me why you're able to do that?" She asked   
plainly. She really needed to know.  
  
"Someday I might Professor Lynch, however now is not the time for that. For now, I   
suggest you take over Severus' quarters and make yourself comfortable in his absence. I   
am positive he would not want you to stress."  
  
"I am positive he would be horrified to come back and find his elegantly decorated rooms   
clad in purple velvet."  
  
The Headmaster chuckled at the thought.   
  
* * *  
  
When the students arrived via the Floo network the next evening Kara was perched   
menacingly next to the door of the empty room. When they popped out of the fireplace   
she met their near excited faces with reproach. Silence followed.  
  
"Leave your things. Up to my office. Now." She barked. It was crucial to be stern.   
Hermione's curiosity was now threatening Harry's life and his future, not to mention his   
future in regards to thwarting Voldemort.  
  
They followed her and when she had the three of them alone in her office she slammed   
the door, locked it and put several privacy charms on it.  
  
"The Headmaster is under the impression that it is Harry's decision to let you know what   
you've managed to discover on your own. However, none of you realize the   
consequences of having this knowledge."  
  
She sat down in her desk, which purposefully was higher than the chairs they were now   
sitting in.  
  
"You will not disrupt Harry's training. He will follow the schedule outlined for him. Is   
that understood?"  
  
They nodded nervously.  
  
"He will sleep for exactly eight hours and he will eat three meals a day. No more, no   
less. He will not go running about the school and he will not gorge himself with   
midnight snacks snuck in from the kitchens. Is that understood?"  
  
They nodded again.  
  
"Since you will no doubt have trouble filling your free time during the days and evenings   
I have prepared work for you."  
  
"Work?" Ron scawfed.  
  
Kara gave him a very dangerous warning stare. She was in no mood for Weasley talk   
back. She reached down into a desk drawer and pulled out three scrolls and handed them   
each one.  
  
"This is your syllabus for the summer. I believe you will find it challenging and   
acceptable."  
  
Hermione nearly fell off her chair as she began reading. Her excitement was clearly   
uncontained as she gasped. Her mouth opening and closing in silence.  
  
"What is it Hermione?"  
  
"Animagus..." She said in a whisper. "McGonagall... said yes."  
  
"What??" Ginny and Ron said in unison.  
  
"What does yours say?" Hermione said, obviously curious if she was going to have two   
study partners for her study.  
  
"Apparation."  
  
"Oh! But Professor... "  
  
Kara held up a hand. She knew what was coming.  
  
"They have special permission. As do you."  
  
After many questions she dismissed Ron and Ginny. Hermione she kept back with the   
intention of driving more fear into her regarding her careless misuse of information.   
When the door had closed she paced the room in a menacing manner, keeping quiet but   
staring at Hermione as she passed her each time. The girl was uneasy and afraid of her   
Professor. She was almost visibly shaking as she attempted to breathe deeply and calm   
herself. Kara eventually stopped in front of her chair and stared down at her, penetrating   
her eyes and her thoughts.  
  
"You realize Ms Granger that you have nearly compromised sixteen years of careful   
planning?"  
  
Hermione's face was blank and confused.  
  
"No? Well then let me explain it to you. Did you ever stop to think that perhaps the   
reason you weren't told about Harry was because you didn't need to know? And that if   
you knew there was a good chance that Voldemort would find out as well?"  
  
Hermione didn't answer.  
  
"You've put Harry's life in grave danger."  
  
"I didn't mean to."  
  
"I'm aware of that Ms Granger. But the fact remains that you did. I will only tell you   
this once Hermione." She stated as she stared her down from her tall height. "You will   
keep to yourself this summer. Do you understand?"  
  
Hermione quietly nodded.  
  
"You will leave him to his study, you will leave your speculation about his gift inside   
your head and you wont presume to understand what he is going through. You are not   
here to help him train, you are here because you made a foolish mistake and Dumbledore   
doesn't want you dead as a result of it. If I find that you are distracting Harry, you will   
find yourself sleeping in the Slytherin dormitories. By yourself."  
  
Hermione was on the brink of tears.  
  
"Do I make myself clear Ms Granger?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Very well. Professor McGonagall will be back in two weeks. Until that time I expect to   
see you daily in my office at 4pm to go over your progress. You are dismissed."  
  
Hermione self-consciously wiped a tear from her face as she turned towards the door to   
leave. Kara remained in her office in silence, pondering what the poor girl must be   
thinking. She didn't really have the intention of frightening her so badly, but the move   
she had made had put Dumbledore's plans in serious jeopardy. Kara would do anything   
to ensure Hermione kept quiet. Then there was the hurt that she had seen in Ron's eyes   
at the Weasley house. It had obviously been lectured into quiet revolt by Hermione, but   
it was still there. He was jealous and it was a jealousy so deep that no amount of   
coddling could bring him back from it. Ron was clearly the weak link in their friendship   
at this point. Kara only wondered if Harry sensed it as well. 


	21. Awakenings

Chapter 21: Awakenings  
  
It was just a few short weeks since Harry's friends had come to the castle. She ensured   
he stuck to his routine and the trio of trouble makers was wary of Kara's constant   
hawk-like behavior. She never found them sneaking around the castle, and the House   
Elves confirmed for her that they spent the majority of their time in the Library studying.   
In the evenings, during his free time, Harry and Ron would play Quidditch while   
Hermione and Ginny watched. Out of obligation Kara sat quietly on the sidelines of the   
Quidditch pitch as the two boys zoomed through the sky on their broomsticks.   
  
Snape had been fairly absent in her life for the past few weeks. He would stop in for   
dinner or an evening and then leave again. Kara knew he was attending several Potions   
conferences as well as an International Conference on the Dark Arts. What interested her   
most was that he wasn't attending these as a front for Voldemort, he was actually   
interested in the topics. He had an honest interest in the Dark Arts, not only for the   
purpose of Defense, but the purpose of practical use too. No doubt some of this was pent   
up frustration at being constricted to doing the same Potions day in and day out; but he   
seemed to show a real passion for the more traditional Dark Arts. Black magic as the   
Muggles might call it.  
  
She tried to ignore the surfacing feelings of guilt and lonelyness she was feeling with him   
gone. She had pushed him away by taking on the responsibility of training Harry. It   
wasn't just a role she played when she was in the classroom with him. He was now her   
primary focus. The role of the mentor to the student with Inner Focus was a serious one.   
It required a special bond and the contract between them extended farther than just the   
grounds on which she was the teacher and he was the student. Kara had to now guide her   
prodigy towards his future much the way Nabokov had with her and Snape. Harry had a   
loving guardian in Sirius Black, but there were things he would never be able to relate to.   
Challenges he would never be able to help Harry meet and accomplishments he would   
never be able to celebrate. She was Harry's surrogate and Snape understood this all too   
well. It was driving them farther apart than Voldemort ever could. She at least longed   
for the ability to spend the precious evenings together, to plan their life with one another   
and she wished for the quiet times when they were together. When she would watch him   
read or pace. When she could see him thinking, his brilliant mind pouring over Potions   
formulas and his long graceful fingers wrapping around a large book. She missed him.  
  
The students, Dumbledore and herself were sitting in the Great Hall several hours after   
dinner just before the end of July when Filch burst in the room.  
  
"Headmaster, Professor Snape is back. He has a Death Eater with him. They're in the   
front entrance!" Filch managed to say as he gasped for breath. It was obvious the old   
man had run from the castle entrance to the Great Hall.  
  
Before he even finished his sentence Kara was up and running through the castle halls.   
When she came to the entrance way she spied a heap of a man lying on the floor. He was   
dressed in heavy black robes and she didn't realize it was Snape until she rolled him   
onto his back and stared into his face.  
  
His features were slack and his body limp. He was breathing.  
  
She leaned down and began shaking his head in her hands.  
  
"Wake up Severus. Wake up."  
  
"He wont wake up dearest. Poisoned." She heard a semi-familiar female voice say. She   
looked up and saw Emily Lestrange standing in the large doorway. She too was clad in   
the blackest of robes but she was much healthier than when Kara had seen her last.  
  
"Poisoned? What kind? Do you know what color it was?"  
  
"Going to pretend we know a lot about Potions too are we?" Emily said in a bored voice.   
Kara was somewhat confused by this question. What else had Emily assumed she   
didn't know?  
  
"Please Emily. What color was it?"  
  
"Light green."  
  
Of course, Kara thought. The Elixer of Fake Death. The poison itself wouldn't kill   
you, but if you didn't receive the antidote, starvation would. She reached into   
Snape's robes to fetch the solution to her problem, but it wasn't there. Neither was   
the Veritaserum he always kept hidden away in the rightmost pocket of his robes.   
Something wasn't right here.  
  
She pinned Emily Lestrange against the wall and ran towards the dungeons ignoring her   
protests at being captured. She nearly ran straight into the Headmaster.  
  
"Emily Lestrange. Watch her. Something is going on, but I need to wake Severus up."   
She said as she strolled past the Headmaster in the opposite direction.  
  
She fetched the necessary solution from his stores as and headed back towards entrance   
way. When she arrived she found Dumbledore staring down the pinned Emily Lestrange.   
The former student cowering under the intense stare of her old Headmaster.   
  
Kara leaned down and poured the antidote into Snape's mouth. She waited a few   
moments and then began to shake him.  
  
"Severus. Severus. Wake up."  
  
No response.  
  
She leaned down and put one palm against his left cheek and her own cheek against his   
other. She whispered in his ear.  
  
"Severus. Severus. Wake up or I'm wearing pink to our wedding."  
  
His body shook violently for a moment and then he opened his eyes. She gave a great   
sigh of relief and looked into his eyes for answers. What she heard made her blood boil.  
  
"Where am I? What is Snape's fiance doing here?"  
  
The man looked up and saw Emily.  
  
"Why is Emily pinned against the wall? Oh no. She thinks I'm Snape."  
  
Kara stood up and walked towards Dumbledore, stood in front of him and threw the   
imposter against the wall.  
  
"Kara. What are you doing?" The man yelled. He did a perfect impression of Snape's   
notorious bad mood.  
  
"Hello Sean." She said, bringing a look of shock to Snape's face that was very   
uncharacteristic, especially under pressure.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Kara. You need to get your head checked."  
  
Again, very un-Snape like.  
  
She had nearly launched into a verbal attack on Sean Lestrange when a man in a heavy   
black glided through the castle doors, pulled down the hood of his cloak and stared at his   
two friends. It was Snape. She looked into his eyes and he returned the gaze. She   
positively identified him as she heard the confirmation float through her mind.  
  
"Ah. Severus. Perfect timing." Began Emily Lestrange.  
  
"Pretend you don't know I have Inner Focus." She heard in her mind as Emily   
Lestrange spoke.  
  
"I do believe Severus has something to tell you. Something about him having Inner   
Focus."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Emily." Kara said in her most condescending tone. "I know   
everything about Severus. And he does not have Inner Focus."  
  
She came very close to Emily Lestrange and breathed in her face, filling the immediate   
air around them with the smell of garlic and onions. Emily flinched slightly but continued   
on with her rant.  
  
"Oh didn't tell her then Severus? Oh yes it's true Kara. We got quite a nice   
demonstration this evening. Do tell her."  
  
Kara looked at Snape who held a guilty look on his face and seemed unable to speak.   
Kara feigned disbelief and hurt in an instant and moved away from Emily.  
  
"Is this true Severus?" She spoke in a near whisper.  
  
He said nothing, but simply looked away. His body reaction told her everything.  
  
"How could you!" She yelled. She paused momentarily, thinking of the right way to yell   
at him for something she wasn't really mad at him for.  
  
"Do you realize what this means? Why didn't you tell me? You could have gotten us   
both killed!" She fumed as she executed a tearing charm on herself. Water began to   
stream down her face in melodramatic fashion.  
  
"After everything I did for you! After I stood up to Voldemort and made him unmark   
you. How could you lie to me like this."   
  
She ripped the engagement ring off her finger, walked over to him and picked up his   
hand. His eyes were wide in shock. He wasn't prepared for her to go this far.  
  
"I will never marry you!" She spat as she turned on her heel and walked out of the room.   
When she'd past the corner that turned towards her quarters, a huge smile broke across   
her face.  
  
She grabbed her Invisibility cloak from her wardrobe and headed back towards the scene.   
The Ministry wizards had arrived and were preparing to take the Lestranges back into   
custody. Cornelius Fudge was standing with Snape and Dumbledore as several Aurors   
chained the prisoners. She approached her fiance and placed a light hand on his back to   
let him know she was there.  
  
"Order of Merlin, First Class Severus. Excellent work."  
  
Snape had a boyish grin on his face as he looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"I just hope you realize the importance of keeping them separated in prison Cornelius."   
Dumbledore said in a firm tone.  
  
"I understand. They will kept away from one another and the other prisoners. You have   
my word on that Albus. Now I must be going. Good evening Severus. Albus." He said   
as he tipped his hand towards them and followed the last of the Aurors out of the castle.  
  
She took off her cloak when they were out of sight.  
  
"What happened?" She said as she grabbed hold of one of Snape's hands that he hand   
curled up into his familiar crossed arm stance.  
  
"We had been planning for the last month of how to poison them and bring them in   
without them knowing I was involved. What I was not aware of was that Emily had put a   
poison detection charm on our cups and when Sean drank from his it went off. Emily   
knew instantly what had happened and she pulled her wand out and disarmed me. I   
didn't have my wand and she began hexing me. I had no choice but to defend myself.  
  
"How did they end up back here?"  
  
"I Apparated out and she was left with Sean poisoned. She needed the antidote so I   
presume she used some of the Polyjuice potion we had stored and some of my hair from   
the bathroom. She knew you would save him if you thought he were me."  
  
Kara nodded.  
  
"Why did you want me to pretend I didn't know about your gift?"  
  
"In case Voldemort finds out about me, it will be safer for you." He said casually as if he   
had the entire thing planned in his mind already.  
  
When they had finished discussing the evening's events, Kara and Snape walked   
towards the dungeons together. It was the first night they had to spend with each other in   
over a month. They were both quiet as they approached his quarters. He had been distant   
with her in the past, but he seemed almost to the brink of hatred for her.  
  
Surprising her, he stopped abruptly and turned to her. She was wrong. That was not   
hatred in his eyes, it was hurt. He looked deep into her eyes and she distinctly heard   
"Please do not ever take this off again." As she felt his hand on hers, placing the   
engagement ring back on her finger.  
  
She nodded and then followed him back to his rooms where they laid down in each   
other's arms and rested. It was the most peaceful sleep she had had in the past month.  
  
* * *  
  
She woke the next morning with her cheek resting on an uncharacteristically warm, hard   
pillow. There was a small amount of sweat between this surface and her face. It   
wasn't until she opened her eyes that she realized Snape had taken off his clothes in the   
middle of the night and she was nestled up against his smooth chest. She froze,   
immediately panicking as she mentally checked the status of her own clothes. They were   
still in place. With a sigh of relief she carefully rose up slightly, ensured his lower body   
was completely covered and found herself staring at the stark nature of his chest. She   
had never seen a man in this way before. Thirty-six years of intense study and   
professional dedication had left her with very little personal interaction especially of the   
intimate kind.  
  
She was fascinated by the smoothness of his skin. She always assumed men were hairy   
but had never stopped to consider whether Snape was. He had a small tuft just below his   
bellybutton that led somewhere down under the sheets. His bellybutton fascinated her. It   
was a small indentation in his stomach and not at all the gross disfigured hole she would   
have imagined. It was perfectly framed by pure white skin. Almost loveable she   
thought.   
  
In all of their time together, they had always maintained an unspoken chastity. Hugging,   
holding, never touching or undressing. He had unknowingly moved their relationship to   
a new level. It wasn't until she realized her mouth was open and she was slightly   
drooling on herself that she noticed Snape's eyes were open and searching her in a half   
tired, half amused state.  
  
She closed her mouth and looked towards the top of the bed where his head was lying   
gracefully against the pillows; a devious look on his face. Her eyes were open like a   
child who had just been discovered stealing cookies before dinner.  
  
She gained control of her emotions and carefully turned in the opposite direction and   
moved towards the end of the bed with her feet dangling towards the floor.  
  
"Repulsed?" He said in a sarcastic manner.  
  
"Quite the contrary." She said, out of breath. How did she become out of breath? She   
wondered to herself.  
  
He moved up behind her and began kissing her neck and up to her ears. He pulled the   
back of her robe down far enough to kiss the very bottom of her neck. She could feel his   
body press up against her back. She dared not look down as he kicked the covers off of   
himself.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"Yes?" He said as he paused in adoring her neck.  
  
"Perhaps you should get dressed?"  
  
He didn't seem to hear her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back   
into him. Her head leaned back against his chest and he used his free hand to move her   
head around to kiss her. She was overwhelmed with emotion. Her mind was clouded   
with passion for him and she had to close her eyes tight and remember what was   
happening in order to shake herself out of it.  
  
"Severus." She said louder this time. He stopped his oral perusal of her neck and left the   
bed. She heard the rush of clothes as he put them back on. Her eyes shut tight as she   
heard him walk around to her side of the bed. He lifted her chin and she tentatively   
opened her eyes to find him fully robed.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said with a wicked sneer on his face.  
  
"For?"   
  
"Assuming that was a look of want on your face."  
  
"That is precisely what it was. You've nothing to be sorry for."  
  
He raised his eyebrows at her. He no doubt wanted to know why she'd stopped if she   
wanted him.  
  
"I was just unprepared for what... for that."  
  
He nodded and pulled her to his chest in a hug. She found herself intrigued by the   
experience. Her chin was just inches from his bellybutton, the one she had been so   
entranced by just moments earlier. What would she give to be able to look at it again, to   
touch it, to kiss it? Without realizing she had done so, she raised a hand and began   
probing it through his clothes. She did this for several minutes before she looked up to   
wonder why he hadn't said anything and saw a very perplexed look on Snape's face.   
He was almost laughing at her. It was at this moment that she realized his lower body   
was uncomfortably pressed against her chest and she could notice he had taken great   
pleasure at her exploration.  
  
"Kara?"  
  
"Oh... uhh..." She leaned back, maneuvered around him and hopped off the bed.   
"Sorry."  
  
He continued to give her a very confused look as she nervously paced in front of the   
fireplace. What was she supposed to say now?  
  
"I should have known you'd want to wait. I apologize." He said finally, anticipating   
she was at a loss for words.  
  
"Oh." She said as she stopped and looked at him. "It's not that. In fact, I have no   
opinion on the subject Severus. I had never even considered... I mean I know I should   
have... we are engaged after all... It's just I've never been... and well... I hadn't   
considered it." She said. She wanted to hit herself for stammering this way. She   
hadn't been this nervous since she had to explain to her old Headmaster why she had   
nearly killed three boys during a flying lesson.  
  
"You've never?" He asked incredulously. "I would have assumed there would have   
been someone else. Someone at Durmstrang perhaps."  
  
"No. There was never anyone." She said, almost shyly.  
  
He nodded. She paced some more.  
  
"You?" She asked nervously as she paused near the fireplace and glanced at the lilac   
rose that still held vigil there.  
  
"Yes." He was almost afraid of his answer.  
  
"Oh!" She said, her eyes going wide. But she didn't want to probe anymore; she   
honestly didn't want to know.  
  
He walked towards her. She noticed his gentle glide, the way his hips moved, and the   
way he held his head up high. It was somehow all more sensual to her now. Why   
hadn't she seen this in him before?   
  
She froze and couldn't move as his figure came towards her. Her eyes were big again   
and for some reason she almost feared him. Not because he was a powerful wizard, or   
because his presence made every sense in her body become more aware or because he   
was overall an intimidating man. No, she was afraid of something else now: her own   
attraction to him and what it was doing to her.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers.  
  
"I'm in no hurry." He said. The tone of voice indicated he was lying to her.  
  
She looked up, a small smile erupting from her lips. His eyes met hers and she raised her   
eyebrows. She wanted to know what he was really thinking.  
  
He closed them.  
  
"No fair." She played.  
  
"I refuse to let you read my thoughts Kara, lest you hear what I'm really thinking." He   
said in jest.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
  
He opened his eyes and looked down at her. She heard. "My bellybutton wasn't the   
only part on my body enjoying that."  
  
She erupted into a small laugh and he leaned down to kiss her. They held their deep   
passionate kiss for quite some time as their bodies unsurely pressed against one another.   
She ran her hands up and down his back and to his chest, where she was offered a great   
opportunity to probe his bellybutton. She could feel a slight, yet wicked smile erupt on   
his lips as they kissed and his hands rubbed the nape of her neck.  
  
"I want you Kara." He managed to get out as their lips parted momentarily.  
  
She had no response for this. Was she willing to give in this easily?  
  
"I know you want me too." He said again. She pressed her mouth up against his again.   
She wasn't going to let him antagonize her this way.  
  
He pulled back and looked in her eyes as he detected her diversion of the issue.  
  
"Afraid of what you want?" He said sarcastically, a wicked smile growing on his face.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you." She said as she furrowed her brow and gave him a dark   
determined look.  
  
He raised his eyebrows in a skeptical manner and stepped back from her a bit. The next   
thing she knew she was standing completely naked before him; her clothes lumped on the   
floor. He had used Inner Focus.  
  
In what was almost a comical scene she looked down at her clothes, back to his face and   
to her clothes again all the while her face holding a very dangerous look. She took in   
several things. The first, obviously being that she was naked. The second was his   
reaction to it. His face was full of wonderment for a few fleeting moments until he   
returned his wicked gaze back at her for a response.  
  
"You know Severus. An ordinary woman would find that extremely unfair of you." She   
finally said in a haughty tone.  
  
"You are no ordinary woman Kara." He replied as he stepped back towards her and   
placed both hands on her face to kiss her deeply. It was almost as if he were afraid to   
touch her anywhere else. She returned his kiss and for several minutes she simply stood   
before the warm fireplace naked as he kissed her with nearly a foot of chaste emptiness   
between them.  
  
All of a sudden she began feeling very dizzy and at first she attributed this to the myriad   
of hormones that must be rushing through her. But then it hit her and she pulled abruptly   
away, leaving his mouth open, tongue out as his eyes shot open. Harry had put on her   
Ring. She was grasping the bridge of her nose in frustration, attempting to convince   
herself it wasn't really happening.  
  
"Kara? What is wrong?" He snapped.  
  
"Harry put on the Ring." She said as she moped to the wardrobe and began to put on her   
robes. She glanced over and noticed he was doing the same.   
  
"If you want to wait here, I will come back as soon as possible." She said as she   
buttoned up her left sleeve.  
  
"I would never miss a chance to see Harry Potter in pain. Especially with his incredibly   
bad timing." He snarled in a slow controlled voice.  
  
She charmed her hair as they rushed towards Gryffindor Tower. She braced herself as   
they turned the last corner expecting to find Harry crumpled in pain at the foot of the Fat   
Lady, but what she saw was enough to make her nearly faint.  
  
Ginny Weasley was crumpled on the floor with him, nearly in tears. His head was lying   
in her lap and he was moaning softly. The front of his robes were open and Ginny had   
yanked the chain off his neck. She had Kara's ring firmly slid over one of her fingers   
and it took all her personal strength and both of Severus' hands on her shoulders to   
prevent her from killing Ginny on the spot for the transgression.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quick Ezzie Note:  
I know this had a semi-romantic scene in it. I couldn't help myself. I promise that's   
as bad as it'll get. Hey I said they wrote themselves into a messy story didn't I? You   
should have seen the first cut of this chapter. It was much more graphic! I hope I   
didn't lose my PG rating with that little event.  
  
  
I know this is long. But if you enjoyed it, please please please review. So many people read,  
and so few review. =( 


	22. Speaking of Gifts

Chapter 22: Speaking of Gifts  
  
"What is going on?" Snape interjected on her behalf as she found herself speechless.  
  
"Harry fainted. I saw him on the floor of the common room as I was coming down for   
breakfast early. I... he was holding his head in pain and he couldn't move. I noticed   
there was a chain around his neck that he was trying to get to. And I saw this." She said   
as she held up the ring.  
  
Kara looked into her eyes and knew she was telling the truth. She heard suggestions that   
Hermione had told her all about Rings of Epa. She no doubt assumed that was what this   
was.   
  
Regardless of Ginny's intent, this was dangerous. She had no idea how much power   
the Ring yielded, and certainly didn't know the traditions surrounding it. Instead of   
following her instincts to kill the girl and rip the prized possession from her fingers, Kara   
floated Harry out of her arms, much to Ginny's surprise.  
  
"Up Ms. Weasley. Now." She commanded.  
  
She led Harry up to Dumbledore's office and propped him up in a chair with her mind.   
When Harry came around he glanced up at the Headmaster, to Snape and then to herself   
apparently unsurprised to find them surrounding him. He was surprised as to how he got   
there and hadn't noticed Ginny was in the room.  
  
"How did I get here?" He asked as he rubbed his head and reached for the chain around   
his neck, which was missing now. "I never put the Ring on."  
  
"I did. I found you collapsed in the common room." Ginny said in a timid voice.  
  
"You WHAT?" He shouted at her, nearly bringing her to tears again. "Ginny, give me   
the Ring." He snatched it out of her trembling hands and settled the chain back around   
his neck. He made sure it was safely concealed under his shirt.  
  
"Perhaps Headmaster, it would be best if Ms. Weasley returned to Gryffindor Tower."   
Snape said as he gave the Headmaster a knowing look.  
  
"No. Don't make me leave him." Ginny protested.  
  
"Harry, what happened?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I had a dream. There were two Death Eaters, I think. They were with several Ministry   
wizards when Voldemort Apparated in. They killed all the Ministry wizards and then   
left. That was a few hours ago though. I woke up and my scar hurt but it went away so I   
went back asleep. I woke up again after seeing the same two wizards being tortured by   
Voldemort, that's when I stumbled down the stairs to the common room. I must have   
passed out there."   
  
"He was torturing them?" Snape asked reflexively.  
  
"Yes he said something about..." But Harry didn't finish. He turned to the small girl   
that sat beside him. "Ginny can you wait for me back in the common room?"   
  
Everyone in the room, including Snape, was in awe of this gesture. Ginny gave him a   
very sorry look and nodded silently as she skulked from Dumbledore's office. Harry   
waited a few moments after she left before continuing.  
  
"Voldemort said something about Professor Snape having Inner Focus and Voldemort   
was punishing them. He thought had always known." He finished.  
  
So that was it. Voldemort knew. She looked at Snape who had turned towards the   
window in Dumbledore's office, apparently unwilling to show anyone in the room   
what he was thinking. Several minutes passed. Harry no doubt expected some sort of   
reaction from Snape. But Dumbledore and Kara knew this was exactly what Snape had   
feared most, and now he was contemplating how to survive. Shouting, screaming,   
panicking was the farthest thing from his mind.  
  
"So then Voldemort didn't know?" Harry asked, his question interrupting Snape's   
mental planning session. Snape merely turned around and glared at him.  
  
"I already knew." Harry said in response to Snape's angry stare.  
  
"Do not presume to know anything about me Potter." Snape snapped back at Harry.  
  
"What do you mean you already knew?" Dumbledore asked in an attempt to head off a   
Potter-Snape battle of words.  
  
"There is an odd presence when Professor Snape is in the room. I always thought it was   
because he hated me so much, but I feel the same presence when Professor Lynch is near   
me too."  
  
Snape glanced at her and then stared back out the window.  
  
Dumbledore's face became very grave. It was clear he had not intended on this   
happening and now the survival of his greatest asset outweighed the risk he took to   
protect Harry and the rest of the wizarding world. Snape was exposed.  
  
"Thank you Harry. If that is all, you may go."  
  
Harry nodded and turned towards Kara before he left.  
  
"I don't know how she found out about the Ring Professor. I'm really sorry. I   
didn't tell her, I swear."  
  
"I know Harry. Hermione put the idea in her head and when she saw it around your neck   
she used it."  
  
"Oh no. I better go find her before she wakes Hermione or Ron then. See you at   
breakfast." He said as he slammed the door behind them and rushed down the stairs to   
catch Ginny.  
  
She turned to look at Snape who was now hunched over in a chair as if the life had been   
drained from him. Just twenty minutes ago they were enjoying the safety of one   
another's company and now he was a lonely outcast like she was. The world would   
forever hate him for what he was, as if they didn't already. On top of that, now   
Voldemort understood what was at stake by allowing Snape to live. He would realize   
that Snape was going to be at Hogwarts with Kara and the two of them would no doubt   
protect Harry at all costs. Snape had been a silent protector all these years. He was one   
of Dumbledore's secret weapons, and now he had to live with the fact that everyone   
would know it.   
  
"What are you going to do?" She asked. It was a question that was obviously for Snape   
and not Dumbledore.  
  
"It's nothing you need to know about." He snapped as he stood up and looked at her.   
This was her queue to leave. She didn't want anything to do with his Death Eater   
activities in the past, nothing about that would change. She nodded and turned to head   
out of Dumbledore's office.  
  
She stopped just before she turned the doorknob.  
  
"You have to give him some credit for discretion Severus."  
  
He pretended to ignore her. She left.  
  
* * *  
  
She set Harry to tasks in the morning and then retired to her office to read various   
journals and prepare for the upcoming term. Snape visited her when she was in the midst   
of reading Alchemy Monthly. He glided silently to one of her empty leather chairs and   
watched her as she finished the article.  
  
"I know I told you I didn't want to know what you were involved in Severus, but I   
want to know now." She said as she closed the journal and placed it on the desk.  
  
"I will not be going back." He said in a solemn voice. He seemed sad about it.  
  
"Dumbledore doesn't think this will just make you a more suitable ally for   
Voldemort?" She said.  
  
The door to her office closed silently as if a ghost had walked by and overheard their   
private conversation. She heard the click of the lock.  
  
"I suggested that as well. However, as the Headmaster has pointed out to me many   
times, my alliance with you puts me at jeopardy. As long as you are not allied with   
Voldemort, he will never believe I am faithful to him."  
  
She nodded. This would have been easier if she had never forced Voldemort to release   
him from the Dark Mark. This would have been easier if she had gone along with the   
original plan to be marked. If they weren't in love he would never have found himself   
in this position. She was beginning to doubt if their relationship was a good idea.  
  
"I have no doubts Kara." He said, surprising her. His ability to read her emotions from   
the subtly of her character was amazing.  
  
"Sometimes Severus I wonder which of us really has the ability to read minds." She said   
steering the conversation away from its intended target. She didn't want to admit   
she'd made the mistake.  
  
"I have been aware of the consequences of asking you to marry me for a long time. I   
would not take any of it back, even knowing what I know now."  
  
She nodded.   
  
He stood and walked around to behind her desk and leaned against it, looking down into   
her face.  
  
"I would never have let you go through with letting him mark you. When you were   
kneeling before him and you began to hold out your arm, I nearly did what you did just   
moments later."  
  
"That would have been suicide."  
  
"It would only have brought us closer to this moment. I am in the same position now as I   
would have been then."  
  
She was quiet for a few moments as she searched his face.  
  
"The only logical move would have been to let him Mark me."  
  
"Probably." He said as he moved a hand up to her face and brushed the rebel strands of   
hair from her face and tucked them behind her ear. "But as I said, I wouldn't let that   
happen."  
  
His touched forced shivers down her spine as she realized this was the first time they'd   
touched since the incident this morning.   
  
She grasped his hand and moved it her lips. She kissed his palm. He closed his eyes as   
he felt the tenderness of her affection. She then held the hand to her cheek as she rested   
her elbows on the desk.   
  
"The Headmaster wanted me to remind you Potter's birthday is in a few days." Snape   
said with a restrained level of venom in his voice.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Something about him turning sixteen."  
  
Sixteen? Why would she care that he was sixÉ She didn't finish the thought.  
  
"I will be going to Paris tomorrow." She said with a great sigh.  
  
He gave her a perplexed look.  
  
"Nabokov bought mine when I was sixteen. It's tradition."  
  
He nodded, still somewhat confused but he didn't press her for more information.  
  
They sat in silence for nearly five minutes and then a gentle rapping was heard on her   
door. It must be Dumbledore, she thought. Everyone else should be in the Library or   
locked up in a classroom. She unlocked and opened the door with her mind, not moving   
an inch of her body. Her eyes lazily went to the door as the visitor entered. The figure   
that entered was not even close in stature to that of the Headmaster. She released   
Snape's hand instantly and stood up.  
  
"What is it Ms. Weasley?" She said in a grave voice.  
  
"I... I'm sorry... Professor I didn't mean to interrupt. I..." The girl stammered as   
her eyes stared at the floor, clearly aware that she had been privy to the kind of loving   
gesture that not even Dumbledore had seen.  
  
"Out with it already Ms. Weasley."  
  
"Harry said I should... I mean I wanted to apologize for... using your Ring this morning.   
I didn't realize it was so serious."  
  
Snape had a very stern look on his face as he stared at the youngster.  
  
"Sit down Ms. Weasley." She said as she waved the girl into a chair.  
  
"Professor I would like a few private moments with this student. I will see you at   
dinner." He nodded in compliance and left Kara to her business.  
  
"Ms. Weasley in some societies, the use of an Oracle's ring without their permission is   
punishable by death." She stated in a slow, melodramatic tone.  
  
Ginny's eyes went big and she gasped slightly at the prospect of meeting an early end   
to life for a seemingly innocent mistake.  
  
"However, since the Headmaster will not permit me to apply a suitable punishment, I will   
have to settle with encouraging you to put the Ring on Harry's finger next time."  
  
Ginny looked at her in disbelief. Kara could tell she hadn't considered that possibility   
before. She stared the young girl down to drive the point home. Thoughts began running   
through her mind. Ginny Weasley was a young pretty girl and she was dating Harry.   
The innocence and fear on her face told Kara a more than enough about what the girl was   
feeling, even without reading her thoughts. She was afraid of being left behind by the   
love of her life. Her brother, and closest sibling was dating Hermione and in two years   
both would leave her behind to begin a new life somewhere without her. Ginny was   
afraid she would lose it all. And just as Kara realized the enormous amount of personal   
stress the girl was feeling, she started crying as if on cue. Rivers of tears ran down   
Ginny's cheeks as they had this morning.   
  
A warm rush of energy ran through Kara's body and she trembled as the truth of the   
situation hit her. Something deep in her mind told her exactly who this girl was. As if   
she had divined the answer, Kara realized Ginny Weasley was going to marry Harry   
Potter. She began to feel dizzy as she realized she hadn't been breathing this entire   
time. She closed her eyes gently and took a deep breath, disguising her actions by pulling   
a handkerchief from her robes and handing it to the weeping girl.  
  
"Ms. Weasley, why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm sorry Professor. It's just thatÉ I didn't mean to upset you or Harry. I just   
couldn't bear watching him lie there in pain."  
  
She really loved him. She was going to marry him. And because of Kara's obligation   
to Harry, she was now obligated to this girl and her family. Kara closed her eyes and   
gathered her thoughts for a moment. The intensity of the situation bearing down on her   
like Polishnikov with a heavy cauldron in one hand and a freshly killed Dragon hatchling   
in another. As if it wasn't enough that she was bound by duty to train Harry Potter she   
also had to deal with his hormonal girlfriend. She had to cheer this girl up, and fast,   
before it affected Harry. But Ginny wasn't done talking through her muddled tears.  
  
"And his birthday is next week, and I've no money to get him anything and it's not   
like I could if I wanted to since I cant leave the castle."  
  
She was sniffling and laughing at herself at the same time in realization that she was   
crying like a child. Before Kara had a chance to convince herself that it was a bad idea   
she made an offer she knew she would regret later when she had to tell Snape.  
  
"Ms. Weasley have you ever visited Paris?"  
  
The red-eyed girl gave her a questioning look.  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"We will be leaving just after breakfast tomorrow then. Do not mention this to anyone,   
do you understand?"  
  
Ginny nodded and soon after they headed towards the Great Hall.  
  
* * *  
  
That evening while sitting together in front of a warm fire she sat staring at his graceful   
features as he read from the same Alchemy journal she had been studying earlier in the   
day. His eyebrows were perched high on his forehead as a mischievous grin threatened   
to break out onto his face.  
  
"Reading on the recent work with Muggle scientists?" She pondered.  
  
"Yes. This is quite a humorous article." He stated as he looked up from it to find her   
eyes searching him. He put the journal down and stared back at her.  
  
"I am taking Ginny Weasley to Paris with me tomorrow." She stated plainly and braced   
herself for the repercussions.  
  
He didn't yell and he didn't become enraged. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Well are you going to explain why? I'm certainly not going to pry it out of you."  
  
She snorted slightly at the hypocrisy of his statement.  
  
"Because she is now my responsibility."  
  
"Explain." He said as he furrowed his brow in confusion.  
  
"She's going to marry him.  
  
"What?" He gasped.  
  
"She's going to marry Harry."  
  
"I am not deaf Kara. I heard you perfectly clear. What I was hoping for was an   
explanation, not a restatement of the obvious."  
  
"In a sick twist of fate this morning, my third, and previously unseen gift paid me a visit."   
She said as she rolled her eyes in disgust. She didn't like the idea of Divination   
anymore than Snape did and was sure to show it to him.  
  
"How can you be sure?"  
  
"I have never been more sure of anything in my life Severus. It was a physical sensation   
that crept up on me as the girl sat in my office in tears."  
  
"Tears?" He said, joy now rising in his voice.  
  
"Yes. Tears. Sorry you had to miss it. It was quite lovely." She replied in a sarcastic   
tone.  
  
"So she is now your responsibility because she is going to be his Family." He said in   
resolution, finally coming to the obvious logical solution to her perplexing problem.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why take her to Paris?"  
  
"If she's going to marry him, she might as well pick out his Ring. She'd have a   
better idea of what he'd like anyway."  
  
"The Ring." He said. She looked into his eyes and realized he hadn't understood what   
she'd meant earlier. Nabokov had given her her Ring of Epa when she'd turned   
sixteen.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Have you told her?"  
  
"I've not told her why we're going to Paris, nor why I am taking her."  
  
"You shouldn't."  
  
"I don't plan on it, but then again I don't plan on a lot of things."  
  
She stood and walked over to him holding out her hands as if to lift him out of the chair   
so she could hold him. He pulled her down onto his lap, his arms wrapping around her   
waist and his head settling onto her shoulder. He pressed his lips to her neck. This was   
going to become intimate fast, and one thing had been bothering her since that morning   
when Harry received confirmation that Snape had Inner Focus.  
  
"Have you ever considered telling Harry why you hate him so much?"  
  
"No. He has no need to know." He barked as he momentarily paused the exploration of   
her neck.  
  
"Really? I surely have a need to know however."  
  
"In time Kara." His voice had turned into a low growl.  
  
"You really should considering telling him. He is more capable of hearing it than   
perhaps even I." She said pulling her neck away from his greedy lips. "I mean it. It   
would help him trust you."  
  
He gave her a grave look and sighed.  
  
"Now come to bed." She said as she stood up, took his hands into hers and tried to pull   
him out of the chair.  
  
"You expect to sleep in my bed after suggesting that I make up with Harry Potter?" He   
said in a very serious tone.  
  
"No." And after a long pause she added. "I didn't have sleep in mind." 


	23. Finally, Some Answers

Chapter 23: Finally, some Answers.  
  
Kara's mind woke the next morning with a sense of dread. Silently and without   
opening her eyes she searched for the cause of these disturbing feelings. She   
remembered the previous evening, the closeness she had shared with Snape and reminded   
herself of what they had done. She felt no shame that so intimate a moment had occurred   
between them. That wasn't the cause of her dread. She opened her eyes, pushed   
herself up onto an elbow and glanced at the clock over the mantle of the fireplace. It was   
still early. Her mind began racing through the deeds she had planned for the day. And   
then she realized why she was dreading today. She had to take Ginny Weasley to Paris.  
  
She heard Snape inhale deeply and turned to see that his eyes were open. He was taking   
in the smell of what was undoubtedly the result of their love-making the evening   
before. Kara was still naked and it wasn't until that moment, as a sense of urgency   
swelled up in her, did she realize how sore she was. She groaned a little and Snape   
grinned slightly.  
  
"Feeling well this morning?" He said softly.  
  
"Feeling... different." She replied.  
  
He sat up and leaned in to kiss her, grasping the nape of her neck with his hand.  
  
"Not now Severus." She whispered as his other undisciplined hand moved down her   
body.  
  
His eyebrows rose, asking questions for him.  
  
"I have things that need my attention early this morning. Not to mention that I am still   
feeling the aftereffects of your talents last evening."   
  
He replied using no words, simply a small arrogant smile. She returned it with one of   
gratitude.  
  
* * *  
  
She saw Snape again several hours later at breakfast as they sat with the students and the   
Headmaster. Ginny was noticeably late and somewhat fidgety, an abnormality in her   
behavior that brought questioning looks from Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Ms. Weasley, stay a moment. I need to discuss your work today. Harry, I believe you   
have an understanding of your assignments. I will not be joining you." She said as the   
students rose from the table. Harry, Hermione and Ron left as they cast several   
suspicious looks back towards their Professors and Harry's young girlfriend.  
  
"We will be leaving shortly Ms. Weasley. I would ask that you wear robes over your   
Muggle clothes. We will leave in fifteen minutes. Meet me back here."  
  
Ginny nodded and scurried off to find appropriate attire. When she returned, she looked   
only a smidgeon better than when she had left, but at least she passed for a witch.  
  
"Professor how are we getting to Paris?"   
  
"Portkey. If you will Headmaster?" She directed towards Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore handed them a dirty sock. Kara held back her deepest desire to roll her eyes   
at him. She gave a sideways glance towards Snape, who was doing the same.   
Dumbledore's sense of humor was tiring at times. She and Ginny grasped hold of the   
sock and moments later found themselves standing in the middle of the Paris wizarding   
sector.  
  
Ginny's eyes were wide open as she took in the surroundings. To their left was the   
Items d'Exotica store where Kara had bought Harry's singing hourglass. To their   
right was the infamous Pritchard's Apothecary.   
  
"We have just one objective today Ginny, and we will be traveling into the Muggle area   
of Paris to complete it."  
  
"Why the Muggle part of Paris?"  
  
"We are to buy Harry's Ring of Epa. Buying it from a Muggle store is the easiest way   
of ensuring that it will not have any magical properties."  
  
"Oh! Then Professor, why am I here?" She said almost timidly.  
  
"Chances are you will be the one wearing it some day. I figured you should be the one to   
pick it out." Kara said before she realized she shouldn't have said it.  
  
"What?" Ginny gasped.  
  
"Never mind. Walk."  
  
They headed towards the hidden passageway that led towards the dilapidated old CafŽ   
that opened into an unwelcoming Paris alleyway. After shedding their outer robes Ginny   
and Kara made their way into the shopping district. Scores of Muggles dressed in   
expensive clothes passed them as they stopped in the various jewelry stores. It was clear   
Ginny was no more acquainted with Muggle society than Kara was. She stared in awe at   
some of the ridiculous things that lined the streets and the clothes they wore.  
  
Ginny rejected several of Kara's suggestions of platinum and silver rings. She was   
going to insist on gold. They had stopped in nearly ten stores before Kara heard Ginny   
gasp as she peered into the glass display cases.  
  
"That one." She said, pointing at a beautiful gold ring encrusted with emeralds and   
rubies.  
  
"That one is very expensive." Said a very stuck up woman from behind the counter.  
  
Ginny's face fell in disappointment. She hadn't considered how this was going to be   
paid for.  
  
"Get the ring out." Kara commanded in a voice that made the woman cower. Even   
Ginny shuddered next to her.  
  
Ginny held it up for inspection as the saleswoman looked on in slight horror. Kara   
noticed a newfound hope and honor in being able to make this decision was firmly   
written on Ginny Weasley's face. She turned it over and over several times as if she   
was inspecting the quality of the jewels.  
  
"Green like his eyes. Red and gold for Gryffindor." Ginny mumbled. She then turned to   
Kara and nodded.  
  
"We will take this. Along with an eighteen inch gold rope chain." Kara said confidently.  
  
The woman just stared at her as if she were speaking a foreign language.  
  
"Well?" She snapped. The woman ran into the back room of the store and fetched a box   
for the ring and then wrapped it up together with the requested chain.  
  
Kara pulled out her moneybag and opened it. To Ginny's surprise, several thousand   
Francs popped out and Kara handed them to the storeowner, who took them almost   
reluctantly. The strangeness of the situation was lost on both Ginny and Kara. Neither of   
them knew that Muggles rarely walked into a store and looked at an item that expensive   
for just a few moments before buying it. They hadn't even tried it on to see if it was   
the right size for a particular finger. And to buy a chain with it, for no apparent reason   
seemed to disturb the sales lady.  
  
Kara and Ginny left the store, Harry's Ring wrapped in brown paper. Ginny's   
behavior seemed to have changed slightly since she realized why she was in Paris today.   
There were of course the curious looks at the shops and the childlike behavior at seeing   
new things. However, she seemed more pathetic to Kara in some way. She was trying to   
act responsibly and maturely at the prospect of playing such a large role in picking out his   
Ring, but it was all overshadowed by her innocence and the fact that she was wearing the   
most horrid second hand clothes Kara had ever seen. How was this girl ever to find it in   
herself to be the companion of Harry Potter, who would grow up to be one of the most   
powerful Wizards in all of history. Kara shook the thoughts from her mind, it wasn't   
her problem to deal with.  
  
The two made their way uneventfully back to the hidden alley lined with Wizarding   
shops. She left Ginny in the Items d'Exotica store as she rushed into Pritchards to pick   
up some fresh soda squash and cactus for Snape. When she came out, she found Ginny   
staring wide-eyed into Frank Porfaire's Wizarding Styles store. It was the most   
premier robe shop in all of Europe. Kara quietly approached Ginny and stood by her as   
she eyed the contents of the store.  
  
Kara would remark later that she wasn't sure what made her do it. Despite the rebuke   
she would get from Snape about coddling the girl, she felt compelled and obligated in   
some way to make this happen for Ginny. She pushed everything into the back of her   
mind.  
  
"Have you ever been in a store like this one Ginny?  
  
"Huh?" Ginny said dumbly, suddenly realizing Professor Lynch was standing next to   
her. "Oh. No. My parents are too... well we cant afford... no."  
  
"Well. We better get on with it then." Kara opened the door with her mind and pushed   
Ginny inside."  
  
There were almost twenty wizards standing in the shop talking idlely when Ginny and   
Kara entered. The shop became quiet as soon as everyone recognized her. Kara simply   
held her head up high as she directed Ginny towards the back of the store where the sales   
clerks were. Numerous pairs of eyes were cast silently on her as several people moved   
towards the door of the shop to flee in fear. This was a reaction Kara hadn't expected   
and momentarily had to question the reason until she remembered that the Daily Prophet   
had run the article about her, picture included. She took a silent and deep breath as they   
made their way through the store.  
  
"Kara Lynch!" Cried Frank, the owner of the store. "So glad to see you again. It has   
been so long."   
  
Kara preferred to shop in Frank's store. His fashions were always above reproach and   
he had handmade her robes since she was sixteen. All those, of course, except for the   
ones she bought in London to keep up with the fashion trends there.  
  
"What can I get for you today." He said as he cast a disapproving look at Ginny   
Weasley.  
  
"I am in search of nothing today. Please meet my young friend Ginny. She is a very   
close friend of the family." Frank cast her a knowing look and eyed the young girl.   
Ginny was blushing ruthlessly at the inclination she was somehow associated with   
Kara's family.  
  
"Enchante." He said as he reached for Ginny's hand and then leaned down to kiss it.   
"Then what can I do for you today."  
  
"I want ten robes. One must be black, the rest are to be chosen according to her liking."  
  
Ginny stared at Kara, mouth open.  
  
"Professor... I... " She stopped.  
  
"What is it?" Kara snapped.  
  
"I"ve no money." She whispered, trying to keep Frank out of the conversation.  
  
Frank smiled and pulled her away towards the fitting area.  
  
Kara sat in a high-backed chair, looking on as four witches surrounded Ginny, pulling   
her current robes off and forcing her into various fancy ones. Frank brought her tea.  
  
"A friend of the family?" Frank said to her privately.  
  
"Yes. That is what I said. And see what you can do about her hair."  
  
He nodded and skulked off to the back before returning with a man who had some of the   
most beautiful long curly locks that Kara had ever seen. He took one look at Ginny and   
shook his head.   
  
"A shame to let such beautiful red hair go to waste." He said as he approached her with   
his wand in hand. Fifteen minutes later Ginny's hair had grown out several inches and   
was cut to frame her face.  
  
"Angelic." The hairdresser replied as he put the finishing touches on as he swept into the   
back room once again.  
  
Ginny turned around on the stool she was standing on to look at herself in the mirror.   
She was dressed in a deep green velvet robe that looked almost black. The sleeves had   
silk lining and she was using her right hand to reach up her left sleeve to feel it. She had   
a small hint of embarrassment in her eyes as she reached up and felt her hair. The   
hairdresser had softened it. For one moment Kara thought she saw Ginny near the brink   
of tears but then Ginny turned to face her. Kara could see she wanted to talk, but she   
wasn't about to in front of the clerks.  
  
Kara stood up and walked towards Ginny. Her mere presence made the four witches   
working on Ginny's robe step away.  
  
"Leave us. For a moment please." Kara demanded. She and Ginny were left alone.  
  
"What is it Ms Weasley?"  
  
"Professor... I can't afford these. And I can't let you pay for them."  
  
Kara took a deep breath. She hadn't planned on Ginny protesting.  
  
"Ms Weasley, I am going to share something with you that I've told no one, save   
Professor Snape. You must promise to keep it to yourself, no matter how upset or   
delighted you are to have the news. Do you understand?"  
  
Ginny nodded curiously.  
  
"You are aware that I am training Harry, are you not?"  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"The relationship between the mentor and the student in this situation is one dictated by   
tradition and very old Magic. I am therefore obligated to take care of all of Harry's   
needs including that of his family. That includes you."  
  
"Family? But I'm not family, I'm just his... friend."  
  
"There will be a time in your future Ginny when you will be closer than family. You will   
be the mother of his children."  
  
Ginny's eyes became very wide and she fell backwards off the stool in fright. Kara   
caught her with her mind and eased her back onto her feet so that she wouldn't crush   
the velvet she was wearing. Ginny said no words, she merely gaped unattractively at   
Kara and then stared at the ground.  
  
Kara approached the girl, lifted her chin with one finger and stared into her eyes.  
  
"You never have to worry about money ever again Ms. Weasley. When my obligation is   
through, you will have the Gryffindor fortune. On top of that, there is an endless amount   
of wealth associated with my name. Chances are neither of us will be paying for these   
robes today." She gave Ginny a little wink and then ushered the stitching witches back   
into the room.  
  
When they were done Ginny had ten new robes that fit her fabulously. Several shades of   
green, the obligatory black, red, violet, and deep blue. Her hair had been done and a   
magical charm was put in place that would keep it that way until she wanted to change it.   
The robes themselves had been charmed with Forever Grow that would enable them to   
resize themselves to Ginny's ever-changing body. If she kept the robes in good   
condition, she could wear them forever.  
  
They took the Portkey back to Hogwarts and Ginny set off for her rooms and Kara   
towards her office. Snape was there waiting for her.  
  
"You were gone longer than expected." He was worried. Kara smiled inwardly to   
herself.  
  
"We took a slight detour. Is something wrong?" She asked, changing the subject of her   
tardiness.  
  
"No. The Ministry has asked for another batch of the vaccine, but I must make the   
Wolfsbane Potion this evening. I trust you acquired fresh cactus in Paris?"  
  
"I did. I will join you this evening then and make the vaccine." She said as she sat at her   
desk and put Harry's ring in a hidden drawer. When she looked up, Snape was staring   
at her.  
  
She raised her eyebrows in a questioning manner. The door to her office magically   
closed and locked itself. He walked over to her and pulled her out of the chair. He   
wrapped his arms around her waist and settled his head on her shoulder, his lips reaching   
her neck.  
  
"And what is this for?" She asked as she ran her hands through his hair.  
  
"For last evening." He said calmly into her neck. He ran his hands down her back and   
pulled her hips into his. She could feel he was ready for another round.  
  
"You're not getting a repeat performance in my office Severus." She said as she pulled   
away.  
  
"We have an hour before dinner. I can give you something for the discomfort." He said   
anticipating her protests as he walked towards her and stared down at her from his tall   
height.  
  
She looked at him incredulously.  
  
"Absolutely not." She replied returning his cowering stare with one of her own.  
  
* * *  
  
That evening after dinner, she and Snape worked quietly in the confines of the laboratory   
in his office. He was muttering the ingredients of the Wolfsbane potion to himself and   
she was working on the first stages of the vaccine. Someone knocked on the door. Was   
it Lupin? So early? Snape walked over and unlocked the door and let the visitor in.  
  
"What is it Potter?" He snapped.  
  
"I wanted to speak with Professor Lynch."  
  
"Come in Harry." She said.  
  
Snape's potion began snapping and he quickly rushed towards his cauldron to add the   
final satiating ingredients.  
  
"Oh. I hadn't realized tonight was the full moon. I can come back later if you're   
busy Professor."  
  
"Not at all. What did you need to talk about?"  
  
Harry glanced at Professor Snape and then herself and decided that his reservations about   
his Potions Master would just have to be put aside. He couldn't ask him to leave his   
own office.  
  
"It's about Hermione."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Well. To be honest Professor she's driving me crazy."  
  
"How so?" Kara said as she shredded several Prixel berries.  
  
"She is obsessed with learning everything she can about Oracles. She knows more about   
my powers than I do."  
  
Snape sighed audibly and the door to the laboratory closed. Harry hadn't realized it   
was still open and Snape was always one for discretion.  
  
"You trust her do you not?" Kara asked.  
  
"Of course, it's just that... well when I'm with my friends I'd rather not think   
about it and it's all she wants to talk about. I shouldn't complain, I know. I'm   
lucky to have such understanding friends. It's just that she doesn't understand that   
she can't really be a part of this. Ron and Ginny can't stand her either right now."  
  
"It is difficult for Ms. Granger to understand what you're going through. She is   
someone who prides herself on her intellect, not her powers per se. She has a hard time   
grasping the difference between the two. Thus she is attempting to intellectualize   
everything about your powers and your life."  
  
Harry nodded in comprehension.  
  
"I would suggest having a private conversation with her and calmly explain to her what   
you're feeling. She will be able to relate to that. She seems to really care about you   
and I doubt she would continue if she was aware that you didn't want to discuss it with   
anyone."  
  
"Thanks Professor." Harry said as he made towards the door of Snape's office.  
  
"Potter." Snape snapped.  
  
"Yes Professor?"  
  
"Lupin will be here within the hour. You may stay if you'd like."  
  
It took every amount of bodily control that Kara had to prevent the smile that threatened   
to creep onto her stoic face.  
  
"Oh. Err... Thanks." He said uncomfortably and then sat on a stool next to Kara's   
workbench.  
  
They sat in silence for several minutes as Harry watched her work. He no doubt had no   
idea what she was making. She no longer needed Prixel's book to complete the   
vaccine so she appeared to be working from memory.  
  
"Professor, I've been meaning to ask you something."  
  
"Yes?" She said casually in a non-threatening voice.  
  
"Hermione mentioned something about Prelation. About how an Oracle only gets their   
powers by going through it. Will I have to do that?"  
  
"You wont have to. You will if you find someone to perform Prelation with you and you   
desire to have the other powers it provides."  
  
"So then I would have to find a girl with Inner Focus?"  
  
"No. Women only have Inner Focus if they are Oracles, and as you know if you touch   
one you will die."  
  
Harry looked distinctly uncomfortable at this thought. Kara couldn't read his mind, but   
she didn't have to.  
  
"It doesn't have to be a kiss. It's simply breathing in another persons breath."  
  
"Oh! Hermione said it had to be a kiss."  
  
"Another reason not to listen to Ms. Granger, Potter." Snape snapped from the other side   
of the room. Harry gave him a reproachful look that Snape didn't see.  
  
"She also said it was painful. Is that true?" Harry asked her.  
  
"It is for a brief period of time, and then you sleep for about twelve hours. I don't   
remember how long the pain lasted."  
  
"Ten minutes." Came the silky voice from the other side of the room. Kara was   
somewhat astounded by this response. Not because of the length of time, or because   
Snape had noticed how long it took. She was surprised he'd share the fact he was her   
Prelate with Potter. Harry was equally shocked but tried to hide it and tried to change the   
subject fast.  
  
"Professor. You said I'd be moving to a new study room. When will that be?"  
  
"In a few days." Snape responded. "It is nearly ready."  
  
This was the most curious attempt Severus Snape had ever made at conversation. He was   
clearly not enjoying it, and was forcing it with some difficulty.  
  
"It will be in the dungeons. But of course you wont mind that Potter. You've had no   
trouble sneaking into the dungeons at all hours before."  
  
Kara sighed slightly to herself, but Harry seemed to see this as an opportunity to press   
Snape for some answers he'd been looking for.  
  
"I have never stolen anything from your stores, and you know it." Harry said as he   
approached Snape's workbench.  
  
"You cannot prove that to me Potter as I know for a fact that you took something in your   
second year."  
  
"Actually I didn't, but I know why you think I did."  
  
"As does the Headmaster. The both of you seem quite happy to keep me in the dark on   
the issue. Anyway, it is taking longer than expected. I had hoped to prepare the   
Chamber of Secrets for this purpose, but the passageway is blocked now." He scowled.  
  
"Why the Chamber of Secrets?"  
  
"It is where Slytherin used to study, I figured it would be appropriate. The Headmaster,   
of course, thought it would be too traumatic for you." Snape rolled his eyes.  
  
"Slytherin was an Oracle?" Harry said in shock.  
  
"Yes, as was Gryffindor." Snape replied casually. It took a few minutes for this to sink   
into Harry's mind.  
  
"I'm not sure I could ever go back there, after what happened."   
  
"That was the Headmaster's argument as well. Although there is nothing at all scary   
about that Chamber."  
  
"Speak for yourself. You weren't there Tom Riddle and the basilisk were."   
  
Snape looked at him and nearly smiled.   
  
"Professor, why did you try to save my life the first year at the Quidditch game? Was it   
because of the life debt with my father?" Harry asked point blank, catching Snape off   
guard.  
  
For several moments, Snape didn't answer. He seemed reluctant to satisfy Harry's   
curiosity. He looked at Kara momentarily, but she kept her head down and pretended to   
ignore the conversation that was happening on the other side of the laboratory.  
  
"No. The life debt with your father was severed when he died."  
  
Harry's brow furrowed. This had apparently been his long standing theory.  
  
"Then why? I mean it doesn't make any sense, unless you were just doing it for   
Dumbledore."  
  
"I was not doing it for Dumbledore, but I have no intention of sharing the reasons why   
with you. Ever. So if you want to remain here and wait for Lupin you will not proceed   
with this line of questioning." Snape said as he stirred the now calm potion in the   
cauldron.  
  
"Then will you at least tell me why you hate me?"  
  
"I do not hate you."  
  
Harry made a noise that sounded like a half cough and a half laugh. Snape shot an angry   
look at him. Neither of them said anything for several minutes while Harry appeared to   
be thinking.  
  
"Wait a second. If you were the one that told my parents about Voldemort, and both my   
parents died, but I lived because of what you did. Then I have a life debt with you.   
Don't I?"  
  
Kara abandoned all her attempts to ignore the pair of wizards across from her. Her head   
shot up and she gasped. She hadn't even considered this notion. Had Snape been   
trying to save Harry's life to negate the life debt Harry had with him? That didn't   
seem entirely logical for Snape.  
  
"Yes Potter. You do. But don't get any heroic ideas about saving my life. I am more   
than capable of doing so on my own."  
  
"That makes perfect sense."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well. I have this life debt with you and I haven't exactly been living up to that. Not   
to mention all the times I thought you were trying to kill me."  
  
"Nor should you Potter. You're in no position to save my life, nor should you feel   
obligated to."  
  
"You want me to forget I have a life debt with you?"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
Harry shook his head slightly in disbelief. He seemed almost more confused now about   
Snape than he had been before.  
  
Lupin arrived a few minutes later and was surprised to see Harry waiting for him with   
Snape. He took his potion and then dragged Harry off to the kitchens for a snack before   
curfew. Kara was left alone with Snape.  
  
She finished preparing the last bits of the Potion and threw them into the cauldron. Snape   
snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Do I get a reward for making up with Potter?" He asked in a characteristically sarcastic   
tone.  
  
"You call that making up?"  
  
He responded by kissing her neck.  
  
"Very well. Ten points to Slytherin for being unusually evasive and leaving him with   
more questions than answers." She said as she turned around in his arms.  
  
"Now unless you want berry stains all over your beautiful black robes, you will allow me   
to wash my hands."  
  
He let her go and she walked to the stone basin where she began to scrub the emerald   
green colors from her hands.  
  
"He asked a good question though Severus. Why have you been so protective?"  
  
"I have no intention of sharing that with him and now is not the time to discuss it." He   
said, further evading the question. But Kara wasn't about to let him get away with it.   
She had an idea of what the answer was and for her there was no better time.  
  
"I suppose that a better time would be while we're lying in bed tonight?" This caught   
him off guard.  
  
Kara couldn't see the death stares he was giving her but she had an idea they were   
there.  
  
"I made a promise to Lily."  
  
"His mother? Why?"  
  
"Because she knew I wouldn't say no. She knew how I felt about her, even though it   
wasn't reciprocated in the slightest. This was, of course, after she called me a slimey   
git and a traitor, and all of the other creative names they had for me at school. She was   
appalled I had joined Voldemort and this seemed to be a great way for her to get back at   
me for it."  
  
Kara nodded as she turned around, drying her hands on a towel.  
  
"Thank you for telling me. Now, I believe you had a certain potion to give me?" She   
said with a sly look on her face.  
  
She didn't have time to think twice about her offer. He had her up against the wall   
kissing her passionately, one hand slipping into his robes for the bottle of said potion. 


	24. Dumbledore Tells The Truth

Chapter 24: Dumbledore Tells the Truth  
  
The next day at noon, while reading quietly in her office, Dumbledore came in to see her.   
It wasn't often that the Headmaster visited her. He usually waited for her to come see   
him. His eyes had a certain twinkle in them that had been there all the times he had   
meddled in her affairs, especially those involving Snape.  
  
"My dear Professor. This evening we will be dining formally. Please wear appropriate   
attire. Dinner will be at 6:30 instead of the usual time."  
  
He left without giving her any other notices or news bulletins. The visit had been brief,   
which actually alarmed Kara more than anything else. He hadn't stayed to be   
interrogated or explain himself.  
  
Dutifully, she dressed in a deep violet formal robe and headed for the Great Hall as was   
expected. Dumbledore was already present, and she met Snape's eyes as he glided   
through the usual side door. He, as always was dressed in black. Harry was seated next   
to Dumbledore, who was at the Head of the table. Snape and Kara sat opposite of Harry   
while they awaited the rest of the dinner guests. The first thing Kara noted was that there   
were only two extra chairs at the table, one of which was placed opposite of Dumbledore.   
This meant they were missing at least one chair. Her ponderings were interrupted by a   
small gasp from the Boy Who Lived. His eyes were staring fixedly at the entrance to the   
Great Hall.  
  
In walked Ginny Weasley in that deep green velvet robe. Her hair had been pulled up,   
but a few locks defiantly framed her face. She was holding her head high and pretending   
to be brave as she showed off this new air of confidence. Kara noticed Harry stood in an   
obligatory manner, something he had never done before. It was always curious how men   
discovered their chivalry. It seemed to be given to them at birth, only to be discovered in   
the presence of a beautiful woman. And that is precisely what Ginny Weasley was as she   
glided in for dinner. Harry Potter recognized the shy and meek teenager for the first time   
as a woman. This was precisely the effect Kara had hoped for.  
  
When Ginny reached the place where she was to sit, all Harry could say was "Ginny." In   
a raspy disbelieving voice.  
  
"Hello 'Arry." She said nervously in a sweet voice.  
  
Harry pulled out her chair and Ginny sat down. Her eyes refused to meet either of her   
Professor's that sat opposite her. When Harry sat down, he seemed unsure of himself   
in the presence of her beauty. The awkwardness that had existed at the Weasley   
household just weeks earlier seemed somehow enhanced by her change. He was in awe   
of her, and his periodic, nervous sideways glances seemed to reveal this in a most   
poignant way.  
  
Kara was so occupied by her own observations that she completely missed Snape's   
subtle attempts to get her attention.  
  
"Ginny, where did you get your robes?" Harry managed to say, somehow feeling he   
needed to break the silence between them.  
  
"Friend of the family." Ginny replied quietly.  
  
Those words had a certain meaning to Snape and it was impossible for Kara to not notice   
his head turn towards her sharply as if he understood exactly where she had got them.   
Kara turned her head slightly to face him and put a comforting had on his knee. She   
rubbed her thumb against the deep black material. Perhaps this would calm him down   
before he had a chance to rebuke her coddling Ginny. But whatever plans Snape was   
conjuring in his minds for her later was interrupted as his eyes fell on the door.  
  
"Ah I believe our final dinner guest is here for the evening." Dumbledore said as he   
stood up.  
  
Kara looked towards the door, expecting to see Hermione and Ron enter. But neither of   
the teenagers were walking towards her. Instead a man of middle age in grey robes that   
Kara knew all to well was gliding her way. Both Kara and Snape stood obediently as   
their mentor walked in. Both held their gazes as neutral as possible, but it was hard work.   
Nabokov walked around the table and shook Dumbledore's hand.  
  
"Good to see you again Albus." Nabokov said as he wore a very peculiar smile. He   
glanced at Snape and Kara.  
  
"Would you look at that? They're not even happy to see me."  
  
"Hardly an accurate statement." Snape said in a very low and dangerous tone.  
  
Nabokov shook hands with Snape and then with Kara.  
  
"I believe some of our guests are not acquainted with one another. Harry, Ginny this is   
Professor Nabokov from Durmstrang. Vladimir, this is Harry Potter and Ginny   
Weasley."   
  
Both the students nodded in deference to the Professor and everyone was able to sit down   
again. Soon afterwards the wine was poured and dinner was served. Kara noticed   
something very odd about Nabokov. First, she had never known he knew Dumbledore,   
let alone knew him on a first name basis. Secondly, it was hard to avoid the fact that he   
was drinking heavily. While not completely unheard of, it was odd for him to drink this   
way in front of strangers, let alone in the presence of ones so formidable, and so far from   
his home.  
  
By the end of dinner both he and Dumbledore were completely drunk, laughing rudely at   
the table and telling stories of when Kara was a schoolgirl that she'd rather Ginny and   
Harry not hear. But when dinner was over, he seemed to sober up as he addressed them.  
  
"You're no doubt wondering why I'm here. Kara. Severus." He said.  
  
"The question had come to mind, yes." Snape said.  
  
"I have heard from Polishnikov that you are engaged."  
  
Harry and Ginny's mouths dropped open. Kara rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes. And thank you for telling two of our students who were not aware of that   
information." She said in a slow controlled angry voice.  
  
"My apologies. Well anyway I had to come see for myself. You see, I wasn't about to   
believe that old bat. But I would recognize this ring anywhere." He said as he picked   
Kara's hand up off the table and admired the diamond and sapphire creation.  
  
"Your mother's, I believe?" He directed at Snape. Snape merely nodded slightly, all   
too aware that Harry and Ginny were eyeing him curiously.  
  
Nabokov put Kara's hand down and took another very large sip from his wine glass.  
  
"I thought our plans for the Tri-Wizard Tournament last year were ingenious Albus,   
but I do believe this is the grandest thing we've ever done." He said as he vaguely   
pointed between Snape and Kara.  
  
"Agreed Vladimir." Dumbledore said as he raised his wine glass and toasted to the man   
who sat across from him.  
  
"I've had enough. I want an explanation. Now." Kara snapped making everyone at   
the table, excluding Snape, jump.  
  
"In time. First things first." Nabokov said as he stood up and took two scrolls out of his   
robes. He handed her the first. She unrolled it.  
  
Her eyes became extremely wide. It was one of the most gorgeous things she had ever   
seen - a deep violet gown that was undoubtedly meant for the bride of a Dark   
Wizard. It had a high collar in the back with a swooping neck in front. The bottom of   
the dress was clearly meant to drag the floor and had a twenty-five foot train made of   
silk and crepe-like fabric. The rest of the dress was made of velvet. The drawing   
itself was signed Francesca Portellini.   
  
"What is this?"  
  
"What does it look like? Don't be daft, Kara." Nabokov shot back at her.  
  
She looked at Snape who had been looking at the scroll with her. She felt his hand reach   
her knee under the table.  
  
"Where did you get it?"  
  
"She created it. Especially for you. Silly woman said you would have wanted it in   
turquoise, but I said there was no way Severus Snape would be caught dead with a bride   
in turquoise. So we went with violet."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Consider it my wedding gift. Well one of them." He said as he handed her the other   
scroll.   
  
She unrolled it carefully. It was heavily decorated with scrollwork, garden ivy and   
moving pictures of lions and birds. In the center was an official document that Kara   
noticed immediately was stamped with the British Ministry seal, the French Ministry seal   
and two seals she didn't recognize. The text read:  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
In coordination with the British Ministry of Magic,   
the French Ministry of Magic, the Prime Minister of   
France, and the Bishop of Bourges, you are hereby  
granted the use of the St Etienne Cathedral in   
Bourges France for your wedding nuptials.  
  
Signed,  
Cornelius Fudge   
British Ministry of Magic  
  
Jean-Luke Cremelle   
French Ministry of Magic  
  
Allain Juppe  
Prime Minister of France  
  
Mgr Pierre Plateau  
Bishop of Bourges  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
For reasons unknown to her or Snape, Kara burst into tears. One shaking hand covering   
her mouth, the other firmly planted on the table to hold herself up. Reflexively, Snape   
put a comforting hand on hers and handed her his handkerchief with the other. The scroll   
had dropped onto the table in front of her. She was gasping for air, and was completely   
out of her element for the first time since she arrived at Hogwarts. Snape leaned in and   
whispered comforting words to her and then reminded her that Potter and his girlfriend   
were in the room.  
  
"How did you know?" She said once she had gained control of her emotions.  
  
"How could I not? It's all you talked about your last year at Durmstrang. 'The   
cathedral this, the cathedral that' I imagine you've driven Severus mad about it."  
  
She smiled. She hadn't really. She had only brought it up once. Snape had an arm   
placed around her now and was holding her comfortably at his side. Ginny and Harry   
looked on in horror. Ginny, of course, had seen this affection before, but not openly in   
this way. Neither of them had seen the scroll, and were obviously confused as well.  
  
"How did you possibly get them to agree to this?"   
  
"The Ministry owes you a debt of gratitude Professor." Dumbledore chimed in.  
  
She nodded and fully regained her composure.  
  
"Well Nabokov, now that you've managed to make me cry in front of my students and   
have informed them of my relationship with Severus without my permission, would you   
care to share with us just what exactly you mean by the'grandest thing you've ever   
done'?"  
  
Nabokov looked at Dumbledore who returned the glance.  
  
"Perhaps I should begin." Dumbledore said. He paused for a moment before speaking,   
considering his words very carefully.  
  
"Many years ago, when I was much younger and before we had Voldemort to worry   
about, there was a Dark Wizard named Grindelwald. Vladimir here was just fresh from   
Durmstrang and eager to prove himself in the ways of the Defense against the Dark Arts.   
He called upon me here at Hogwarts, where I was a Professor at the time and together we   
went off in search of Grindelwald. We finally defeated him, together, in 1945."  
  
Dumbledore surveyed the curious looks that surrounded him and glanced at Nabokov   
before continuing.  
  
"When that was through, we went... traveling a bit."  
  
"Hah! Traveling. So that's what you call it eh?" Nabokov interrupted.  
  
"We ended up visiting the Oracle of Montare, Sydney, as some of you know her. She   
told Vladimir and I that we would discover an Oracle and the Oracle's Prelate. Then   
she told us to leave and to return when we had found them both."  
  
Nabokov took over the story telling.  
  
"It was several exhausting years as we searched and searched. I had started teaching at   
Durmstrang, testing every student that passed through my doors. And it wasn't until   
nearly twenty years later I stumbled across young Severus here at the age of three. I was   
delighted. As soon as I saw him I knew he had Inner Focus. Just the look on his face   
told me everything I needed to know. I took him in and began training him. But about a   
year into the training I realized he wasn't the Oracle. He was the Prelate."  
  
Kara glanced briefly at Ginny, who was the only person in the room that didn't have   
knowledge of Snape's gifts. She was slightly shocked and stared intently at her   
Potions Master who returned her glare momentarily before turning his eyes on   
Dumbledore as he spoke.  
  
"When Severus was ten, he came here to Hogwarts having fully trained already. He   
knew more than most of our Seventh years, a fact which caused him a lot of trouble   
considering he couldn't tell anyone what he knew or how he knew it. He made a lot of   
enemies because of it." Dumbledore said as he looked at Harry knowingly. That is why   
Snape had hated James Potter so much. Perfect, smart James Potter who was made Head   
Boy when in fact Severus Snape was a more brilliant wizard and academic. Harry   
glanced at Snape and gave him an understanding nod of the head.  
  
"Once I had handed Severus' upbringing off to Albus I went back to teaching at   
Durmstrang, actively searching for the Oracle. I believe Albus did the same, hoping that   
we would find him soon, before Sydney died of old age. So I tested every first year that   
came through my door. And then I found her. The very last student I tested. I was   
horrified. The Oracle was female and not male as we had expected."  
  
"We went back to the Oracle of Montare and she told us the rest of the story. How you   
two would meet someday in the future, how you would find peace in one another and a   
great love." Dumbledore said.  
  
Nabokov sighed heavily and looked disturbed as Dumbledore encouraged him with a   
look to continue the story.  
  
"And she told us that your connection would begin a new, very powerful bloodline to   
rival that of Gryffindor and Slytherin."  
  
"What?" Snape and Kara said simultaneously in disbelief.  
  
"You heard me. I refuse to repeat it." He snapped back.  
  
"I heard you and I would appreciate some clarification." She retorted loudly as her voice   
echoed through the Great Hall.  
  
Dumbledore held up a calming hand.  
  
"The Gryffindor and Slytherin lines began with two very powerful wizards long ago.   
Salazar and Godric, both of who had Inner Focus and married Oracles." He said.  
  
"I thought they were both Oracles, not Prelates." Snape said in disbelief.   
  
"A very common misconception." Dumbledore added.  
  
"They both had very pure bloodlines themselves, tracing their family origins back at least   
five hundred years. And the women they married both had long bloodlines as well.   
When they came together with their wives they produced some of the strongest magical   
blood ever known to the wizarding world. That is why they were considered so great in   
their time." Nabokov said.  
  
"So here you are. Both of you have long traditions of magic in your family. Kara as the   
Oracle, Severus as the Prelate. Your union will make history." Dumbledore said finally.  
  
Kara and Snape sat wide-eyed, staring at the table. She reached a hand underneath to   
Snape's leg, where he reached down and took it. All this time they had thought this   
was a scheme of Dumbledore and Nabokov's to bring them together. In fact it was   
their destiny, guided by a very cautious Oracle and two meddling wizards. It took a few   
moments for it to sink in and periodically they would glance at one another to   
acknowledge the thoughts they were both sharing without words. Kara finally took a   
deep breath and as she did so, realized that there were two people in the room who   
didn't need to be hearing this.  
  
"I suggest you tell me why you decided to reveal this in front of these two." She said as   
she waved a hand towards Harry and Ginny.  
  
"For no other reason than to point out the obvious." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Which is?" Snape asked skeptically.  
  
"Oracles can only be born out of long pureblood lines. As far as we know, the Slytherin   
bloodline will be gone when Voldemort dies. Harry is the last of the Gryffindor."  
  
"But Harry isn't pureblood. His Mum was Muggleborn." Ginny interjected on behalf   
of Harry, assuming he had forgotten this little piece of information.  
  
"No she wasn't. She was pureblood." Harry replied softly. Ginny stared at him in   
awe. He apparently hadn't informed his friends of this previously.  
  
"The only way to continue the Oracle tradition of the Gryffindor line is if you marry   
someone of pureblood Harry. We figured it was better to inform you now, than try to   
wait until you found the girl you wanted to marry and had to face the decision then."   
Dumbledore said.  
  
Ginny gave Kara a knowing look and stared bashfully at the table. Harry caught on.  
  
"You already knew that though didn't you? You already know who I'm going to   
marry." He accused as he looked between Dumbledore and Kara and then noticed Ginny   
withdrawing into herself.  
  
Dumbledore looked at her. It was highly annoying that Dumbledore knew about this   
already. Kara glanced at Snape and heard his mind say "I didn't tell him."   
  
She looked at Harry.  
  
"Yes I do know; but only because I know your destiny, not because I am going to force   
you to do anything. You are going to marry the person you want to marry. Your   
marriage will be dictated by your own actions and desires. Coincidently enough she will   
be pureblood, but it will be a coincident only." Kara said.  
  
"Is it Ginny?" Harry asked, noticing how shy his girlfriend ha d become and how her   
radiant confidence earlier had been replaced with a shaking and crippled girl.  
  
The silence in the room confirmed what Harry wanted to know and Ginny looked at him   
carefully, almost afraid to meet his glance. The knowledge of their future together was   
almost too much to bear for either of them at this moment. To look upon their future   
lovers faces, knowing the moments they would share in the years to come. Seeing each   
other naked for the first time, having children, their wedding, their mutual tears, hopes,   
their bad cooking and the rest of their lives. It all flashed in their minds wickedly fast   
and it was impossible to find mutual ground on which to look at each other and come to   
an understanding. It would have been overwhelming for the likes of Kara and Snape, let   
alone for two teenagers who were still dealing with puberty and awkwardness. Add on   
top of that this ridiculous notion that Harry had to kill one of the most evil wizards of all   
time and somehow come into his right as an Oracle. Both of them put their elbows on the   
table and buried their faces in their hands. It was too much for them. It was too soon,   
and Kara had never intended for the both of them to know.  
  
"Is that why you bought Ginny the robes?" Harry accused.  
  
She looked at Snape who raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Yes, but not for the reason you're thinking." She replied.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"I am your mentor, as Nabokov here was mine; and Professor Snape's. With that   
title comes certain responsibilities, including to that of your family. You've no blood   
relatives worth speaking of. So naturally the next logical candidate is your future wife,   
and of course the Weasleys who I daresay have become your surrogates. I am therefore   
obligated to see to their needs as well."  
  
"Then you didn't do it because you felt sorry for her?"  
  
"No Mr. Potter. If I did things like this because I felt sorry for people, I would be a very   
poor witch.  
  
Everyone was quiet for a long time as Ginny and Harry seemed to be taking this news in.   
Kara could see the questions come and go from Harry's face as he worked back   
through the conversation putting things together. Kara would ponder for years to come   
how Harry Potter came to ask the next question he did, but it was a brilliant one and   
couldn't have come at a more opportune time as Dumbledore and Nabokov sat at the   
table.  
  
"Professor Snape. Why did you join Voldemort? You had all this power already, why   
would you want to join him?"  
  
Snape just stared at him in awe; unbalanced. The question was not only unexpected, it   
was completely inappropriate at this time. But this was Harry Potter, and he was known   
for catching Snape off guard.   
  
"As the Headmaster has pointed out, I came to Hogwarts with a first rate education in the   
Dark Arts as well as most of the topics instructed here at this school. I found the extra   
time I didn't require for study came in handy playing Quidditch and learning advanced   
magic beyond anything you can comprehend Potter. Voldemort offered me the ability to   
expand my powers. The fact that I was able to show myself freely, well rather I should   
say more freely but not completely so, to my fellow Death Eaters was a comfort to my   
ego. It is a very alluring temptation for someone your age Potter who has the tendencies,   
at the deepest level, to excel. Not at all unlike Ms. Granger. It is why I find her so   
completely frustrating at times."  
  
"Because she reminds you of yourself?"  
  
"No. Because she reminds me of the sort of person that Voldemort would attract. Eager,   
hungry and willing to stop at nothing to get what she wants."  
  
Ginny and Harry looked at each other with grave faces. Harry turned back to Snape and   
nodded.  
  
After nearly five minutes of silence, Dumbledore excused everyone from the room. Kara   
picked up the two scrolls Nabokov had given her and they walked him down to the   
Apparation point in Hogsmeade. They then retired to Snape's room to contemplate   
what had happened that evening.  
  
Years later, after their marriage, Snape and Kara would look back on that evening and   
remark how at ease they had felt with one another up until the point in time when they   
realized they were going to have children. It was a prospect they hadn't considered   
before and panic had ensued for several days when they realized the possibilities might   
creep up on them sooner than expected. Passionate displays of mild eroticism had   
overtaken them numerous times prior to the revelation, but had joyously not ended in the   
Snape bloodline being born just yet. In fact that wouldn't happen for several years.  
  
[END] 


	25. Ezzie's Notes.

Authors Notes.  
  
Yes this is finished, for now. I might write more later, if enough people wish it. I just wasn't sure  
how liberal I could be with JKR's world and I didn't want to intrude too much upon the story line, especially  
so close to the release of book five (or we can hope it's close).  
  
I believe I will write their wedding, as it's been in my head since the beginning. It's very grand and  
beautiful and of course inspired by the church mentioned in the last chapter, which of course is a real place.  
You can take a veiw of it at:  
  
http://www.bc.edu/bc_org/avp/cas/fnart/arch/bourges.html  
or at it's homepage (in french) here:  
  
http://www.diocese-bourges.org/cathedrale/  
  
(And yes the name of the Prime Minister and the Archbishop of Bourges is correct for the time/date of the story)  
  
Even though the story is finished, I did want to share some thoughts on why I wrote this the way   
I did. See, first off there are so many unanswered things about Snape. Such as:  
  
- Where did he learn all of his Dark Arts from? Sirius tells us he knew so much when he started school.  
- What is he really up to in regards to Voldemort?  
- Why does Dumbledore trust him so much?  
- Why is he so mean to the students, in particularly Harry?  
- What is his deal with Draco?  
- Why does he hate James Potter so much? Aside from the Lupin incident?  
- What is up with his demeanor? His staring, his cold calculated attitude. And all of the features that lead people to think he's a Vampire?  
  
You see Dumbledore trusts Snape because Dumbledore knew what he was when he arrived at Hogwarts when he was eleven. Dumbledore knew the restraint he had shown over the seven years at school and Dumbledore's kindness towards him, in the face of rejection, is also what restrains Snape when he finds out that he appoints the likes of Lupin to positions within the school.   
  
But it's Snape's return to Dumbledore after a few years of working for Voldemort that shows Dumbledore what Snape is all about. Here is a man, who theoretically is more powerful than Voldemort himself, who for some reason was attracted to the Death Eater Anonymous Club. What made him go, and what made him come back?   
  
To all Snape fans however, at least those of us who have that undeniable problem of being madly infatuated with the Potions Master, the most mysterious part of his nature is his love life, potential love life, or lack thereof. After much discussion with some very intuitive and thoughtful people we decided that Severus Snape would only be into the following kind of women:  
  
- Independent.  
- Someone who had her own accomplishments to speak of.  
- She would need to be intellectually equal or superior. He has so little respect for those who cannot mentally challenge him.  
- She would have to have some quality that allowed her to unknowingly penetrate whatever barriers he put up to the world, no matter what the barriers.  
- She would not be a Death Eater.  
  
But their love wouldn't be a mushy one. Snape just isn't that kind of guy. So, as you might have noticed, what I was going for here was not a comical and entertaining tale or a sordid NC-17 rated sexual romp. I wanted something that would explain one possible scenario of why Mr. Severus Snape had all of these interesting characteristics. It would therefore be unfair to write about him outside of the context of Canon.  
  
The idea of Snape not being able to love because of the Dark Mark was not mine. It is attributed to meeee. If you're reading this, you know who you are. Thank you for the brilliant revelation.  
Final thought. The story tries to stick, as closely as possible, to what Ms. JK Rowling has told us about book 5. Keep in mind however, that her book is told from Harry's point of view and this story from Kara's. So things such as revelations about the Order of the Phoenix and such might not pop up here. Besides, this wont be her plot anyway. Hers will be much more creative, thoughtful and fulfilling. Mine is just a means to satisfy my overwhelming urge to figure Snape out.  
  
As for Kara. She is intended to be his mirror image. She has had the same Dark past, the same rejection, isolation and most importantly, the same mentor. She is essentially what Snape would be without Voldemort. This dichotomy allows us to answer that little nagging question about why Snape was drawn into the life. As for why the story is told from her point of view and not Snape's? Because if she is his mirror in terms of intelligence, past, and motive then we can learn who Snape is without his cynicism and hate.  
  
As always, nothing here (aside from the obvious) is mine. It all belongs to JK Rowling. She is the creator, the manipulator and the author of these wondrous tales. She is Snape's true to life Master. Forget thee not.   
  
I ask only a few things of you dear wonderous readers. Be kind with criticism. Read and review. Smile and be happy. And if you decide to "add on" to the story let me know. Maybe I've some ideas, or some plans already underway.  
  
MANY MANY thanks to the Harry Potter lexicon for the accurate and exhaustingly extensive knowledge base.  
  
-ezzie 


	26. Comments on Reviews

Comments on Reviews.  
  
Thank you so much for the kind comments. I was a little timid when I wrote this because   
the idea of having such a powerful character in the story does seem a bit ÔoverdoneÕ.   
Especially to then go and make Harry one. But in the end, it does really all make sense.   
At least to me. And in reality I know that a lot of this is completely improbable in terms   
of the real story JKR has created/is creating, but if you read deeply enough into the story   
youÕll discover the truth of Severus Snape, even outside of the context of the fiction   
entwined with his life.  
  
  
Jane and DS Moony asked about Dumbledore being an elf.  
  
Is Dumbledore really an elf? See thatÕs what I canÕt figure out. In the books   
heÕs always talking about socks. And who loves socks most? Well Dobby of   
course. I donÕt know if IÕll actually write this into the story or not, I just   
wanted to be able to point out the fact that the Headmaster is obsessed with   
the same objects House Elves are. Maybe Dumbledore did some really   
special magic a long time ago that gave him this aura. Or maybe some elf   
gave him an honorary elf title and changed his aura. Maybe thatÕs why there   
are so many happy elves at Hogwarts. ItÕs like a refuge for them. Maybe it   
was Dobby. =)  
  
  
DS Moony asks:  
  
"Why was he [Snape] moving his lips [during the first year Quidditch match   
when he was trying to save Harry] if he could just look at Harry and be   
inconspicuous was he talking to himself "stupid potter stupid life debt" that   
kind of thing?"  
  
Well this is a perplexing problem, but ironically enough itÕs not mine to solve   
Ð ItÕs JKRs =) Because if you have to have a wand to do magic, why didnÕt   
Snape have his wand out as he was doing this counter-curse? So there are a   
few possible explanations.   
  
1) You donÕt need a wand to perform some curses/hexes or their counter   
Ðcurses no matter who you are.  
2) Snape was using Inner Focus and was so entranced by his counter   
curse that he was actually lipping the incantation as well as speaking   
it in his mind.  
3) He wanted people to think he was muttering the counter-curse.   
Remember when Quirrell brings it up at the end of the book? Maybe   
Snape was deliberately muttering it out loud.  
  
  
Zebee states:  
  
"I am concerned a bit at the extent of the Oracle's powers, even with the EPA   
ring available, she's still a bit top heavy."  
  
I agree. And originally I hadnÕt imagined sheÕd be so powerful. But I wanted   
to point out a few things. Dumbledore states that sheÕs one of the most   
powerful witches. I see her having developed her abilities beyond what an   
Oracle might. I also wanted to make it clear that OracleÕs rarely make   
themselves known. So even if a witch/wizard was san Oracle, chances are   
they donÕt abuse their powers. Sydney, the Oracle of Montare, for example   
lives in a secluded house far away from others with her Veela servants and   
the man she married (her Prelate). The fact that Kara has come out of the   
proverbial Oracle closet, is a rare event, and she has done so to save the   
man she loves and in the end she will stand up to Voldemort along with   
Harry. SheÕs top heavy, but she throws it in the right direction.  
  
  
"but if he knows what Sev is it seems odd that he'd give up any power over   
him." (In regards to removing the Dark Mark from Severus).  
  
Voldemort literally had no choice. He was pinned up against a tree with a   
witch that could end everything for him in a single moment. It was quite   
good actually that he didnÕt refuse, because little does he know (but he will)   
that Snape has Inner Focus tool. It would be easy for the both of them to   
just lock him up somewhere and let him suffer for all eternity Ð or however   
long he lives. ItÕs not a logical move for Voldemort, and that is the beauty of   
it. She fought him with his own meansÉ ChaosÉ unexpected situations. A   
little disruption in his plan. Enough to cause confusion and make him make   
mistakes. Note the way that she stated her neutrality statement. "I will not   
OPENLY oppose you." 


End file.
